Et si tout changeait?
by calinmonamour
Summary: Tout le monde connaît la triste célèbre pizzeria de Freddy et ses amis grâce aux journaux et aux autres rumeurs toute plus glauque les unes que les autres… Mais et si tout changeait… et si une jeune fille au sombre passé arrivait à tout faire changer ?
1. Chapitre 1

Et si tout changeait ?

Résumé : tout le monde connaît la triste célèbre pizzeria de Freddy et ses amis grâce aux journaux et aux autres rumeurs toute plus glauque les unes que les autres…

Mais et si tout changeait… et si une jeune fille au sombre passé arrivait à tout faire changer ?

Bonjour, alors voila je me lance pour la première fic de ma vie alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent, ceci est donc une fic sur fnaf après une crackfic avec ma sœur de cœur, j'essaierai de ne pas trop m'éloigné du jeu mais je ne resterai pas sur l'aspect horreur je prévient tout de suite ^^ je trouve qu'il y en a assez de ce point de vue d'horreur et je tien a en apporter un nouveau.

je met un rated M pour des sujet dure comme le viole et séquestration, pour ce qui est des lemon je ne sais pas pour l'instant je m'arrête au T.

En ce qui concerne les personnage de qui seront présent et le contexte de l'histoire:

je compte utiliser un peu près toute les animatronic, a part plushtrap et jhésite encore pour les nightmares, je verrai cela au file de l'histoire.

pour le contexte, les différents restaurants et attractions (sauf la maison du 4) ou se déroule l'histoire du jeu seront tous un peu près a la même époque et cela permettra un meilleur déroulement de l'histoire, les toys seront fabriquer a partir des pièces récupérer sur d'autre appareil électronique et non des je pense avoir tout dit, le premier chapitre ne tardera pas a arriver. et pour finir les animatronic ne sont pas hanter par les enfants mais ils y sont liée par certain point.

a la prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ _**les personnage (à part l'OC) appartiennent à**_ **Scott Cawthon**

 _ **j'en profite pour remercier Ganondorf3099 pour avoir accepté de corriger les chapitre en plus de son emplois du temps chargé et pour votre plus grand bonheur et celui de l'orthographe XD**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: 1ere nuit**_

Lundi, ma première nuit de travail va débuter, il n'a pas l'air très difficile en apparence… c'est vrai que je dois juste garder une pizzeria et ces animatronics pendant la nuit, cependant lors de mon entretien d'embauche avec le patron, celui-ci m'a très bien mis au courant des différents et dangereux risques que j'encours pendant la nuit…

Et pourtant me voilà, prête à effectuer ma première nuit. Après mon entretien j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer les autres serveurs qui travaillent de jour, ils m'ont fait visiter les différentes pièces ainsi que la pièce qui me servirait « d'appartement » si j'arrivais à survivre la première nuit, sachant que j'avais nulle part où aller le patron me l'a laisser en contrepartie de mon boulot, les autres employés m'ont également mit au courant des fins tragique et horrible des autres gardiens de nuit. Ils m'ont même souhaité leur condoléance. Ils ont de l'humour ces gars…

J'entre dans le resto et me dirige vers les vestiaires où se trouve les casiers des différents employés, j'y pose mes affaires, je regarde l'uniforme de sécurité qui est d'une couleur violette criarde et décide de ne pas le mettre, je suis d'accord pour risquer ma peau et à la limite mourir, enfin ça reste à voir, mais certainement pas avec cette tenue atroce sur le dos.

Je garde donc mon t-shirt et mon pantalon ainsi que mon bonnet noir, puis referme mon casier, je pars faire un dernier tour de garde les lumières allumées, dans les différentes salles. J'ai obtenue de là par du patron des notes que les anciens gardiens tenaient au sujet des animatronic, Foxy est toujours hors service la journée mais la nuit il semble être le plus actif et le plus fourbe…

Je tourne ma tête vers la scène et regarde les trois autres, en regardant Freddy je me souviens d'une règle spéciale à son encontre qui est affichée sur les mur, « ne jamais toucher Freddy », je ne la comprends pas mais je ne tiens pas non plus à l'enfreindre, d'après les notes des anciens et défunts gardiens de nuit en se déplaçant Freddy émettait un rire. Aurait-il un coté sadique?

Je rigole à ma propre bêtise, cela paraît ridicule et improbable à la fois. Bonnie à sa droite me parait être le plus calme, je n'ai eu que très peu de notes sur lui, mais restons prudente, on ne sait jamais. Chica de l'autre côté semble sympathique, d'après les notes, toutes les nuits elle irait en cuisine et fouillerai dans les placards au point que les cuisiniers ont été obligés de mettre des cadenas aux placards et aux frigos.

Après les avoir longuement étudié, je me dirige en cuisine ou je trouve de quoi manger et boire pour la nuit de la part du cuisinier, sur ordre du patron: mon repas se compose de pizza et soda. Je referme le frigo avec le cadenas puis je me dirige avec mon repas dans la salle principale pour éteindre les lumières puis alla à mon poste et là, la nuit d'angoisse peut commencer, déjà que je n'aime pas le noir alors là je suis servie.

Je surveille de temps en temps les caméras et à part Chica, qui effectivement, va dans la cuisine, tout semble calme. J'évite de rester trop longtemps sur les caméras car le patron m'a avertis d'un très léger, mais alors super léger problème de batterie qui se vide très vite et qui nous laisse sans défense face aux quatre animatronics si on utilise trop les caméras ou les porte automatique, la joie en perspective quoi, quand je dis qu'ils ont de l'humour ici.

Vers les 2 heures du matin, tout commence à bouger, j'entends effectivement le rire de Freddy quand celui ci se déplace, il est de plus en plus proche et son rire est effroyable. Je dois fermer les portes pour éviter deux attaques quasi simultanées de Bonnie et Foxy. Depuis les portes restent constamment fermés car je ne peux les ré-ouvrir sans avoir au moins un membres du trio devant les portes, mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça, la batterie faiblit de plus en plus…

En regardant vers les vitres pour voir ou ils en sont je remarque Chica, qui les a rejoint, fixée intensément ma pizza que j'ai à peine touché, je vais pour finir la part que j'avais entamé mais je m'arrête vite en voyant ses yeux virés au noir profond, je recule alors la part et ses yeux redeviennent normaux.

-Non… ça ne peut pas être ça…

Je recommence à approcher ma part et le même manège recommence, c'est pareil quand je m'en éloigne. Je me tourne alors vers elle.

-Tu la veux ?

Elle acquiesce et ses yeux brillent intensément, enfin autant que son état d'animatronic le permet.

-Si je te la donne… tu me laisses tranquille ?

Elle acquiesce encore plus vivement, je prends alors le carton contenant la pizza, le referme, ouvre la porte, la lui donne puis la referme aussi vite, en cas où.

Une fois sa pizza dans les mains elle repart avec un grand sourire en chantant des « pizza » à tue-tête sous le regard de Bonnie, Freddy et Foxy complètement estomaqués et qui restent bloqués pendant un moment la bouche grande ouverte.

Après ce moment étrange, je vais vérifier mon niveau de batteries et je m'angoisse de plus en plus en voyant le peu de batteries qui me reste. Il faut absolument que je trouve de quoi l'économiser dans les plus bref délais!

Quatre heures du matin… c'est fini… il ne me reste plus que 2% de batteries… ça m'énerve! Je n'ai pas survécu jusqu'à maintenant pour mourir à cause de stupide peluche! En panique je regarde partout autour de moi pour trouver une solution et remarque des tuyaux solidement accroché au plafond, ça pourrait marché!

Je n'ai que très peu de temps donc je monte sur le bureau, saute et m'agrippe aux tuyaux, j'ai juste le temps de me placer en cochon pendu que la batterie s'éteint complètement, me laissant dans le noir le plus total et sans protection que celle de la grande distance que j'ai entre moi et le sol.

Une mélodie débute, la lumière de la sortie de secours grésille en rythme avec elle. Je sais qu'ils arrivent, qu'ils seront là d'un moment ou un autre, tout d'un coup tous redevient silencieux, d'un calme pesant. Je me resserre autant que je peux aux tuyaux et ferme fort les yeux.

Freddy surgit dans la pièce avec un hurlement des plus horrible mais qui s'arrête soudainement, comme si on avait coupé le son en appuyant sur le bouton off.

Les lumières sont rallumées, je suppose que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a rallumé la batterie et malgré la peur je tourne mon visage sur le côté pour voir ce qui se passe.

Freddy semble me chercher, il est vite rejoint par Bonnie, Foxy et Chica qui arrive avec sa moitié de pizza dans les mains. Ils regardent partout pour voir où je suis et comment j'ai pu leur échapper.

Je tremble de plus en plus, à la fois de peur et de douleur, mes muscles commencent à fatiguer, je ne pourrai pas tenir 2 heures. J'entends d'un coup le rire de Freddy, j'ai peur de comprendre le pourquoi de ce rire et de regarder le résultat. Je m'oblige à regarder et mes craintes sont alors bien fondées… il m'a trouvé… j'ai de la chance d'être hors de leur portée mais cela ne semble pas le perturbé puisqu'il continue de rire attirant l'attention des autres sur moi.

-Arrête de rire… c'est pas drôle!

J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide car il rigole de plus belle, c'est sinistre. Les autres me regardent, Foxy a une expression qui oscillent entre amusement et étonnement, Chica me fait des signes de la main puis retourne à sa pizza, Bonnie reste stoïque quoique légèrement énervé par le comportement de Chica.

-Dit Chica… tu voudrais pas éloigner tes amis de moi s'il te plait?

Elle n'a pas dû entendre car elle continue de manger sa pizza, ce qui semble énerver royalement Bonnie, j'essaie de prévenir Chica mais elle ne m'écoute toujours pas et l'orage qui grondait depuis un moment éclata et Bonnie se dirigea vers elle en agitant violemment les bras en hurlant. Chica riposta alors à son tour en hurlant aussi et en plein dans leur bagarre Bonnie donna un coup dans le carton qui contenait la dernière part de pizza qui se renversa alors sur le sol.

Je n'ai jamais, mais alors jamais entendu un hurlement aussi effroyable et aiguë de toute ma courte vie, je n'ai que 18 ans après tout, Bonnie a arrêté de s'agiter et je l'ai vu baisser ses oreilles quand il a compris ce qu'il a fait. Chica le fixe du regard le plus meurtrier que je n'ai jamais vue et pourtant j'en ai vue pas mal, ses yeux ont virés au noir complet. Je vois tout le monde reculer de plusieurs pas le plus calmement possible en évitant tout mouvement brusque.

J'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir mais comment faire? Si je laisse Chica s'attaquer à eux j'ai aussi une chance de me faire attaquer, je ne tiens plus, mes muscles vont me lâcher à tout moment… j'ai une idée! C'est peut-être fou mais c'est ça ou rien…

-Chica…

Je tressaille d'effroi quand elle me regarde. Note à moi-même, ne jamais toucher et se mettre entre Chica et sa pizza.

-Si tu veux… je… je peux te faire une autre pizza…

Chica change tout de suite d'attitude et me regarde avec espoir en me répétant « pizza ».

-Oui… je peux t'en faire une autre si tu le veux…

Elle acquiesce vivement.

-Tout ce que je te demande c'est que toi et tes amis me laissent descendre pour aller en cuisine…

Je me tais brusquement et frissonne violemment d'effroi quand je vois les trois autres se rapprochés, prêt à m'attraper dès que j'aurai posé un pied à terre.

-On… on peut trouver un compromis… voyez le bon côté des choses, vous avez tout a gagné… De plus… Si je ne fais pas sa pizza vous allez vous retrouver avec une

Chica en manque de pizza sur le dos…

A la dernière phrase, Chica émet un étrange grondement menaçant envers eux. Ils reculent à nouveau et se regardent tous les trois, semblant se concertés. Cela s'éternise et je me sens de plus en plus glisser de mon perchoir lorsqu'enfin mon salut semble être venue car Freddy se tourne vers moi et acquiesce.

-Je peux descendre? Sans risque vraiment?

Il acquiesce une nouvelle fois en surveillant Chica qui est prêt à lui sauté dessus s'il refuse.

-Promit?

Agacé il acquiesce plus vivement d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

-D'accord…

Je descends alors doucement de mon perchoir, le corps complètement tremblant, j'arrive à peine à tenir sur mes jambes mais je m'y oblige. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à avoir une Chica sur le dos car je n'arrive pas à me tenir debout pour aller faire sa pizza. Un aperçu ma déjà suffit.

Je me dirige alors aussi vite que je peux vers la cuisine en emportant avec moi mes clés et je suis vite suivit par Chica, qui ressemble alors à une gamine le matin de noël en sautillant partout. Dans ma précipitation, je ne remarque pas les regards d'incompréhension, de surprise et perplexe que Foxy, Bonnie et Freddy s'échangent à ma vue.

Une fois arriver en cuisine, j'ouvre les différents placards et le frigo avec ma clé et je récupère tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer la pizza de Chica, notamment la pâte à pizza. Je commence la préparation sous le regard d'une Chica bien excitée, qui s'agite dans tous les sens et des trois autres qui nous ont rejoint entre temps. Ils restent étrangement silencieux.

Au bout d'un moment, agacé par le comportement de Chica je me tourne vers elle, les poings sur mes hanches.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit! Je n'arrive à rien avec toi qui s'agite dans tous les sens dans mon dos! Alors tu vas aller en salle avec les autres et attendre sagement que je finisse de te faire ta pizza!

Je la vois qui veut protester mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de le faire.

-EXÉCUTION! MAINTENANT!

Le faite d'avoir élever la voix à dû l'impressionner car elle part presque en courant, vite suivit de Bonnie et Foxy, et retourne en salle. Seul Freddy reste d'un calme affolant et me surveille attentivement, j'ai cette impression désagréable qu'il me scan, qu'il peut tout voir de moi… Je baisse les yeux et m'adresse à lui d'une voix timide.

-Tu… Freddy… pourrais tu aller avec les autres s'il te plait? Tu me perturbes…

Il continue de me fixer puis finalement sans va, toujours silencieux. Une fois qu'il est sorti je respire à nouveaux et reprend plusieurs fois de grande goulée d'air pour essayer de me calmer. Je retourne à la confection de la pizza, cuisiner m'a toujours permit de me calmer et de réfléchir avec les idées claires.

Tout au long de la confection de la pizza, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur leur comportement, malgré les attaques de cette nuit, qu'ils ont un comportement beaucoup plus humain…

En mettant la pizza au four et je la laisse cuire tranquillement, je range mon plan de travaille avec une question qui ne fait que tourner dans ma tête… « Pourquoi ?», je ne comprends pas leur attitude…

Si je suis mon raisonnement, le fait qu'ils aient une attitude plus humaine leur donne également un raisonnement « logique », alors pourquoi vouloir tuer les gardiens de nuit et seulement eux, pourquoi pas les clients ou les autres employés ?

Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par le four qui sonne, mes souvenirs par rapport à la situation me reviennent en pleine face. Une fois que j'aurai donné la pizza à Chica plus personne n'empêchera alors les trois autre de me tuer Je perds le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais réussi à gagné en cuisinant et sort la pizza du four. ça ne sert plus à rien de retarder l'échéance, je ne peux pas courir et ils me rattraperont dans tous les cas…

La mort dans l'âme je prends la pizza, et me dirige vers la salle à manger le regard rivé au sol.

Ils sont tous les quatre autour d'une table, Chica, assise sur une chaise, est limite entrain de sauter sur place en me voyant arrivé. Bonnie est debout à ses côtés me regardant approché, Foxy joue avec son crochet, assis sur la table, semblant ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entoure, Freddy me fixe, son regard me rend encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne le suis déjà.

J'avance jusqu'à Chica, le regard toujours au sol, plus j'approche et plus je tremble, je peine à poser correctement la pizza sur la table sans la faire tomber mais j'y arrive finalement sous les yeux pétillant de Chica qui se retient visiblement de lui sauter dessus. J'amorce un pas pour reculer quand je me retrouve collé dans une étreinte très serré contre un corps métallique très jaune et étrangement chaud. Chica me fait un câlin assez musclé, qui, je suppose et fait pour me remercier.

-Euh… de rien Chica… mais va manger avant que ça ne refroidisse…

Elle me relâche doucement et je peux à nouveau respirer normalement, elle retourne à sa place et dévore sa pizza me laissant seul face au trois autres. Je ne peux me résoudre à les regarder. J'ai peur…

-Je suppose que vous allez me tuer maintenant… alors finissons en… je ne veux plus me battre… j'en ai marre de devoir survivre…

Ils ne bougent pas et reste toujours silencieux, c'est un silence pesant qui règne dans la pièce, seulement coupé par Chica en train de manger. Enfin Freddy se met en marche et s'approche de moi. Je ferme très fort les yeux et n'essaie plus de retenir ni de cacher mes tremblements, je m'adresse alors à lui d'une petite voix.

-Fait… Fait ça vite je t'en prie…

Il s'arrête juste devant moi et plus rien ne se passe. J'attends, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et ne veut pas le savoir. Soudain, je sens une grande chose chaude se posé sur ma poitrine au niveau de mes seins et j'ouvre mes yeux de surprise et remarque que c'est la main de Freddy qui est là. Je rougis violemment, lui frappe la main et la retire puis me cache la poitrine de mes bras.

-Non mais ça va pas! Pervers!

Je suis à la fois complètement gênée et énerver, la peur a laissé place à la colère, non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là à me toucher comme ça! Je le fusille du regard et reste à bonne distance puis remarque qu'il regarde sa main d'une drôle de façon, comme surpris, son regard coule de ma poitrine à sa main puis inversement. Il se tourne alors vers les autres.

-Fille…

Complètement estomaqué je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

-Quoi?

Ils ne font pas attention à moi et cette fois c'est à Bonnie de me laisser sur le cul.

-C'est pas lui…

-Mais de quoi parlez vous! Et depuis quand savez-vous parler bordel!

Foxy ne semble pas les croire et veut vérifier par lui-même mais je recule vivement.

-Arrière sâle renard pervers!

-Fille?

-Oui je suis une fille bordel! Et si tu me crois pas ta cas demander à ce sale ours pervers!

Je pointe Freddy du doigt quand je le cite de pervers. Celui-ci ne fait que me fixer depuis sa « découverte ».

-Quoi?!

-Fille… pas tueur…

Je tressaille au mot tueur

-Oui pour la dernière fois je suis une fille… mais c'est quoi cette histoire de tueur?

Freddy pointe l'un des articles de journal accroché au mur, je m'en approche et je comprends vite de quoi il parle rien qu'en lisant le titre « Meurtre au Freddy Fazbear! » je me tourne vers eux, complètement calmer.

-Non… non je ne suis pas ce tueur… je vous le promets

Je les regarde droit dans les yeux, je pense avoir enfin compris le pourquoi de toutes ces attaques qui ont seulement lieu sur les gardiens de nuit.

-C'est pour ça n'est-ce pas… c'est pour ça que vous attaquez tous les gardiens de nuit… vous voulez vous venger de celui qui a causé ça…

Ils me regardent et semble des plus étonner, au bout d'un moment c'est finalement Bonnie qui me répond.

-Oui… Nous voulons le tuer… Nous venger… Il a tout gâcher

-Mais… j'ai cru entendre qu'il avait été retrouvé mort coincé dans un costume à ressort défectueux?

C'est alors Foxy qui me répond.

-Non… ce n'était pas lui, c'est l'autre… lui est vivant et il est toujours dans les parages

-Il… vous croyez qu'il est ici? Dans le restaurant?!

Freddy, qui depuis tout à l'heure est silencieux, me répond alors.

-Oui… il va vouloir reprendre son poste pour continuer ses horreurs!... À un moment ou un autres…

-Je vois… c'est donc pour ça que vous attaquez tous les gardiens de nuit… Vous pensez que c'est lui qui est revenue pour finir le boulot… mais quelque chose me chiffonne, pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui voulez régler cette histoire? Après tout, ça s'est passé l'année dernière et dans une autre pizzéria…

Freddy devint sombre et j'ai peur d'en avoir trop dit sur le sujet mais il décide finalement de me répondre.

-Nous y étions… Nous étions présents, dans ce restaurant, quand les meurtres sont arrivés… Nous y étions et nous n'avons rien fait pour empêcher ça…

Bonnie s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule en soutien.

-Tu sais… ni toi ni les autres n'avez à vous en vouloir pour ça… vous n'y êtes pour rien et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez agir comme bon vous semble…

J'allais rajouter quelque chose mais Freddy se dégagea de l'étreinte de Bonnie puis quitta la pièce au pas de course.

-Je… pardon…

Bonnie s'approcha de moi.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, ce serait plutôt à nous vu l'enfer qu'on t'a fait subir cette nuit… Et puis tes paroles sont juste… Il s'en veut énormément de n'avoir rien pu faire et de n'être rester qu'un simple spectateur… pourtant on aurait rien pu faire cette nuit… c'est notre volonté de vengeance qui nous permet de bouger… tu sais, il adore les enfant… comme nous trois… on ferait tout pour les rendre heureux…

-Je comprends…. Mais je continue de penser que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir… si tu me permets une dernière question Bonnie… Où avez-vous appris à parler?

-À force d'entendre les enfants nous parler on a appris et puis certain parents et nos réparateurs nous parlent aussi alors on a très vite appris.

-D'accord… Merci de m'avoir répondu et de m'avoir dit tout ça…

-Ce n'est rien… c'est une maigre compensation fasse à la frayeur que l'on ta offerte… encore désolé…

-Je pense qu'on est tous partie d'un mauvais pied… tous… donc laissez-moi me présenter convenablement… Je suis Morgane, la jeune fille qui est devenue hier la nouvelle gardienne de nuit de la tristement célèbre Pizzeria de Freddy… Enchantée de vous rencontrer et j'espère durer plus longtemps que mes prédécesseurs…

-Bonnie, enchanter. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta vie, elle est sauve et le restera maintenant qu'on sait que ce n'est pas toi que l'on cherche… encore désolé pour cette nuit…

-Pas grave, j'ai compris pourquoi maintenant.

Foxy s'approche de moi et me tend son crochet dans ce qu'il semble être une poignée de main

-Foxy le pirate.

Je vais pour le prendre mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

-Fait gaffe, il est très tranchant.

S'excuse-t-il assez gêner. Je fais alors très attentions et lui rend son geste.

-Enchanter Foxy.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre ma main que je me retrouve, le souffle coupé, enfermé dans une étreinte très puissante de la part de Chica.

-Moi c'est Chica! Et j'espère que tu cuisinera à nouveau car c'était une tuerie!

Je peine à lui répondre n'aillant plus de souffle.

-En… chanter… Chica… Si… Tu veux…

Bonnie vient alors à mon secours me voyant en détresse.

-Si tu continues à la serrer comme ça Chica la tuerie va arriver mais pas en cuisine.

Elle me relâche alors complètement paniquer et je peux respirer normalement à nouveau.

-Pardon! J'ai tendance à oublier ma force…

-C'est rien… ça surprend juste… mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Je me remets de mes émotions, je suis sûr que demain j'aurai des bleus et des courbatures, et constate en regardant l'horloge mural que six heures va bientôt sonné.

-Ma première nuit va bientôt se finir…

Bonnie se met également à regarder l'horloge

-En effet… compte tu revenir?

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'un boulot et d'un abris… ce boulot ne demande pas de compétence particulière et puis le patron m'a dit que si j'arrivais à survivre cette nuit il me permettrai d'utiliser le petit studio qui a été aménagé comme appartement et puis vu que je n'ai nulle part où aller…

Bonnie me regarde étrangement mais je détourne le regard voulant ne pas en parler ce qu'il semble comprendre car il n'ajoute rien. Un silence assez gênant s'installe et je me racle la gorge pour me donner prestance.

-Je… Je vais y aller… mais si c'est possible… je souhaiterai aussi me présenter officiellement à Freddy et lui dire que je reviendrai demain.

-Bien sur, je vais t'amener à lui.

Me répond Bonnie qui est vite coupé par une Chica surexcitée.

-Tu vas refaire à manger demain?

-Si tu veux, ce serait avec plaisir pour ma part.

Lui dis-je en souriant, amusée par son comportement.

-YOUPI!

Répond t-elle en sautillant partout, ce qui fait un sacré boucan mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler doucement puis je me tourne vers Bonnie plus légère.

-On y va?

-Oui, suis moi, il doit être dans le local aux objets cassés…

Il part devant et je le suis en faisant un léger signe de main à Foxy et Chica en partant. Le chemin se fait dans un calme serein, qui est juste perturbé par le bruit de pas de Bonnie. Quelque mètre plus loin, il s'arrête m'obligeant ainsi à en faire de même, puis il se tourne vers moi.

-Nous y voilà… je reste à l'extérieur pour te raccompagner après.

Me dit-il en me montrant la porte du local.

-D'accord, merci.

J'ouvre alors la porte et me retrouve devant une salle noire où je crois distinguer la silhouette de Freddy prostré dans un coins de la pièce en une boule serrée.

-Freddy?... Je peux allumer la lumière s'il te plait?…

Un grand silence me répond alors, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être à nouveau mal à l'aise. Le silence s'alourdit de minute en minute quand enfin il se décide de me répondre.

-Vas y… et ferme la porte…

-D'accord…

Me voyant très tendu Bonnie me fait signe qu'il reste juste derrière en cas de soucis, je le remercie d'un mouvement de tête puis ferme la porte et allume la lumière, je me retourne et remarque alors que Freddy tient une feuille entre ses main, le voir me rassure légèrement mais je reste encore très tendu ce qu'il semble remarqué.

-Tu as peur… tu as peur de moi… tu as bien raison… qui n'aurai pas peur d'un monstre t'elle que moi… après avoir pris notre maison, nos enfant, cet enfoiré a fait de nous des monstres…

Je le vois baisse sa tête et la placer entre ses bras, il me fait beaucoup de peine ainsi… il me rappelle moi avant et encore maintenant a certain moment. Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de m'approcher doucement.

-Non… Je… Tu n'es pas un monstre Freddy… crois moi… tes méthodes sont mauvaise ça c'est vrai… mais ta cause est noble… Bonnie m'a expliqué… J'ai vu ce qu'était un vrai monstre Freddy… et tu en est loin… crois moi.

Il relève légèrement la tête à mes propos, me regardant approché.

-Oui j'ai peur… Tu es impressionnant Freddy il faut le reconnaître… incroyablement puissant aussi… Et c'est ce qui me fait peur… si tu le voulais tu pourrais mettre un terme à ma vie que j'ai eue temps de mal à sauver, d'une simple pression un peu trop forte de tes doigt… tu pourrai en finir avec moi maintenant… mais tu ne le feras pas… pour la même raison que ta vengeance…

Je m'approche de lui au fur et à mesure de mon discours et m'accroupis à ses côtés, il me regarde, semblant complètement épuisé soudainement.

-Tu n'est pas un monstre Freddy… pour la simple et bonne raison quand voulant tué cette personne, tu ne cherches qu'à protéger ses enfants auxquels tu tiens tant et que tu aimes tant…

-Je…

Il ne peut continuer, trop ému et à bout, je ne peus alors que m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercer doucement en lui caressant doucement la tête, je remarque alors qu'en plus d'émettre une douce chaleur un léger duvet très doux recouvre la partis en métal, comme une grosse peluche finalement, je le sens se tendre mais je n'arrête pas.

-Tu n'est pas un monstre Freddy… un monstre serait froid et sans cœur… toi tu es chaud et chaleureux…

Il ne répond rien, je sens alors ses bras venir m'entourer en douceur. Nous restons comme ça un moment, toute peur envolée, je continue à lui dire des paroles réconfortante en lui caressant toujours la tête. Il me relâche, finalement beaucoup plus calme.

-Merci…

-Ce n'est rien…

Je me redresse et dépoussière mes vêtements puis lui tends la main pour le relever, ce qu'il accepte mais en évitant de mettre tout son poids pour ne pas me faire mal.

-Sortons de la… tu n'as rien à y faire... alors n'y revient plus d'accord?

Il acquiesce puis me suis et on sort de la pièce, à ma vue, Bonnie soupir de soulagement en me voyant en pleine santé, je lui fais signe que tout va bien puis me tourne vers Freddy.

-Si ça va mieux je vais vous laissez, mon tour de garde est fini pour aujourd'hui, enfin ce matin… et si tu le veux bien je reviendrai demain pour continuer ma semaine.

Il acquiesce à nouveau semblant un peu perdu.

-D'accord, avant que je ne parte Freddy, je tenais à me présenter officiellement à toi comme pour les autres. Alors voila, je m'appelle Morgane et je vais être la nouvelle gardienne de nuit à partir de maintenant, enfin si tu le veux bien…

-Bien sûr… Enchanter…

-Merci… bien je vous laisse… bonne journée et à demain soir.

Je leur fais un signe de la main puis me dirige vers les vestiaire suivit par Bonnie qui tient à me raccompagné, il garde la porte pendant que je récupère mes affaire puis je le laisse pour aller rejoindre mes « appartements », où après avoir fait ma toilette et m'être changer, je m'écroule sur mon lit avec une seule pensée à l'esprit au moment de m'endormir.

-Quelle putain de nuit…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beta :** **Ganondorf3099**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : 2eme nuit**_

Je me réveille le lendemain soir encore un peu dans le brouillard. Je me remémore doucement les évènements de la nuit dernière et j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je me lève doucement et me prépare pour une nouvelle nuit, après une douche rapide je vais m'habiller devant mon miroir ou je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dégoûter, mon corps est couvert de cicatrice, seules témoins de mon enfance…

Je m'habille très vite, ne supportant pas mon propre reflet et place mon bonnet sur ma tête pour cacher « ces choses » qui n'auraient jamais dû être là… une autre de ces choses se trouvent juste à quelques centimètres aux dessus de mes fesses. J'ai parfois du mal à les cacher… mais il le faut si je veux espérer être tranquille et être encore libre…

Après avoir mangée quelque chose, je pars retrouver le patron pour lui faire le rapport de la première nuit. Il semble surpris et ravis de me revoir en vie et prête à faire une autre nuit, ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent le pauvre. Je lui explique qu'il n'y a rien eu à signaler de la nuit et qu'ils étaient restés à leur place sans bouger.

Il en est grandement étonné et me demande de répéter, le pauvre en plus d'envoyer ses employés à la mort il est sourd. Je répète donc et à ce moment-là je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur moi car la tête du patron est génial, la bouche ouverte à gober des mouche et les yeux écarquillés, vraiment dommage.

Une fois son état de choc passé il m'explique que très peu des gardiens de nuit ont dépassé la première en vie, les autres ont soit voulus démissionner, ont eu un membre cassé ou alors ont été retrouvé à moitié… Et il s'étonne encore de ne pas trouver de candidat au poste! Il m'explique alors qu'il est tellement désespéré de trouver un gardien de nuit qu'il est prêt à me donner l'emploi à vie si j'arrive à rester vivante et en pleine santé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre…

Enfin, j'accepte son offre à la condition de pouvoir garder le petit studio, il accepte à son tour. Avant de partir je lui demande si je peux utiliser les cuisines du restaurant pour me faire à manger et m'occuper la nuit vue que tout va bien, de plus je lui explique qu'ainsi je pourrai éventuellement préparer les desserts de la carte pour le lendemain, enfin si les intentions des animatronics à mon encontre non pas changer évidemment. Il y réfléchit quelque instant puis accepte en voyant le gain de temps que cela allait occasionner pour les cuisiniers qui se plaignaient de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour la confection de nouveaux plats sur la carte et qui empêchaient le restaurant d'avoir le label fait maison car les dessert sont congelés.

Je le quitte beaucoup plus tard après les dernière consigne et me dirige vers les vestiaire en saluant les dernier employés qui rentrent chez eux et qui comme le patron, semblent surpris de me voir à nouveau et en pleine santé, c'est une maladie ici ou quoi?

Je garde ma tenue, alla récupérer mon repas pour la nuit en n'oubliant pas de laisser une pizza sur l'une des tables devant la scène pour Chica. Je fais un dernier tour puis éteint les lumières et alla rejoindre mon poste.

Une autre nuit commence m ais je ne suis toujours pas en confiance, surtout à cause de la nuit dernière. Les heures passent et avec les caméras je surveille la salle ou après s'être « réveiller », Chica remarque tout de suite qu'une pizza l'attend sur la table. En trois secondes elle lui saute dessus et la dévore sous le regard désolé des trois autres. Je souris doucement, amusée.

Foxy s'assoit sur le bord de la scène et s'amuse à balancer alternativement ses jambes dans le vide, Freddy regarde les nouveaux dessins accrochés au mur que les enfants leurs avaient offerts. Seul Bonnie est hors caméras, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Il a beau avoir été gentil la nuit dernière, il peut très bien avoir changer d'avis entre temps.

Je sors des caméras et j'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je vois Bonnie apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, Surprise et apeurée je lui ferme la porte au nez. Choqué, il reste stupéfait et immobile devant la porte quelques instants puis se met à toqué.

-Morgane?... Peux-tu m'ouvrir s'il te plait… tout va bien…. Je ne t'attaquerai pas promit…

Ses dernières paroles ont un accent triste qui me touche beaucoup et trouve échos en moi, je viens lui ouvrir la porte les yeux rivés au sol.

-Je… pardon… j'ai été surprise et j'ai eu peur… j'ai fermé la porte par réflexe… et puis l'ambiance du resto la nuit est assez angoissante… désolé…

-D'accord, je comprends… c'est vrai que la nuit le resto n'est pas des plus accueillant… et puis vu ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière c'est normal que ça t'angoisse.

J'acquiesce toujours, le regard rivé au sol. Il vient alors me relever avec douceur mon visage en plaçant sa main sous mon menton et me regarde ainsi dans les yeux.

-Avec les autres, on se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous pour discuter ou autres…

-Je… je ne veux pas déranger… je peux très bien rester là ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'en fait pas… et puis c'est mon boulot après tout…

-Tu ne nous déranges pas puisque qu'on te le demande… allez viens, tu auras moins peur qu'en restant toute seule…

Il me sourit doucement pour me rassurer. En même temps il marque un point…

-Bon d'accord… mais par contre je reviendrai de temps en temps pour voir si tout va bien…

Il acquiesce puis me laisse passé devant, il est gentleman le lapin, et m'accompagne en salle. Je fais un léger signe de tête pour les saluer n'aillant pas confiance en ma voix pour ça, Ils me rendent mon salut que Foxy et Chica accompagnent avec un sourire. Chacun retourne alors à ses activités et je vois Bonnie se diriger vers une pièce que je n'avais pas encore vu.

Je le suis pour voir ce qu'il en ait. En entrant juste après lui, je découvre qu'il s'agit de l'atelier d'entretien, où je suppose, les animatronics sont réparés. Bonnie va s'installer à une table de travail et prend plusieurs outils pour se mettre à réparer ce qui semble être un cupcake robotisé. Je m'approche et regarde par-dessus son épaule sans pour autant le gêner et remarque qu'il manie les différents outils avec dextérités.

-T'es doué…

-Merci.

-Tu fais ça souvent ou c'est juste par loisir?

-Au début par loisir, à force de voir nos réparateurs faire, j'ai compris comment utiliser les différents outils. Maintenant je ne fais que ça, ça me plait beaucoup et je pourrai faire ça pendant des heures… mais je reste rarement plus d'une heure à réparer un truc et il y a pas beaucoup de chose à réparer ici…

-Je vois… c'est un bon passe-temps… mais dis moi… ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de réparer les autres?

-Si… mais j'ai peur de mal faire et de les changés ou de les réinitialisés alors je ne tente rien…

-Je comprends.

Je continue de l'observer en silence, impressionner qu'il arrive à faire preuve d'une aussi grande délicatesse envers de si petite pièce. Nous restons ainsi un moment, lui finissant sa réparation, moi l'observant. Il la finit enfin et le cupcake est comme neuf.

-Bravo Bonnie, il est comme neuf!

-Merci.

Je vais pour le prendre dans mes mains mais Bonnie a juste le temps de me l'attraper que le cupcake essaya de me mordre. Je sursaute violemment en constatant que lui aussi est vivant.

-La vache… Merci Bonnie.

-De rien… Il n'aime pas beaucoup être touché à part par Chica ou moi et encore c'est rare pour moi… C'est le compagnon de Chica en fait…

-Elle a ça comme compagnon!? La vache… pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas, je sais pas moi, un chien ou un chat… c'est moins violent…

-On n'y peut rien, on a été construit comme ça et puis ils s'entendent bien.

Il se lève, le prend dans ses mains puis l'emmène jusqu'à Chica qui, super contente lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Je rigole doucement puis me détourne pour leurs laisser de l'intimité. Je suis vite rejoint par Foxy tout aussi amusé.

-Ne soit pas choqué, ils sont tout le temps comme ça ces deux-là.

-Ils sont mignons tous les deux… ça fait longtemps?

-Oui assez… ils pansent leurs blessures mutuelles…

J'acquiesce et en regardant dans les alentours je remarque la pancarte « hors service » pour Foxy, je vais pour me retourner qu'il a déjà retrouvé sa place sur la scène. Je l'y rejoins.

-Dis Foxy… Depuis quand tu es hors service?

-Un moment… depuis… depuis qu'on est arrivé ici en fait… au début je ne voulais plus rien faire… mais maintenant, ça me pèse… je voudrai pouvoir amuser les enfants comme avant…

-Je comprends… ça te manques hein?

-Oui… énormément...

Je pose ma main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Je voudrais bien l'aider mais comment faire… Je ne suis pas mécanicienne moi… OH LA CONNE! Mais bien sur!

-Attend moi, j'arrive!

Je me lève et vais vers Bonnie que Chica a finalement lâcher.

-Bonnie… tu m'as dit être en manque d'objet a réparé…

-Oui pourquoi?

-Je t'ai trouvé ta prochaine réparation!

Je fais signe à Foxy de venir.

-Voilà… Bonnie, ta prochaine mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de rendre Foxy de nouveau opérationnel la journée…

-Mais… je t'ai dit que je ne le faisais pas car j'ai peur de mal faire! C'est trop dangereux et je risque de rater…

-Mais non! Tu es très doué de tes mains quand tu répares, et pas que pour ça mais là je laisse ce domaine ci à Chica qui doit bien le savoir. Enfin bref! Ce n'est pas un problème et puis je suis sûr que vos plans sont dans l'atelier.

-Je ne sais pas… et si j'y arrive pas et fait une fausse manipulation… COMMENT TU VA EXPLIQUER ET RÉGLÉ ÇA!

-Je dirait que vu qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, je m'en suis occupée comme j'ai pu et que comme tu vas réussir j'aurai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas comme ça pas de soucis.

Il hésite puis se tourne vers Foxy qui le regarde avec des yeux plein d'espoir

-S'il te plait…

Chica s'approche de Bonnie pour le soutenir en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller… j'ai pleinement confiance en toi…

Bonnie lui rend son étreinte puis prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers Foxy en relâchant doucement Chica.

-Bon d'accord… mais je ne te garantis rien…

-Merci Bonnie… merci beaucoup d'essayer…

Je souris tout au long de l'échange.

-Tu vas réussir Bonnie, J'en suis certaine… aller c'est partie!

Je me dirige vers l'atelier et me mets à la recherche des plans de confection de Foxy. Bonnie et Foxy rentre alors et une fois le dossier en main je le confie à Bonnie.

-Merci…

-De rien… et n'aies crainte… tu vas y arriver, aies juste confiance en toi d'accord…

-Oui… pourrais tu sortir s'il te plait… je… je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer et…

-Oui bien sur je comprend ne t'en fait pas… à plus tard tout les deux, je vais en cuisine…

Je sors de la pièce laissant alors à Bonnie sa pleine concentration et me dirige vers Freddy qui a rejoint Chica en se demandant ce qui se passent, accompagner d'une Chica complètement angoissé.

-Ça va aller Chica…

Freddy se tourne vers moi pour avoir des réponses, Chica étant incapable de lui répondre pour l'instant.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

-Foxy a émit le souhait de vouloir être réparer et comme j'ai vue que Bonnie était très doué pour ça, je lui ai proposé de s'occuper de Foxy avec l'aide de ses plans d'origine…

Je vis alors Chica se diriger vers l'atelier mais je l'arrêta.

-Restes ici… Bonnie m'a demandé de sortir pour avoir toute sa concentration, laisse le faire et fais lui confiance, il y arrivera…

Elle acquiesce, mais reste triste et regarde la porte de l'atelier.

-Allez viens Chica, j'allais en cuisine, tu veux m'aider?

Elle acquiesce à nouveau puis me suis, je fais signe à Freddy qu'il peut venir également. Une fois en cuisine je récupère un menu pour savoir quels desserts sont à la carte puis je me mets au boulot, connaissant la plupart des recettes, pour les autres je regarderai dans les livres.

Chica m'assiste silencieusement à la confection des différents desserts, je lui montre comment faire et lui apprend ainsi à modérer sa force. Ça a l'aire de lui plaire car son visage change de plus en plus d'expression au fil des préparations, ça me rassure… la voir triste me déplais fortement…

Le temps passe ainsi et les desserts s'entassent. Bah oui ce n'est pas un exemplaire du gâteau que je dois réaliser mais des dizaines. Une fois les dernières tartelettes aux fours, je laisse Chica surveiller la cuisson et retourne en salle pour voir si tout va bien.

Je retrouve une nouvelle fois Freddy devant les nombreux dessins des enfants accrochés au mur de la scène. Je le rejoins mais je reste à une petite distance de lui pour ne pas le gêner alors qu'il semble dans ses pensées. J'en profite pour regarder à mon tour, certains dessins étant plus ou moins sophistiqués montraient ainsi la grande différence d'âge des enfants et leurs talents en dessins.

Les dessins sont tous plus colorés les uns que les autres et ils ont tous un point commun… Ils sont tous joyeux, à aucun moment il n'y a d'éléments triste ou sombre sur leurs feuilles preuvent de l'amour inconditionnel des enfants envers les animatronics.

-Ils sont adorables d'avoir fait ça…

-Oui… chaque fois que de nouveaux dessins sont accrochés je les regarde pendant des heures…peu importe qu'ils soient réussis ou non…

-C'est mignon.

-Tu trouves… pour moi c'est normal, cependant j'aimerai leurs rendre la pareille… mais le jour je ne peux pas…

-Et comment ferais tu pour leur rendre?

-Je… je les prendrai dans mes bras comme avant je pense… mais c'est devenue impossible à cause de cette stupide règle!

-Ah oui… cette fameuse règle… « Ne pas toucher Freddy » … tu sais pourquoi elle existe?

-Avant, dans l'ancien restaurant, les enfants avaient le droit de nous approcher et de nous toucher mais un jour des petits malins nous ont gribouillé dessus avec des feutres indélébiles et ont toucher à nos circuits, nous détraquant… je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'on a commencé à être conscient. Et puis grâce à Puppet et notre volonté de vengeance on a pu bouger…

-Je vois… mais c'est qui Puppet?

Il me pointe l'un des dessins où on les retrouvent tous les quatre accompagnés d'une sorte de marionnette, de la même taille qu'un enfant, en noir avec un visage blanc et au trait violet sous les yeux semblable à des larmes.

-Lui aussi a très mal pris la mort des enfants… c'est l'un des seul dessins de lui qu'on a pu récupérer… il a été le premier à pouvoir et savoir comment bouger et il nous a aider à en faire de même… cependant… quand on nous a emmener ici il a été envoyé dans un autre restaurant…

-Je vois… mais tu sais… pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure, je suis sur que tu peux bouger la journée, il faut juste essayé…

-Tu crois?

-Oui il faut essayer et puis si ça ne marche pas, on trouvera autres choses d'accord?

-Ok

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant doucement puis descend de la scène.

-Je vais voir les caméras vérifier si tout va bien, je reviens…

Je me dirige vers mon poste. Pendant ce temps, Chica sort les dernières tartelettes du four et rejoint Freddy en salle.

-Bonnie n'est pas encore sortie?

-Non toujours pas… mais je suis sur que tout ira bien d'accord…

-Oui… au faite… elle est passé ou?

-Partie vérifier les caméras si tout va bien

-Ah ok et… tu la prévenue par rapport a GF?

-GF?

Il se met à réfléchir puis l'illumination se fait et en panique il fit signe que non à Chica.

-Merde! Dépêchons nous!

Ils se mettent à courir aussi vite que possible jusqu'au poste de contrôle.

Pendant ce temps je finis de tchéqué toutes les caméras, une fois fait je me détourne de l'écran pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Freddy Jaune, tout décrépie, assis par terre les genoux repliés contre lui.

L'équivalent de trois seconde passe avant que celui ci ne me saute dessus en hurlant, j'ai juste le temps de m'accroupir, de reculer sous le bureau, hors de sa porté, en position fœtale pour l'éviter. Je ferme mes yeux complètement terrifiée, je tremble violemment, je sens mes larmes monter et couler à flot. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles ne voulant plus entendre cet horrible cri qu'émet le Freddy jaune qui essaie de m'attraper en vain.

Chica et Freddy arrivent en trombe dans la pièce en hurlant eux aussi mais sur l'autre Freddy et essaient de le calmer. Une fois, calme Freddy s'adresse à lui.

-Golden Freddy… arrête… ce n'est pas lui… regarde la attentivement… et oui; LA, tu as très bien entendue… elle ne lui ressemble pas et elle ne porte pas l'uniforme…

Golden Freddy l'écoute puis détourne le regard vers moi pour m'observer longuement, une fois bien sur, il adresse un signe de tête a Freddy puis disparus. Freddy et Chica soupires alors de soulagement.

-On l'a échappé belle…

-Oui…

Chica se penche alors sous le bureau où je me trouve, toujours dans la même position. Elle me touche légèrement pour attirer mon attention et ainsi me rassurer mais cela à l'effet inverse. Dès qu'elle me touche, je me recroqueville sur moi-même en gémissant de peur, mes larmes redoublants d'intensité.

Surprise Chica se recule et regarde Freddy, complètement désemparé. Lui aussi est complètement perdu. Chica se tourne à nouveau vers moi, décidée à tenter quelque chose.

-Morgane… C'est Chica… Tu veux bien me regarder ma puce?

Je ne bouge pas mais elle continue en remarquant que mes gémissement s'amenuise.

-C'est fini ma puce… Il est parti… il ne te fera plus de mal d'accord… là c'est fini… regarde moi…

Je finis finalement pas la regarder et elle sourit pour me félicité.

-Tout va bien ma puce… aller viens… tout va bien.

Je fais mine de vouloir venir mais je n'y arrive pas tellement je tremble, Freddy semble le comprendre car il s'accroupit à son tour, m'attrape et me ramène à lui puis se relève en me portant et sort de la pièce suivit de Chica. Je ne peut alors que m'accrocher à lui et à évacuer mes larmes.

Une fois en salle il va s'asseoir sur le bord de scène et me berce doucement. Il continue de me bercer pour me calmer ce qu'il arrive a faire au bout de dix longue minutes et quand il arrive enfin à me calmer, il n'essaye pas de me faire partir…

-Me… merci Freddy… et… désolée de t'avoir mouillé et salis…

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, c'est rien… ça va mieux?

-Oui merci…

Chica s'approche avec un verre d'eau qui, je ne sais par quelle moyen, était resté intacte et une boite à mouchoir.

-Tiens ma puce

-Merci Chica…

Je lui souris doucement et prends le verres d'eau que je bois doucement ainsi que la boite de mouchoir que j'utilise pour m'essuyer le visage, enlevant les dernières trace de larmes et aussi pour essuyer Freddy.

-Voilà t'es tout propre…

-Merci mais ce n'était pas grave.

-Pour moi si… qu'est ce qu'il vont penser les enfants demain, enfin dans moins d'une heure, si leur ours préféré est tout taché…

-C'est pas grave je te dit… on m'aurai nettoyer avant.

-Au moins j'aurai éviter ça à d'autre… et donc… qui c'était…

C'est Chica qui vint alors me répondre.

-Ça… c'était Golden Freddy… C'est… c'est le costume qu'à utiliser le meurtrier pour attirer les enfants… Depuis, il hante le restaurant, on ne sait jamais où il est par avance, il va et vient sans cesse et on a oublié de le prévenir pour toi…

J'acquiesce et lui prends la main lui faisant comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas et nous somme coupé par l'arrivé de Bonnie qui sort de l'atelier.

-Je… j'ai fini…

-Comment ça s'est passé?

-Bien… Foxy tu peux venir s'il te plaît?

Foxy s'avance alors dans la pièce et on remarque tout de suite les changements, il n'a plus aucun trou dans son métal, ses couleurs sont à nouveau rutilantes et il ne grince plus à chaque mouvement qu'il fait.

-Eh ben Foxy, te voilà affubler d'une nouvelle jeunesse, Comment te sens tu?

-Merci… Franchement je me sens en pleine forme, encore merci Bonnie.

-Je t'en prie…

Je me tourne vers Bonnie qui s'est vite retrouvé avec une Chica fière de lui dans les bras.

-Tu vois que tu pouvais le faire.

-Oui… merci

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fait pour ça, c'est toi qui a tout fait

Il sourit puis retourne à son câlin avec Chica, je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de partir.

-Je vais y aller… je vais envoyer un message au patron pour l'informer que tu est a nouveau opérationnelle Foxy, comme ça pas de soucis. Encore félicitation Bonnie… Chica, Freddy encore merci pour tout à l'heure. Bonne journée a tous.

Je descends enfin de Freddy, puis leur fais un dernier signe. Je vais récupérer mes affaires et rentre au studio me coucher sans oublier d'envoyer le message au patron.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre après un gros moment d'absence et un petit moment de pages blanche, donc voilà un petit chapitre pour la nouvelle année donc bonne année et bonne santé a tous.**_

 _ **Chapitre 3: 3eme nuit**_

Ma troisième nuit va bientôt débuter et j'ai du mal à me lever, j'ai à peine réussi à dormir à cause de cauchemar plus horrible les uns que les autres, certain liée à Golden Freddy et d'autre à cause de mon passé…

Une fois debout, laver, habiller, bonnet toujours sur la tête, je me mets en route vers mon lieu de travailler sans de nombreux bâillements. A peine arrivé je me retrouve dans une étreinte puissante et chaleureuse de mon patron qui est aux anges.

Avant que je ne lui demande le pourquoi de sa si bonne humeur il m'annonce que grâce aux réparations, la pizzéria a fait le double d'entrée. Les enfants étant super content que Foxy soit réparer on inviter leurs amis et l'on annoncer partout.

Quand j'arrive enfin à sortir de son étreinte il remarque mon air de mort vivant et me demande si tous c'est bien passé la nuit dernière. Je le rassure en lui disant que les réparations mon épuisé et que j'ai mal dormi. Il ne cherche pas plus loin et retourne à son bonheur puis me confie qu'aujourd'hui a été un-t-elle succès que son projet pour faire agrandir le restaurant va se réaliser et que pour ça il va m'envoyer toute les animatronics des autres restaurant qui ont fermé à cause de leurs disfonctionnements.

Quand je lui demande combien d'animatronics cela fait, il m'annonce que j'aurai à réparer les modèle Toys de Freddy, Bonnie, une sorte d'enfant surnommer BB, une marionnette dans une grosse boite et la version féminine de Foxy nommé Mangle. Le patron m'explique que pour elle il voudrait changer son concept et en faire une animatronic comme les autres et donc lui faire un corps à part entière et ne plus la laisser avec ce corps démontable à souhait.

Quand je pense qu'il a fini de me donner, enfin de donner du travail à Bonnie, il ajoute dans le lot qu'il va également faire rapatrier un costume a ressort, un autre lapin à ceux que j'ai pu comprendre. Le manque de sommeil et sa grande enthousiasme font que j'ai du mal à le suivre quand il parle, j'acquiesce seulement à tous ce qu'il dit en espérant avoir un peu de calme.

-Vous êtes d'accord? Merveilleux! Je vais envoyer un messages pour les faire transférer et vous les recevrez pour demain soir avec leur manuel de construction!

-Euh…

-Nous somme d'accord! Bon aller bosser on se voit demain à la même heures et tacher de vous reposer car vous avez une tête à faire peur!

Il part tout content et j'ai l'étrange impression de mettre fait avoir… et je sais que j'ai une tête à faire peur mais est ce que moi je vais dire que lui a un sale nez! Je soupir puis me dirige vers on poste en trainant des pieds. Quand je pense que je vais devoir l'annoncer a Bonnie, je crains sa réaction… enfin… c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix maintenant et puis l'heure tourne…

Comme hier, c'est Bonnie qui vient me chercher mais en faisant attention à ne pas me faire peur en toquant doucement au mur avant de se montrer.

-Bonjour Bonnie.

-Bonjour comment ça va? Tu as une sale tête…

-Je sais tes pas le premier à me le dire et j'ai cet tête car j'ai mal dormi… dis Bonnie j'aurai un service à te demander de la part du patron…

-Oui?

-Déjà il te félicite pour ton travail car grâce à ça le resto à doubler ses commandes.

-oui on a tous remarquer qu'il y avait plus de monde aujourd'hui et Foxy est tellement excité qu'on a l'impression qu'un enfant le possède.

-Ah ce point?

-Oui même Chica en est exaspéré.

-A oui quand même…

-Et donc se service?

-Ah oui… le patron voudrait… il a pour projet de faire agrandir le restaurant et pour cela il va faire venir à nous toute les animatronics défectueuse des autres restaurant qui ont fermé…

-Ho… et en tout ça fera combien de réparation en tout?

-A ce que j'ai compris ils y auraient le modèle Toys dont l'un ou il faudrait lui fabriquer un corps entier, ainsi qu'un costume à ressort…

-Ca en fait des réparation… et ils sont à réparer pace que?

-alors si je m'en souviens bien… les Toys s'en sont pris aux employés de nuit donc il ont fermé le restaurant et les ont soit disant « débrancher » et pour le costume a ressort… alors attend c'était quoi déjà… ah oui! Il faisait partis d'une attraction d'horreur sur le thème des accidents du restaurant et il semblerait que lui aussi il est tendance à bouger fortement la nuit.

Je le vois s'énerver à la mention de l'attraction mais il se force à se calmer.

-Je vois… ça va faire beaucoup de réparation et il va me falloir le plan de chacun…

-Ne t'en fait pas le patron a tout prévue, ils devraient arriver demain normalement… mais je suis vraiment désolée… je ne pensais pas que le patron irai si loin… je n'ai pas pu lui dire non…

-Calme toi je ne t'en veux pas… et puis moi qui me plaignait souvent de ne rien avoir à réparer me voilà gâté… aller vient, tout le monde t'attend et puis il faut informer Freddy es nouveau arrivant.

-Aie… tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir?

-Bien sûr que non car tout cela partait une bonne intention et puis tu as été submerger par les évènements.

Il m'invite alors à le suivre et ont se dirigent vers la salle. A peine entré je me retrouve à moitié assommé et étouffer par l'étreinte solide de Foxy. Bonnie m'abandonne pour aller parler avec Freddy de ma future mise à mort.

-Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci!

-De… de rien Foxy… mais lâche moi… tu m'étouffe!

-Oups désolé… mais c'était tellement bien, autant d'enfant qui s'amusait et qui faisait la queue pour participé, c'était le pied!

-Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider mais c'est surtout Bonnie qu'il faut remercier car c'est lui qui a tout fait.

-Oui mais je crois qu'il en à marre de mes remerciements.

-Essaie de te calmer un peu alors.

-Mais j'ai tellement hâte d'être demain…

-Je comprend mais être excité ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite.

-Moui…

Cela semblait l'avoir calmer et Freddy me fait signe de venir le voir, Bonnie et lui ont vite discuter… Dois-je dire adieu à ce monde cruel? T-elle est la question… je m'approche de Freddy après ce petit Drama interne…

-Bonnie m'a expliqué… et j'avoue que cela me dérange fortement…

-Pardon…

-Mais… cela n'est pas ta faute, le patron avait ce projet en tête depuis un bon moment la réparation de Foxy à seulement accélérer le processus et puis ce que tu as fait partait d'une bonne attention donc tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Je relâche mon souffle, que j'ai inconsciemment retenue, avec un profond soulagement. Freddy semble le remarquer et sans amuse plus qu'autre chose. Après quelque instant à discuter de chose et d'autre chacun retrouve à ses occupations.

Aujourd'hui ou plutôt cette nuit ses Freddy qui a le droit à un relooking donc il suit Bonnie dans son atelier. Foxy retourne dans son attraction encore tout excité et Chica se dirige vers la cuisine, la séance d'hier semble lui avoir beaucoup plus car elle m'attend avec un grand sourire qui est très communicatif je dois dire.

On passe presque toute la nuit à faire des pâtisseries en discutant de tout et de rien. On a eu toute les deux un petit fou rire en rentrant dans la cuisine, les cuisiniers nous ont lasser un mot pour nous féliciter, enfin moi mais vu que Chica ma aider donc c'est pour elle aussi, et liste de gâteau à faire pour le lendemain et chacun, a mis son petit avis à côté du nom du dessert. On a même le droit à des commandes pour eux même.

Une fois notre mission accomplie, chaque commande emballé, notifié par des noms et mis à part au frais, nous sortons de notre entre et nous tombons sur un Freddy plus rutilant et l'aire plus doux que jamais, je ne peux alors m'empêcher de m'exprimer.

-Whoa Freddy… Tu es magnifique…

Foxy et Chica acquiesce et elle rajoute.

-C'est vrai Freddy, il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne ta pas vu aussi beau… sans vouloir te vexer…

Rajoute t'elle gêner mais Freddy vient vite la rassurer.

-Merci beaucoup, ne t'en fait pas Chica je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et je dois dire que cela fait du bien de ne plus grincer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeunie.

-La chance… c'est quand mon tour amour?

Bonnie sourit attendri puis se tourne vers elle pour lui répondre.

-Tu n'en a pas besoin voyons… tu es parfaite comme ça…

-tes trop mignons….

Chica se dirige alors vers lui et va lui faire un câlin, je me détourne pour les laisser un peu d'intimité, cela me surprend toujours autant de les voir aussi proche, après tout si on y réfléchit bien se ne sont que des machines en métal et donc les sentiments ne devrai pas se faire ressentir… Freddy me coupe dans mes penser en s'approchant de moi.

-Merci encore… c'est grâce à ton idée de rénovation que je me sens mieux aujourd'hui…

J'allais pour répondre mais je me fais une fois de plus sauter sur le dos par Foxy plus exciter que tout à l'heure et qui manque de me faire tomber mon bonnet.

-Oui merci!

-Foxy fait attention!

-Désolé mais c'est rien, pourquoi tu le garde ton bonnet? Il est moche, te fait deux grosse bosse sur la tête et puis je croyais que quand vous étiez en bâtiment vous deviez le retirer? Aller retire le!

Il essaye de me le retirer mais je m'écarte en tenant mon bonnet.

-Non laisse le-là il est très bien ici!

-Retire le!

-NON!

Il ne semble pas l'entendre car il se met à me courser pour me l'enlever, ce qui me fait paniquer de plus en plus, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ça! Il réussit à me coincer dans un coins et commence à me le retirer entièrement mais je le repousse fortement et le remet en place complètement en panique.

-CA SUFFIT! LACHE MOI! POURQUOI TU FAIT CA!

Cela le stop complètement ainsi que les autres qui sont choqué par un-t-elle éclat. Je profite du choque pour me réfugier au poste de contrôle et ferme les portes en métal ou je n'ai aucune intention d'en sortir avant la fin de mon service dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Dans la salle un gros silence règne. C'est Chica qui est la première à réagir.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Foxy?

-Ca va je voulais juste lui retirer ce truc affreux et plaisanter un peu.

-Tu aurai pu la blesser sévèrement et puis ce bonnet ne regarde quelle! Elle a déjà du mal à nous accorder sa confiance mais si en plus tu l'effraie renard stupide!

-Chui pas un renard stupide! Poulet inutile!

Pendant que ces deux la continue de ce lance des jolies mots d'amours, Bonnie se rapproche de Freddy très sérieux.

-Tu as vu…

-Oui... c'était très étrange… et vous deux la ferme!

Surpris ils se tourne vers tous les deux vers lui et Chica s'exprime alors encore énerver.

-Quoi! Et puis ses quoi vos cachoterie!

-Tu n'as rien remarquer?

-Remarquer quoi! Arrête avec tes devinettes!

-Ses yeux…

-QUOI SES YEUX MERDE?!

-Ils ont changer de forme et de couleur…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nouveau Chapitre, court également mais j'espère qu'il sera satisfaisant. Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Chapitre 4: 4eme nuit**_

J'ai passé les heures restante enfermé au poste de surveillance à essayer de me calmer, aucun d'entre eux n'est venue me chercher, j'en était soulager car je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me contrôlé plus longtemps... Une fois 6heurs arriver je me suis dépêcher de rentré au studio n'aillant aucune envie qu'il le questionne sur mon comportement de toute à l'heure.

Une fois rentrée, l'adrénaline retombe enfin et c'est complètement épuisé et encore toute habillé que je m'effondre sur mon lit. Je me réveil le soir même avec un immense mal de crâne, j'ai encore du oublié d'enlever ce bonnet de malheur et voilà le résultat... Je le retire délicatement pour m'éviter un mal plus intense encore et soupir de soulagement une fois retirer. Ces choses ne me porte que du malheur... J'ai bien eu l'idée de me les coupé... mais ça me ferai souffrir... j'en ai marre de souffrir... j'en peux plus...

Le bonnet une fois enlever me permet d'avoir les idée plus claire car la douleur reflue... bon... j'y vais ou j'y vais pas... je n'ai as envie d'y allez avec ce qui ses passer... mais j'ai besoin de se travail...avec un peu de chance il ne viendront pas me chercher se soir... je soupir défaitiste pas du tout optimiste et par en direction de la douche. En passant devant le miroir je me stop d'un cou et remarque qui aurait du vite disparaître avec ma nuit.

-Merde! C'est pas vrai! Chui maudite c'est pas possible sinon!... je vais faire comment maintenant...

Mes yeux ont garder leur couleur bleu fluo... encore si j'avais eux les yeux bleu ça aurait pu passer... mais les miens sont marrons-verts donc niveau discrétion c'est raté... je soupire... journée pourri quand tu nous tient...c'est défaitiste que je vais a la douche avec le très faible espoir que l'eau chaude me détendra suffisamment pour les faire disparaître...

En sortant j'ai le malheur de voir que ce n'est pas le cas et l'heure tourne... après mettre encore triturer les méninges pendant 10 min en faisant les cents pas et en me repentant « j'y vais? j'y vais pas? » je me décide d'y aller quand même... et puis le patron a l'aire tellement dans son projet qu'il n le remarquera peut être pas... mon optimisme me rend malade parfois... ou alors... il me chassera comme le montre que je suis... c'est pas comme si jen n'avais pas l'habitude... en bref chouette perspective en somme...

Une fois prête à partir je me met a prier intérieurement pour qu'une fois au restaurant tout aille pour le mieux... Une fois arriver, mes affaire au casier et une crise d'angoisse calmé je vais retrouver le patron qui à mon approche se figes quelques instant, ou je vois le fin de mon travail arriver, mais le patron semble reprendre vie et laisse un large sourire amuser animé son visage.

-Eh bien alors tu t'amuse? Pourquoi ses lentille?

-Euh... en faite j'ai reçu des lentilles fantaisie de la part d'une amie et j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait mais j'ai oublié de les enlever en venant travailler...

-C'est sympa mais c'est vraiment très voyant en bleu fluo, remarque tu doit bien voir dans le noir avec, et c'est censé représenter quelle animale?

-Euh... un... un félin monsieur...

Voir dans le noir hein... il n'imagine même à quel point il a raison... En voyant mon malaise a se sujet il décide de changer de sujet.

-A propos des animatronics à réparer, j'ai reçu un message de mes collaborateurs et ils préfèrent les envoyer demain pour s'assurer que rien ne manque surtout leur manuel, et part petit groupe.

-D'accord…

-Au faite gamine je voulait te demander avant que tu te mette en place… il ne c'est rien passer hier soir avec les animatronics?

-No… non pourquoi?...

-Etrange… il n'y a pas eu de soucis avec Foxy?

-Non… je ne sais rien…

-Vraiment étrange… les serveur aujourd'hui mon indiquer une sorte de baisse de tension par rapport a hier…

-Vrai… Vraiment? Je… je ne sais pas je suis désolé monsieur…

-Bon… je ne t'embêterai pas plus avec ça, mais si tu as besoin d'une oreille pour écouter, je suis la d'accord?

-Oui monsieur merci…

-Bon aller file à ton poste et fais moi le plaisir de ne plus m'appeler monsieur je ne suis pas encore un vieille hommes

-Oui mon… euh oui patron! Et bonne nuit

Après m'avoir rendu mon salue et avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, je vais me mettre a mon poste non sans remarque que le visage de Foxy semble moins enjoué aujourd'hui. Une fois en place je prend une feuille et un crayon et écris « Ne pas déranger! Malade! » Puis la scotch sur le mur à coté de la porte puis les fermes. Le patron ma déjà vu dans cet état et c'est déjà une personne de trop.

Dans la salle à manger tout le monde commence à s'éveiller mais aucun ne semble vouloir bougés. Finalement Chica se tourne vers Foxy agacé par le malaise ambiant.

-Vas y Foxy! Assume au moins ta connerie et ramène la avec toi!

-Tes marrante toi! C'est plus facile a dire qu'à faire!...

-DEPECHE TOI DE T4EXCUSER ILLICO PRESTO!

Lui crie t'elle dessus, les yeux noir avec la pupille blanche et les cros sortie, car oui des dent pareille j'appelle ça des cros! Il semble s'être rendu compte du danger car il décampe vite fait. Une fois disparut Chica reprend son calme.

-J'espère que ça ira…

Bonnie s'approche d'elle.

-Mais oui ça ira… Foxy est peut être maladroit mais il est s'incère, il saura trouver les mots juste.

-Je l'espère sincèrement Bonnie…

Freddy rester silencieux depuis le début commence à quitter la pièce. Bonnie le remarque et l'interpelle.

-Où vas-tu Freddy?

-Dans ma salle… j'ai des recherches à faire… des choses à vérifier…

-Très bien, à plus tard alors…

Freddy acquiesce puis se dirige vers sa pièce. Du côté de Foxy, plus il se rapproche de la porte plus il ralentie.

-Bon aller Foxy, c'est rien t'a juste à t'excuser et puis ça passera… enfin… Après tout c'était juste pour jouer et puis c'est tout, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… bon aller respire et go…

Il respire un grand coup puis en arrivant a la porte remarque le mot accroché au mur, elle est malade, sérieusement! L'inquiétude le fait alors réagir plus vite et toquer avec empressement à la porte. Ne mis attendant pas je sursaute mais me calme légèrement en l'entendant m'appeler.

-Hey gamine! Ca va tout va bien!?

-Ca va Foxy… juste un peu malade… que veut tu?

Je vais semblant de tousser pour rendre la chose plus crédible.

-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour hier… c'était pas gentil et j'aurai du m'arrêter dès que tu me la demander…

-Oh… Je vois… écoute Foxy c'est vrai qu'hier tu m'a fait très peur et j'ai très mal pris le faite que tu t'amuse a mes dépends… mais… si tu me promet de ne plus recommencer alors je veux bien te pardonner…

-Vraiment?

-Oui… Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça compris

-Oui c'est promit!

-Alors tu es tout pardonné…

-Merci Gamine!

Ses intonations de voix m'amusent beaucoup, pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre son bonheur, on dirait vraiment un petit enfant tout content de s'être fait pardonner.

-Tu veux bien sortir de la Gamine?

-Non vaut mieux pas, se n'est pas contre vous mais je préfère rester ici pour cette nuit… je me sens pas très bien et j'ai vraiment une tête affreuse…

Ce qui en soit n'est pas faut avec ses trucs…

-Tes vraiment sur que ça ira?

-Oui promit… tu pourras m'être au courant les autres et t'excuser de ma part au près de tous? Surtout au près de Chica, je lui avait promit qu'on essaierait une nouvelle recette…

-Bon… d'accord Gamine si tu es sure que ça ira alors je le dirais au autres…

-Oui ne t'en fait pas… au moindre problème je vous appel, après tout c'est pas comme si on était très éloigné…

-Oui c'est vrai, bon ok je vais informer les autres ne t'en fait pas… essaie de te reposer… peut être a plus tard si ça va mieux…

-D'accord…

Après ça il s'éloigne et part rejoindre Bonnie et Chica rester dans la grande salle. Dés qu'il apparaît dans la salle Chica lui saute limite à la gorge.

-Alors! C'est réglé?! Pourquoi elle est pas la?!

-Calme toi! Ont a discuté et tout c'est arranger et elle n'est pas avec moi car elle se repose a son poste car elle est malade…

-Elle est malade?!

-Oui… je n'ai pas pu la voir car les portes était fermé mais elle toussait et elle a laissé un message sur l'un des murs… et puis vu mon comportement d'hier je n'ai pas voulu insister. D'ailleurs elle s'excuse au près de nous et surtout auprès de toi car elle ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse pour la nouvelle recette aujourd'hui.

-Je comprends… c'est pas grave le plus important c'est qu'elle repose… je vais nous sur les recette habituelle, je les connaît bien maintenant…

Après avoir discuter encore un peu chacun va à ses occupations, Chica en cuisine, Bonnie à l'atelier et Foxy à son attraction. La nuit s'écoule ainsi tranquillement, j'ai ré ouvert les portes pour pouvoir économiser l'énergie et pouvoir les surveillé au cas ou l'un d'eux aurai la bonne idée de piquée un petit sprint… par contre je n'ai aucun visuelle sur Freddy… j'espère ne pas l'avoir froissé hier en hurlant…

De temps a autres je doit refermer les portes car soit Bonnie ou Foxy viennent prendre de mes nouvelles et même si Foxy semble joyeux j'entend bien que pour Bonnie c'est tout le contraire, cela l'attriste que je refuse de les voir, et de ne pas savoir ce qui ne va vraiment pas. Je lui explique que demain tout ira bien, que c'est juste un mauvais moment passer.

Cela semble le rassurer car il semble un peu plus enjoué dans ses réponses. J'ai également Chica qui vient me voir et me montre chaque gâteau et recette quelle réussi via la camera, très fière d'elle. Je la félicite à chaque fois, agréablement et très surprise par ses progrès et m'excuse encore pour ne pas pouvoir l'aider ni avoir pu tenir ma promesse. Elle me rassure vite et me dit que l'on fera plus tard et que elle veut une pizza comme compensation.

La nuit passe tranquillement et quand 6h arrive j'ouvre les porte et leur souhaite a tous une bonne journée de loin qu'il me rendent avec enthousiasme et me souhaite un bon rétablissement. Je passe au vestiaire pour récupérer mes affaires et rentre me reposer, je fais bien attention à me changer avant de me coucher. En me couchant je me rappelle que je n'ai pas du tout vu Freddy de toute la nuit… j'espère qu'il va bien…

Au restaurant, juste après mon départ Freddy est enfin sorti de sa tanière un vieu journal à la main, Bonnie l'aperçoit et vient à sa rencontre pour lui raconter le déroulement de la nuit.

-Malade hein... elle est toujours en surveillance?

-Non elle est rentrée après nous au revoir de loin, pourquoi?

-Pour rien…

-Hmm… et c'est quoi se journal?

-Rien de bien important…

-Si tu le dis…

-Allons nous mettre en place, les employé ne vont pas tarder… et Chica?

-Oui Freddy?

-Passe toi un coup de torchons pour te nettoyer… tes pleine de farine…

-Ah?... ah oui!

Elle rigole doucement puis va s'essuyer et tout le monde va rejoindre sa place, Freddy y va également après avoir ranger en lieu sur le vieux journal.

-Demain gamine…tu ne t'échappera pas…

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Et voila un nouveau chapitre de poster un peu court mais je promet que le prochain serai plus long et qu'il y aura plus d'action.**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 : 5eme nuit**_

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu ce genre de sensation… mais si vous savez, le genre de pressentiment qui vous dit de rester bien a l'abri dans votre lit bien au chaud car ce sera une journée de merde si vous vous levez…

Je bien c'est ce que je ressent cette instant ais j'ai la mauvais idée de ne pas écouter mon instinct et de me lever quand même et j'ai la merveilleuse surprise de voir que mes yeux n'ont toujours pas retrouver leur couleur normale … quand je dit que des fois il vaut mieux rester au chaud dans son lit… enfin…

C'est dépité que je fini de me doucher et de me préparer puis en route pour boulot… avec un gros soupir je me rend compte que je ne pourrais pas encore passer du temps avec Chica ce soir… j'espère quelle m'en voudra pas trop…

Une fois arriver je vais directement voir le patron, comme à mon habitude, et qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire beat.

-Tu as encore oublié de retirer tes lentilles ?

-Euh… non… j'ai préférer les mettre car on voit bien dans le noir avec…

-Pas mal, c'est vrai que c'est pratique car ici la nuit on ne pas grand-chose.

-Oui… c'est ça…

-Bon trêve de bavardage. Avant que tu ailles à ton poste je doit t'informer que l'on à reçut l'une des animatronic à réparé, il est dans une immense caisse en bois. On la placer dans la salle entrepôt.

-La salle entrepôt ?

-La salle aux pièces détachées.

-Ah oui celle là… compris.

-On ta laisser un pied de biche pour pouvoir ouvrir la caisse.

-Un… un… un pied de biche! Mais c'est horrible! Pauvre animal!

Je lui cri ça complètement paniqué et scandalisé, le patron d'abord étonné, éclate dans un fou rire monumental qui m'étonne et je comprend que j'ai peut être fait une erreur. J'attends qu'il se calme, ce qui met bien 10 bonnes minutes, puis il consent enfin à m'expliquer.

-C'est pas un pied de biche au sens littéral du terme, un pied de biche est une barre de métal qui est recourbé a l'une de ces extrémité est recourbé et qui permet d'ouvrir des caisse ou soulevez des planche clouté par exemple.

-Ah... je... je comprend mieux maintenant... pardon je n'aurai pas du vous crier dessus…

-C'est pas grave, c'est même assez mignon comme réaction.

-…chui pas mignonne…

-Hmm… tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non patron.

-Bon, tu ferais mieux dit aller c'est bientôt l'heure.

-D'accord… bonne nuit patron.

Après un dernier conseil étrange sur le faite de mettre en route une boite music quand j'ouvrirai la caisse, j'en vois pas trop l'utilité mais bon essayons de ne pas oublier… enfin c'est pas comme si j'allais sortir de mon poste se soir… Je fais un rapide tour des lieux, je vais vite à mon poste sans oublier de remettre ma feuille et de fermer les portes.

Je ne sais si c'est à cause de la nouvelle animatronic mais je me sens observer ce soir… c'est la même sensation que hier soir quand je suis rentrée… bref c'est certainement mon imagination…

Dans la grande salle tout le monde s'éveille et chacun descend de scène pour venir se rassembler devant, Bonnie s'adresse alors à Freddy.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait de l'autre?

-Pour l'instant ont ne touchent à rien et ont surveillent, seul la gamine pourra ouvrir la caisse sans dommage.

-bien

Chica prend alors la parole.

-Tu est sur que ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour elle ?

-Il y a toujours un risque mais on a pas le choix

-Si tu le dis… je vais la voir, j'espère quelle va mieux…

-Non Chica, j'y vais, toi va en cuisine et avance la. Bonnie et Foxy allez surveiller la caisse.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-J'ai dit que je m'en occupais Chica!

-D'accord…

Chica se dirige vers les cuisines, les épaules et la tête basse, pas du tout rassurer par les parole de Freddy. Foxy ne cherche pas a protester et va vite se mette en surveillance cependant Bonnie se tourne une dernière fois vers Freddy.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trouver hier Freddy… mais ne lui fait pas de mal car cela pourrai se retourner contre toi…

-Je tacherai de m'en souvenir Bonnie…

Bonnie se contente de cette réponse et va rejoindre Foxy, qui est légèrement nerveux.

-Tu crois que ça ira avec Freddy ?

-Honnêtement Foxy… je ne sais pas… je l'espère…

Rester seule dans la salle, Freddy va récupérer le vieux journal et se dirige vers le poste de surveillance, il se stoppe devant le et l'enlève d'un geste sec de la main, l'écrase dans celle-ci puis toque fortement à la porte. Je sursaute violement étant plongé dans mes pensées puis tremble légèrement en entendant la voix dure de Freddy.

-Ouvre moi Gamine! Je sais que tes pas malade!

Avant de répondre je fait semblant de tousser mais pas aussi assurément que je le voudrais.

-Si… si je le suis…

-Ne me mens pas! Laisse-moi rentré où je rentre de force!

-Non laisse moi… pourquoi tu veux me voir de toute façon ?

-Car je sais ce que tu es!

-Co… comment ça… tu sais…

Je fixe mes yeux sur la camera ou se trouve Freddy.

Il sait… non c'est impossible… c'est un mensonge… Mes tremblements se font de plus en plus forts et tout devient panique quand il place un journal devant la camera. Je suis morte… Il va me tuer… Putain fait chier! On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille avec ça! Derrière la porte Freddy continue de me dire d'ouvrir ce que je fini par faire, absente, puis referme derrière lui, je n'ose pas le regarder… j'ai peur…

-Tu n'a rien à me dire Gamine?!

-C… comment as-tu trouvé…

-Depuis les meurtres, je garde les journaux que le patron reçoit et je les lis pour voir si je peux trouver des indices sur le gardien… Quand tes yeux ont changés de couleur lors de ta dispute avec Foxy, je me suis souvenue d'un article que j'avais lu il y a quelque temps. Hier en fouillant je l'ai retrouvé.

Il balance le journal juste sous mon nez. Les gros titres sont assez explicite, Scientifique fou! Carnage au laboratoire! Mon passé mes revenue de lui-même… et avec lui les tortures…

-Les hommes sont des montres, pas vrai Gamine…

Je ne réponds et mes larmes sont sa seul réponse.

-Répond mon franchement Gamine, c'est toi le survivant n'est ce pas?

-Je… oui…

-Je vais être franc Gamine… était tu avec eux? As-tu voulus cela?

-Quoi? Non! Jamais! Ils m'ont forcé! Je voulais pas! Mais il… il…

Je ne peux plus parler, mes sanglots m'étouffent, mes tremblements sont trop fort, je m'effondre à terre, mes jambe ne me porte plus. Freddy ne bouge pas de sa place et me fixe, semblant m'analyser. Quand il semble sur que ce n'est pas un mensonge il pousse un soupir de soulagement puis s'accroupit près de moi et me prend contre lui, me laissant évacuer ma peine sur lui. Quand je commence a me calmer un peu il dit doucement.

-Je te crois Gamine, calme toi… tu n'étais que la victime dans l'histoire…

Essayant de reprendre mon calme je ne fais qu'acquiescer à ce qu'il me dit.

-Écoute, voila ce qu'on va faire, je n'ai rien dit aux autres et je ne compte pas le faire, du moins temps que ce n'est pas nécessaire… pour l'instant ce sera entre toi et moi d'accord? Je te demande juste de tout nous dire quand tu te sentiras prête ok

-D'a… d'accord… mais…

-Oui?

-Je… je peux rester ici? Je… Tu ne vas pas me tuer ou me mettre dehors?

-Bien sur que tu peux rester ici, ah ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu n'as nulle part ou aller, alors tu peut considérer cet endroit comme chez toi et puis d'après le patron tu risque de garder l'emploi pendant un moment.

-Merci Freddy… Merci…

-Aller calme toi, les autres nous attendent.

-Je vais faire comment pour mes yeux? Ils vont poser des questions…

-Je m'en occupe, allez vient.

Il se relève puis va déverrouiller la porte et m'attend. J'essuie mes dernière trace de larme puis me lève à mon tour mais m'effondre a nouveau, plus violemment, au premier pas.

-Aie…

-Ca va Gamine?

-Oui je crois… mais mes jambes ne me porte plus…

-Trop d'émotion?

-Oui… ont fait quoi?

-… accroche toi

-Quoi?

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il me soulève de terre et me cale comme il peut contre lui.

-Je te porte jusqu'à la salle, ça devrai te laisser le temps de te reprendre et puis si je ne montre pas que tu est en un seul morceau ils vont s'inquiéter.

-D'accord… ils sont ou ?

-Dans le local au objet casser, voir le nouveau venu.

Je me tends complètement et resserre inconsciemment mon étreinte sur lui. Il me regarde et recherche à savoir ce qui ne va pas.

-Je… Sa me fait peur Freddy…

-De quoi as-tu peur?

-de ce que renferme cette caisse… et si on ne pouvait rien y faire et quelle nous tuais tous…

-Ca n'arrivera pas Gamine, Il est seul et on sera la pour te protéger en cas de soucis.

-mais…

-Écoute moi, voila comment ça va se passer, tu vas ouvrir la caisse suffisamment pour que Bonnie et moi puissions y passer nos doigts, puis tu te mettra a l'abri derrière Foxy près de la sortie. Au moindre soucis tu court te réfugié ici compris?

-Oui mais et vous?

-Tout ira bien pour nous et puis je t'ai donné que le pire des cas qui pourraient arriver.

-Si tu le dis…

-Parfait, en route alors, on a assez traîner

Après ceci, il se baisse légèrement pour nous faire passer la porte en faisant attention à ma tête, le voyage ne dure pas longtemps mais me permet de reprendre contenance et le contrôle de mon corps. Avant de rentré dans la pièce, Freddy me pose au sol en s'assurent que je peux tenir sur mes jambes sans problème. Je lui confirme que tout va bien puis le suit dans la pièce.

Quand il s'arrête je me décale de derrière lui et me retrouve emprisonner dans l'étreinte puissante de Chica, en moins de cinq minutes. Quand je retrouve enfin la terre ferme et mes esprits, Bonnie et Foxy viennent à leur tour me saluer mais ils ont un petit mouvement de recule en voyant mes yeux. Foxy va pour me poser une question mais Freddy le devance.

-Ce n'est pas important et ça ne nous regarde pas, compris.

-Euh… bien Freddy.

-Bien. Notre invité n'a pas fait trop de problème.

-A part remuer un peu non ça va.

Lui répond Bonnie puis il se tourne vers moi.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui… enfin on fait aller

-Fais très attention.

-Oui… je vais essayer…

Je me tourne vers Freddy qui me fait signe d'y aller. Bonnie me confit le fameux pied de biche et je me dirige, pas du tout rassurer, vers la caisse. Je déglutie difficilement et essaie de placer correctement la barre en fer. Une fois mis en place, Bonnie et Freddy viennent se placer de part et d'autre de la caisse, Chica se met prêt de moi et Foxy juste derrière moi, prêt à m'attraper au moindre problème. Chacun se tient sur ses gardent, prêt à l'attaque, leur yeux devenue noir a pupille blanche.

Je respire un bon coup puis commence à ouvrir la caisse, après avoir compris comment se servir de cet engin de malheur sans me faire mal. Une fois suffisamment ouverte, Foxy vient me mettre tout de suite derrière lui et nous positionnes le plus prêt possible de la porte. Bonnie et Freddy, attrape tout deux une partie de la planche et le soulève en même temps sous l'œil attentif de Chica prête a attaque a coup de poêle, quelle sort dont je ne sais ou.

Une fois le couvercle ouvert c'est une autre boite tout aussi grosse et violet foncé qui nous attend. Cependant Bonnie et Freddy n'ont pas le temps de faire quelque chose que la boite s'ouvre d'un coup et un corps noir a face blanche en sort en hurlant, toute griffe dehors.

Bonnie, Freddy et Chica réagissent tout de suite et forme un mur devant nous et l'attrape comme ils peuvent. Foxy me pousse tout de suite dans le couloir, prêt à courir avec moi au bureau.

Dans le couloir je n'entend qu'un concert de crie tous plus strident les uns que les autres. Les crient dure un long moment puis un silence assourdissant fait place aux crient de joie que j'entend. Foxy va vite les rejoindre me laissant à l'abri et seul dans le couloir.

Curieuse, je passe ma tête par la porte et ce que je vois me laisse sans voie. Un concert de câlin qui défile devant mes yeux, ainsi qu'un brouhaha de crie mécanique tous plus aigue les uns aux autres.

En y regardant de plus près, je parviens à reconnaître l'animatronic en boite… si je me rappelle bien, Freddy m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Puppet, la marionnette. Il est beaucoup plus grand que ceux à quoi je m'imaginais, après je ne l'ai vue que sur dessin…

Voyant que tout le monde se calme et que la menace du danger semble être écarté je décide de sortir de ma cachette pour me présenter… GROSSE ERREUR! J'ai vraiment un instinct de merde en ce moment. Puppet qui écoutait Bonnie, se tourne vers moi et change du tout au tout, lui qui semblait si inoffensif avec Bonnie devient une sorte de diable à ressort et me saute dessus Cependant Freddy s'interpose à temps. J'entends plusieurs grincements sinistres de sa part qui semble stopper Puppet. Voyant celui-ci se calmer légèrement, Freddy tourne sa tête vers moi tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

-Va chercher tes affaires et rentre chez toi pour ce soir.

-Mais… il est peine 5h…

-Ce n'est pas grave, et ça vaut mieux. Laisse nous gérer pour ce soir.

-D'accord… à demain alors…

Après un léger signe de tête à tous je m'en vais en douceur et passe par le bureau de surveillance pour verrouiller l'ordinateur. Une légère odeur insistant règne dans la pièce, très agréable. Je vérifie que tout va bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose d'important dans la pièce mais impossible de trouvé ce que sait… Ca me reviendra peut être demain… Je quitte la pièce, prend mes affaires au vestiaire et rentre a la maison en espérant que demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6 : 6eme nuit**_

Le lendemain, c'est peu confiante que je me dirige vers mon lieu de travail. Ma bonne humeur acquis ce matin en me levant, mes yeux sont de nouveau normaux! Allelluyah !est vite partie quand en faisant mon rapport journalier au patron, celui-ci me félicite pour ma vitesse de travail car a peine arrivé, Puppet est opérationnelle. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça sens pas bon... et ça vient pas de moi! Je me suis laver se matin!N'a!

Et puis... je me suis souvenue de ce qui n'allait pas ou plutôt ce qui manquait dans le bureau la nuit dernière... le journal n'était plus dans la salle... alors soit Freddy la récupérer soit c'est Golden Freddy qui la prit... je ne pense pas que sa soit les employée car ils agissent normalement avec moi et à moins que les journaux est tout d'un coup des jambes, ce qui au dernière nouvelle n'est pas le cas, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça... enfin j'espère sincèrement que c'est Freddy qui la... sinon ils m'enfermeront a nouveau... je ne veux même pas y penser...

En allant vers les vestiaires, je discute un peu avec les derniers serveur, enfin c'est surtout eux qui me parlent, m'interrogent, et je ne fais que répondre dans l'espoir qu'ils partent plus vites. Une fois satisfait ils commencent enfin à rentré chez eux mais j'ai la surprise de recevoir un bouquet de fleur de la part de l'un d'entre eux pour ma 6eme nuit parmi eux... enfin ça aurai pu être encore plus mignon si ça n'avait pas été des chrysanthèmes... mais si vous voyez... la fleur que l'on va mettre sur les tombe a la Toussaint... quand je dit qu'ils ont de l'humour...

Une fois seule et quelque dernier encouragement pour la nuit à venir, car d'après eux j'ai très peu de chance de revenir, je fais mon tour des lieux, avec mon bouquet dans les bras. J'en profite pour aller prendre une cruche dans la cuisine que je remplie d'eau puis vais me barricader dans le bureau. Évitons de tenter le Puppet, hier ma largement suffit.

J'installe mes fleur à coté de l'écran à caméra et vérifie très attentivement si je ne trouve pas le journal par le plus pur des hasard mais non... rien la salle en elle même a été nettoyer car la bonne odeur d'hier soir qui y régnait a disparut... je n'aurais plus qu'a demander a Freddy ou à Golden Freddy si j'arrive a le voir car, comme notre première rencontre, il apparaît et disparaît quand ça lui chante.

C'est finalement Foxy qui vient me chercher cette nuit, il n'ose pas me regarder dans es yeux dans un premier temps mais le fait inadvertance et soupir de soulagement en les voyant revenue à la normale. Ce rendant compte de son attitude, il s'excuse gêner mais je lui fait comprendre que ce n'est rien. Je le vois bien qu'il voudrait me poser des question sur ça mais il ne tente rien voyant que je me renfermerai sur moi.

Il me fait alors un petit résumer de se qu'il c'est passé hier soir après mon dépars précipité. Ils ont finalement réussit à calmer suffisamment Puppet pour lui expliqué qui j'étais et donc on non rapport avec leur meurtrier... Cependant Puppet est rester camper sur ses positions et donc méfiant à mon égare donc pour éviter tout problème, il me conseil de ne pas rester seul avec lui dans la même pièce tant qu'il ne me fait pas un minimum confiance... Autant dire pas avant un long moment...

Il m'apprend également que Chica m'attend avec impatience dans la cuisine. Je décide donc de ne pas la faire patienter plus longtemps et ont se dirigent tout les deux, je le traîne part la main, dans la grande salle ou une ambiance légère règne. Bonnie s'occupent de Puppet et semble le lustrer, Freddy surveille depuis le haut de la scène et Chica me fait de grand signe, attirant l'intention de Puppet sur moi et l'ambiance change du tout au tout... elle devient charger et lourde... Freddy m'interpelle et me fait signe de rejoindre Chica rapidement, ce que je fais sans hésiter.

Je me détend une fois la porte fermé derrière moi par Chica, celle ci me prend dans ses bras sans m'écraser, ce qui est un exploit! J'en profite donc pour lui rendre car malgré ma timidité je suis très, mais alors très câline...

-Bonjour ma Grande.

-Bonjour Chica...

-Contente de te voir ici, j'avais peur que tu ne revienne pas avec ce qu'il c'est passé hier.

-Tu sais... j'en est vue d'autre... parfois bien pire... et puis je t'ai fais une promesse il me semble? Alors au boulot!

-Oui c'est vrai! En tout cas tes yeux ont l'air d'aller mieux.

-Oui c'était juste un truc de passage... Bon aller on s'y met?

Elle acquiesce vivement et ont se met vite au boulot. Ont commencent par les nouvelles recettes qui sont des chouquette maison et des poire poché au chocolat. Une fois comprit comment faire, Chica m'aide dans la réalisation. Ça nous prend une bonne partie de la nuit mais ça me permet d'oublier, décompresser un peu et même m'amuser avec Chica ce qui semble la ravir à chaque éclate de rire quelle me soutire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ris comme ça... tellement longtemps...

On est malheureusement coupé dans notre bonne humeur par Bonnie qui vient me demander de venir l'aider. Je confie le reste des desserts habituels à faire à Chica et le suit mais je m'arrête vite en le voyant se diriger vers Puppet cependant Bonnie me rassure et m'explique ainsi le gros du problème qu'il rencontre.

-J'ai finis de m'occuper de Puppet mais c'est ça boite a musique qui me pose problème, en voulant remplacer une pièce elle ma échapper et elle c'est coincer dans le mécanisme et je ne peux pas l'attraper.

-comment ça tu peux pas l'attraper?

-c'est dans un endroit trop étroit pour moi

-D'accord, tu me montre ou elle est tombé?

-Oui mais surtout fais attention a ne rien abîmer car cette boite c'est le joyau de Puppet.

-bien... bien sur...

Puppet se met prêt de sa boite et se tient prêt à me sauter dessus... donc si je récapitule bien au moindre pas de travers et a la moindre égratignure de sa boi-boite je meurs... de joie en perspective... Je me dirige donc vers la boite, le plus doucement possible, c'est limite si je l'entend pas grogner...

En me penchant, Bonnie m'indique l'endroit ou se trouve la pièce en cavale et en effet, Bonnie n'aurait jamais pu l'avoir sans au moins démonter plus de la moitié de l'engin... Une fois la pièce en main je la tend à Bonnie qui me remercie pour l'aie et ne perd pas de temps à se remettre au travail.

Je m'éloigne donc à pas de loup et me dirige vers Freddy qui reste à l'écart, j'en profite donc pour aller lui parler de mon problème sur le mystère du journal.

-Freddy? Tu as une minute?

-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a Gamine?

-C'est toi qui a récupérer le journal dans le bureau hier?

-Non, je n'y ai plus toucher après l'avoir mis devant toi pourquoi?

-Hier soir, en quittant le restaurant il n'y était plus... j'aimerai pas que quelqu'un... enfin tu vois...

-Oui je comprend, il est peut être tomber?

-Non... c'est comme si il avait disparue... au cas ou tu pourras demander a Golden Freddy si il ne l'aurait pas pris par hasard?

-Oui bien sur, mais ne t'en fait pas car si on ne t'en as pas parlé c'est que personne ne la trouver.

-Moui... Je l'espère...

Je continue de discuter un peu avec lui de chose et d'autre, dont des nouveaux dessin accrocher au mur, pendant que Bonnie finis sa réparation. Une fois tout bon, il referme le couvercle qui donne accès au mécanisme et essaie de la mettre en route. Puppet à ses cotés trépigne d'impatience mais déchante très vite en entendant rien et baisse la tête en lancent des séries de grincement triste.

Freddy en l'entendant vient vite les rejoindre, moi à sa suit, et demande ce qui ne va pas. Une fois la situation saisie, il se dirige vers Puppet pour le soutenir. En me tournant vers Bonnie, il m'apprend que la boite a été abîmer pendant le déménagement car les gars qui s'en occupait non pas fait attention et elle serait maintenant irréparable malgré ses efforts.

Je me sens triste pour Puppet… il ressemble en cet instant à un enfant qui vient de perdre tout ce qu'il avait. En me tournant vers la boite pour les laisser entre eux je remarque un petit détail… c'est normal si elle ne marche pas! Je me dirige derrière la caisse a outil de Bonnie et récupère une barre en métal courbé à deux endroits, le place dans un trou prevue pour et le tourne a l'envers. Une douce musique retenti dans la salle à la grande surprise de tout le monde qui se tourne vers la boite.

Puppet est le premier a réagir en sautant partout, le visage fendue pas un immense sourire. Freddy le regarde faire, amusé, et me fait un léger signe de tête, aillant compris que j'y était pour quelque chose, que je lui rend en rougissant gêner. Bonnie lui ne comprend pas et m'interroge.

-Comment as-tu?

-Tu avais simplement oublié de remonter le mécanisme, c'est pour ça que ca n'a pas fonctionné…

-Mais oui! Désolé Puppet

Cependant Puppet ne nous écoute pas, trop absorbé par sa musique mais celle-ci s'arrête très vite ce qui le rend triste a nouveau. Je remonte donc le mécanisme et Puppet retrouve son air guilleret pour redevenir presque dépressif quelque instant plus tard avec le nouvelle arrêt de a musique. Il me lance un regard qu'il me promet mille et une tortue et je m'empresse de remonter a nouveau le mécanisme mais Freddy s'interpose.

-Puppet! Arrête ça! On ne menace pas quelqu'un! Remercie la car sans elle ta boite serai encore cassé!

Puppet se tourne vers lui outrée de se faire gronder puis lance une série de grincement avant de tout simplement me re-menacer de mille torture puis rentre dans sa boite pour aller bouder. Freddy soupir puis se tourne vers moi.

-Excuse le, c'est seulement qu'il…

-Ne t'en fait pas… c'est rien… le plus important c'est qu'il soit heureux… d'ailleurs Bonnie, tu pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sa boite a musique?

-Je vais voir ça.

-En gros, l'idée serait de faire en sorte que la mélodie soit en continue

-Je vois, je pense que ça peut se faire mais il faut que je vérifie.

Il part s'enfermer dans l'atelier complètement pris dans son idée tandis que Freddy, malgré mes paroles, décide de quand même faire la leçon de moral à Puppet. Je le laisse donc car peut importe ce que je lui dirai il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, Ours têtue! Je fais donc un replis stratégiques et retourne auprès de ma poule préférer et entreprend de faire la vaisselle, enfin surtout de mettre en route la machine et la débarrasser quand elle a fini, pour la laisser finir de faire ses desserts.

Elle se débrouille très bien et je peux dire que je suis fière d'elle, mon petit poussin a bien grandie snif… de catastrophe ambulante elle est devenue très soigneuse dans ses geste surtout en cuisine, car faut pas rêver non plus, a part en pâtisserie ou elle se canalise, le reste elle fit pas attention… mes côtes s'en rappelle encore…

Une fois le rangement finis je vais faire mon tour dans le bureau, histoire d'être a mon poste de temps en temps. Quand je rentre se suis tout de suite assaillit par le même et agréable parfums qu'hier soir. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier puis c'est presque euphorique que je vais m'asseoir devant l'écran. Je ne sais pas ce que sait n'y d'ou il vient mais je n'ai qu'une envie celle de m'allonger sur le dos et montrer mon ventre… Foutue instinct! Bon aller… un minimum de contrôle…

Je vérifie mes caméra et tout va bien, par contre je ne sais absolument pas ce que traficote Foxy derrière sont rideau. Freddy semble avoir réussi a faire sortie Puppet et a lui faire comprendre son impolitesse car il est debout devant lui et regarde le sol tout penaud. Chica, va rejoindre Bonnie, enfin essaie surtout de le faire sortir de son atelier et sur les autres camera tout est bon alors je vais pouvoir y retourner.

Mais en me levant, je remarque une carte poser à coté se mon si charmant bouquet de fleur. Je la prend et la retourne dans tout les sens mais aucune signature ne peut m'indiquer le destinataire. Tout ce que je sais c'est quelle porte le même parfums que celui qui embaume la pièce. Je l'ouvre, il y a seulement quatre mots marquer a l'encre violette dedans… et c'est simple quatre mots me font Froid dans le dos… je sens une panique monstre montée en moi…

Je hurle le nom de Freddy et court me réfugier contre lui en tremblant de tout mon être, je m'assomme a moitié au passage. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, il essaye de me calmer pour que je puisse lui expliquer. Tant bien que mal j'arrive a lui dire ce qu'il c'est passer sans m'apercevoir des autres qui se sont rassembler autour de nous après mon hurlement.

-Je… j'était dans le bureau… j'avais fini de… de vérifier les caméra quand je l'ai vue…

-Vue quoi Gamine?

-La… la carte…

Foxy repère la carte complètement écraser dans ma main et la récupère en douceur puis l'ouvre pour la lire a voix haute. Immédiatement Freddy se tend et me soutient plus fermement. Bonnie le remarque et va pour le questionner quand il est interrompue par une furie noir et blanche déchaîner.

Je me sens agrippé par les vêtements, que je sens craqué, et jeter violemment à terre. Le choque me coupe le souffle, je reprend à peine que je doit me mettre en boule sur le sol pour essayer de me protéger comme je peux.

Puppet se déchaîne sur moi, les griffes me déchirent la peau et les vêtements à plusieurs endroits. Les autres essayent de l'arrêter et de l'éloigner mais il ne se laisse pas faire. J'essaie de me retenir mais je finie par hurler tellement il m'entaille parfois trop profondément. Quand enfin ils arrivent à le maintenir je suis en sang à terre, presque plus rien ne me recouvre.

Une fois sur que Bonnie, Freddy et Foxy tiennent bien Puppet, Chica s'approche de moi et avec toute la délicatesse du monde vient m'aider comme elle peut mais elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Chica décide donc de me calmer et de me rassurer pour que je puisse l'aider un minimum malgré mon état.

-Chuuut… c'est fini ma puce… aller… j'ai besoin de toi la…

Quand je commence un peu à me calmer j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il me faut le téléphone d'urgence dans le bureau. Chica, ne voulant pas me laisser seul, fait signe à Foxy de venir, ce qu'il fait après c'être assurer que les autres tiennent bien Puppet encore bien énerver, puis l'envoie en mission après une description de l'engin de ma part.

Allonger au sol, tremblant à la fois de peur, douleur et de froid, je ne peux que attendre. Chica se lève et va chercher un plaide présent sur l'un des canapés et me la pose le plus délicatement possible sur moi. Je lui souffle un faible merci, j'ai tellement sommeil… Chica essaie de me garder éveiller mais c'est tellement dure…

Foxy revient finalement avec le téléphone d'urgence et s'approche de nous pour le donner à Chica. Il arrive dos a moi et quand il va le lui donner je me met a hurler de douleur. Je lui hurle de partir, qu'il me marche dessus ais il ne bouge pas essayant de comprendre ou il peut me marcher dessus car ce n'est ni mes jambes ni le reste de mon corps.

Je continue de lui hurler de bouger et Chica fini par le pousser violemment en arrière. J'arrête de hurler mais la douleur et toujours insupportable et très vive, mes larmes qui c'était calmer reviennent en torrent que je n'arrive plus a arrêter. Cette douleur… assez… je n'en peux plus… je vous en pris…

Foxy de sa place essaie de comprendre ou il a pu me marcher dessus et se rapproche a nouveau pour s'agenouiller et soulever le plaide doucement cependant il émet un son étrangler.

-Bordel mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7**_

-Foxy qu'est ce qui se passe?!

-C'est... c'est pas normale ça! Freddy qu'est ce que c'est?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant il faut l'aider!

-Mais comment!?

J'utilise le peu de force qu'il me reste pour attraper le téléphone des mains de Chica et appuyé sur la touche d'urgence. Ça se met a sonner et ne met pas trop longtemps avant de répondre.

-Oui allô?

-Pa... patron...

-Morgane? Qu'est ce qui se passe !? Les animatronics!?

-No... non... personne rentrée... mal...

-Des personnes sont rentré et ton attaqué?

-Oui...

-J'arrive! Je préviens les pompiers!

-Non... s'il vous plaît... pas... hôpital

-Quoi?! Comment ça pas l'hôpital?! Morgane? Répond!

Mais aucune réponse ne vient de ma part, la douleur me faisant succombé à l'inconscience. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconsciente mais quand je me suis réveiller j'était dans mon lit et il faisait plein soleil.

Mes yeux me font mal à cause de la lumière beaucoup trop forte, je les referme fortement le temps de m'habituer un minimum. J'ai encore les yeux fermer que la pièce devient plus sombre, j'entends quelqu'un tirer les rideaux. Je soupir de soulagement puis ouvre mes yeux en douceur. J'observe la pièce et vois mon sauveur de pupille venir s'asseoir a côté de mon lit.

-Comment tu te sens?

-J'ai mal partout...

-Je m'en doute mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pus pour te soigner, je ne suis pas médecin après tout.

-Oui... merci patron...

-Tu sais, quand je suis arriver sur place et que je t'ai vu dans cet état j'allais passé au dessus de ta demande.

-Ma demande?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? On était tout les deux au téléphone et avant de t'évanouir tu m'as demander de surtout ne pas t'envoyer à l'hôpital, sur le coup j'ai cru que tu était folle, mais j'ai compris pourquoi en voulant te déplacer.

Je me fige, la situation me revient en pleine tête et je blêmis d'un coup. Une immense panique me gagne, je me redresse comme je peux sur mon lit malgré les protestation du patron et essaye de me rallonger, mais je tressaille violemment à son contacte et le repousse puissamment. Il est surprit mais revient vite à la charge et essaie de me calmer mais rien à y faire, il décide donc de tenter une dernière chose pour me calmer... c'est à dire me gifler.

-Maintenant tu te calmes! Est ce que c'est compris!

-Oui... monsieur...

-Bien! Alors soit bien claire! Je ne te ferai aucun mal ni maintenant ni demain compris!

-...

La claque ma fait l'effet d'une douche froide, finalement il me ramène sous mes couvertures. Un certain soulagement me prend quand le tiraillement lié à mes blessures disparaît.

-Bien... maintenant que tu es un peux plus calme, peut tu m'expliquer tout ça?

Je me tend à nouveau mais le patron réagit avant que la panique ne me prenne a nouveau.

-Relax, je veux juste comprendre

-...

-je ne te jugerai pas, après tout je suis le dirigeant d'une chaîne de pizzeria qui envoie ses gardiens de nuit à la mort chaque nuit en sachant que leur animation principale, des animatronics pour enfant se ballade librement.

Sa réflexion à le don de me détendre, mais j'ai du mal à me lancer, ce qu'il semble remarquer.

-Depuis combien de temps les possèdent tu?

-De?

-Ta queue et tes oreille de chat, car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit n'est ce pas?

-Je... oui... ça fait maintenant 8 ans... comment vous avez?...

-Su que c'était des vrai? Quand j'ai vue que ta queue était comme implanté dans le bas de ton dos. Au début pour les oreille j'ai cru à un déguisement, mais quand j'ai soigné ton dos je me suis posé des questions donc si tu pouvais m'éclairer.

J'essaie de me calmer, sachant que la suite ne sera pas des plus joyeux... J'inspire à fond puis après un moment de silence je me lance enfin.

-Je... je devais avoir 10 ans quand ils m'ont laisser la bas... je vivais avec ma tante et mon oncle... mes parents sont mort quand j'étais petite...

-D'accord

-je... je ne me suis jamais entendu avec ma tante, elle était trop... trop... sur les apparences... et mon oncle... a part l'argent... rien ne lui convenait... puis il y a eu cette annonce dans le courrier...

-Une annonce?

-Oui... Elle promettais richesse pour pas grand chose... il fallait juste devenir testeur pour un laboratoire... un cobaye quoi...

-Attend, ça me dit quelque chose, le laboratoire c'était pas celui qui à été réduit en cendre l'année dernière?

J'acquiesce seulement, aillant de plus en plus de mal à parlé...

-Mon oncle et ma tante mon emmener la bas et mon vendue... ils ont donner leur accord pour qu'ils puissent réaliser tout les test qu'il voulait... puis ils sont partie...je les ait supplier de ne pas m'abandonner mais ils sont partie avec leur argent... sans un regard pour moi...

-Les enfoirés!

-Les scientifique mon emmener dans plusieurs salle... je passait d'examen en examen... on me donnait médicament sur médicament... j'étais un bon cobaye qu'ils disaient... l'un d'entre eux, voyant que je résistait bien, à décidé de m'inscrire à leur programme expérimental qu'il venait de commencer...

-Un programme expérimental?

-Oui il leur fallait des cobaye humain résistant... qui avait plus de chance de survit... il m'ont drogué et mon envoyé dans une aile du bâtiment, inconnue pour certain d'entre eux et du grand publics...a mon réveil je n'était plus dans une chambre d'observation mais... une prison... une cage...

-Une cage!

-Oui... je me souviens d'avoir paniqué sur le coup et d'avoir voulu casser les barreau, a ce moment la je me suis rendu compte que je n'était pas la seule dans cet enfer... des hommes et des femmes plus ou moins en forme attendait comme moi dans des cages... Puis un homme est rentré dans la pièce, il n'avait rien à voir avec les scientifiques... plus méchants... malsains…

-Qu'est ce que tu me dit la?

Je continue… impossible de m'arrêter… la vanne a été ouverte…

-Il nous a annoncer que grâce à nous ils sauverai des millier de vie, que nous serons des acteurs majeur… pour moi c'était des bêtise… je voulais juste rentrée… j'était la plus jeune du groupe et chaque jour… Je voyais des personnes être emmené et ne jamais revenir…Quand ça à été mon tour… j'était la dernière personne dans la pièce…

-…

-Ils m'on endormit avec une fléchette… comme pour les animaux… à partir de la… ce qu'il c'est passer devient flou dans ma tête… j'était souvent droguée… puis est venue le jour de ma « renaissance » comme ils disaient… de ce que j'ai pu comprendre à l'époque… ils mon opérée et mon introduit des gêne de chat… après l'opération on m'a miss en chambre d'observation et même pas deux/trois jour plus tard une douleur immense ma envahie…

-Un rejet de la part de ton corps?

-Non… mes oreilles et ma queue on tout simplement pousser… me déchirant la peau du dos et de la tête… la douleur ma fait m'évanouir et en me réveillant plus tard avec mon esprit enfin en alerte… j'ai vu ce que j'étais… un monstre…

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? Dans quelle but?!

-Ils mon a nouveau refait faire une batterie de test puis mon remit en observation… voir comment je réagissait…

-Comment ça?

-Ils voulaient si l'opération avait bien marché… si je ne rejetais pas les corps étranger… j'ai su beaucoup plus tard que très peu de personne avant moi avait survécu… ou était encore en état de continuer les expérience… pour la plupart, ils n'ont pas résister a l'instinct de l'animal avec qui il ont été mélanger les ont dominer… ne laissant plus que l'animal en lui même… se comportant comme eux… devenant eux…

-La vache!

-Au file des ans… j'ai vite compris mon rôle dans l'histoire… le projet expérimentale nommée plus joyeusement projet hybride avait pour but de crée des soldats docile et imbattable…

-tu devais un soldat

-Non pas exactement… il y avait deux catégories… les combattant aussi appeler dominants… et… et les… reproducteur… appeler les soumis… je… j'étais de ceux la… les dominants… des hommes et des femmes complètement assailli par leur instinct mais qui ont pue être dresser… avait le droit de se reproduire avec les soumis… qui n'avais pas laisser leur partie animal les dominer…

-Mon dieu!

-J'y ai échapper pendant un moment… J'étais trop jeune pour ça… mais est venue mon tour… on m'a transférer dans une petite cage… suffisamment grande pour avoir deux personne a quatre patte dedans… mais pas assez pour pouvoir s'esquiver ou se débattre…puis les gardiens l'ont amener… et il… il…

-Tu n'est pas obligé de raconter ça, que c'est t'il passé ensuite?

-ça… ça na jamais marché… Il donnait toujours le même dominant au même soumis…jusqu'à ce qu'il y est fécondation… mais le mien… était stérile… mais tant que ça ne marchait pas…il réessayait encore et encore…

-Tu veux dire?!

-Au début… je me débattait de toute mes force… je mordais… griffais… hurlait… suppliait mais personne ne venait… j'ai vite arrêter… à bout de force… je voulais juste que sa s'arrête… j'avais mal… si mal…

Je sens le patron s'asseoir à mes cotés sur mon lit et prendre ma main pour me soutenir comme il peut.

-Un jour, l'un des dresseur et venue me voir… décider a me faire punir mon incompétence pour enfanter… il a décider de me dresser… enfin torturer serai plus juste… fouet… martinet…ceinture… barre de fer, chauffer a blanc ou non… tout y passait…

-Que… que se serait-t-il passer si tu était tomber enceinte ?

-J'aurais été déplacer dans une chambre d'hôpital et surveillé 24h/24, 7jour/7 jusqu'à la naissance 4 mois plus tard… ou mon enfant m'aurai été enlevé

-Quoi?! Mais chez les hommes

-Oui… mais il devait fournir des soldat malléable et puissant le plus rapidement possible… pour cela pendant plusieurs moi il nous on fait des cure de produit qui accélère notre organisme et qui augmente notre fertilité… un seul médicament ne fait pas grand-chose… mais une cure… nous a définitivement accélérer notre organisme…

-Ils sont inhumains!

-Une fois l'enfant née il nous ai enlevé à tout jamais pour être élevé par des soldat dans l'optique dans devenir à leur tour… puis nous sommes remis dans nos cages et ça recommence…

-C'est ignoble! Les enfants ont-ils?

-Ils naissent hybride…

-Pauvre bout de chou…

-Cependant… leur projet n'a jamais abouti…

-Comment ça?

-Il y a eu un accident… l'un des dresseur à tourner le dos a l'un des dominant male les plus dangereux et violent qui soit pendant qu'il rentrait dans la cage… le dominant lui a sauter a la gorge et en basculant ils ont ouvert la cage. Le corps t gardiens s'est retrouver projeter contre le mur et à actionner la manette d'ouverture de toute les cages… à partir de ce moment la… Tout est devenue carnage… les dominants était en rage, déchaîner! Plus rien ne comptait à part le sang, il était hors de contrôle! Il attaquait tout et n'importe quoi… les dresseurs… les soumis… scientifique… soldat… enfants tout y passait…

-Comment à tu fait pour survivre?

-J'ai utilisé le corps d'un dominant mort pour me cacher dessous… Je suis rester la durant tout le carnage… Je ne pouvais rien faire… je les entendait se battre entre eux… les corps se déchirer… le sang gicler… je les entendait hurler! Supplier! Les enfants hurlaient de peur et de douleur! Jusqu'à ce qui ne reste qu'un seul survivant… qui a été abattu quand la police est arriver sur les lieu alerter par les flamme et les hurlement qu'entendait les pompiers… ils m'ont trouver et après c'être assuré que je n'était pas un danger il m'on sortie de la est mon soignée… mais dès que je me suis sentie mieux je me suis enfuie… C'est peu après que j'ai appris que j'avais passé 8 ans la bas…

Je sens le patron me redresser en douceur puis me placer contre lui pour me bercer et m'essuyer mes larmes dont je n'ai eu aucune conscience de leur présence et qui se sont mis à couler au fur et à mesure de mon récit pour devenir un torrent continue à la fin.

Le patron m'entoure de ses bras et me murmure de nombreuse parole aussi rassurante les une que les autres. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et fini par m'endormir dans cette position, épuiser par les souvenir de mon passée.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 8**_

En me réveillant à nouveau, je constate que la journée arrive à son terme. Le faite d'avoir parlé au patron me rend plus légère… un poids c'est enlever de mes épaules… Je me relève sur le lit et cherche le patron du regard mais il semble être partie. Je décide donc de me lever malgré la désagréable sensation de tiraillement de mes blessures puis vais m'habiller plus convenablement parce que je ne me vois pas venir au restaurant en pyjama.

En allant prendre ma douche je constate que Puppet ne ma pas raté… en plus des ancienne, mon corps abord aujourd'hui de nouvelle cicatrice et blessure a en devenir… je soupir puis vais me lavée et en profite pour retirer le sang sécher sur mes oreille et ma queue, de rouge/marron elles redeviennent blanche à pointe noir pour les oreilles et totalement blanche pour la queue.

Une fois prête, habiller et mes membre félin camoufler je me mets en route doucement et en boitillant légèrement… heureusement pour mon corps que l'on n'est pas très loin. Une fois sur place je croit être arrivé dans un univers parallèle car tout le monde vient me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose… c'est limites si on ne me déroule pas le tapis rouges…

Je ne leur réponds que par monosyllabe à chaque fois, ma voix faiblissent de plus en plus et me recroquevillant de plus en plus sur moi-même… trop de personnes… trop d'intention… je veux m'enfuir… laissez moi!... Je ne dois mon salue au patron qui vient rappeler tout le monde a l'ordre et les obliges à retourner à leur affaire. C'est en grommelant qu'ils repartent mais en m'adressant des mots de soutien.

-Excuse les mais il sont inquiets depuis que je leur ait annoncé que tu était blesser.

-Pourquoi…

-De quoi pourquoi?

-Pourquoi ils se sont inquiéter?

-Parce qu'ils t'aiment bien.

-Co… comment ça?...

-Comment t'expliquer Sa, voyons, quand deux personne se rencontre chacun deux éprouves des sentiments envers l'autres, de la haine, colère, jalousie, sympathie, parfois même des émotions comme l'amour ou du désir.

Il me voit frémir violement et comprend tout de suite son erreur

-Mais sache que dans ton cas ce n'est que de la sympathie et de l'amitié qu'il ressente evers toi et rien d'autre.

-Mais… j'ai rien fait…

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal et sache que parfois même en ne faisant rien, tu peux attirer des sentiments de la part des personnes et ceux pas que part intérêt tu comprends?

-Je… je crois…

-Bien, à part ça comment te sens tu?

-ça peut aller mais ça tire quand même…

-c'est normal, ça cicatrise

Il jette un coup d'œil au cicatrise et semble satisfait de ce qu'il voit

-Dite…

-Oui ?

-Vous leur avez dit pour…

-Non, j'estime que c'est a toi de le faire et non à moi à moins que tu m'en donne l'autorisation mais pour l'instant c'est seulement entre toi et moi.

-… Merci patron…

-Tu te sens assez en forme pour assurer cette nuit? Si tu ne peux pas ce n'est pas grave.

-Je… non enfin… oui je veux y aller…

-A la bonne heure! Au fait je voulais t'en parler hier mais fut les circonstances, enfin tu comprends

-Oui bien sur…

-Vu qu'on est seul, dit moi franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment des personnes qui se sont introduit dans le restaurant et qui t'as mis dans cet état pas vrai ?

-Je… euh…

-J'ai trouvé cette carte à tes cotés ou il était marqué « je connais ton secret » sa te dit quelque chose?

-…

-Bon écoute, je laisse passer pour cette fois mais au prochain événement de se genre je veux être prévenue dans la seconde et c'est un ordre de ton supérieur compris!

-Ou… oui monsieur…

-Bien alors en route jeune fille et aux moindres soucis tu m'appelle

-Oui…

-Oh et avant que j'oublie on a une de nos boite de crayons de couleur et un paquet de feuille qui à disparu alors si tu les trouve met les dans ton bureau.

-D'accord…

J'ai encore le droit à deux-trois recommandation mais il me libère finalement et je peux enfin me dirige vers mon cercueil, mon bureau avec une grande appréhension. Mes affaires au vestiaire je vais faire mon tour habituel. Tout à l'air calme mais vu ce qu'il ses passer hier je préfère me méfier. Je laisse une pizza pour Chica ainsi qu'un mot de remerciement pour tout le monde car je doute que certain d'entre eux veuille me voir.

En me dirigeant vers le bureau de surveillance avec une grande prudence. Avant de rentrée je regarde dans chaque recoin et non pas de lettre ou autre parfum délicieux, ce qui me détend. Je vais prendre place devant l'écran de surveillance, retire mon bonnet et ferme les porte quand je les vois s'éveiller… maintenant ça passe ou sa casse…

Dans la salle chacun se réveil mais personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit. Chica remarque la pizza pour elle ainsi que le mot posé à coté. Elle descend de scène sous le regard interrogateur des autres et va prendre le mot quelle lit à voix haute.

-« Merci pour tout, désolée pour le dérangement, je ne vous gênerai plus » oh non, Freddy!

-J'y vais rester la!

Il se dirige rapidement vers le bureau et se retrouve nez a nez avec la porte fermer, il soupir puis toque doucement dessus.

-Gamine, c'est moi, je peux rentrer?

-…

-Ecoute gamine, ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir, c'était un accident rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute tu comprends

-…

-Depuis les dégradations qu'on à subit, Puppet est devenue surprotecteur et quand il ta vu contre moi il a cru que tu me voulais du mal et ne sait plus contrôler

-…

-Quant le patron est venue te récupère et que Puppet ta entendu nous protéger en inventant cette histoire d'agression, il c'est rendu compte de son erreur et quand il a vu dans qu'elle état il ta mis il s'en ai beaucoup voulue

-Pourquoi?...

-Puppet n'est pas méchant mais après tout c'est événement il est devenue méfiant et quand il a apprit notre séparation il est devenue presque fout mais quand il ta vue il a eu un déclic et a voulu s'auto attaqué à cause du remord.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien?...

-Oui on la calmé, il ne te fera plus de mal

-Sûr?…

-Oui j'en suis certain, aller sort de là

-Mais les autres…

-Ils ont au courant, de tout j'ai été obligé de leur dire après que Foxy t'ai vu

-ils m'en veulent…

-Non, ils étaient très inquiet pour toi, Chica est morte de peur à l'idée que tu n'aille pas bien

-…

-Sort de la, juste pour leur montré que tu vas bien et si tu ne te sens pas assez à l'aise tu pourras revenir ici d'accord?

-… Promis?...

-Oui c'est promis

Je peux presque l'entendre faire la danse de la victoire derrière la porte. Je prends plusieurs inspiration puis ouvre la porte et sort de ma cachette en gardant le regard rivé au sol. Je sens une grande main me caresser doucement les cheveux. Je me détends et relève craintivement la tête en chuchotant un merci qu'il semble entendre.

-Tu es bien mieux sans ton bonnet Gamine

-…Sans mon ?... !

Je me précipite dans le bureau et récupère mon bonnet que je remet sur ma tête.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Gamine

-Non… je c'est moi… je… je n'aime pas ce que je suis…

-Tu ne devras pas mais bon, allons y

Il part devant mais essaie de garde un rythme de marcher assez lent pour moi, c'est une géant le nounours, en quatre pas il est déjà dans la salle. En arrivant j'ai le reflexe de me cacher dans son dos. C'est Chica avec sa douceur légendaire qui m'en dégage en me prenant dans ses bras.

D'abord tendu comme une barre de fer, je me relâche dans son étreinte et passe mes bras autour de son cou et enfuit mon visage dans son duvet pelucheux. Je ne fais que murmurer des « je suis désolée » ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas sur le coup. Une fois calme et apte à raisonner correctement elle repose à terre avec délicatesse.

-contente de voir que tu vas bien

-ça tire quand même un peu…

-C'est normale mais au moins tu est la c'est ce qui compte

-Oui…

Foxy, qui jusque la était rester près de la boite a Puppet et de ce dernier, s'approche de nous et s'exprime envers moi de façon sèche.

-Montre nous!

Je tressaille violemment à son ton de voix, me rappelant de mauvais souvenir. Chica se place entre lui et moi en protection et lui fait comprendre que ça ne se fait pas de dire sa comme ça, mais ça lui passe au dessus de la tête.

-Foxy arrête!

-Non! On est ce qu'on est! Alors elle retire ses caches et elle se montre t'elle quelle est envers nous! Dehors elle fait ce quelle veut mais ici on ne veut pas de mensonge!

-Foxy ça!...

-Je… d'accord… je vais le faire…

-Ma puce tu n'est pas obliger

-Non… il a raison… je n'ai pas a me cacher ici… pas vrai?...

Je me tourne vers Freddy qui m'assure d'un signe de tête que rien ne m'arrivera à ce sujet ici. Avec une grande respiration je me dirige vers la cuisine et repousse la porte derrière moi le temps de faire les ajustement nécessaire au niveau du pantalon pour ma queue. J'enlève mon bonnet et retourne presque a reculons dans la salle le regard rivé au sol.

Je refuse de voir leur regard dégoûter, je veux juste retourner me cacher. C'est Foxy lui-même qui vient relever doucement le visage, son regard c'est adouci et je cherche n'importe quoi sans ses yeux qui montrent son dégoût mais je n'y trouve rien. Il en va de même pour chacun d'entre eux. A mon regard perdu, Bonnie rigole doucement.

-Tu ne trouvera pas ce qui te fait peur ici et puis rappel toi ce que nous somme on est les moins bien placé pour ce genre de chose.

-Je… merci… merci…

-ça te va bien

Je dois lui montrer une tête à mourir de rire à sa phrase car chacun éclate d'un rire joyeux ou aucun faux semblant résonne. Cependant tout le monde se calme quand Puppet nous rejoint ave un air coupable sur le visage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler légèrement à son approche mais m'oblige a rester en place bien que mes oreille coucher en arrière sur ma tête et ma queue qui vient se coincer entre mes jambes montre mon état apeuré.

Il s'arrête une distance raisonnable et ne cherche pas a avancer plus puis me tend une feuille retourner. J'hésite mais finis par la prendre en douceur et la retourne, son contenue me fige sur place.

-C'est… c'est magnifique…

Sûr la feuille qui se trouve être un dessin, Puppet à représenter tout le monde. Sa boite jouant de la musique, Freddy, Chica et Bonnie son sur scène pour l'un de leur concert, Foxy devant la scène semble danser a coté de Puppet et qui a mon plus grand étonnement danse avec moi.

Tout dans se dessin respire la joie et la bonne humeur, tout est coloré et je comprend finalement le pourquoi du comment de la fameuse disparition des crayons de couleur et des feuilles.

-C'est vraiment magnifique Puppet…

Je vais pour lui rendre mais il me fait signe que non et le repousse vers moi.

-C'est pour moi?

Il acquiesce

-Merci Puppet… je l'adore

Sûr le coup je prend tout les risques du monde, à croire que je suis maso ou suicidaire au choix, et vais vers lui puis le prend dans mes bras pour pleurer comme une enfant. C'est bête mais ce dessin qui est le tout premier cadeau que je reçoit depuis des année m'ému plus qu'il ne le devrai.

Puppet passe alors part tout un panel d'émotion, après s'être d'abord raidi dans mon étreinte il fini par se détendre et me la rendre en comprenant que je ne lui veux pas de mal pour finalement se mettre a paniquer franchement en m'entendant éclater en sanglot. Il se met à chercher de l'aide du regard envers les autres mais ils semblent plus amuser par son désarroi qu'en position pour lui venir en aide.

C'est finalement Freddy qui lui vient en aide en me récupérant et en manoeuvrant en douceur pour que je me détache de Puppet il parvient a me récupérer et a m'accrocher façon koala a lui. Une fois sur qu'il me tien bien il se dirige vers la scène pour s'asseoir au bord puis fini part me bercer en fredonnant une mélodie qu'il a dans son répertoire.

Je finis par me calmer et m'abandonne a l'étreinte douce et chaude que je n'ai plus connue depuis longtemps. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit vagabonder ou bon lui semble, ma respiration se faisant de plus en plus profonde.

Freddy sentent mon étreinte se desserrer se tourne vers moi dans l'espoir de comprendre. C'est Chica qui vient lui apporter les réponse a ses question après avoir longtemps féliciter Puppet sur sont dessin qui as été un gros succès est mon état.

-Laisse la Freddy, elle ses endormie, la nuit a été riche en émotion

-Elle n'a pas totalement récupérer de ses blessure non plus, laissons la se reposer et je la réveillerai avant l'heure de partir.

-D'accord, je vais l'avancer dans les cuisine et manger la pizza qui n'attend que moi

-Si tu veux, dans tout les cas Puppet tu as très bien agis.

Puppet le remercie puis retourne auprès de sa boite. La nuit se déroule alors ainsi, Chica en cuisine qui jongle entre la préparation de gâteau et la dégustation de sa pizza, Foxy qui s'amuse gentiment avec Puppet et Bonnie et Freddy qui discute a voix basse de chose et d'autre pour ne pas me réveillée.

Je reste dans les bras de Freddy tout le reste de la nuit, protéger de tout danger. Quand l'heure de rentrer arrive c'est en douceur qu'il me réveille et c'est amorphe, r'habiller par une Chica bienveillante, qui manque de me déchirer mon bonnet en voulant me le mettre sur la tête, de mon super cadeau et de mes affaires que je rentre pour me recoucher a nouveau avec un sourire au lèvre et un gros poids enlever de mes épaules.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ( stop! On ne lance pas de cupcake dans ma tête je peux tout expliquer ^^')**

 **Vous voyer, le gouvernement a décider que pour embêter les terminales, qu'ils devait passer des épreuve pour une connerie appeler Bac donc j'ai du reviser pas mal de temps pour ne pas mis perdre…**

 **Mais n'ayer crainte gente damoiseau et damoiselle, j'ai penser à vous et voici donc un plus long chapitre que les précèdent.**

 **J'en profite également pour rappeler que je répond aux reviews par MP a ceux qui on des compte et en bas du chapitre pour les anonyme.**

 **Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Apparence trompeuse**_

Le lendemain c'est plutôt enjoué, mais en restant prudente avec les mouvements brusque, car je n'ai pas envie de pisser du sang à nouveau en ré ouvrant mes blessures, que je me dirige vers on poste.

Le patron m'accueil avec un grand sourire en me voyant si joyeuse mais sa ne l'empêche pas de vérifier chaque blessure tel une maman poule, enfin dans son cas ça serai plus un papa poule. J'ai le droit aussi à un interrogatoire sur ma nuit et à un débriefing sur l'avancer des travaux du restaurant.

En gros, si j'exclus tout les terme technique qu'il m'a dit, ils sont seulement en train de créer un couloir qui relira le restaurant et le bâtiment désaffecter ou une équipe est déjà entrain d'aménager une nouvelle scène, tables, nouvelle cuisine…

J'ai également l'heureuse surprise d'apprendre, et la c'est de l'ironie à l'état pur, quelle reste des animatronics a enfin été rapatriés avec leur manuelles sauf pour un costume… Et pour ma plus grande joie, ils sont aux nombres de 7… Mais ils veulent vraiment ma mort! Déjà que Puppet a lui seul a faillit me tuer! Mais 7! Adieu monde cruel!

Quelque information plus tard qui me passe au dessus de la tête vu que l'on vient de m'annonce ma mort prochaine, j'ai donc plus l'esprit à aller creuser ma propre tombe… une fois relâcher je vais faire mon tour habituel mais pour une fois je préfère rester au coté de Freddy et des autres… Juste au cas où… Je me place sur une table juste devant la scène, mes jambes repliées contre moi, mes bras autour…

C'est Puppet, le premier, qui s'éveille et vient me voir pour savoir si tout va bien, je lui fais signe que ça va et que j'attend que tout le monde se lève pour m'expliquer, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Chacun s'éveille et s'étire avant de s'étonner de me voir dans la même salle qu'eux.

Ils descendent de scène et viennent se placer devant moi. Foxy lance un grondement menacent envers moi qui m'effraye mais je comprend très vite quand il fait bouger ses propres oreilles. Je retire immédiatement mon bonnet ce qui le calme dans la foulée.

Chica lui lance un regard noir, n'étant pas du tout d'accord avec la méthode qu'il utilise.

-Désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas, surtout à cause de ce renard belliqueux

Tout deux commence une dispute sans queue ni tête sous le regard atterré de tout le monde. Freddy se détourne du sketch, que bonnie essaye de calmer sous les applaudissements de Puppet, pour se tourner vers moi.

-Alors, pourquoi tu est la?

-… euh je… j'ai pas le droit?...

-Si bien sur, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu restes ici à nous attendre

-Oui… ce… c'est à cause des nouveaux…

-Des nouveaux?

-Oui… les autres animatronics ont été amené… ils sont tous entreposer dans la salle au objets casser… et…

-Tu crains que ça ce passe comme avec Puppet, c'est ça?

-Oui…

-Ne t'en fait pas on va faire autrement

-Merci…

-Tu as des informations sur eux ?

-Oui… en gros ce sont vos modèles Toys et à par pour Foxy, il suffit juste de rajouter « Toy » devant vos prénom…

-Comment ça « sauf pour Foxy » ?

-Le modèle Toy de Foxy est une animatronic du nom de Mangle, qui d'après ce que j'ai compris était un jeu de démonte-remonte auquel il faudrait reconstruire un corps entier… mais… y'en a deux autre modèle Toy nommer BB et BG mais je ne sais pas a quoi il ressemble…

Puppet, qui jouait au pom-pom-girl jusqu'à présent, se tourne vers nous a la mention des Toys, les yeux pleins d'espoir et se remplissant de plus en plus d'étoile au fur et à mesure que j'en parle. Je me tourne vers lui intrigué quand il se met a sauté sur place.

-Tu les connais Puppet?

Il acquiesce vivement et enchaîne une série de grincement qui à part me faire mal au oreille, ne m'aide pas à comprendre, Bonnie à la gentillesse de venir me faire la traduction vu que les deux autres on fini leur pseudo dispute.

-C'était des animatronics avec qui il était après notre séparation, il se sentait seul et tellement en colère qu'il les a fait vivre

-Je comprend… c'est' horrible la solitude…

Puppet vient me faire un câlin que je lui retourne, Il ne dure pas longtemps mais c'est suffisant pour nous. Une fois relâcher, Bonnie se tourne vers Puppet.

-Tu peux faire en sorte de les mettre au courant de ce qui ce passe ici et notamment de ne pas toucher à notre gardienne

Il acquiesce et c'est avec un grand empressement qu'il va les rejoindre. Freddy engage alors une conversation avec Bonnie à laquelle Foxy se joint et ou je me sens exclue, Chica vient me voir et me propose d'aller en cuisine nous occuper en attendant et pour mon changer les idées, ce que je m'empresse d'accepter.

Il se passe environ deux bonnes heures avant que Puppet reviennent accompagné des Toys. Une fois en salle chacun inspecte son autre modèle avec un œil critique. Mangle quant à elle reste dans l'ombre, honteuse de l'état de son corps. C'est Foxy qui met fin aux échanges de regard en allant la chercher et la sortant de l'ombre. Elle se laisse faire mais se joue paresse beaucoup plus rose qu'au début.

La situation se débloque et chacun se détend et procède aux présentations. Foxy ne lâche pas Mangle d'un boulon, ce qui ne sembla pas la gêner plus que ça. Chacun fait connaissance avec son autre modèle mais Toy Chica à beau regarder partout, elle ne trouve pas le sien, elle se tourne vers Freddy et l'interroge pour en savoir plus.

-Elle est dans la cuisine avec la Gamine.

-La gamine ? Ah oui… Votre gardienne!

-Alors ont va tout de suite mettre les chose au claire avec vous! Ce n'est pas parce une vous ave aidez Puppet, qu'il vos a transmis son désir de vengeance que vous aller faire votre loi ici! Vous êtes ici chez nous et cette gamine est sous notre protection compris!

Un léger grondement sorte d'eux mais ils finissent par être d'accord. A ce moment Chica et moi arrivons, je suis cacher par son corps dans un premier mais quand elle s'arrête je me décale sur le coté pour voir ce qui se passe et j'ai alors beaucoup de mal à ne pas aller me cacher a nouveau derrière Chica mais je ne peux m'empêché de baisser le regard sur le sol.

-Bon… Bonjour…

Un grand silence me répond mais qui est très vite coupé par un rire moqueur masculin qui est vite rejoint par un autre féminin. Je relève la tête et vois de chaque côté de moi deux animatronics a forme d'enfant, tenant dans leur main droite un ballon. La fille et le garçon habiller tout deux de couleur distinctive, rose et violet pour la fille et bleu et rouge pour le garçon, rient tout deux de façon moqueuse et méprisante en pointant mes oreille et ma queue.

Seul leur rire moqueur emplisse la pièce et m'atteigne au plus profond de moi, ravivant des souvenirs bien douloureux. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes, je cour m'enfermer dans la cuisine, je referme la porte derrière moi et m'effondre au pied de celle-ci en sanglotant lourdement.

Un grand silence de plomb règne dans la salle, seulement coupé par les rire des deux enfants animatronics. Quand Freddy et les autres décident de les faire taire c'est Puppet qui au grand étonnement de tout le monde leur assène à chacun une gifle magistrale. Ce qui à le mérite de calmer radicalement tout le monde en plus des fautifs.

C'est une suite de grincement furieux et aigue qui sorte de Puppet et qui sont dirigé envers les deux gamins qui écoute le tout sans rien dire dans un premier temps puis finissent par baisser le regard à terre honteux de leur comportement et c'est un Puppet furax qui les envois au coin dans la pièce ou il à été les chercher, ce qu'ils font sans hésité.

Une fois hors de la pièce, la salle est à nouveau plongée dans le silence, seulement entrecoupé par mes sanglots étouffé par la porte de la cuisine. Foxy s'adresse alors au groupe que forme les Toys.

-Vous êtes nouveaux donc écouter bien ce que je vais vous dire! L'apparence de notre gardienne la tue de l'intérieur! Elle n'a jamais voulu ressembler a ceci et nous faisons tout pour qu'elle arrive a s'accepter t'elle quelle est! Si vous êtes incapable de ne pas l'accepter tel quelle est ne compter par sur nous pour vous réparer et vous aider en cas de problème!

Aucun ne répond, l'intervention de Foxy à eu le mérite de calmer Freddy et Chica de leur envie meurtrière que Bonnie essaye de contenir en même temps que la sienne. Une fois sur qu'ils se contrôlent, Bonnie prend l'initiative de venir me voir. Il toque doucement à la porte.

-Morgane, je peux rentré? Ils sont partis

-… Non… moi… monstre…

-Non ne dis pas ça, tu n'en est pas un, ce sont les personne qui t'on fait ça qui sont les monstres

Les Toys qui entende ça, écarquilles les yeux et interroge Puppet qui leur répond par des grincements de plus en plus faible au fil du récit. Chacun écoute attentivement et se retrouve prit de remord à la fin. Mangle vient rejoindre Bonnie à la porte, sa voix grésillante s'adresse alors à moi.

-Enfant, Tu n'es pas un monstre, aucun de nous ne te considère comme tel

-si… enfants… rires… monstres…

-Ils sont jeunes, si tu es un monstre alors j'en suis un aussi, je suis informe et pourtant on va pouvoir me reconstruire donc toi aussi tu vas l'être.

-Mais… pas machine…

Bonnie intervient.

-Il y a plusieurs façon de réparer des choses, Pour nous c'est la mécanique mais pour toi c'est avec du soutien et de la protection que tu y arrivera. Ca va aller, sort de la, il ne faut pas rester seul.

Un moment passe s'en aucune réponse de ma part puis je fini par me lever et sortir de la cuisine en reniflant doucement, m'essuyant mes yeux encore plein de larme et en fixant le sole du regard. Mangle s'approche de moi et quand je vois un gros amas de câble je relève la tête et laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur en voyant dans l'état ou elle est. Seulement ses mains, un pied et son visage de renard blanc auquel il manque un œil est en état, mais le reste… n'est qu'un gros tas de câble.

-Mon dieu… mais qu'est ce qui tes arrivée ?!...

-Je suis une animatronic jouet, de démonte-remonte, qui doit amusée les enfants mais plus ça allait et plus mes pièce était casser ou perdu et j'ai fini par ressemblé à ça

-Ma pauvre… mais ta voix… pourquoi elle grésille…

-Des hommes en bleu son venue et ont fait ajouté une pièce à mon mécanisme et depuis ma voix est devenue comme ça, depuis j'évite de parler

-Des hommes en bleu?... Oh! Des policiers…

-Oui ? Il me semble

-… Dis Bonnie… Tu pense que tu peux faire quelque chose?...

-En sachant que j'ai le corps tout entier à reconstruire, je pense que c'est possible

-Tant mieux alors…

Toy Bonnie s'approche de nous et s'adresse à moi.

-Pourquoi tu nous aides?

-Je… tout le monde a le droit a une deuxième chance… je ne juges pas sur la vue… j'ai envie de vous connaître même si… vous me faite un peu… beaucoup peur… je me suis habituer a Freddy, Bonnie et Chica… mai j'ai encore du mal avec Foxy et Puppet…

-Tu es une étrange humaine

-Oui… je sais…

Pour éviter que je replonge dans mes mauvais souvenir, Chica propose a chacun de se présenter correctement pour ainsi faire connaissance, pendant que Freddy profite de la diversion pour venir me prendre contre lui et essuyer mes dernière trace de larmes. Je l'en remercie et reste contre lui un peu plus longtemps.

Face à la proposition de Chica, chacun joue le jeu malgré leur scepticisme et tout ce passe pour le mieux. Toy Bonnie présentes également les deux enfants nommer Balloon Boy et Balloon Girl surnommer BB et BG pour faire plus simple. Cependant un truc me chiffonne, ce que Freddy s'aperçoit rapidement.

-Un problème Gamine?

-Je ne suis pas sur… Mangle?... Quand tu tes réveillée… Il n'y avait pas une autre animatronic avec vous?...

-Non, pas que je me souvienne, mais je n'ai pas fait très attention à vrai dire

-Bizarre…

-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre Gamine?

-Le Patron m'a parlé de sept animatronics qui était arrivé aujourd'hui… mais j'ai beau chercher… avec vaut quatre modèle Toys et les deux enfants… j'arrive toujours à six…

-Etrange en effet

-Quoique maintenant que tu en parles enfant, j'avais remarqué une énorme tâche au sol a coté de Toy Chica

-D'où elle vient cette animatronic, Gamine?

-D'une… d'une attraction d'horreur… reprenant pour thème… le… la mort des enfants… du restaurant…

-Ils ont fait de ces meurtres une attraction! Les humains sont malades!

-Oui…

-Bon, restons calme, on a donc une animatronic d'horreur qui se ballade librement dans le restaurant et ont a 4 heure pour la retrouver avant qu'un enfant tombe dessus part accident quand le restaurant sera ouvert! Que chacun fasse une équipe de deux comprenant un Toy et l'un d'entre nous!

-Pourquoi ces équipe?...

-Nous connaissons le restaurant par coeur donc nous serons moins attentif à certains détail ou endroit qui pourrait interpellé les Toys

-Je comprend… et moi… qu'est ce que…

-Toi tu vas dans le bureau, t'enfermé et surveillé les caméras et si tu le vois tu ouvres une des porte et tu nous hurle ou il se trouve, compris!

-Je… d'accord…

-On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable donc reste bien enfermé

-Compris…

-Bien, que chacun forme une équipe et se mette en place, plus vite on le trouve est mieux ça vaudra!

Chacun agit et les différent groupe se retrouve former par : les deux Chica, Foxy et Mangle, Freddy et Toy Bonnie et Toy Freddy avec Bonnie, Puppet étant charger d'aller chercher et de faire équipe avec les enfants. Une fois les équipes former, je me retrouve par Freddy et Toy Bonnie jusqu'au bureau, il s'assure que tout va bien puis une fois bien enfermé il rejoigne les autres et la traque peux commencé.

Chacune des équipes inspecte tout les recoins du restaurant, je les suit avec les caméra, me surprenant a parler toute seule, je les suis attentivement pour si besoin les prévenir de tout problème mais jusque la toujours rien. A recherche ne s'arrête pas et je suis tellement concentré sur les écrans que j'occulte tout ce qu'il y à autour de moi, de ce fait c'est seulement à force de recherche intensive sur les écrans que je m'aperçois qu'une puissante odeur de pourriture à envahie toute la pièce et me donne rapidement la nausée.

Voulant découvrir d'où viens cette horrible odeur, je quitte mon écran des yeux et rencontre une vision cauchemardesque a fond du bureau. Cet Chose est impossible à d'écrire… Une animatronic décharné, tel un corps en décomposition me fixe avec des yeux exorbités et un sourire digne des plus grand psychopathe. Le vestige de ce qui devait être a une époque des oreilles de lapin trône sur sa tête, de ce qui reste de sa fourrure a viré au verdâtre ou je peux voir un cafard sortir par un trou et rentrer par un autre.

Tout en lui me provoque du dégoût. Il s'avance vers moi, bras ouvert et, par je ne sais quelle miracle, je recule puis m'échappe sur le coté me retrouvant coller contre la porte en métal de droite, malgré ma peur, je donne un coup de coude dans le bouton de verrouillage de la porte mais j'ai juste le temps de m'échapper à nouveau et de me retrouver dans le bureau qu'il me fonçait dessus. Il ouvre à nouveau les bras et revient à la charge. Je tente alors la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit et saute sur mon bureau, renversant les bibelots qu'il y a dessus, puis re-saute a nouveau pour m'accrocher aux tuyaux du plafond de façon cochons pendu.

Je ne perd pas de temps et hurle à tout le monde qu'il ait ici, savant qu'avec mes blessures je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils vont se dépêcher. Etrangement, l'animatronics plus petite que les autres ne bouge pas et re-tend les bras vers moi en hurlant. C'est hurlement me provoque des frisson d'effroi ce qu'il semble remarquer, il s'arrête de hurler mais reste bras tendu dans ma direction avec ce même sourire dément.

Le groupe de Freddy arrive rapidement sur les lieux, vite suivit par les autres. L'animatronic est vite maîtriser et confié à Bonnie et Foxy qui le ramène dans la salle au objet casser et le surveille intensément.

Me voyant faiblir de plus en plus, Freddy se place sous moi et me dit de tout lâcher. Croyant a une énorme blague, je le regard, espérant trouver un sourire sur son visage mais son regard plus que sérieux me fait vite comprendre que ça n'en n'est pas une. Cependant la réflexion de ma tête étant trop longue pour mon corps, celui-ci décident de m'abandonner et lâche prise. Freddy me réception en casi-douceur et vérifie tout de suite que je n'ai rien, mais tique très vite quand il remarque que mes blessure ce sont ré-ouverte.

En voyant ça, Toy Chica approche et inspecte le tout avant de demander ou se trouve la boite de secours. Je lui dit quelle se trouve dans les vestiaire ou elle s'empresse d'aller en ordonnant à Freddy d'aller me faire assoire sur la scène. D'abord outré de ce faire ordonné quelque chose, se dépêche de le faire en me sentant m'affaiblir de plus en plus.

Devant la scène, il préfère me faire assoire sur ses genoux me soutenant ainsi plus facilement. Tout le monde, sauf Bonnie et Foxy, nous rejoint et je fait un petit résumé de ce qu'il ces passer, après avoir bu l'eau que m'apportait Chica et qui étonnamment ne c'est pas casser, mes larmes venant au fur est a mesure dans l'étreinte douce de Freddy, l'adrénaline redescendant.

-Ce que je ne comprend pas… c'est comment il a pu rentré… les deux porte était fermé… j'avais tout fait comme tu m'as dit…

-Je te crois Gamine, mais je ne comprends pas non plus

Mangle vient alors nous apporter la réponse.

-Les conduits d'aération, dans la salle des objets casser, la grille a été enlevé et le trou est suffisamment grand pour lui et qui allait la ou tu était.

-les conduits…

Toy Chica fini par revenir et me demande de retirer mon haut ce que je fait avec beaucoup de gêne et de réticence puis avec l'aide de Freddy qui m'aide a l'enlevé avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Mon haut enlever laisse, en plus de mes blessures ouverte, mes anciennes marques et cicatrice plus ou moins grande et profonde. Leur réaction a cet vue ne se fait pas attendre, et des grondement violent. A leur réaction et la vue de leur yeux virant au noir je me cache le corps le plus possible en espérant les calmés.

Quand chacun semble avoir retrouver un semblant de contrôle, je laisse Toy Chica me soigner, ce quelle fait avec une délicatesse extrême mais un doigté sur et impeccable ce qui surprend tout le monde. Quand elle fini et quelle m'autorise a me r'habiller, ce que je fait avec rapidité faisant raller Freddy sur les gamine qui ne savent pas prendre soin d'elle, je lui demande ou elle a apprit à faire ceci.

-J'ai vu une mère soigner son enfant qui s'était égratigner en tombant et ça ma intéresser, notre restaurant possédait une petit infirmerie, j'ai pu mis renseigner et m'entraîner sur les autres.

Puppet vient vite confirmer la dernière partie avec de grand signe de tête et Toy Chica se retourne vers lui.

-Ne te plein pas, c'est de ta faute aussi, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger! C'était donc de ta faute si tu tes retrouver emmêler dans les bandage comme une momie!

J'éclate de rire en imaginent la situation ce qui arrête leur pseudo dispute et détend l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce. Une fois calmer et mon sérieux retrouver, je reviens a la situation.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui…

-Je ne sais pas Gamine, pour l'instant on le garde sous surveillance, je vais aller voir Bonnie et en discuter avec lui, ça va aller pour toi?

-D'accord… oui… ça va mieux…

-Bien

Il se lève en me tenant puis me pose à sa place en s'assurant que je peut tenir assis sans problème puis va rejoindre Bonnie. Tout le monde va à ses occupations, Les Toys renoue leur lien avec Puppet et Chica vient me proposer de retourner en cuisine, ce que je décline car j'aimerai remettre en ordre le bureau. Je lui demande si elle peut finir les commandes du lendemain ce quelle accepte avec plaisir.

Je retourne dans le bureau et constate que l'odeur bien que moins forte est toujours la. En rentrant dans la pièce, je remarque que Mangle avait raison car la grille d'aération est enlever… je m'empâte… avant une mouche ne pouvait pas m'approcher sans que je ne la remarque dix minutes avant…

Je remet les bibelot en place et m'amuse avec l'un d'entre eux qui fait « pouic »quand on appuis dessus ce qui laisse le temps à Golden Freddy d'apparaître et de me faire une peur bleu. Quand mon cœur retrouve un rythme de battement plus normale je me tourne vers lui et remarque ne très vieille affiche dans sa main droite. Malgré la peur au souvenir de son attaque je l'interroge.

-Qu'est… qu'est ce qu'il y a?...

Il ne dit rien et me tend l'affiche, je la prend en tremblant légèrement et la regarde. L'image a passer mais on peut apercevoir deux animatronics, en y regardant bien je peux reconnaître Golden Freddy mais en version neuve sur une scène en train de chanter avec à coté de lui un lapin un peu plus claire que lui. Il me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas a savoir quoi…

-Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me montres ça…

Il pointe le conduit puis à nouveau l'affiche, plus particulièrement le lapin…

-Attend… cet… ce lapin décrépi… c'est ce lapin doré!

Il acquiesce, il me fait un signe vers lui puis fait comme si il enfilait une veste

-Il… c'est le costume… voila pourquoi il est bien plus petit que les autres…

Il acquiesce à nouveau puis attire mon attention avec un signe de main tremblant

-Quoi?... il est… fragile?...

Il me fait un non de la tête et pointe une pile de feuille prête à tomber à la moindre secousse

-Instable… c'est n costume instable?...

Il acquiesce

-Mais… que ce passerai t'il… si quelqu'un viendrai à l'enfiler…

Il lève les deux main et les fait s'écraser violement l'une contre l'autre.

-Mon dieu… broyer… il finirai broyer… c'était ça l'odeur…

La vision d'un corps broyer est horrible… mais cela explique beaucoup de chose… l'odeur, cet chose gluante… et les insectes…

-Golden… est ce qu'il était gentil à l'époque?...

Il acquiesce

-C'était ton ami… c'est pour ça que tu m'as montrer ça…

Un nouvel hochement de tête.

-Je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire… mais je ne te promet rien…

Il me fait un signe de tête et disparaît à nouveau me laissant seul. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… je veux bien l'aider… mais je ne sais même pas comment il c'est retrouver avec un cadavre à l'intérieur de lui… enfin… il est peut être pas rentré tout seul… je me souviens que Freddy possède de nombreux journaux alors peut être que je trouverai quelque chose…

Je me met donc en route, à la recherche des journaux de Freddy, puis une fois trouver je les épluche en commençant par ce qui date de plus de six mois car vu l'odeur ça ne peut pas être avant. Mon intuition est la bonne puisque je trouve rapidement le bon que je m'empresse de lire.

-Alors… « **Meurtre à la maison d'horreur Fazzbear Pizza, l'ancien costume de Golden Bonnie, qui pour des raisons de sécurité ne devait pas être porté, a fait une victime cette nuit! En effet, ce costume à ressort était déconseillé d'être porter dû à son instabilité et qui risquait de relâcher son mécanisme à tout moment.**

 **Cette nuit un homme venue défiguré l'attraction à essayer d'échapper au gardien de nuit en se cachant dans le costume déjà bien endommagé avec le temps, cependant le mécanisme n'a pas tenue est le pauvre homme c'est retrouvé broyé à l'intérieur de celui-ci.**

 **L'enquête nommer « Le meurtre de Springtrap » à été l'un des plus violent et surtout l'un des plus difficile à comprendre, mais après l'extraction du corps, l'analyse de celui-ci et l'enquête des policier, il se trouvait que l'homme était un récidiviste, plusieurs fois condamné à peine de prison lourde pour des crimes commit envers des enfants notamment, avait réussi a fuir et a échapper à la police jusqu'à présent… »**

L'article est accompagné d'une photo de l'état d'origine de Springtrap et d'une autre après l'extraction du cadavre… Je comprends un peu mieux la situation mais cela ne me dit pas si il est gentil et pourquoi il m'a attaqué tout à l'heure… Je range les journaux mais garde celui de Springtrap puis me dirige vers la salle au objet cassé… je vais tenté une approche mais je ne garantie rien…

Une fois devant la salle je toque doucement et tombe face à face avec Foxy qui m'ouvre.

-Un problème?

-Je… je voudrais lui parlé…

A l'entente de ma voix, Springtrap réagit et s'agite légèrement mais est vite remis en place par les trois autres.

-Non c'est une mauvaise idée

Il commence à refermer la porte mais je la bloque en retenant une grimace à la douleur occasionnée dans mon pied.

-Foxy s'il te plait!… pas longtemps… au moindre problème je sors promis…

Il se tourne vers Freddy qui depuis l'intérieur à tout entendu, puis me laisse finalement entrée une fois son accord acquis. J'entre mais je reste assez près de la porte au cas ou. En me voyant arriver Springtrap se lève et écarte les bras mais il est vite arrêter par le grondement menacent de Foxy. Freddy s'approche de moi tout en le fixant du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend tout d'un coup!

-Je… tien lis ça…

Je lui tend le journal qu'il survole rapidement puis me regarde à nouveau

-Au moindre problème tu sors de suite Gamine!

-Oui… mais tant qu'il n'avance pas vous n'intervenez pas… pas même en parole d'accord…

-Bien

Chacun acquiesce malgré leur curiosité, Freddy retourne se mettre en place, et lit plus en profondeur l'article tout en gardant un œil attentif à ce qui se passe autour, me laissant gérer la situation pour le moment. Je respire un grand coup et me lance.

-Bon… Bonjour Springtrap…

Ses oreilles s'agitent à ce nom et son sourire s'agrandit, il tente d'avancer mais j'interviens avant Bonnie.

-Re… Reste ou tu es!... écoute… juste en restant à ta place…

Ses oreilles s'abaisse légèrement et son sourire s'amoindris mais il obéit

-J'ai appris ce qu'il c'est passer… de comment tu est passer de Golden Bonnie… à un costume fard pour maison d'horreur… et pour le meurtre…

Aux derniers mots, il se détourne et retourne s'assoire au fond de la salle, me tournant le dos. Ça réaction me surprend mais je prend le partis de continuer.

-Je sais pour ton instabilité… pourquoi il ne faut pas te porter… et… tu n'as pas voulus qu'il te porte n'est pas…

De dos, il me fait un signe négatif de la tête, je soupir intérieurement de soulagement

-Ce n'était pas ta faute… tu as vengé des enfants tu sais…

Il relève la tête à la dernière information et se tourne vers moi ainsi que Bonnie et Foxy.

-Oui… cet homme…il avait déjà tué plusieurs enfants… beaucoup d'enfants… il avait été arrêter plusieurs fois mais il avait toujours réussi à s'enfuir… et ton disfonctionnement a permis au futur victime de se malade de survivre…

Son sourire dément revient et il se relève mais aucun d'entre nous n'as le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il me fonce dessus les bras grand ouvert et que je me retrouve dans son étreinte puissante, en me retenant difficilement de vomir. Entendant les grondement menacent des autres je préfère intervenir.

-Je… je vais… bien… il n'est pas méchant… pas vrai Springtrap?... tu ne feras pas de mal à aucun d'entre nous?...

Il fait un signe de tête négatif, je déglutis difficilement, mon envie de rendre est de plus en plus forte…

-Alors… si tu me relâches je vais pouvoir te proposer un truc… si tout le monde est d'accord…

-Qu'il te relâche d'abord Gamine!

Le ton venimeux de Freddy ne plait pas à Springtrap qui resserre son étreinte sur moi. Me sentant de plus en plus mal je met un terme a la guerre.

-STOP CA SUFFIT!

Ça a le mérite de les calmer et de faire relâcher son étreinte à Springtrap, je recule légèrement, le corps recouvert de mucus et autres chose horrible dont je ne veut même pas savoir le nom, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il se sente rejeter, ce qui pourrait faire empirer la situation.

-Bien… maintenant que vous êtes calme… voila ce que je vous propose… on pourrait te restaurer… faire en sorte que ton apparence et cet odeur infecte disparaisse… tu en pense quoi?...

Il acquiesce vivement, je me tourne vers Bonnie pour lui demander son avis quand je remarque que Springtrap veut encore me prendre contre lui.

-Je… non… stop!

Il s'arrête d'un coup comme gifler puis baisse la tête.

-Je… quand tu sera propre… tu pourras me prendre dans tes bras… mais pas avant d'accord…

Il réfléchit mais fini part me donner son accord et baisser les bras. Je me tourne vers Bonnie.

-Ca ira?...

-Oui, mais ça prendra au moins deux nuit de réparation si je mis met maintenant

-D'accord… Freddy… tu est d'accord?...

Un grand silence me répond ce que j'interprète dans un premier temps comme un non, je baisse la tête déçue. Freddy pousse un soupir résigné.

-C'est d'accord Gamine, mais il se tient à carreaux!

-oui promit!...

J'irai bien lui faire un câlin mais vu l'état de mes vêtement, tout gluant, je préfère m'en abstenir. Pendant ce temps Bonnie fais signe à Springtrap de le suivre ce qu'il ne veux pas dans un premier temps.

Je le rassure en lui expliquant ce qui va se passer mais je me retrouve obliger de les suivre jusque dans l'atelier pour qu'il accepte de venir. Une fois dans l'atelier, je donne l'affiche que m'avait donnée GF plutôt dans l'espoir que ca puisse l'aider dans les réparations.

-Voila à quoi il ressemblait avant… j'espère que ça ira…

-Je ferais avec ne t'en fait pas, mais! C'est Golden Freddy la!

-Oui… c'est lui qui ma mis sur les bonnes pistes…

Je vois l'intérêt de Springtrap à notre conversation.

-Golden Freddy est ici… tu auras peut être la chance de le croiser…

Il acquiesce puis recommence son inspection de l'atelier. Bonnie va poser l'affiche sur le plans de travail puis se tourne vers moi et me demande de sortir pour commencer son boulot, j'acquiesce mais sort après avoir longuement rassuré Springtrap.

La porte refermé je me retrouve être le centre de toute l'attention, je rougis de gène est Foxy a la gentillesse d'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, pendant que je me fait emmener plus loin par un Freddy en colère pour me faire passer un savons sur mon inconscience.

-C'était très stupide ce que tu a fait Gamine! Ne recommence pas!

-Je… oui Freddy… je… ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… excuse moi…

-Ne recommence plus et ça ira, il aurait pu te briser les os! Ta eu de la chance

-Oui…

Une fois sur que le message est passer il me dit de rentrer me laver et de dormir vu que mon service est fini. Je fais signe à tout le monde et me dirige vers les vestiaires récupérer mes affaires et mettre à nouveau couvert, je repère une balle pelote de laine violette au dessus de mon casier.

Je la prend avec moi, l'odeur quelle diffuse me fait un bien fous après cette longue nuit… j'en deviens accros à cette odeur… Une fois rentrée, doucher au moins deux fois pour enlever cette substance et cette odeur de pourriture. Je peux enfin me coucher en tenant la pelote contre moi et m'endormir grâce a l'odeur quelle diffuse, sans oublier avant tout de prévenir le patron d'ouvrir toute les fenêtre du restaurant pour faire évacuer l'odeur.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10 : Acceptation**_

Les deux nuits suivantes sont relativement calmes. Il faut cependant aérer le restaurant le matin car l'odeur est encore bien présente mais de moins en moins puissante au fur et a mesure des réparations de Bonnie et fini par disparaître totalement le dernier jour des réparation.

Pendant c'est deux nuits, j'ai pu apprendre à faire connaissance avec les nouveaux, ainsi j'ai pu apprendre que Toy Freddy et Toy Chica sont ensemble. Franchement en les observant je n'aurai jamais pu le deviner si il ne me l'avait pas dit mais en y regardant bien on peut apercevoir deux ou trois geste tendre très discret. Je les envie beaucoup… j'aurai voulue avoir leur complicité avec mon compagnon… mais… ça ne pourra jamais se faire… qui voudrai d'une hybride couverte de cicatrice… un monstre…

Freddy remarque mon abattement à chaque fois que je les regarde, il a essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe mais il se heurte toujours a un mur. Il reste donc à mes cotés dans ses moments la, me prenant dans ses bras quand il le faut, je lâche prise dans ses moments la… fatigué de tout… mais… malgré tout sa présence me permet de tenir le cap… je l'en remercie vraiment dans ses moments la…

J'ai pu faire la « vrai » connaissance des deux enfants qui ne sont pas si méchant que ça quand on les connaît un peu, j'ai quand même une certaine réserve par rapport à eux… J'ai du mal à les comprendre car il ne parle qu'avec des rires et de « Hello », mais j'ai souvent Mangle qui me vient en aide en me traduisant ce qu'ils disent. Cependant J'ai souvent la même question qui revient sur mes membres animaliers… « Est ce qu'on peut toucher ? »… Oh début ça m'a surprise et rendu très mal à l'aise. Depuis je m'enfuis à chaque fois qu'il me pose la question…

Cette nuit est normalement la dernière nuit de réparation de Springtrap, Bonnie ma affirmer que se serai enfin fini aujourd'hui, juste quelque détail à fignoler et il sera officiellement réparer. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat!

Vers les 1 heures du matin, Bonnie sort de son atelier, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres mais aucune trace de Springtrap. Je me tourne vers Bonnie pour l'interroger qui me répond qu'il a préféré rester dans l'ombre depuis son réveil. Intrigué je vais voir ce qu'il se passe en demandant au autres de rester sur place.

Je rentre dans l'atelier et le vois debout dos à moi, dans un coin sombre, la tête basse. Je referme la porte derrière moi et l'appelle doucement, je le vois sursauter légèrement puis se tourne vers moi me laissant sans voix…

Il n'a plus rien à voir avec cette horreur qu'il était avant… sa fourrure est maintenant d'un jolie vert claire et semble douce… adieu les troues, les substance collante et autres insectes… et l'odeur qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à maintenant n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

C'est clairement une autre animatronic que j'ai devant moi mais un air triste et sombre flotte sur son visage. Je m'approche doucement mais m'arrête vite en le voyant recule… c'est le monde à l'envers!

-Springtrap?... qu'est ce qu'il y a?...

Moi qui m'attendais à un signe ou encore des grincements, il me surprend à nouveau en me répondant avec une voix douce et rauque, qui m'envoie des frissons tout le long de mon échine et me donne chaud, le visage fixer sur l'affiche.

-Plus rien

-… Qu'est… qu'est ce qui n'est plus rien?…

-Plus rien comme avant, jamais

Je comprends alors de quoi il veut parler…

-Oui c'est vrai… rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose… Golden Bonnie ou Springtrap… peut importe… tu est et sera toujours toi… c'est tout ce qui compte…

Il me regarde, semblant ému. Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Il me regarde faire surpris.

-Pourquoi?

-Je… je te l'avait promis… une fois réparer et propre…et puis tu en as besoin…

-Merci

Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me soulève, de sorte à ce que je sois au niveau de sa tête, ainsi je peux faire passé mes bras autour de son cou. Nous restons comme ça plusieurs minutes dans un silence apaisant… les mots non pas leur place… juste les geste doux et chaud nous conviennes…

Mais toute les bonne chose on une fin et c'est en luttant contre moi-même que je recule légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder, ma queue se balançant lascivement… il a retrouver le sourire ce qui fait plaisir à voir… Je lui caresse doucement le visage et porter par le moment, je lui fais un bisou sur le front qui lui fait s'agiter ses oreilles et fermer les yeux… je colle mon front au sien et ferme mes yeux, voulant profiter de ce moment encore un peu…

Nous restons comme ça encore quelque minute avant que la magie du moment ne soit rompue pas les messes basses des autres de l'autre côté de la pièce qui se font de plus en plus forte. Je m'écarte de lui, gêner… Il soupire d'agacement mais finit par me poser par terre. Je le remercie du bout des lèvres et décide de changer de sujet pour cacher mon embarra…

-Co… comment doit-on t'appeler maintenant… Golden Bonnie ou Springtrap?...

-Springtrap, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'on ne m'appelle plus Golden Bonnie, et puis il est temps de tournée la page

-… D'accord… a… allons y…

Je me dirige vers la porte accompagnée de Springtrap bien décidé à sortir cette fois ci. En ouvrant la porte je suis la cible de leur regard inquisiteur et qui cris tous la même chose « pourquoi vous avez été si long!? Qu'avez-vous fait?! »

Profitant de l'étonnement que produit Springtrap en arrivant pour détourner leur intention, je le présente en bonne et dû forme puis lui souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, avant de littéralement m'enfuir en cuisine et fermé la porte a clé le laissant seul avec les autres.

Une fois les battement de mon cœur calmer et n'aillant aucune envie de retourner la bas pour l'instant, je me met au fourneaux, laissant pour cette nuit un repos mériter à Chica. Après avoir mis les dernier gâteau au four je me rend compte que beaucoup d'agitation règne dans la pièce d'à coté.

Intrigué, je décide d'aller voir ce qui ce passe mais je m'attendait vraiment pas a ça en ouvrant la porte… c'est un champ de bataille qui m'attend… un concert de hurlement strident m'accueille m'obligeant a me bouché les oreille… tous ou presque ont leur yeux qui ont viré au noir et de ce que je peux en voir il sont prêt a en venir au main et a s'entre tuer… surtout Springtrap et Freddy qui son les plus bruyant…

Dans cet immense bordel auquel je ne comprends strictement rien et dont les hurlements font finir par me tuer les oreilles si ça continue… Je fini par leur hurler de ce calmer… ce qui à le mérite de les calmé dans la seconde et enfin on peu s'entendre penser…

Je déglutit difficilement en voyant que je suis le centre de l'attention mais fini par me reprendre mais mon regard en accroche un autre, hanté et désespéré que je connaît très bien pour l'avoir arborer de nombreuse année et même encore aujourd'hui… choqué, je me rend compte que ce regard appartient à Freddy. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il quitte la pièce sans un mot…

-Freddy…

Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce, coupé par un reniflement de dédain de la part de Springtrap quand Freddy quitte la pièce. J'en reviens à la situation initiale et me tourne vers Toy Bonnie, l'un des seules à avoir retrouver des yeux normaux.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?...

-A ton départ, les filles ont sautés sur Springtrap pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle sur le pourquoi vous avez été si long à sortir de l'atelier, Springtrap n'a d'abord rien dit mais face aux commère, il a fini par cédé et ça a dégénérer

-Comment ça?... qu'est ce qui a dégénérer!?...

-En gros ça na pas plus a Freddy qui a commencé a ce montré menaçant envers lui, le traitant d'intrus ce qui nous a touché aussi vu que nous somme arrivé avec lui puis tout le monde c'est mêler à la dispute, après tu connaît la suite

-Je vois… Je vais aller le voir… mais les filles… la prochaine fois que l'on vous dit non, n'insister plus d'accord… vous voyez jusqu'ou ça peut aller…

Penaude, c'est mangle qui me répond

-Oui, on est désolé enfant, on ne voulait pas que ça aille jusque la

-Je m'en doute et puis vous ne pouviez pas savoir… mais avant que j'oublie… vous n'êtes pas des intrus… aucun d'entre vous n'en est uns… cette endroit est votre maison maintenant… ne l'oublié jamais…

Sur ces paroles, je les laisse pour aller retrouver Freddy, laissant une mangle bien émue mais qui est vite réconforté par un Foxy au petit soin. Me doutant de la ou peut être aller mon Ours, et je dit bien mon Ours… je me dirige tout de suite vers son « bureau » ou la porte est fermer… je ne cherche pas à entré, mais je toque pour le prévenir…

-Freddy… je sais que tu est la… je peux rentrer?...

-…

-Je veux juste comprendre… même si… je crois avoir compris…

-Compris quoi Gamine

-…Je ne te laisserai pas de coté pour eux Freddy… ils vont avoir besoins d'aide pour s'acclimater… mais tu sera toujours prioritaire… tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur…

Heureusement qu'une porte nous sépare car je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de lui dire tout ca sinon…

-Comment ça particulière Gamine

-Pour moi… Tu es ce qu'il se rapproche le plus d'une famille… un grand frère… toujours la pour moi… m'écouter, me protéger… sécher mes larmes… me soutenant dans les moment dure… un confident…tu es tout ça pour moi Freddy…

-Et Springtrap

-De quoi Springtrap?... Freddy je le connais à peine… alors oui… je me suis laisser aller… je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… mais ça n'a rien a voir avec ce que je ressent envers toi… c'est juste… très différents…

Il ouvre la porte et se met juste devant moi, puis avec l'aide de sa main me relève le visage, que j'ai abaissé sans m'en apercevoir, me fixant ainsi droit dans les yeux.

-Mais il y a ben quelque chose Gamine

-Non!... enfin… je croit pas… mais même si il y avait quelque chose… tu est différent de lui… et même si, pour moi c'était possible d'avoir un compagnons… tu serai toujours aussi important pour moi… je ne t'abandonne pas… promis…

-Tu as intérêt a tenir ta promesse Gamine, sinon je te tue

-Je… oui… promis grand frère…

Sur le coup, c'est sortie tout seul, mais cela à l'air de le réjouir puisqu'un rire joyeux s'échappe de lui en voyant mon embarra. Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui. L'étreinte est douce, protectrice, comme cela ce fait beaucoup entre les membres d'une même famille… Bon d'accord, on fait une étrange famille mais elle me convient parfaitement…

Dans un même ensemble, on se sépare l'un de l'autre, rassurer que l'autre ne nous rejette pas puis je peux enfin retrouver la terre ferme.

-Il faudra que tu t'excuse auprès des autres… tu les as blesser toute à l'heures...

-Oui, mais à une seul conditions Gamin, Tu m'explique pourquoi tu ne pourrais avoir de compagnon?

-Je… c'est… Franchement… tu crois vraiment qu'un humain saint d'esprit me voudrait comme compagne… je suis monstre pour eux…

-Et Springtrap?

-Freddy!... je le connais à peine… et puis même… sans vous vexer… vous êtes en métal et moi en chair… ça marcherai pas niveau physique… et je… non rien…

Je me détourne de lui, les larmes aux yeux en me rendant compte que l'un de mes rêves ne pourras jamais se réaliser

-Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas

-Je… je ne pourrais jamais…

-De quoi?

-Des petits… je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant… c'est bête… je ne peux pas laisser un hommes m'approcher à moins de 5 mètres sans revivre mes violes… mais… je voudrai avoir un enfant à chérir…

-c'est compréhensible, mai je suis sur que ça arrivera un jour Gamine, ne perd pas espoir

-J'en doute…

-allers, sèche tes larmes, on retourne avec les autres et tu rentreras te coucher, il est tard

Un nouveau câlin plus tard et mes yeux sec, on retourne ensemble dans la salle à manger sans remarquer une étrange silhouette filiforme au masque blanc qui nous à espionner depuis le début, partir à son tour l'air tout excité.

Après des excuses publiques de la part de Freddy, je remarque qu'il est effectivement l'heure pour moi de rentrer me coucher. C'est une sorte de ronde de bisou qui s'installe alors car en apprenant que Springtrap en avait eu un, les autres on décidé que ce n'était pas juste et donc qu'il leur en fallait un aussi. Je précise que les râles on d'abord commencé par les enfant vite suivit par Foxy…

Donc j'offre un bisou d'au revoir à chacun mais au moment d'en faire un à Springtrap, j'ai les parole de Freddy qui me revienne en tête faisant flamber mon visage dans la seconde. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Springtrap décide de me porter comme dans l'atelier.

En le voyant faire les filles en rajoute une couche en lançant des « trop mignons » a tout vas faisant atteindre un autre stade de rouge à mon visage. Je suis sur d'avoir entendu Freddy rire… Je fini par faire le bisou de Springtrap très rapidement pour faire cesser cette situation.

Il me relâche finalement avec un grand sourire satisfait, je suis sur qu'il n'est pas si innocent que ça le lapin… mais bon pas le temps d'y penser, je ne m'attarde pas et les salue tous une dernière fois avant d'aller récupérer mes affaires dans le vestiaire et de retrouver un nouveau « cadeau » avec.

Une tige flexible avec des plume au bout… je ne sais pas qui me les offre mais il ou elle adore le violet… et sens bon… je fini par rentrer avec et laisse mon nouveau cadeau sur ma table de chevet pour aller me coucher encore troubler par les parole de mon désormais grand frère Ours…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

 _ **La proie à la merci du chasseur**_

Les nuits s'écoulent assez calmement, entre les discutions, jeu avec les jumeau baloon, cuisine avec Chica, potin avec les filles, les retrouvaille de Springtrap et Golden Freddy qui ont durée deux jour, tout deux enfermé dans les toilettes, va savoir pourquoi et la réparation des Toys, on ne s'ennuie vraiment pas.

La meilleure réparation a quand même été celle de Mangle et surtout la réaction que cela a suscitées chez certain. Bonnie c'est surpasser, à l'aide de plan d'un peu prêt tout le monde

, il a mis au moins cinq bon jour à lui un corps en bon état, et waouh! Quel corps!

A en faire pâlir la poupée mannequin, Barbie !

Quand les réparation se sont terminer et quelle ses présenter à nous, ont est tous resté bouche bée. Elle a quelque centimètre en moins que Foxy et abord une très belle fourrure blanche sur la plupart du corps mais la partie supérieur de son museau, ses paupière, l'intérieur de ses oreilles, son ventre et le bout de sa queue son d'un jolie rose claire. Sur ses joue et le jolie nœud autour de son cou son d'un très beau rouge éclatant.

Foxy à mes coté est resté paralysé, Yeux écarquillé, mâchoire ouverte et la reluque sans gène. Voyant que Mangle attend un mot de sa part, je lui mets un coup de coude au niveau de ses côtes, enfin à l'endroit ou elle devrait se trouver si il était humain.

Sur le coup, j'ai cru que Foxy était cassé car il n'a eu aucune réaction ou alors il n'a rien sentie…Mais le temps qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe que Foxy avait sauté sur Mangle, les faisant tout les deux tomber par terre dans l'action, et lui roule lui patin du siècle sous le acclamation de surprise et de joie des autres.

Le baisser très chaud, et qui franchement donne chaud à voir, s'éternisait quand je me suis senti observé, j'ai tournée la tête pour savoir d'où sa venais quand je suis tomber sur le regard argenté en fusion d'un Springtrap très affamé, et qui m'embrasa sur le champ.

Je me suis vite détourner, le feu au joue et me suis caché derrière Freddy qui a vite deviné la cause de mes rougissement en voyant et lui a envoyé un regard d'avertissement pour qu'il se calme.

Nos deux renards on fini par se séparer et de se relevé, mais son rester mains liées puis se sont dévoré des yeux toute la soirée et on fini par s'éclipser derrière les rideau de l'attraction de Foxy pour plus d'intimité.

Je suis franchement heureuse pour eux mais depuis cette nuit je suis sans cesse poursuivit par le regard de Springtrap… si on est dans la même pièce, il me suit des yeux ou que j'aille et quand je vais dans une autre pièce il me suit tel un petit chien…

Si au début cela ne me gênait pas temps que ça et me faisait devenir rouge certaine nuit, la ça en devient agaçant… Encore qu'il me suive pour discuter ça ne me dérange pas mais non, monsieur se contente de me fixer à longueur de nuit sans parler… ça en devient oppressant! Quand je lui pose des questions sur son attitude, il ne me répond pas me laissant dans un silence gênant…

Pour m'en débarrasser, j'en suis réduite a lui fermer les portes à clé au nez ou a prier que Golden Freddy apparaisse et se mette à discuter avec lui pour avoir la paix…

Cette nuit encore il me suit partout et la j'en ai plus que marre je décide donc de le prendre à part et de lui dire c'et quatre vérité puis m'en vais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche et s'expliquer. Je sens la bête en moi s'agiter et j'ai beau été mélangé avec un chat, il n'en reste pas moins dangereux quand la bête se libère… c'est déjà arrivé… plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça… plus jamais…

Je décide d'aller me calmer en cuisine, pendant ma cavale j'ai découvert que cuisiner me calmais assez vite, je ne restait jamais au même mais j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir la cuisine dans un orphelinat chrétien qui ma abrité pendant deux mois. J'aidait les responsable avec les enfants et la cuisine et il m'offrais gîte et couvert, mais quand il ont découvert ce que j'était il mon chasé, me traitant de démon, a l'aide croix et de sel… et ça fait mal du sel dans les plais et les yeux…

Arrivée en cuisine, je me dirige vers le plan de travail ou les fille on déjà commencé les recette et me met au boulot… enfin c'est sans compter sur le groupe de commère quelle forme et qui m'interroge dès le premier mélange entamer…

Si au début j'arrivais à éviter certain sujet, au bout d'un moment ce n'est plus possible. Ce quelles semblent remarquer quand la crème liquide que je devais incorporer à la recette est en train de se transformer en chantilly maison à cause des coup de fouetter de plus en plus violent et à ma queue fouettant l'air.

Elles décident donc qu'un replie stratégique serai plus prudent et désertent la cuisine, me laissant seule. J'expire violemment et me rend compte de ma bêtise à cause de la douleur dans mon bras droit et remarque que ma chantilly et bien ferme… je soupir et la protège puis vais la mettre au frigo pour le lendemain en laissant une note au cuisinier pour le lendemain et me remet au boulot.

Vers les trois heure du matin, je fini le commande mai je ne suis pas totalement calmée… J'enlève mon tablier après avoir fait ma vaisselle puis sort de la pièce et cherche Freddy des yeux mai je ne le voit pas tout comme Toy Bonnie… Depuis quelque jour, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble me laissant seul… et dire que Freddy me faisait une crie de jalousie i peine une semaine.

Quand J'aperçois Springtrap venir vers moi, c'est presque en courant que je vais me réfugier dans mon bureau et que je lui ferme les portes au nez… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir pour l'instant. Je reste dos à la porte, l'écoutant et une fois sur qu'il est parti, je ré-ouvre les portes et vais m'installer à mon bureau que j'ai pu personnalisé un peu…

Et oui depuis maintenant une semaine j'ai été proclamé gardienne de nuit officielle du restaurant! Pour me félicité, j'ai reçut énormément de cadeau surtout des bibelots, des vêtements et des peluches plus mignonne et plus douce les une que les autres. J'en ai ramené chez moi et en ai laisser ici pour décorée le bureau, ce qui rend l'endroit un peu moins lugubre.

Le patron ma pris à part pour me félicitée et me faire part d'une des remarques de l'uns de ses employées sur comme quoi je ne respectait pas le code vestimentaire du restaurant lors de mes horaires de travail. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il la su et j'ai du expliqué au patron que les animatronics agissait bizarrement la nuit a cause de l'uniforme du gardien et vu que je ne le porte pas, je ne risque rien, ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faut en soit…

En sachant ceci j'ai été autorisé à porter mes vêtements de ville la nuit, ce qui ne me change pas grand-chose pour moi et arrête de faire râler l'employer surnommé Casse bonbon !

L'agrandissement du restaurant est presque terminé et les Toys et Springtrap auront bientôt leur propre scène à eux et seront présenté au public, il faut jute que la peinture sèche bien et que l'odeur sans aille. Pour agrémenter le couloir qui relie les deux bâtiments, le patron à décidé d'accroché les nouveaux desseins que les enfants feront de leur idoles.

Vu que le restaurants ses agrandit en plus de la nouvelle grande salle à manger, une salle avec une aire de jeu a été rajouter ainsi qu'une infirmerie possédant tout le nécessaire de premier soin. Par contre il y a une salle que j'ai vraiment envie de testé, c'est la nouvelle salle de repos.

Le restaurant en possède déjà une, composé de chaise, table et canapé mais la nouvelle sera plus de sieste avec plusieurs hamac de différente forme, installer dans toute la pièce. J'ai toujours voulus en testé un mais j'ai jamais pu… les animaux doivent rester au sol…

Vu que la surface du restaurant a surveillé à doubler, le patron voulais mettre monsieur Casse bonbon en surveillance avec moi, j'ai blanchi d'un coup et je l'ai supplié du regard pour qu'il oublie cette idée. Il me laisse donc une période d'essaie…

En partant, monsieur Casse bonbon ma lancer un regard tellement mauvais que j'était contente qu'un regard ne pouvait pas tuer… quoique… des fois ça arrangerai bien des gens… dont moi… ça aurai pu m'éviter pas mal de torture… à moi et à d'autre… au moins je sais qui était designer comme futur collègue…

Bref… Ainsi à chaque rapport avant mon service j'ai le droit au regard noir de monsieur Casse bonbon et de temps en temps à un bouquet de fleur de la part des serveur et serveuse qui depuis mon accident on arrêter les réplique et les objet en relation avec la mort. J'ai donc le plus souvent le droit à des petits bouquets de rose, à chaque fois de différente couleur et qui parfume le poste de surveillance.

En parlant de parfum, j'ai l'adorateur de la couleur violette qui continue à m'offrir des cadeaux que je récupère à la fin de mon service. Ainsi, j'ai reçu beaucoup de jouet pour chat, tel que une souris en plastique, violette elle aussi. Si au début je pensais que c'était un des employés qui avait tout découvert et qui voulait me faire du chantage ce qui m'effrayait mais j'ai fini par me détendre au fil des jour comme aucun d'entre n'en faisait allusion et que aucun d'entre eux ne possédait la même odeur.

Si au début j'était effrayer, je me suis vite amuser de la situation et attend chaque cadeau avec l'excitation d'une gamine. Ce parfum m'a tellement rendu accro que dès que j'en sens a peine quelque effluve j'en ronronne de bonheur… et oui je ronronne et non ce n'est pas mignon, c'est chiant! Vous vous voyez vous! Faire un bruit de moteur récurant sans pouvoir le contrôler! Et ben c'est chiant!...

En plus j'ai eu la bonne idée de mettre l'un des cadeaux de mon admirateur de violet sur mon bureau, c'est juste une peluche de loup coucher sur le flan, le ventre violet claire et le reste violet foncé et qui exulte de se parfum dans toute la pièce, occultant celui des fleurs. J'arrive a peu prêt a me contrôler mais c'est dure… vous savez à quelle point un tel parfum peut rester dans un tissu pareil… très… très longtemps…

Quand j'ai des coups au moral et que je ne veux pas déranger Freddy ou qu'il est introuvable ou occuper, je viens ici et je prends la peluche puis plonge mon nez dans la fourrure en respirant profondément, comme maintenant. Ca me calme et me détend dans les minute qui suivent entraînent inévitablement l'actionnement du ronronnement…

En faisant à nouveau intention à ce qui m'entoure, je me sens à nouveau observé et une respiration calme et posée me confirme que ce n'est pas qu'une impression… Je soupire et prend bien soin de reposer ma peluche en espérant calmer mes rougeurs et stopper mon ronronnement pour faire fasse à mon visiteur que je pense être Springtrap…

Je blanchi d'un coup et me plaque violemment contre le bureau en voyant qu'il ne s'agit pas de Springtrap et encore moins d'une animatronic… ce qui se trouve devant moi au fond de la salle est bel et bien un humain en chair et en os…

En le scrutant de haut en bas, ce qui me choque c'est à la fois son teint très pâle, presque cadavérique mais surtout c'est l'uniforme de gardien de lui du restaurant qu'il porte sur lui. Etant dans l'ombre, j'ai du mal a distingué clairement sont visage et a part distingué la couleur des ses cheveux très sombre presque en accord avec la couleur violette de l'uniforme et de ses yeux très claire, je ne sais rien d'autre…

Un ricanement moqueur me sort de mon inspection et je reporte mon intention sur son visage.

-Ce que tu voit te plait j'espère

-Euh… je… euh… qui… qui êtes vous?… Que faite vous ici!

-Oh quelle mauvais gentleman je fait, laisser moi me présenté ma belle. Je me nomme Vincent et je suis un gardien de nuit, tout comme toi.

Il fait une révérence avec un grand sourire amuser qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Quand il se redresse, je me fige en observant ses yeux, cet homme, Vincent qui jusque la était dans l'ombre de la pièce, ses suffisamment avancer pour que ce détail me choque…

Déjà qu'en lui-même avoir des pupilles d'un blanc laiteux, comme si il était aveugle, ce n'est pas commun, mais le plus choquant reste la partie blanche de ses yeux… enfin pour lui on ne peut pas parler de blanc à ce stade… c'est un noir abyssale qui remplie cette partie normalement blanche…

Je reste bloqué un moment sur ses yeux, quelque chose me dit de me méfier mais je ne peut que osciller entre choque et fascination. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté bloqué sur ses yeux mais il en à profité pour se rapproché de moi suffisamment pour que la distance d'un bras nous sépare.

Il ricane à nouveau, me faisant revenir au temps présent et me plaquer plus fort au bureau, provoquant une sourde douleur dans le bas de mon dos et me rendant compte que mon cou me fait mal à force d'avoir la tête relever… c'est vrai que entre mes 1m54 et son 1m70 environ, y'a un sacré différence de taille…

-Un problème ma belle ?

-Vos… vos yeux… pourquoi sont il comme ça?…

-Mes pupille ont toujours été blanche mais sans pour autant que je sois aveugle et pour le reste, disons que c'est mon côté sombre qui ressort

-Mais comment…

-Tatouage, c'est permanent et ça ma aidé a bien des choses, mais c'en n'est pas moins choquant que ton déguisement, je suppose que c'est à la mode

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles aillant complètement oublié ce très léger détail…

-Je… euh… oui… c'est ça… mais je ne comprend toujours pas votre présence ici… le patron ne ma rien dit à ce propos…

-Ah bon? Il a sûrement oublié, il à tellement de chose à faire

-Je… sûrement…

-Et puis, ça doit être tellement difficile pour toi, avec toute ses animatronics agité et à dirigé, comme Chica en cuisine

-Oui c'est vr… comment savez vous que Chica est en cuisine?!

En un instant son expression change pour ce faire malsain et meurtrier. Dans la seconde qui suit, je me fait retourner et plaquer le buste et le visage sur bureau, es bras tordu dans mon dos, Vincent me les tenant fermement et couché sur moi.

La violence des gestes me fait gémir de douleur, je sens la panique prendre le dessus sur moi me raidissant complètement et me faisant trembler. Il se penche plus fortement sur moi et murmure sadiquement à mon oreille avec un grand sourire de malade.

-Dommage Chaton, j'aurai aimé jouer un peu plus mais il est temps de te montrer qui commande

Seule un gémissent terrifier lui répond. Sa dominance est totale, il me bloque complètement et me ramène quelque année en arrière, dans ma cage sous l'alpha… Mon instinct prend le dessus, je me mets à miauler de détresse, complètement enfermé dans mes sombres souvenir. Vincent, intrigué mais toujours, relâche sa poigne sans que je cherche à bouger.

-Oh non Chaton, certainement pas!

Il me redresse par le cou, tel un pantin et me plaque, dos contre l'un des murs du bureau, me faisant miauler de peur. D'une main il vient tendre mes bras au dessus de ma tête et utilise l'autre pour placer ma tête dans son cou et plaque son corps au mien pour me tenir.

Inconsciente a ce qui m'entourent, je respire profondément son odeur qui me semble familière et me fais revenir en douceur au temps présent, je fini par me calmer et a ronronner en sentant le parfum si familier qui me berce la nuit sur ma pelote et imprègne la plupart de mes cadeaux violet…

Le lien se fait alors dans ma tête et c'est revenu à moi mais affoler que j'écarte mon visage de lui si violemment que mes os en craque sombrement. Il rigole a nouveau sadiquement en voyant mon état de panique.

-La lumière c'est enfin faite dans ton esprit Chaton, mais tu mérites quand même une punition

-Non… je vous en supplie…

-Je vais t'apprendre ce qui arrive au Chaton qui se concentre sur autre chose que son Maitre

-Non… pas encore… s'il vous plait… s'il vous plait…

Il se contente de rire en arborant un sourire carnassier en me voyant perdre tout mes moyens et pleurer. Avec un grand sourire satisfait il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et sans criez gare il mors violemment la base en mon cou jusqu'au sang, me faisant hurler de douleur. Il lèche une ou deux fois la plait puis regarde, très fière, son œuvre.

-Vilain Chaton, tu as alerté tout le monde, mais je suis sure que tu ne m'oublieras pas de si tôt, mais on se reverra Chaton, pour ton dressage…

Il me relâche, me laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, puis sans va par l'une des porte. Un énorme boucan métallique se fait entendre et c'est une fanfare d'animatronics qui arrive dans la pièce prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

Tous ont a choque en me voyant au sol, recroqueviller en boule, tenant d'une main la plait béante dans mon cou d'où le sang s'échappe énormément. Freddy et Springtrap sont les premiers à réagir et accourent à mes cotés. Pris de panique en croyant que c'est Vincent qui revient, je me débats de toutes mes forces, quand il essaie de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Dans l'action, je me fais plus de mal qu'autre chose en les percutants avec mes jambes. Perdu, Freddy essaie de trouver une solution en essayant de stopper mes jambes, ce qui me fait paniquer encore plus. Dans une ultime tentative, Springtrap m'attrape et me plaque contre lui, bloquant mes bras et mes jambes puis me berce doucement en murmurant des paroles réconfortante.

Toy Chica a la vu de ma blessure, maintenant bien voyante, s'empresse d'aller chercher la trousse de secours pendant que Puppet, très remonter, s'empresse d'organiser une fouille intensive du restaurant dans l'espoir de retrouver mon agresseur.

Peu à peu, je fini par me calmer dans l'étreinte forte et rassurant de Springtrap grâce a lui et au parole de Freddy. Complètement accrocher à Springtrap, je refuse de parler de ce qui vient de ce passer, de même que je refuse de le lâcher quand Toy Chica revient pour me soigner.

Une fois soigner, Tout trois décide de me ramener dans la salle à manger. Springtrap se relève me gardant dans ses bras et, suivit de Freddy, se dirige vers la salle ou tout le monde nous ses regroupé. A peine arrivée, chacun m'interroge sur mon agresseur me faisant recroqueviller sur moi-même de plus en plus.

Remarquant mon état, Freddy fait cesser le brouhaha et leur ordonne de ce calmer, leur faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas le moment. Me refermant de plus en plus, je chuchote toujours la même phrase… « Je veux oublier… je n'ai rien fait… » Que seul Springtrap peut entendre et en laissant libre court a mes larmes

L'étreinte se fait alors plus forte et ses paroles encore plus douces, les bercements de plus en plus doux m'invitant au sommeil me font succomber à celui-ci sous le regard triste et attendri de Chica et Mangle, cependant même dans mon sommeil, je reste agrippée à Springtrap. Mais une question reste à voir, ce que Toy Bonnie soulève en se tournant vers Freddy.

-Comment vas t'elle rentrer chez elle ?

-Elle ne rentrera pas, elle est bien trop chamboulée pour ne serai ce pouvoir se reposer correctement, seule chez elle.

-Mais Freddy! Les humains vont se poser des questions demain!

-Ce n'est pas mon problème! Je préfère l'avoir sous les yeux et quelle soit en sécurité avec nous, que toute seule à la merci de ce qui la attaquée!

Chica intervient alors pour calmée la dispute qui commence à dégénérer et me gêne dans on sommeil.

-Du calme Freddy, je pense que Toy Bonnie a compris, tout va bien, elle reste ici, avec nous

-Bien!

Cet intermède jeta un froid sur le groupe qui jusqu'à la fin de la nuit resta silencieux. Quand chacun va retrouver sa place, Springtrap va s'asseoir au fond de la scène, de façon assez voyante, me gardant contre lui dans un cocon protecteur et me posant sur ses genoux dans l'espoir que tout iras bien quand les humains arriveront.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello tout le monde ^0^

Petit message pour ceux a qui ça choquerai, oui il est possible de se faire tatouer le blanc des yeux, cela s'appelle le Eyeball, c'est un tatouage permanent et qui mal réaliser peut rendre aveugle donc comme tout bon tatouage il est important de bien le vouloir et bien se renseigner sur son tatoueur et les risque que cela peut entraîner.

Voila mes chatons, gros bisous a vous et à bientôt


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

 _ **De révélation en amusement**_

Le lendemain matin, le patron vient ouvrir le restaurant comme à sont habitude et se dirige vers sont bureau ou de la papraseris l'attend. Il effectue son petit tour des lieux et ne remarque rien d'anormale, les rideaux de la scène de Freddy et de l'attraction de Foxy son tirer et attendent qu'on viennes les ouvrir.

Attendant l'heure d'ouverture du restaurant, le patron remplie et signe différent document pendant que les employés de ménages, cuisines et autres serveurs et serveuses arrive en avance pour prendre leur service. L'employé chargé de gardé les animatronics dans la journée, va ouvrir les rideaux pour activer les attraction et vérifier que tout va biens.

Pendant qu'il attache le premier rideau de la grande scène, une serveuse remarque alors ma présence, assis dans les bras de Springtrap au fond de la scène. Malgré notre état de sommeil, nos bras sont toujours fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre. Intriguée, elle interpelle les autres serveurs qui après c'être concerté décident d'aller prévenir le patron pendant que la serveuse essaie de les renvoyé travaillé.

C'est presque en panique que le patron, accompagné du serveur qui la prévenue, arrive en s'imaginant les pire scénario possible. La position dans laquelle je me trouve l'étonne et c'est accompagnée de a serveuse qui ma trouvée qu'il vient me réveiller e prenant soin de renvoyer le curieux au boulot.

Avec prudence, le patron essaie de me réveiller en douceur mais est très inquiet quand la serveuse lui fait remarquer l'énorme pansement à la base de mon cou. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à se faire violemment repousser quand la panique me submerge de le voir si prêt de moi à mon réveil.

Dans ma panique je me réfugie encore plus prêt de Springtrap toute tremblante. Mon éclat n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux des employés qui s'empressent de venir voir ce qui se passe, faisant augmenter ma panique.

Pour éviter plus de dégât le patron s'éloigne de moi très calmement et s'empresse d'aller éloigné les curieux, n'hésitant pas a les menacé de leur retirer de l'argent sur leur salaire si il ne s'exécutait pas dans la seconde.

Pendant ce temps la serveuse, avec beaucoup de douceur s'accroupis près de moi mais reste à une distance convenable pour évité de tout faire empirer puis doucement, se met a parle avec beaucoup de calme pour me calmer. Il lui fat bien vingt bonne minute pour que mes tremblement cesse et que je reprenne conscience de mon environnement.

-Ro… Rosa…

-Oui c'est moi, tout va bien maintenant

-Ou… ou?...

-Tu es toujours au restau, tu tes endormis dans les bras du lapin jaune sur la scène de Freddy

Je regarde autour de moi au fur et a mesure quelle énonce les fait et remarque qu'en effet je suis bien au restau dans les bras de Springtrap, mais tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit me revient d'un coup… Vincent… l'agression… la morsure…. Je me referme sur moi-même et plaque ma main sur mon pansement.

-Morgane, tu veux bien te lever et venir avec moi? On va aller se poser en salle de repos toute les deux d'accord?

Très hésitante et réticente à lâcher Springtrap, je finis par acquiescer en voyant le regard des autres sur moi. Avec précaution, je sort de l'étreinte de Springtrap et suit Rosa lentement, les jambe encore tremblante. Le patron nous suit après avoir fait comprendre au autres qu'il avait intérêt a ce mettre définitivement au travail.

Une fois dans la salle au calme, il referme la porte histoire que l'on soit tranquille pendant que j'en profite pour aller me réfugiée dans un coin du canapé, jambe ramener contre moi, mes bras autour.

Rosa va pendre une chaise pour elle et en donne une au patron puis tout deux s'installe en face de moi en silence, attendant que je me mette à parler. Voyant au bout de longue minute que je suis toujours replié sur moi-même, le patron va chercher la trousse de soin et avec patience vient me changer mon pansement.

Je peux entendre le hoquet choqué du patron en découvrant l'entendu et l'état de la plaie. Pendant qu'il la nettoie, le patron envoie Rosa supervisé ses collègue. Comprenant qu'une discutions privée arrive, elle s'empresse de quitté la salle sans question non sans un sourire rassurant pour moi. Une fois seul, le patron entreprend de désinfecté la plaie avec soin, la rendant la plus propre possible puis refait un pansement qui devrai tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

-Morgane, qu'est ce qui c'est passer cette nuit?

-…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé? C'est les animatronics qui…

-NON! Ils n'ont rien fait! C'est!... c'est…

Je ne peut même pas le dire… rien que de me souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passer me fait fondre en sanglot violent, déstabilisent le patron.

-Je… juste oubliée… veut oubliée…

Instinctivement le patron vient se mettre a coté de moi et me prend contre lui pour me bercer et ainsi me calmer. Une fois plus calme, il se décale légèrement et me passe une boite à mouchoir pour que je puisse m'essuyer le visage.

-Voila ce qu'on va faire, je vais te poser des questions et tu auras juste à me répondre par oui ou par non d'accord.

-Ou…oui

-Très bien, donc cette nuit ce ne sont pas les animatronics qui t'on attaqué n'est ce pas, quelqu'un était avec toi pas vrai?

-Ou… oui… comment?

-Ta plaie, je pensais que les animatronics avait recommencé leur attaque mais en voyant la forme de la marque des dents, je me suis vite aperçu quelle était plus humaine que robot.

-…

-Tu connais la personne qui ta fait ça?

-Non… mais…

-Oui?

-Il… il…

-Chuut, là du calme, « il » donc c'était un homme ?

-Oui… il avait… gardien…

En tremblant, je pointe mes vêtements et la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

-Il portait les vêtements de gardien de nuit du restau? Mais à par toi personne… non… c'est pas possible… avait il le blanc des yeux noir?

-ou…oui

-Merde! Il est revenu!

-Qui… qui ça?…

-C'est une longue histoire… Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a eu le meurtre de quatre enfants dans l'un de nos restaurant.

J'acquiesce doucement

-Le meurtrier était notre gardien de nuit, un homme qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine, assez musclé et franchement pas très sympathique même agressif sur certain bord mais il à finalement arrêter et est mort en prison sous les coup de ses co-détenue, en prison les criminelle sont très agressif avec les tueur d'enfant.

-Mais… Si il est mort… c'était qui lui?...

-Il se trouve que dans les mois qui ont suivis le déménagement des animatronics, celle-ci s'est détraquée et ont causé bon nombre de démission, blessure ou mort de nos gardiens de nuit. La rumeur ses répandu et à la fin plus personne ne voulait travaillé pour nous, puis Vincent est arrivé déclarant vouloir travaillé pour nous peut importe le poste.

Au début j'étais sceptique, rien que son look n'aidait pas à avoir confiance mais je lui ai confié le poste. Tout c'est très bien passé la première semaine et il a demandé à rester. Trop heureux j'ai vite sauté sur l'occasion et j'ai accepté.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il était très solitaire et parlait très peu, seulement à parlé quand on lui parlait mais sans plus, toujours a avoir des objet ou vêtement violet que les serveurs l'on surnommé Purple Guy mais un jour tout à basculé.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?...

-Un anniversaire a été organisé et le gardien de jour était absent, je lui ai donc demandé de venir exceptionnellement en journée. Il a accepté et dans la journée, c'est placé dans un coin, gardant un œil sur les animatronics et les enfants avec lequel il e semblait pas à l'aise. Mais l'enfant roi du jour a commencé à faire caprice sur caprice sur diverse chose et en venait a gêner les autres client Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé dans ça tête a ce moment la mais Vincent la attraper par le col et la secouer dans tout les sens en le menaçant de différente punition digne de torture qu'on faisait au méchants enfants.

Je tressaille en me rappelant les paroles de Vincent cette nuit…

-Il a fallu plusieurs personne pour le maîtriser rapidement et quand je l'ai pris a part dans mon bureau pour des explication, il continuait que les mauvais enfants devait être punis. Il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part et je me suit souvenue que le meurtrier avait dit la même chose lors de son procès j'ai appris plus tard que Vincent était son fils…

-Son… son fils…

-Oui, malheureusement, l'agression de l'enfant par Vincent à été fait devant beaucoup trop de témoin et il était devenue instable, j'ai du le licencié. Autant te dire qu'il la mal prit et ma annoncé que personne n'aurai le poste et qu'il ferai tout pour le récupérer. Je ne l'ai pas cr sur le coup, mais faut croire qu'il y tien encore.

-Qu'est… qu'est ce qui va ce passer maintenant?...

-Dans un premiers temps tu vas te reposer un peu et je vais mettre quelqu'un d'autre avec toi la nuit.

-Non! Il ne faut pas! Il…

-Cela aurai t'il un rapport avec la position dans laquelle on ta retrouvé avec Springtrap

-C'est… je…

-Calme toi, comparé à ce que tout le monde pense, je sais très bien qu'il bouge plus que leur programme ne leur permet. Mais, si tu pense qu'il sont assez dissuadent pour Vincent alors je te laisse gérer mais ne reste plus seul.

-Je… oui… merci patron

-Fait juste en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop suspect le matin

-Oui… je ferai attention…

Il s'amuse de ma gêne mais se calme et retourne à sa place quand Rosa revient. C'est une grande jeune fille aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleu glacier. Son nom complet est Rosalya mais elle ma demandé à l'appeler Rosa. Elle est d'une incroyable gentillesse et très généreuse, c'est elle qui ma offert et fabriqué de nombreux vêtements. Elle est toujours la pour m'aider en cas de problème et est toujours de bon conseil.

Elle s'approche de nous, le sourire aux lèvres voyant que mon état c'est nettement améliorer. Je lui souri en retour et remarque quelle apporte avec elle deux tasse fumante. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et m'en tend une, gardant l'autre pour elle. Quand je me rend compte de ce quelle compte de ce que les tasse contienne, j'hésite entre pleurer ou rire nerveusement.

Je sens le patron se tendre a la vue du lait chaud dans ma tasse. Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement que je ne portais pas mon bonnet et que ma queue et mes oreilles étaient à l'aire libre. Rosa ne semble pas s'apercevoir de notre état de stresse avec le patron et après une gorgée de sa boissons elle se tourne vers moi, toute joyeuse.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau

-Je… merci

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça, j'ai eu peur quand on ta retrouvée tout à l'heure mais maintenant que ça va mieux je me sens rassurée

-Désolée

-Tout va bien alors ne t'excuse pas, en attendant… c'est trop mignon ton cosplay! Il est trop bien fait !

-Je… euh… je… merci

-Ça me donne de trop bonnes idées! Finis vite ta boisson et on va en mettre une en œuvre

-Mais euh…

-Pas de mais! Aller bois

Elle est tellement enthousiaste que j'en finis par rire légèrement et à me détendre. Je commence à boire mon lait et je suis surprise au goût sucré de celui-ci, j'en ronronnerai presque tellement c'est bon et le bois en deux-trois gorgée finissant avec une belle moustache blanche qui fait rire au éclat Rosa et le patron.

Etonné, je leur demande ce qui vas et c'est toujours amusé et a moitié en riant que le patron vient m'essuyer la bouche avec un mouchoir sous l'œil rieur et attendrie de Rosa.

Une fois bien propre, je me fait kidnappée par une Rosa qui à retrouvée son excitation première. Elle nous emmène toute les deux dans les vestiaires et après avoirs fermée la porte à clé derrière nous puis elle c'est tournée vers moi et ma sautée dessus pour me déshabiller puis ma donnée de nouveau vêtement puis est partie de la salle le temps que je m'habille.

Une fois remis de mon déshabillage forcer, je me concentre sur mes nouveaux habits dont je trouve la matière assez bizarre. En enfilant le pantalon noir, je sens le tissu me coller à la peau de sorte que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une deuxième peau et moule parfaitement mes formes, on ne peut pas dire que je suis enrobée c'est même le contraire mais niveau fesse et poitrine disons que j'ai de bon airbag.

Le haut noir lui aussi, est assez court, moi qui est l'habitude des hauts qui descende en en dessous de mes fesses, celui-ci a l'air de s'arrêter juste au dessus du pantalon, qui ne monte ni trop haut et n'est ni trop bas. Pour le haut je cherche longtemps les manche ou des bretelle mais je ne trouve aucun… c'est comme un tube…

Je finis par l'essayer et j'arrive à l'enfiler assez facilement et correctement. Il s'adapte parfaitement a mon corps et comme le pantalon, me moule comme une deuxième peau. Il est très serrer au niveau de la poitrine et m'oblige à me redresser.

Un décolleter en « V » met le tout en valeur ainsi que la fermeture en lacet sur le devant, qui part du décolleter et se termine au bas de l'étrange haut. Je me sens à l'aise dedans mais j'ai l'impression d'être exposée. Je finis pas appeler Rosa qui s'empresse d'entrer, toujours aussi excitée.

-Ooh ma chérie! Tes trop mignonne la dedans! Je savais bien que le cuir t'irait à merveille! Le pantalon te va parfaitement et ce corset! Mais… c'est quoi se soutif que je vois?!

-Euh… c'est que je savais pas…

-Ça doit vachement te serer et puis ça ne va pas ensemble… aller hop tu me l'enlève!

Elle vient se placer derrière moi pour me défaire les agrafes et me laisse l'enlever et me r'habiller avant de repasser devant moi et de m'ajuster le corset à l'aide des lacets placer sur le devant. J'expire violement quand elle resserre d'un coup mais après coup je me sens ben dedans. Pendant sa manœuvre, elle ma expliquée comment faire pour le régler moi-même.

Une fois satisfaite, elle m'emmène sur l'un des bancs et sort un collier noir à boucle argentée qui une fois fermée se trouve très près du cou. Large d'un ou deux centimètre, il est très souple et j'arrive très vite à en faire abstraction comparer au collier que je portait la bas… il était très lourd, rigide, super serrer, épais et très large…

Une fois mis, elle sort un crayon noir et en met sur la muqueuse de mes yeux. D'après elle, ça tiendra bien car il est waterproof. Quand tout est fini, elle se lève et va me cherchée un paire de botte montante noir avec de léger talon et refermable avec des lacet sur le devant comme mon corset.

Botte enfiler et bien attacher, Rosa me fait me lever et tourner sur moi-même pour voir le résultat et sautille sur place laissant croire quelle est satisfaite. J'ai juste le temps de rangée mes vêtements dans mon casier que je suis a nouveau kidnappée par Rosa qui est presser de montrer le résultat. Arrivée en salle, Rosa appelle tout le monde, ainsi que le patron pour montrée son œuvre. Très gêner, je préfère regarder le sol pendant que Rosa se fait féliciter par tout le monde.

-Bravo ma petite Rosa, ça lui va très bien

-Merci patron!

-C'est vrai Rosa, tu tes surpasser!

-Merci Benji mais c'est surtout parce que Morgane la porte.

-Oui aussi, eh! Tu pourrais nous aider aujourd'hui!

-Euh… moi?... vous aidez?... mais à quoi?...

-A servir les clients, s'occupez des enfants, comme tu veux

-Euh… oui pourquoi pas…

-Génial! Aller vient avec moi je vais te montrer quoi faire

Ainsi, toute la journée je me suis fait trimballée dans le restaurant, que ce soit pour le service, le ménage des table, les commandes, le payement des repas et mon moment préférer la surveillance des enfants.

Je me suis bien amusée avec eux. C'est ça que j'adore avec les jeunes enfants, c'est qu'il ne s'arrête sur l'apparence et si certain parent était d'abord réticent, les rires de leur enfant les ont vite convaincu. C'est ça qui est génial à cette age c'est qu'il s'amuse avec un rien et leur bonheur est contagieux. Je me suis vite détendu et j'ai pu tout oubliée pour la première fois.

La journée est passée à une vitesse folle et c'est seulement quand les dernier clients ont quitté le restaurant que je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait nuit et que mon service allait commencer.

J'ai donc souhaité une bonne nuit aux employés et quand le tour de Rosa est arrivée j'ai eu le droit a un très gros câlin en guise d'au revoir. Le dernier partant est le patron c'est après un dernier tour de ronde, mon pansement changé et des tas de recommandations qu'il me laisse seul dans la salle à manger ou j'attend près de la scène le réveil de tout le monde.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

 _ **Protection rapprochée**_

Comme à leur habitude, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy sont les premiers à se réveiller. Ils prennent le temps de bien s'étirer et de se saluer avant de me remarquer puis de se fige. Gêné, je baisse le regard et ramène mes bras autour de moi. C'est une Chica complètement hystérique qui débloque la situation en descendant de la scène et me prend dans ses bras et nous fait tournoyé toute les deux.

-Tu est trop mignonne ma puce!

Je suis tellement occuper à m'agripper à elle, ayant peur de me faire éjecter, mais je je commence à devenir malade à force de tourné ainsi. Je ne doit mon salue a Bonnie qui vient nous rejoindre.

-Chérie, arrête elle va être malade

-De quoi?

Elle se stop enfin et remarque mon teint verdâtre et inquiète s'empresse d'aller m'asseoir sur le bord de scène.

-Excuse moi ma puce

-C'est… c'est pas grave…

Freddy s'approche de nous en compagnie de Foxy et me regarde de la tête au pied.

-Ça te vas bien, peut être trop, y'en a un qui plus te lâcher

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais je n'ai pas cherché à savoir et préfère me concentrer sur a respiration et boire le verre d'eau que Chica est aller me chercher en cuisine. Les Toys et Springtrap, qui à été ramener dans la salle des Toys par les employés, ont finit par nous rejoindre et tout comme Freddy et les autres, se sont Stopper a ma vue.

Comparé au autres, les Toys se débloque très vite et après quelque compliment sur ma tenue, ils passent vite à autre chose et quand je dit autre chose, je parle du notre couple de renard qui se saute dessus a peine vue et se bécote à fond.

Je me détourner de Foxy et Mangle au rire des enfants Balloon. Ils sont tout le deux en train de rire du gros bug que subit en ce moment même Springtrap. Depuis sont entré dans la pièce il semble figé en continuent de me fixer.

Il fini par s'avancer vers moi ignorant les enfants et ne me quitte pas des yeux, il s'arrête en face de moi sans un mot et je me sens intimidé sous son regard. Les autre sont parti vaquer a leur occupation ou nous observe, enfin espionne serai plus juste, de plus loin mais il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Après un long moment de silence il fini par ouvrir la bouche très tendu.

-Tu… Je…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire ce qui l'intrigue.

-Excuse moi… c'est juste que d'habitude, c'est moi qui bégaye.

Amusé a son tour, il se détend et fini par en rire aussi m'envoyant quelque frisson dans le dos et agité ma queue.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu es très belle ainsi

Je rougis en baisse le regard au sol

-Je… je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit… j'ai pu dormir sans cauchemar grâce à toi…

-tant mieux alors, si tu as pu récupérer c'est le plus important. Comment va ta blessure ?

-Ça… ça peut aller…

Instinctivement, je passe ma main sur mon pansement et mon regard se voile au souvenir. Springtrap vient me prendre dans ses bras et entame un léger bercement. Je me raccroche à lui et me surprend à tendre mes bras vers le haut dans une demande silencieuse.

Il la comprend et avec un sourire rassurant, me prend dans ses bras me permettant de passer mes bras autour de son cou. J'enfonce dans la fourrure de son cou et ferme les yeux en essayant seulement de me concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps in est rester ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me sentais bien, détendue, pour la première fois depuis longtemps…. Je me suis senti à ma place… au seul endroit ou je peux baisser ma garde et me reposer en sécurité…

Voyant que le temps des explication était arrivé en voyant tout le monde se regrouper. Springtrap, à contre cœur en voyant ma détente et au faible ronronnement, vient me délogé de son cou en douceur. Etonné, je fais la mou d'être déranger mais me referme quand je comprend que l'heure est venue et que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

La tension se fais de plus en plus en moi en sentant les autres s'approché de nous. Springtrap va pour m'asseoir sur le bord de scène mais en sentant la tension de mon corps, préfère s'asseoir dessus et e garder sur ses genoux.

Je l'en remercie intérieurement et après de nombreuse et profonde inspiration je commence à relater les évènements de la nuit dernière. Plus je raconte, plus j'essaie de retenir mes larmes et me resserre contre Springtrap jusqu'à finir complètement bouiner contre lui à la fin de mon récit.

Un grand silence règne dans la pièce. Cacher contre Springtrap, je relève la tête de son cou et remarque que tous, même les Balloon on leur yeux qui ont viré au noir. Tous, en rage, commencent à gronder, grogner et hurler. Effrayé, je finis par fondre en larme et me cache à nouveau contre Springtrap en tremblant.

Cela à au moins le mérite de faire revenir Springtrap à lui et de le calmer suffisamment pour se rendre compte de la situation. Callant ses bras autour de moi, il essaye de me calmer avec des gestes doux et ordonne au autres de se calmer et leur montre mon état, ceux qui les calme dans la seconde.

Mes larmes se tarissent enfin mais ravive la colère des animatronics. Springtrap resserre ses bras autour de moi en me sentant me tendre et lance un regard d'avertissement au autres mais cela n'empêche pas Freddy et Chica de s'exclamer.

-Si cet enfoiré est encore là il faut qu'on le retrouve!

-Oui! Il a assez fait de massacre comme cela! On ne touche pas à ma puce!

A la mention du massacre, je me rappelle de ce que ma raconter le patron par rapport au meurtrier et sur le coup je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de leur avouez… c'est leur vengeance qui les tiens en vie… alors si je leur dit… j'ai peur de les perdre… mais en même temps… je n'ai pas le droit de leur cacher… je les regardes proférer des menace à tout vas et baisse le regard au sol…

-Ce… ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai…

Mon intervention me surprend autant qu'eux et ramène leur intention sur moi. Je déglutit difficilement, je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris de dire ça… mais… il ont le droit de savoir… ma décision est prise et je resserre ma prise sur Springtrap pour me donner du courage. Il me berce légèrement puis murmure à mon oreille féline.

-N'ai pas peur, rien ne peut t'arriver ici, je suis là

-Myah…

Sans le vouloir, un miaulement sorte de ma gorge faisant sourire Springtrap contre mon oreille et en faisant rire deux-trois. Sous les encouragement de Springtrap je finis par leur raconter ce que ma révéler le patron dans la journée.

Un silence pesant règne dans la salle à la fin de mon récit. Je relève mon visage et j'en viens à regretter de leur avoir dit la vérité. Moi qui pensais que ça leur aurait fait plaisir de savoir que la raison de leur vengeance avait périt dans d'atroce souffrance, la réalité est tout autre…

Outre les Toys qui semble tiraillés entre joie et mélancolie, les originaux, eux, sont sombre et triste. Freddy, presque enragé quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Voulant le suivre, je descends de Springtrap mais Bonnie m'empêche d'y aller.

-N'y vas pas, il a besoin d'être seul

-Mais…

-Pas cette fois

-…

-Ne t'en veut pas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait

Foxy s'éloigne à son tour, silencieux mais Mangle le suit de près. Bonnie, soutenant une Chica bien ébranler, l'emmène avec lui dans son atelier. Peut à peut la salle se vide ne laissant plus que Springtrap, ma culpabilité et moi-même dans la salle.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi et poser une main sur mon épaule. Je relève avec peine mon visage vers lui et commence a me diriger a mon poste tête basse mon lapin me suivant silencieusement, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner…

Arrivé devant la porte, j'ai un mouvement de recule, l'attaque est encore vive dans mes souvenir… Springtrap pose a nouveau sa mains sur mon épaule en soutien et me fait un sourire rassurant. C'est vrai… Je ne suis pas seule cette fois… je viens serré sa main et prend une grande inspiration avant de rentré.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder frénétiquement autour de moi. Cherchant un objet ou une présence étrangère en ces lieux mais tout est soigneusement ranger à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant je préfère fermer les portes, j'en peux plus des visites surprises…

Springtrap semble s'amuser à observé et toucher les différents bibelot sur mon bureau. Je viens me placer à ses côtés et prend le loup en peluche contre moi, malgré tout ce qu'il ses passer, l'odeur qu'il dégage me rassure et me détend… je vais finir par croire que je suis maso… Tenant ma peluche, je vois Springtrap s'installé sur mon siège qui grince sous son poids mais reste solide. Je me rapproche de lui mais reste debout et me balance d'une jambe sur l'autre.

-Un souci?

-Je… je voulais m'excuser… pour… pour ce que je t'ai dit hier…

-c'est oublier ne t'en fait pas

Il me tend une main que j'attrape timidement et me laisse ramener contre lui.

-Maintenant je ne te laisse plus, peut importe ce que tu me diras

-Je… oui… faisons comme ça… ne me laisse pas…

-Jamais

Je me laisse aller contre lui et me faire asseoir sur l'un de ses genoux et passer ses bras autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et même si c'est une animatronics, je ne peux empêcher ses sentiments de plénitude et de sérénité de m'envahir quand je suis avec lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Hum?...

-Ce que tu as dans le bras?

-Ah ça… c'est une peluche… celle-ci représente un loup mais il en existe de toute sorte… de toute les couleur… on les offre au enfants, soit pour les rassurés ou les amusés…

-Qui te la offerte?

-C'est… Vincent… c'est lui qui me la donner…et le comble dans tout ça c'est que je ne veut pas m'en débarrasser… je ne peux pas… c'est dure a dire… mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit si… mauvais… quelque chose ne va pas…

-Si c'est le cas alors tu trouveras, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, soit juste prudente, malgré tout il reste dangereux

-oui…

-Ta papluche, tu y es attaché ?

-Peluche… et oui…

-Alors garde la, après tout un cadeau est un cadeau, peut importe de qui il vient. C'est ta première pluche depuis longtemps si j'ai bien compris

-PEluche!... Comment tu?...

-C'est Freddy qui m'a tout dit, il craignait que dans mon attitude envers toi ne réanime de mauvais souvenir, alors quand tu mas fermer la porte au nez hier, il m'a prit à part et m'a tout raconter.

-Je vois…

Je n'ose plus le regarder… Que doit il penser de moi maintenant…

-Eh, c'est quoi cette bouille que tu me fait? De quoi as-tu peur?

-Je… veux plus être seul…

-Tu ne le seras plus, je te l'ai dit, maintenant je ne te laisse plus

-Pourquoi?...

-Faut-il vraiment une raison? J'en ai des tonnes mais je te dirais simplement que si tu disparaissais beaucoup ici seraient malheureux. Tu nous as montré que nous n'étions pas des montres malgré notre état métallique et nos actes.

-Je… j'aime pas ne rien faire alors que je peux aider…

-Tu es notre chaton justicier

-Et toi un lapinou chou…

La tête qu'il fait à ce moment là me fait rire au larme, quand j'arrive enfin à me calmer, il abhorre un sourire fier au lèvre et un regard brillant de satisfaction. Je me pelotonne contre lui plus légère mais un poids reste toujours sur mes épaules.

-Tu… tu crois que j'ai bien fait de leur dire?...

-Oui, ne rien leur dire aurai fait beaucoup de dégâts le jour ou il l'aurai découvert et ils t'en aurai voulus, maintenant laisse les digérés tout ça

-Voui… mais… si ils n'ont plus aucune raison de se vengé… ils… ils vont a nouveau se figé?!...

-Je ne croit pas, si c'est la vengeance qui les ont animé au dépars, les autres sentiments qui nous animes sont pour moi suffisamment puissant pour les tenir en action. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de la vengeance pour bouger

-Oui… c'est vrai…

-Aller sourit, tu es plus belle ainsi, je vais t'y aider

Le grand sourire sadique qu'il me montre me fait soudain peur, j'ai voulut m'enfuir à cette vue mais je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire qu'ils s'est mis a me chatouiller les côtes. Je me mes à hurler de rire et à me tordre dans tout les sens pour essayer de m'échapper.

C'est seulement quand il remarque que j'ai du mal a respirer qu'il arrête enfin sa torture. Des larmes de joie perle a mes yeux et malgré mon souffle haché, un grand sourire à prit place sur mon visage ce qui le réjouit.

Le moment de calme qui suit me fait coller mon front au siens et fermé les yeux, sereine. Ce moment d'accalmie est autant apprécie par l'un et l'autres, je sens une de ses mains caresser en douceur mon dos me faisant ronronner. Dans notre bulle, aucun d'entre nous n'a fait attention a la batterie qui c'est complètement décharger, ouvrant les porte nous laissant à la vue de tous.

A l'entente de mes hurlement de rires les autres sont arrivés voir ce qu'il se passait mais à notre vue beaucoup ont rebrousser chemin mais d'autre sont rester, attendri par la vue et une certaine poule n'a pas pu s'empêcher de glousser, nous faisant nous séparer par surprise.

A la vue de nos observateur, je me relève prestement, manquant de tomber, le visage rouges d'embarras et ne sachant quoi faire.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!...

-Ah oui ma puce? Et à quoi ont crois?

-c'est… A… je… euh…

Une panique incroyable doubler d'une gêne de plus en plus grande monte en moi. Les filles s'amusent de mon attitude girouette mais Bonnie décide de les calmer.

-Ça suffit les filles

-Oooh,

-Chérie

-bon d'accord

-Springtrap, si tu pouvait la calmée

-emmène ses fouineuses ailleurs, ça devrait aidée

Bonne acquiesce et arrive à faire partir tout les curieux. Springtrap se lève et ramasse ma peluche tombée par terre dans ma panique et la repositionne sur le bureau avant de venir me calmée mais je n'ose pas le regarder en face.

Je me dirige alors vers la grande salle, Springtrap sur mes talons, pour essayer d'éclaircir la situation avec Chica mais à peine entrée, je me fais alpaguer par les deux enfants Balloon qui se mette à e tourner autour en riant joyeusement. Je remarque alors que la salle maussade que j'ai quittée plus tôt à laisser place a une salle ou règne joie et bonheur.

Tout le monde semble a la fête mais dans toute cette joie, mon ours manque… je m'approche de Bonnie dans l'espoirs dans savoir plus. Il m'apprend que Freddy n'est toujours pas réapparut depuis son départ violent et même Toys Bonnie na pas pu le faire revenir.

Cette fois faisant fis des conseils de Bonnie, je me dirige vers la salle au journaux, toujours suivit de Springtrap. En arrivant je trouve porte close et d'étrange bruit se fait entendre derrière la porte.

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ses briser en moi. Rien que d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il est me fait mal… je sens une mains sur mon épaule et me retourne vers Springtrap qui à un sourire rassurant au lèvre puis me pointe une bouche d'aération un peut plus haut. Je comprends alors ceux qu'il veut faire et acquiesce. Il ouvre la grille, pour ne pas dire l'arrache violemment, puit me porte.

-Je reste ici, prend ton temps

-Merci Springtrap…

Je le serre contre moi et l'embrasse sur la joue puis me glisse dans la bouche d'aération quand je peux l'atteindre. Après quelque seconde à rampé, en essayant de garder mon haut en place, j'arrive enfin au bout ou après plusieurs essaie, je parvient enfin à faire coulisser la grille et a entrer dans la pièce.

C'es un bordel sans non qui m'attend à l'atterrissage. Moi qui avais connue cette pièce avec les journaux ranger et classer en pile ordonnée. Je ne reconnais plus rien, tout les journaux sont en vrac au sol, certain déchirer, d'autre froisser et Freddy replier dans un coin de la pièce, émettant toujours ces étranges bruit que je devine être une sorte de sanglot.

-Pardonnez moi… j'ai échouer… pardon…

-Freddy n'ours…

Mon cœur se sert de le voir ainsi, lui qui semblait inébranlable, le voir ainsi, défait… fait mal et me fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approche et le prend dans mes bras tremblant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le soulager, je ne peux que rester ainsi, espérant apaiser sa peine… Ses sanglots s'apaisent au fur et à mesure. Toujours dans le même silence et d'une vois étrangler, je l'entends à peine murmurer.

-J'ai faillit… tout c'est effort pour rien…

-Freddy… ne dit pas ça… tu n'y pouvais rien…

-Je ne sers plus a rien maintenant…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! Tu as pensé au autres! Tu es le pilier du groupe! Les enfants viennent spécialement pour te voir et à qui tu apporte tellement de bonheur! Et à moi! Tu as pensé as ce que je deviendrai sans mon grand frère ours! Tu es le premier à m'avoir accepter et offert ce que beaucoup d'humain mon refuser depuis que je suis ainsi… une famille…alors je t'en supplie… ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi…

De colère et fureur à la bêtise plus grosse que lui, je fini en larme complètement désespéré. D'abord choqué par mon éclat, il comprend alors là porté de ses paroles en voyant mes larmes. A son tour, ils passent ses bras autour de moi et me ramène contre lui. Les minutes qui suivent oscillent entre murmure réconfortant, promesse de ne pas recommencer et de le pardonner.

Mes larmes enfin séché et sourire retrouver pour tout les deux, ont finit par ce relever et quitter la salle en laissant le désordre telle qu'il est. Dans le couloir, Springtrap se décolle du mur à notre arrivée et m'interroge du regard.

Je lui fais comprendre que tout va bien avec un sourire. Freddy suis l'échange de regard et rigole, attirant notre attention. Je rougis et part en tête du groupe, rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle ou la fête règne toujours. Je viens m'asseoir sur le bord de scène ou Springtrap vient me rejoindre et su lequel je vient m'appuyer inconsciemment. La fin de la nuit se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

 _ **Un passé toujours présent**_

La fête a durée jusqu'à six heures du matin et au moment d'aller se « coucher », les originaux sont tous venus me voir pour me remercier de leur avoir dit la vérité. J'ai sentis un gros poids s'enlever de mes épaules mais la crainte de ne pas les voir s'animé la nuit est toujours bien présente.

J'ai caché ma peur derrière un sourire de façade et leur ai souhaité une bonne journée. Je me suis chargée de ramener une Mangle très récalcitrante à lâcher son renard d'amour, dans la salle de stockage ou les autres Toys avait déjà repris leur place ou chacun a eu le droit a son bisou à la demande de BB et JJ.

En quittant la pièce je me fait soulever de terre par un lapin vert qui passe ses bras autour de moi et me plaque dos contre son torse. Il s'approche de mon oreille féline et souris amuser en remarquant mes rougeurs puis contre celle-ci s'exprime d'une voix basse et profonde.

-A plus tard mon chaton, repose toi bien

-Myah…

Ma réaction l'amuse contrairement à moi qui suis morte de honte. Il à bien compris qu'elle effet à sa voix sur moi et en profite! Et le pire, c'est que ça me fait tellement d'effet que je ronronne en continue même après qu'il met poser à terre et est partis se coucher à son tour. Il m'énerve! Ce sale lapin bipolaire passe de grosse peluche à super prédateurs.

Seule la venue du patron réussi à calmer ma partie féline, cela la d'ailleurs amusé de me voir galérer. Pendants qu'il part faire sa ronde habituelle, je vais récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier et me surprend à être déçu de ne pas avoir mon cadeau habituel au dessus de mon casier. C'est bête à dire mais j'y ai pris goût…

Mes affaires récupérer, je me change, soupirant de bien être en enlevant mon haut et vais rejoindre le patron dans son bureau, à sa demande.

-Vous vouliez me voir patron?...

-Oui en effet, comment ça c'est passé cette nuit?

-Ça allait… il n'est pas revenu…

-Tant mieux

Il sourit soulager et la tension qui habitait son corps c'est évanouie, puis un sourire espiègle prend place sur ses lèvres.

-Mais dit moi, qui à bien pu provoquer ce joli ronronnement que j'ai perçu en arrivant?

-Euh… per…personne!...

-Ah bon? J'était pourtant sur de t'avoir entendu pesté contre un lapin bipolaire, enfin c'est peut être mon imagination

-Oui… oui… ça doit être ça…

-enfin bref, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche et aller te reposer

-Mais… je croyais que je ne devais pas retourner à mon appartement à cause de lui…

-Ce qui est toujours d'actualité, viens suis moi

Je le suis et remarque une porte dérobé à coté de la mini bibliothèque. Il l'ouvre et je découvre une chambre sommaire séparée en deux par un rideau qui sépare la chambre et la salle de bain où se trouvent un lavabo, une douche et un placard où se trouvent les affaires de toilette.

-J'utilise cette pièce quand ma femme et moi on se dispute

-Vous vous disputer souvent?...

-Non mais quand elle a quelqu'un dans le collimateur elle devient une vrai bourrique, enfin c'est une femme quoi

-Eh!...

-j'ai rien dit, pour l'instant cette pièce te servira de refuge, bon je descend accueillir tout le monde, fait comme chez toi

-Ou… oui… merci patron…

C'est dernière parole mon ému plus que de raison et c'est avec les larme au yeux que je me dirige vers le côté salle de bain en enlevant mon pansement après le départ du patron. L'eau chaude me fais soupirer de bonheur et me détend dans la seconde, cela fait un bien fou ? Je me lave avec paresse l'eau de la douche commençant à m'endormir.

Je finis par sortir de la douche tel un automate, je m'enroule dans une grande serviette et met ma culotte avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

-Patron?... un soucis?...

-Pour moi non, mais je n'en serai pas si sur pour toi Chaton

Mon sang se glace à cette phrase. Comment à t'il fait pour monter jusqu'ici sans se faire voir! Je vois sa silhouette s'approcher du rideau qui sépare la chambre de la salle de bain et peu presque sentir sont sourire ravis d'ici.

C'est complètement figé que je le vois passé le rideau, les yeux écarquillés, mon teint pâle et tremblante de tous mes membres. Il s'approche de moi, son grand sourire sadique déformant son visage mais une satisfaction malsaine dans la voix.

-Enfin seul, vilain Chaton, avec ton garde du corps je n'ai pas pu t'approcher de la nuit mais maintenant je te tient

-Lai… laisser moi…

-Oh non Chaton, tu doit être punie tu te souviens?

-no… non…

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe je me retrouve plaquer face contre le mur, sans aucune possibilité de fuite. Je le sens placer son visage dans mon cou, à l'endroit même ou il m'a mordue. Je l'entend rire doucereusement puis sans prévenir une main viens s'abattre sur mes fesses de plus en plus violemment à chaque coup.

Malgré la serviette, je sens parfaitement la violence des claques, j'aurai hurlé de douleur si il n'avait pas plaqué sa deuxième main sur ma bouche couvrant mes cris. J'ai perdu le compte au bout de la quinzième claque… Mes fesses me brûlent atrocement, mes larmes ont coulé depuis longtemps se transformant en de lourd sanglot ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Je veux juste que ça se finisse… Il finit par arrêter et toujours amusé il murmure avec grand plaisir à mon oreille.

-Voila Chaton, j'espère que tu as retenue la leçon

Je sens une chose humide passer dans mon cou, au niveau de ma blessure. Complètement embrumé par la douleur je me laisse faire. Contrairement à la violence des coups de tout à l'heure, ses coups de langue ne sont que douceur, je n'y comprends plus rien mes miaulements son étouffé pas sa main quand sa langue passe sur une partie sensible. Il reprend alors à mon oreille.

-Tu vois Chaton, je puni toujours les vilains matou mais les petits chats dociles seront toujours récompensé

Il continue ses gestes doux et passe une main sous la serviette venant caresser mes fesses. La douleur encore sourde me fait me débattre voulant échapper à la douleur. Je me retrouve plaqué plus fortement au mur quand il émet un sourd grondement.

-Tu n'as pas bien compris ont dirai Chaton

La fatigue de plus en plus puissante, des miaulements suppliants essaie de passer la barrière de sa main. Au fur et à mesure les miaulements se font de plus en plus faible que je sombre dans l'inconscience. Sentant mon corps de plus en plus fort, il comprend que j'atteint ma l'imite et rigole sombrement à mon oreilles.

-Ce n'est que partie remise Chaton, le dressage ne fait que commencé…

Le noir fini par me fauché et je sombre dans l'inconscience n'entendant pas la fin de sa phrase. Mon esprit est assaillit par des souvenirs horribles ainsi que de nombreux cauchemars mélangeant réalité et fiction.

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par le patron qui est venue me secouer pour me faire sortir d'un cauchemar infernal qui ma fait hurler. Essoufflé et en sueur, j'essaye de me reconnecter à la réalité. Je me redresse dans le lit et une douleur sourde au niveau de mes fesses me rappelle la venue de Vincent. Presque hystérique, je regarde partout, recherchant sa présence dans la pièce mais à part le patron est moi, personne d'autre n'est présent.

-Ou… ou est-il?!...

-Qui ça?

-Vincent!... il était la!...

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu as rêvé

-Mais c'est vrai! Il était la! Dans la salle de bain avec moi après que vous soyez partis…

-Pourtant quand je suis revenue voir si tout allait bien, tu dormais tranquillement sous les draps et tu étais seule dans la pièce. C'était juste un mauvais rêve

-Je suis sur de ce que je dit…

-Les rêves comme les cauchemars peuvent nous sembler tellement réelle que l'on s'y perd mais cela ne reste que notre imagination qui nous joue un tour. Aller n'y pense plus et viens te changé les idée avec les autres

-…

-Les enfants te réclame et Rosa veux absolument te voir porté ça

Il dépose un tas de vêtements de la même matière et coupe que ceux qu'elle ma confectionner la dernière fois.

-Tu lui à fait tellement fait d'effet dans tes vêtement hier qu'elle est en train de te faire une garde de robe complète

-Mais… elle les fait quand?... Elle doit dormir la nuit…

-Non, en faite, Rosa est insomniaque et occupe ses nuit en faisant des vêtement, ses sa passion, d'ailleurs ta particularité lui à donné une idée génial alors dépêche toi de te changer

Après ses paroles, il quitte la pièce me laissant seul avec ma curiosité et ma douleur aux fesses. Peut importe ce qu'il peut en dire, je sais bien que je n'ai pas rêver et qu'il était bien là… mes fesses me le confirme bien. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'a mit au lit avec a serviette… il aurait pu me laisser par terre…

S'entant le mal de tête arrivé, je préfère me lever et m'habiller. A part le haut qui cette fois si est blanc à lacet noire, les vêtements sont les même que la dernière fois. J'enfile mes vêtements comme me la dit Rosa et remet les bottes montantes noires avant de rejoindre le patron dans son bureau.

J'ai le droit à un compliment puis m'emmène dans la salle ou à peine arrivé je me fait accaparé par les enfants qui me kidnappe pour aller jouer sous le regard amusé des autres serveurs et serveuse.

C'est a ce moment la que je remarque que tout les employé porte des serre tête a oreille d'animaux et le tout à l'effigie des animatronics. Estomaqué, je me tourne vers l'endroit où se situe le patron qui est mort de rire a mon expression et qui me pointe Rosa dans le même état que lui.

Je comprend alors que la fameuse bonne idée de Rosa son ses oreilles et quelles ont été validé par le patron pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants et au grand malheurs de certain employé vue leur tête.

L'après midi se passe doucement, j'ai pu m'éclipser des jeux avec les enfants pour aller manger un bout, au frais des cuisinier en remerciement de l'aide apporter pour les desserts. Je les ai remercié timidement a mon tour et leur ai demandé si il pouvait me mettre une pizza de côté pour ce soir ce qu'ils ont accepter de suite. Je la donnerai à Chica ce soir, elle la mérité après tout, elle m'aide beaucoup.

Faisant tout pour éviter de m'asseoir je retourne joué avec les enfants encore présent dans les restaurant et ai du m'occuper d'un petit garçon de six ans environs qui, en courant partout, à finis par trébucher devant la boite à Puppet. Inquiète, je suis aller le relever et ait fait fasse à de gros sanglot et à une égratignure sur le genoux.

Rosa, aillant vu la scène est vite partie chercher la trousse de secours pendant que je le callais contre moi et le berçait pour le calmer. Ses pleures me font mal au cœur et sentir ses bras passer autour de mon cou pour s'accrocher a moi me fait ressortir un instinct maternelle que je ne me connaissait pas.

-Là mon grand… c'est rien mon bonhomme… voilà chuuut… c'est fini, plus de peur que de mal…

Déposant un baiser sur son front, je me met a chantonner une chanson pour enfantine parlant de crocodile soldat partant en guerre contre des éléphants. Quand Rosa revient avec la trousse et commence à soigner le petit bobo.

Ses pleures se sont enfin calmer et sa mère nous à rejoint. Une fois soigner et un pansement sur lequel trône des dinosaures, l'enfant quitte mon étreinte, le sourire à nouveau sur les lèvres.

-Merci grandes sœurs

-De rien bonhomme…

-Fais pus attention la prochaine fois d'accord?

-Promis!

Son entrain retrouver fait plaisir à voir et après un bisou à chacune et les remerciement de la mère, le petit repart cher lui en sautillant.

-Ta vue maman, elle chante bien grande sœur chat

-Oui tu as raison mon cœur

Je rougis et détourne le regard au sourire amusé de Rosa qui part rangé la trousse de soin pendant que je vais me chercher un verre d'eau et quelle revient accueillir un nouveau client. Un jeune homme de dix neuf ans, cheveux brun, court, chemise noir et jean bleu usé.

-Bonjour monsieur, sur place ou a emporter?

-Bonjour, a empo… non

Je reviens de nouveau dans la salle, une éponge a la main et va laver les tables vides et surveillant les derniers enfants en train de jouer du coin de l'oeil, attirant sont intention sans m'en apercevoir. Rosa s'impatientant, essaie d'avoir à nouveau l'intention du client.

-Monsieur? Sur place ou à emporter?

-Attendez, j'arrive

Il la plante là laissant clouée sur place, bouche bée. Finissant de nettoyer la table, je sursaute quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Morgane?

-Je me retourne, déglutissant difficilement et priant tout ce qui est possible que la voix n'est pas ce à qui je pense. En me retournant, je me dis que quelqu'un doit vraiment pour que j'ai une poisse pareil.

-Ki… Killian… qu'est ce que tu fait là?...

-Je suis venu manger, c'est un restaurant après tout

-Oui… évidemment…

-Et toi?

-Je travaille ici…

Il me regarde de haut en bas d'un œil critique mais la lueur de désire dans ses yeux me rend mal à l'aise.

-Je vois, jolie tenue. T'en as jamais porté des comme ça quand ont était ensemble, pourtant je t'en avait offert

-C'est le cadeau d'une amie… et arrête d'arranger les fait à ta sauce… tu voulais que je porte des tenue dénudé de soubrette…

-Je ne vois pas de différence entre les deux, j'ai envie qu'on remette ça

-Qu'on remette ça?...

-Que tu sois de nouveau à moi, j'ai changé tu sais

-Quoi?... non certainement pas!...

-Allons ne dit pas ça, c'était bien ensemble

-Non!... C'était horrible pour moi!...

-Tu as changé, tu était plus docile avant, réfléchit bien, après tout je pourrais révéler la vérité à tes collègue, imagine leur réaction quand il seront que leur collègue est une tel chose

La dernière phrase chuchotée me fait pâlir et trembler. Non… tout mais pas ça… je ne veux pas devoir fuir à nouveau… qu'on me laisse tranquille!... s'il vous plait… quelqu'un…

Je le sens rire devant moi en même temps qu'il se rapproche mais il éloigner de force de moi par le patron qui vient se placer en protection devant moi.

-Jeune homme, je vous demanderai d'arrêter d'embêter mon employée et de sortir d'ici

-Je ne l'embêtait pas monsieur, je programmais juste notre rendez vous

-Et de quel droit je vous pris?

-Je suis son petit ami

-N… non… pas vrai…

-Je n'aime pas les menteur jeune homme, vous avez exactement trois secondes pour quitter le restaurant ou je serai contraint de vous faire sortir de force

-C'est toi qui comprend pas le vieux

-Bon ça suffit!

Avec rapidité, le patron lui fait ne clé de bras et le maîtrise avec facilité avant de le traîner vers la sortie malgré l'énergie que met Killian à se débattre.

-Lâche moi le vieux! Tu ne sais pas qui tu protèges!

-J'en sais bien plus sur mon employée qu'un sale gamin qui à peine sortie des couches de sa mère et qui se croit tout permis.

-Vieux fou! Tu as engagé un monstre!

D'une voix menaçante, le patron se rapproche de Killian et lui chuchote, avec un visage qui na plus rien d'avenant

-Ne remet plus jamais les pied ici et laisse la en paix, c'est notre chat à présent, met toi bien ça dans la tête

Puis le pousse hors du restaurant et reste devant la porte, le dissuadant de revenir. En rage, Killian quitte les lieux, des idées de vengeance plein la tête. A l'arrière du restaurant, dans une ruelle sombre, un homme lui fait signe de venir le voir

-Eh gamin! Tu connais le chat?

-Bien sur que je la connais! Elle était à moi!

-Intéressant, et si tu m'en disait un peu plus

-Et pourquoi ça?

-J'ai des projets pour elle et tu vas mis aider

Un grand sourire sadique vient habiter sont visage vite rejoint par celui de Killian après compréhension de ses fameux projet et qui vient lui tendre la main.

-Killian, enchanté

L'autre lui souris et lui rend sa poigner de main

-Vincent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonjour a tous, voila un chapitre en avance en vue de la rentrée (que je subit avec vous ) en espérant qu'il vous plaise. gros bisous en attente de review


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour mes petit minou ^^**_

 _ **Voila un chapitre un peut plus long que d'habitude et qui j'espère vous plaira^^ bonne lecture a vous !**_

 **RAR**

 _ **Anya Kristen :**_ **bonjour est bienvenue à toi (** je te répond ici car je ne peux pas en message privée et j'ai horreur de ne pas répondre au personne qui prenne le temps de me laisser un message ^^ **) je suis ravie de savoir que la fanfiction te plaise et de savoir que tu attende la suite avec impatience (** Tu n'aura pas attendu trop longtemps j'espère **) pour ce qui est des détail bancale dans l'écriture je voudrai bien que tu m'en dise un peu plus car je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parle ^^'**

 **Pour ce qui est de Rosa je préfère la laisser à sa place** (j'ai déjà assez de personnage a géré la nuit XD) **mais si toi ou d'autre** **lecteur on des idée a partagé ou qu'il veulent voir intégré a l'histoire je prend note et suivant ce que c'est je prendrai ou non (** j'indiquerai toujours pourquoi je ne prendrai pas tel ou tel idée ne vous en faite pas **)**

 **Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Chapitre 15 :**_

 _ **Un amour Puppet**_

Une fois sur que Killian ne reviendra pas, le patron rentre dans le restaurant et me voit me raccrocher désespérément à Rosalya, de lourd sanglot s'échappant de moi, sous l'œil inquiet de certain employé et des enfants encore présent. Les enfants essayent de me rassurer en me faisant des câlins aux jambes mais leurs parents viennent vite les récupérer et les rassurer puis les ramènent à la maison après avoir payer.

Le patron fait signe à Rosa de m'emmener dans la salle de repos pendant qu'il s'occupe des autres en leur confiant divers tâches a faire avant qu'ils puissent rentrés chez eux. Une fois tout organisé il vient nous retrouvé dans la salle de repos.

Assis en un équilibre précaire sur le canapé, toujours accroché à Rosa mes sanglots un peu apaiser. Une fois bien calmer, le patron me donne la boite de mouchoir, je le remercie d'une petite voix et me mouche bruyamment, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Un silence assez pesant s'installe mais ne tenant plus, Rosa finit par le brisé.

-Morgane, c'était qui ce sale type?

-…

-Ma grande je comprend que tu ne veux pas en parler mais on ne pourra t'aider si tu ne nous en dit pas plus

-… C'est… c'est mon ex…

Le patron fronce les sourcils interloqués mais laisse Rosa mené la discussion.

-Ton ex? Quand est ce que ça c'est passé?

-L'a… l'année dernière…

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

-Je… Je n'avais pas de vie stable… j'allait de gauche à droite, enchaînant plein de petit boulot… Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais caissière dans une boulangerie… Au début… il venait de temps en temps pour du pain ou un sandwich… toujours polis et gentil… puis il c'est mis a venir de plus en plus souvent, achetant de petit truc et me faisant des compliment… puis il a finit par venir tous les jours… parler de tout et de rien, me proposer des rendez vous… je refusais toujours au début…

-Qu'est ce qui à changer?

-J'en ai eu marre… J'ai fini par dire oui en espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille après… mais j'ai finis par me détendre et à m'amuser lors du rendez vous… puis de un ont est passer a deux plus à plusieurs rendez vous… j'ai finis par sortir avec lui après notre premier bisou… je ne connaissais rien à l'amour… alors pour moi sans était… Tout allait bien au début… il était gentil, attentionné… toujours à dire qu'il attendrai que je soit prête pour plus… j'ai finis par tout lui raconté sur moi, il savait tout… mais deux mois plus tard il a commencé à être plus pressens… à vouloir toujours plus malgré que je lui dise non…

-L'enfoiré!

-Quand il allait trop loin, je le repoussais violemment sortant presque les griffes… mais il me demandais toujours pardon… et… je ne voulais plus être seule… alors je pardonnais… il m'offrait des cadeau de pardon… plus ou moins pour lui ensuite… allant du bouquet de fleur au tenue plus ou moins habillé, comme la tenue de soubrette… puis j'ai finis par apprendre…

-Apprendre quoi?

-Que… que j'étais… qu'un trou… un vide couille comme il la si bien dit au téléphone a son ami… ce jour la il ma vue… et… il a rit… comme un fou… puis il a confirmer ce qu'il avait dit… que pour lui j'était un accessoire… qu'il avait eu la bonté de me prendre avec lui car personne d'autre que lui aurai accepter un monstre dans leur vie… j'était son animal de compagnie… je me suis enfuie… complètement dévasté… depuis je n'ai fait que airé…

-Le salaud! Non mais quelle enfoiré! Un monstre de la pire espèce!Si je le revois je le castre!

-Ma petite Rosa calme toi

-Ah non patron! Ne me dite pas de me calmer face à ce connard!

Je regarde Rosa, très surprise de sa réaction. Le remarquant, elle souffle pour ce calmer puis se tourne vers moi

-Un souci?

-Non… c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ta colère envers lui… la dernière fois que j'en ai parler… on ma ris au nez… on ma dit que c'était de ma faute… que j'avais été trop naïf… que le prince charmant n'existait pas… qu'avec mon physique je ne devait pas m'attendre a grand-chose qu'un coup d'un soir…

-Non mais quelle connerie! Tu est magnifique ma grande, n'en doute jamais! Ceux qui t'on dit ça sont des idiots finis! Certes, l'homme parfait n'existe pas mais il existe forcément une ou plusieurs personnes faite pour toi, il faut juste les trouvés.

-Mais… c'est possible d'avoir plusieurs compagnons?...

-Oui, certaine personne peuvent faire un choix entre deux personne mais d'autre non alors il forme un couple à plusieurs, généralement à trois.

-C'est autorisé?...

-Légalement, on ne peut avoir qu'un seul mari et qu'une seule femme mais cela n'empêche pas ce qui le veulent de formé des couple a plusieurs, chacun et libre de faire ce qu'ils lui plait a la seule condition que les personne soit consentante, après tu auras toujours des ralleurs mais le plus important dans tout ça ses ton bonheurs.

-D'accord…

-Bon les filles, c'est pas tout ça mais, Morgane tu as un service à commencé et Rosa à finir alors vous aller vous dépêché et au pas de course!

-Oui patron

Satisfait, il se lève et retourne verrouiller son bureau. Rester seul avec Rosa, j'en profite pour la remercier pour mes vêtements et écarquille les yeux quand elle m'annonce qu'elle à plus de vingt tenues complètes, sous vêtement inclut, dans le même style en préparation.

Très gêner, je lui demande combien je lui doit pour tout ça, mais elle me répond que je ne lui doit rien car je suis sa « muse ». Voyant que je ne comprends pas, elle m'explique que pour elle, je représente son modèle parfait et que comme j'accepte de porter ses tenue, qui pour certain son horrible et vulgaire, je ne lui doit rien.

Comprenant quelle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, je la laisse avoir le dernier mot mais reste gêner. Je la raccompagne au vestiaire et lui souhaite une bonne nuit et attend les dernières recommandations du patron.

Il arrive assez vite et m'annonce que demain aura lieu l'inauguration de la deuxième partie du restaurant ou les Toys et Springtrap ont été déplacer pendant mon sommeil et ou il résiderons désormais.

Je le remercie pour m'avoir tenue au courant ainsi que pour les clés donnant accès au couloir et lui souhaite une bonne soirée avant de partir a mon poste dès qu'il a fermé la porte du restaurant derrière lui, ne voulant pas revivre la scène que ce matin dans la douche.

Cependant je me fait sauter dessus par une silhouette noire à face blanche que je reconnaît à peine. C'est un Puppet complètement exciter mais aussi incroyablement épuiser et terne qui saute autour de moi en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

-Calme toi Puppet!... mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive?... Je ne comprends rien…

Il a beau recommencé ses geste je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il veut. Fatigué et énervé de ne pas se faire comprendre, il fini par m'attraper la main et me tiré derrière lui jusque dans la grande salle ou tout le monde ses regroupés.

Etonné et essouffler par la course dans le couloir, je reprend mon souffle, légèrement penché sur l'avant et essaye de retrouver une respiration normale. Une fois celle-ci retrouver, Puppet s'empresse de me redresser et me fais signe de regarder tout le monde.

Je les salue d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire et remarque qu'ils sont tous installés en ligne les un à côté des autres. Intrigué je les regardent les uns après les autre espérant trouvé un indice se ceux qu'il se passe mais rien a part un sourire rassurant de la part Freddy ne me permet de comprendre ce qu'il font.

Je me tourne nouveau vers Puppet qui après m'avoir refait signe de les regardés à nouveau, ce que je fait, puis il fait un signe de tête envers eux ce qui entraîne plusieurs sorte de mini explosion de fumée en chaîne à chaque emplacement des animatronics me tuant les oreilles et me faisant tousser violemment à cause de la fumer.

Peut à peut la fumée s'estompe et des silhouette beaucoup plus humaine vont leur apparition a l'emplacement des animatronics. Choquée, je reste bouche béante, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il vient de se passer sous le regard joyeux, légèrement moqueur et les rire de chacun d'entre eux.

Finalement, c'est le brun aux cheveux court et aux doux yeux chocolat qui vient me voir. Malgré leur forme humaine, il reste tout de même plus grand que moi, à part les jumeaux. Ça en devient frustrant. C'est seulement grâce a ses yeux et a la présence de ses oreille d'ours mécanique que je reconnais Freddy, même son odeur à légèrement changer.

-Tant pense quoi Gamine?

-C'est… je… je ne comprend pas…

-Du doit tout ça à Puppet, il…

En même temps je sens Puppet vacillé et ait juste le temps de le rattraper et de le caller contre moi qu'il se fait complètement lourd contre moi, m'obligeant a m'accroupir au sol pour ne pas le lâcher.

Paniqué, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais un léger son récurant semblable à un ronflement me fait comprendre me fait comprendre que Puppet est seulement endormie. Je finis par chuchoter.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à la fin…

-T'en fait pas Gamine, c'est notre processus de transformation qui la épuiser, tu as du remarquer son absence c'est dernier temps.

-Oui… je l'apercevais a peine… c'était pour ça…

-Oui, ce petit chenapan à écouter notre conversation de l'autre jour et à décider de t'aider

-De m'aider?...

-Tu te rappelle ce que tu m'as dis par rapport a un futur compagnon

-Oui… mais je ne comprend pas… pourquoi à t'il fait ça pour moi?...

-Malgré les apparence, Puppet t'aime énormément et n'a toujours pas digéré le faite de t'avoir agresser. Il s'en veut encore énormément et essaie de se faire pardonné de toute les façon possible, mais ne me demande pas comment il as fait, je n'en sais rien

-Il est fou… moi aussi je l'aime énormément… je l'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps… il n'avait pas à faire tout ça… ni a vous l'imposer…

-T'en fait pas Gamine, on était tous d'accord et on a un contrôle total sur nos transformation et nous retrouvons nos forme originel à partir de six heure.

-D'accord…

Pendant les explication de Freddy, Foxy et Mangle n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de tester leur nouveau corps, enfin surtout celui de leur partenaire et ont commencer a se déshabiller à la vue de tous et surtout sous l'œil intéresser des jumeaux.

Cependant le duo des blondes aux yeux bleus, j'ai nommé Chica et Toy Chica, qui viennent remettre leur pendule à l'heure en cachant les yeux des enfants pour la première et en incendiant le couple pour l'autre, ce qui bien sur dérange le pauvre Puppet dans son sommeil.

Je l'entends pousser un petit cris indigné et se retourner se mettant ainsi masque face à mon ventre puis me regarder, les yeux brillant de fatigue et pousser de nouveau petit cris. Springtrap, dont la voix m'a fait sursauter puis frissonner tellement elle et devenue base se faisant presque velours et que je n'aurai jamais reconnue sans ses oreilles et ses yeux de mercure, me fait la traduction.

-Il veut que tu chantes

-Que… je chante?... mais…

Les cris de Puppet continue jusqu'à ce que Springtrap traduise à nouveau en gardant son regard braqué sur moi, très intéresser

-Il t'a entendu chanter devant sa boite, pour un enfant cette après midi et il veut que tu recommence pour lui

-Mais… c'est que…

Tous leurs regards braqués sur moi m'intimide et me fait presque peur. Cette après midi, j'ai chantée instinctivement… mais la il y a trop de monde!... Je sens une main s'agripper doucement à mon bras, retournant mon intention sur Puppet je ne peut m'avouer vaincu à la vue de yeux larmoyant de fatigue et commence à chantonner tout bas.

Puis sous plusieurs encouragement et plainte des jumeaux qui me qui veulent que je chante plus forte, d'après Springtrap, je finis par chanter plus fort sans toute fois excéder le stade de berceuse. A la fin de la chanson, je remarque que Puppet et les jumeaux, assis l'un contre l'autre et adosse à la scène, se sont endormie.

Mangle, Chica et Toy Chica se sont blottis contre leur compagnons respectif, que Toy Bonnie ses vachement de Freddy mais n'ose pas le regarder et que Springtrap est venue se placer debout dans mon dos, m'offrant ses jambe comme dossier me laissant profiter de sa chaleur.

Quelque minute plus tard, je finis par rouvrir mes yeux, ne sachant pas quand est ce que j'ai pu les fermé, et me redresse en plaçant Puppet confortablement contre moi en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, sous le regard curieux des autres.

-Qu'est ce tu fait Gamine?

-Je vais aller le coucher dans sa boite… ce sera plus confortable pour lui et plus chaud pour lui que le sol… si quelqu'un veut bien en faire de même avec les jumeaux se serai super…

-Bien sur

Je vois alors Toy Freddy et Toy Chica s'approche doucement des jumeaux et les calle confortablement contre eux avant de les emmener. Faisant de même avec Puppet, je le met doucement dans sa boite dans une position confortable et lui souhaite une bonne nuit en déposant un baiser sur son front puis referme sa boite sans faire de bruit.

Springtrap pas très loin derrière moi, vient comme à son habitude me prendre dans ses bras mais se recule immédiatement quand il me sens me tendre violemment, quand ses bras passe autour de moi et me ramène contre lui, me rappelant de mauvais souvenir que j'aimerai a tout pris effacer de ma mémoire.

Je le sens reculer encore, pour me laisser plus d'espace et je sens bien que mon rejet la blesser plus qu'il ne veuille le montrer. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui expliqué ce qu'il m'est arrivé… qu'il ne sache pas seulement ce que lui a expliqué Freddy… que ce n'est pas de sa faute… mais c'est comme bloqué, comme une porte verrouillée qui ne peut et ne veut pas être ouverte à nouveau…

Un profond malaise s'installe entre nous deux, l'un ne sachant comment agir avec l'autre et inversement. Freddy nous rejoint et vient inconsciemment débloquer la situation en changeant de sujet.

-Tu viens Gamine, il est temps de découvrir le nouveau foyer des Toys et de Springtrap

-Je… oui… bien sur…

Je le suis et sens Springtrap nous suivre à son tour mais avec beaucoup plus de distance qu'a son habitude, pour la première fois en un ans, l'indifférence des autres me fait plus de mal que de raison… avant je faisait tout pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on m'oublie…mais… que se soit Springtrap qu'il le fasse… me fait mal…

Tout le long de la présentation des différentes pièces nouvellement aménagées pour les clients et les Toys. Je ne fais intention à rien, ni a l'air extatique de Chica en voyant la nouvelle scène, ni même à la pièce que je voulais le plus voir, la salle au hamac.

Ne faisant plus attention au groupe, je continue la visite seule ce qui déplait à Freddy qui envoie Springtrap à ma suite, arguant qu'il ne sera pas toujours la pour régler nos problème. Grommelant qu'il na pas besoin d'un ours mal léché pour s'occuper des se affaire.

Il fini par me suivre et me rattrape facilement en deux-trois foulé et m'attrape au bras pour m'arrêter. Je sursaute violemment, surprise et essaie de me dégager à nouveau sous l'emprise d'un souvenir passager.

Il me relâche rapidement et fini par me calmer, dos collé contre le mur du couloir, le souffle saccader, le reconnaissant difficilement et lui occasionnant encore plus de peine encore.

-Springtrap… je…

-C'est rien, laisse tomber

-Non!... je… je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… c'est… c'est juste…

Me voyant commencer à paniquer, les larmes aux yeux, il abandonne son air peiné pour prendre une attitude plus sérieuse et prend mon visage en coupe puis le relève, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Calme toi Chaton, c'est rien d'accord

-Je… je veux pas faire ça… mais… mais j'arrive pas… trop de mauvais…passé…

-Du calme Chaton, commence déjà par respirer normalement, aller fait comme moi

Il commence par prendre de grande inspiration puis il expire longuement et me fait signe de faire pareil. D'abord laborieux, je finis par me caller sur sa respiration et a me calmer. Sa prise ne c'est pas relâcher durant l'opération et me permet une meilleur respiration, ses yeux me gardant encrée dans la réalité.

Une fois sur que la crise est passée, il finit par relâcher mon visage mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant. Puis avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, il me devance et s'exprime doucement.

-Ecoute moi Chaton, j'ai mal réagis tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas en arriver là

-Non… c'est moi… suis nul…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! C'est compris!

-Ou… oui…

Mon visage se baisse vers le sol en signe de soumission, je comprend à peine ce qu'il ce passe quand après un soupir de sa part, une mini explosion suivit d'un nuage de fumer me surprend et manque de m'étouffer. Moins important que le nuage de tout à l'heure, celui-ci s'estompe très vite et laisse place au lapin animatronic que j'ai toujours connue me détendant dans la seconde.

-Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles Chaton car je ne te le redirai pas deux fois! Ton passé est tel qu'il est, tu ne peux ni le changer ni le supprimé, il fait partie de toi! Et pour avancer il faut que tu parviennent à passé au dessus de ça.

-Je sais… mais… j'ai beau me dire que je veux changer… mon corps lui réagis autrement…

-Tout simplement car il n'est pas encore prêt à ça, tu veux aller trop vite Chaton, maintenant tu n'es plus seule, il faut que tu y ailles plus doucement

-Je… ça me fait peur Springtrap…

-Je le sais Chaton, ça se voit dans chacun de tes gestes mais on va t'aider, je vais t'aider, pour l'instant je vais rester ainsi et quand tu te sentiras prête, on essayera de t'habituer à mon autre corps mais on ira a ton rythme

-Je… d'accord… doucement?...

-Bien sur Chaton, c'est toi qui décidera quand et comment on le fera et puis je ne suis pas presser de retrouver se corps si laid

Il prend un air peiné à cette constatation

-C'est pas vrai!... Tu n'es pas laid! Beaucoup d'homme humain voudrait avoir un corps comme le tien, musclé mais pas trop, des cheveux pas trop long, lisse et qui semble doux au toucher et qui ont une couleur original! Des yeux de métal en fusion qui pénètre l'âme de ceux que tu fixes et qui me donne envie de ronronner à chaque fois qu'il se pose sur moi, un sourire à damner! Puis… euh… je euh…

Au fur et a mesure de mon discourt, son air peiné c'est faite plus espiègle et prédatrice et son rire à mes bégayements à la fin me faisant comprend qu'il c'est joué de moi

-Donc je te plait Chaton

-Tu… Tu… Tu ma piégée! C'est de la triche!

-Moi? Jamais voyons

-Méchant!...

Je lui tourne le dos, gonfle mes joues et croise mes bras sous ma poitrine, le boudant totalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça! Monsieur fini par arrêter de rire et il fini par se calme en gardant cependant un grand sourire au lèvre puis profitant de mon inattention il me ramène contre lui, plaquant mon dos contre lui.

-Aller Chaton, ne boude pas

-Si! T'avais pas le droit de me manipuler comme ça!

-C'est vrai, mais je voulait être sur que mon corps humain ne te dégoûtait pas, aller Chaton

-Même!... Pas le droit!...

-Bon, Tu m'oblige donc à utilisé des manière plus radical Chaton

-De qu…

A peine dit, je me retrouve à me tortiller dans tout les sens en hurlant de rire, pour échapper à ses chatouilles. Satisfait de ma vive réaction, il arrête vite et me laisse reprendre mon souffle puis me demande.

-Tu m'en veux toujours Chaton?

-N… Non… mais ne recommence plus… sinon te parle plus…

-D'accord, c'est promis Chaton

Continuant à reprendre mon souffle, je finis par me tortille légèrement dans son étreinte et me retourne pour être face a lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou et y place ma tête pendant qu'il me soulève de terre.

Etrangement, j'en arrive à apprécier le surnom qu'il me donne, autant quand c'est Vincent qu'il me le dit, une peur panique m'envahi mais quand c'est Springtrap qu'il l'utilise seulement quand on est tout les deux, j'en vient presque à ronronner de bonheur et à tout faire pour qu'il recommence à m'appeler ainsi.

Je finis par me détacher de lui, beaucoup plus détendu et lui souris doucement quand il me remet au sol. On s'échange un regard complice puis je finis par lui demander.

-Tu veux bien me refaire visiter s'il te plait?… J'ai pas écouté la première fois…

-Bien sur Chaton, suis moi

Il prend la tête de la visite mais n'avance pas trop vite, histoire que je n'ai pas à lui courir après pour le suivre. La balade découverte à deux, les autres étant retourné dans la salle principale, est très plaisante et surtout très joyeuse, ponctuer par la découverte de la salle de jeu par les jumeaux, qui voulait absolument aller joués dans la piscine a balle de la structure de jeu.

Notre visite continue ainsi et je peux découvrir la scène des Toys et la scène d'exposition de Springtrap décorer de diverse affiche de l'époque ou il animais le restaurant avec Golden Freddy. Notre ballade se fini par la salle au hamacs ou je suis irrémédiablement attiré par les cocons suspendus.

Timide, je rentre dans la pièce et me dirige vers le plus grand hamac de la pièce, qui peut facilement accueillir cinq personnes dedans. Je viens frôler puis tâter le tissue et me sens beaucoup moins confiante à monté dessus. Springtrap me rejoint et m'encourage à monter dessus en tenant le tissu.

En tremblant légèrement je m'assois doucement dessus et commence à paniquer quand je me sens me balancer. Springtrap me stabilise et m'oblige à le regarder pendant qu'il m'allonge dedans en prenant mes mains dans l'une des siennes.

Une fois complètement allongée, je ne lâche pas sa main pour autant, complètement crisper. Il décide alors de venir s'allonger près de moi mais test la solidité avant et semble satisfait de la résistance.

S'allongeant à son tour, il entraîne un nouveau balancement du hamac me faisant paniquer et bouger dans tout les sens pour essayer de me stabiliser, faisant bouger le hamac encore plus fortement. Springtrap me plaque alors ma contre lui, tête contre son torse, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger et permettant au hamac de calmer son balancement.

Ainsi contre lui, caller bien au chaud, Springtrap légèrement sur le dos, une jambe dans le vide, il entame un très léger mouvement de balancier qui au fur et à mesure fini par me faire somnoler. Peut à peut, je fini par fermer les yeux et m'endors contre lui d'un sommeil profond plus épuisé que je ne le pensais.


	17. Chapter 17

**RAR :**

 **Anya Kristen :** **Ravie que cela te plaise de plus en plus ^^, oui je me relis mais, a vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été très au point sur l'orthographe ^^' mais je suis contente de savoir que ça reste tout de lisible pour vous tous.**

 **En ce qui concerne la petite Rosa, elle se fiche royalement de ce genre de détail et même si elle comprend vraiment ce qu'il en ai elle ne le dira pas et attendra que la personne concerné vienne lui en parler ^^.**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardage, et place au chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que celui d'avant.**

 _ **Chapitre 16 :**_

 _ **Moment de répits**_

Envelopper dans un cocon de chaleur, j'ai du mal à me réveiller, complètement détendu, un léger ronronnement s'échappant d'entre mes lèvre. J'émerge doucement du sommeil en sentant une main lente et chaude passer encore et encore dans mon dos, me ramenant en douceur à la réalité.

Grondant bassement, je me blottie encore plus contre la grande masse chaude et pelucheuse sur laquelle je repose, une odeur légèrement sucrée flottant autour de moi, m'invitant a replonger dans mon sommeil.

Les secousse soudaine de mon oreiller improviser et le souffle doucement saccadée sur ma nuque me gênant à nouveau, me faisant miauler faiblement. La main vient reprendre son office me faisant émerger de plus en plus.

Encore à moitié dans le gaze, je vient frotter mon visage contre lui et baillant largement. De nouvelle secousse et un nouveau souffle chaud vient me faire relever la tête vers le visage de Springtrap qui rigole doucement à mon air de chaton perdue.

Continuant ses caresses dans mon dos, il m'observe s'amusant de mes mimiques au reveil que je lui cache en reposant ma tête dans son cou et en frottant mon visage contre lui de plus en plus lentement. Son odeur et sa chaleur me détendant plus que de raison. Me s'entend me rendormir, Springtrap accentue ses caresse et s'exprime d'une voix grave et basse.

-Réveil toi mon Chaton

-...meow…

-Aller, il faut que j'aille à ma place

-ici… place…

-Merci Chaton, je ne veux pas te laisser non plus, surtout quand tu est ainsi, mais il le faut

-Pas envie… pas encore…

-Moi non plus Chaton mais ont à pas le choix

-…D'accord… mais… tu portes…

-Tout ce que tu voudras Chaton, décale toi juste un peu que je puisse me lever

-mmh… non…

Je me blottit de nouveau contre lui, de façon plus serrée que tout à l'heure. Il n'allait tout de même pas croire que j'allais lui simplifie la tâche! Déjà qu'il me réveil, en y pensant c'est la première fois qu'on me réveil ainsi… mais il m'a réveillé quand même! Pour une fois que je ne faisait pas de cauchemars.

Je le sens soupirer, entre agacement et amusement mais les bras qu'il passe de part et d'autre de moi me font comprendre que j'ai gagné la partie. Un ronronnement de contentement s'échappe alors de ma gorge le faisant soupirer à nouveau.

Il finit tout de même par nous lever du hamac, qui, dans l'action, à bien failli nous mettre par terre a de nombreuse reprise et c'est mi-ronronnante, mi-somnolente qu'il nous ramène dans la salle principale.

Le balancement de sa démarche aura presque eu raison de moi si à chaque fois que je commençais à presque céder au sommeil, Springtrap ne venait pas me réveiller à coup de léger museau faisant bouger ma tête.

Agacé qu'il me réveil à chaque fois, j'en vient à le mordre dans le cou me faisant grimacer de dégoût au poil pelucheux qui se loge dans ma bouche et gémir de douleur quand mes dents claque sur le métal.

D'abord surpris il finit par éclater de rire en voyant ma tête, la douleur ressentie et les poil à au moins le mérite de me réveiller complètement. A l'aide de ma main je me débarrasse des poil puis le tape entre les deux oreille et le boude énervé.

Finissant par se calmer, il adopte décide de prendre une autre approche pour ce faire pardonner et commence à frotter son visage au mien et vient murmurer des parole douce directement à mon oreille féline en utilisant sa voix la plus grave et chaude.

Je me mets à rougir dans instant puis à frissonner au son de sa voix. Mon ronronnement se déclenche à nouveau sans mon consentement, l'amusant au passage et lui faisant redoubler d'ardeur. Complètement gêner et rouge, je viens me cacher dans son cou en miaulant, le faisant rire et arrêter son manège dans l'instant.

Arrivant en salle, toute l'attention se porte sur nous me faisant gager une teinte de rouge en plus et déclenche le rire de certain d'entre eux. Cependant ils arrêtent vite et commencent à se diriger vers leur scène respective, leurs formes originel retrouver.

Je lutte un peu mais finis je finis par me décrocher de Springtrap quand il me promet une nouvelle sieste contre lui, dans le hamac. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et le laisse rejoindre les Toys pour l'inauguration de onze heures.

A peine une heure à attendre, assise sur la scène de Freddy à jouer avec mes pieds, que je vois le patron arriver en souriant, me voyant si détendu. Je descends de mon perchoir et l'accompagne à son bureau en lui faisant mon rapport.

Il me demande si cela a été plus difficile de devoir gérer les deux bâtiments. Je le rassure en lui disant que tout allait bien et que les nouvelles salles sont très impressionnantes. Je lui avoue, à demis mots, que je me suis endormie dans un des hamacs, omettant volontairement la présence de Springtrap à mes côtés.

A mon aire contrit, il rigole doucement, m'annonçant qu'il sont la pour ça et me demande même si il était confortable. Je le rassure à mon tour en lui indiquant que c'était le cas mais que renforcer les cordages et les tissue ne serait pas de trop, entre autre à cause des enfants turbulent.

Il prend ma remarque en note et m'ajoute que cela sera fait dans la soirée. La discussion finie, il va m'ouvrir le porte de ma chambre secondaire, s'excusant d'avoir oublié de me donner un double des clé avant de partir.

Je le remercie et le laisse aller accueillir les employés me laissant me reposer jusqu'à l'heure de l'inauguration ou il viendra me réveiller si besoin. Je le remercie et verrouille la porte à clé derrière lui à son départ, l'aventure de la douche ma suffit.

Porte bien fermé à clé, je me dirige vers le côté salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, la fatigue revenant plus vite que prévue. Ronronnant sous une douche bien chaude, que je quitte à regret, je récupère un débardeur noir et une culotte de la même couleur, à dentelle sur les bords, dans la seule commode de la pièce avec un morceau de feuille de papier signer de Rosa.

Venant d'elle, la dentelle ne m'étonne pas mais me gêne quand même n'ayant pas l'habitude de porter des sous vêtements aussi sexy. Cependant quelque chose me chiffonne… ou diable à t'elle eu mes mensurations! J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je parviens seulement à me choper un mal de tête horrible, qui m'envois me coucher et sur lequel je m'endors quelque instant plus tard

C'est le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte qui vient me réveiller quelque heures plus tard. Reconnaissant la voix du patron à travers la porte. Je finis par me lever et m'étire longuement avant de me lever et d'aller lui ouvrir.

Il sourit en découvrant ma tête au réveil, les cheveux emmêlés dans tous les sens, les yeux encore embué de sommeil. Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer et je remarque alors Rosa est avec lui, mis en valeur dans une robe rouge sans manche, mettant en valeur ça poitrine, du voilage le serrant à la taille et sont les oreille d'animaux sont en décalage avec la robe.

Encore dans les vapes, je ne pas tout de suite le costume noir à chemise blanche que porte le patron et ne fait même attention à la conversation qu'ils ont tout les deux et retourne m'asseoir sur le lit.

-Bon ma petite Rosa je compte sur toi!

-Oui patron! Vous ne la reconnaîtrez pas!

Sur ces paroles, le patron quitte la pièce, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Rosa se retourne alors vers moi, un grand sourire fou au lèvre et vient poser son sac et les affaires dans ses bras, sur le lit et s'empresse de me relevé.

-Allez ma grande! Dans la salle de bain!

-Mmh?...

-Aller! Dépêche toi!

Elle m'entraîne dans la salle de bain et me donne une robe noire très travaillée sur le buste, marquer a la taille et évasé sur les jambes ainsi que des sous vêtement noire puis tire le rideau et m'ordonne de m'habiller en vitesse et retourne près du lit s'y affairer.

J'enlève ce qui ma servit de pyjama et commence à enfiler les sous vêtement très travaillé eux aussi. A moitié transparent pour le soutient gorge que je met énormément de temps à mettre à cause des étrange attache dans le dos. C'est compliqué comme vêtement! Je préfère les bandeaux à bretelle! Ça c'est plus facile à enfiler!

Quand j'arrive enfin à fermer ce machin, je finis par enfiler la robe à bretelle large. Ce n'est que la deuxième que j'en met une et le fait quelle s'arrête au dessus des genoux me met mal à l'aise… j'ai l'impression d'être vulnérable…

Je me fait rappeler à l'ordre par Rosa qui s'impatiente de l'autre côté du rideau, je m'empresse de la rejoindre et la retrouve debout près de la table de chevet, un étrange objet à deux plaque dans la main droite, relié a la prise et dégageant un odeur de chaud.

-Tu es magnifique! Comment tu te sens dedans?

-Bien… juste… trop découverte sur le bas…

-Ça ne serait pas une véritable robe sinon

Un bip strident retentit dans la pièce, Rosa, avec un sourire satisfait me fait signe d'approcher et de m'asseoir sur la chaise devant elle. Une fois assis dos à elle, elle commence à me démêler les cheveux puis de m'ordonner de ne surtout pas bouger sous risque de me brûler sévèrement.

Rassemblant mes cheveux en queue de cheval et garde quelque mèche libre, je la sens approché l'objet et ressent une forte chaleur en sortir quand elle coince une mèche de cheveux entre les deux plaques. Elle le fait descendre le long de la mèche la raidissant en un coup.

Complètement tendu et nerveux, je la laisse s'affairer dans mes cheveux, luttant contre l'envie de m'enfuir très loin quand l'appareille s'approche trop près de mes oreilles félines. Prêt de trente minute plus tard, la torture se finit, Rosa se recule et éteint sa machine puis vient se placer devant moi et à l'aide d'un peigne, vient arranger mes cheveux pour me faire une raie sur le côté droit.

Satisfaite, elle se redresse et va prendre une grosse trousse épaisse sur le lit et reviens devant moi, me faisant tourner la chaise fasse au lit ou elle vient s'asseoir. Elle ouvre la trousse et sort plusieurs crayon, plus ou moins gros puis m'ordonne de ne plus bouger à nouveau. Elle me fais ensuite enchaîner différente mimique des yeux, entre regarder en bas, en haut puis fermer les yeux, je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Elle se redresse a nouveaux et inspecte très attentivement son travail puis avec un grand sourire, elle repose ses crayon dans la trousse et en ressort un dernier rouge et vient m'en appliquer sur les lèvre et me montre comment l'étaler en montrant le mouvement a faire avec ses lèvre.

Contente du résultat, elle se lève et va chercher des chaussure à lanière noire et a talon moyen, qu'elle m'aide à mettre puis m'aide à me mettre sur mes pied et me guide vers le miroir a pied de la salle de bain en m'aidant à me stabiliser.

Devant le miroir, j'arrive a peine à me reconnaître, mes cheveux normalement onduler son complètement raide et mes yeux… soulignés d'un trait noire sur mes paupière, faisant une virgule inversé au bout, mes cils noire et le dessous aussi…

Et mes lèvres… maintenant rouge, semblant plus pleine qu'à leur habitude. Je lève une main pour venir toucher les marques noires mais Rosa m'en empêche m'indiquant que si je le fais, cela va partir.

Elle me ramène dans la pièce et m'oblige à marcher pour que je puisse m'habituer au talon ce qui me permet de marcher un peu près correctement quand le patron vient nous chercher. Il nous complimente toute les deux et félicite Rosa pour son travail et nous tend un bras chacune et nous ramène dans la grand salle ou tout le monde nous attend, tous sur sont trente et uns mais toujours avec leur oreille d'animaux.

Une fois tout le monde à son poste, le patron va ouvrir les portes et chacun d'entre nous va récupérer deux ou trois familles pour leur faire visiter les nouveaux aménagement qui conviennent aussi bien au parent qu'au enfant complètement excité qui se rue sur l'aire de jeu géant.

Après chaque visite, les clients sont installés à des tables pour le repas et Rosa me laisse me faire kidnapper par les enfants qui veulent soit jouer soit une histoire. Ils sont cependant rappeler à l'ordre par leurs parents et ramener a table pour manger.

Cependant, un petit garçon au bord des larmes reste figés devant la scène des originaux. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, il les fixe sans bouger, complètement tétanisé, sous les moqueries d'une bande de jeune derrière lui

Je me dirige vers le garçon, faisant arrêter les moqueries mais un concert de sifflement et de paroles salace vienne m'accueillir. Je les ignore totalement, complètement préoccupé par l'état du garçons dont les larmes se sont mise a coulé et dont le corps tremble comme une feuille.

Je viens me mettre a genoux devant lui, lui cachant les animatronics et réussissant à capter son intention. Ça bouille de chiot effrayé m'inquiète, un enfant ne devrait pas avoir ce genre d'expression!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a bonhomme?...

-Ils… monstres…

Je me tend et déglutit difficilement mais quand je vois l'un des jeunes, ressemblant au garçon en plus vieux, venir près de lui et lui raconter des choses horribles qu'aurai soit disant fait les animatronic, je comprends alors ce qu'il se passe…

-Puis après, tu sais ce que Freddy fait aux crevettes dans ton genre? Ils les attrapes et les…

-Il éloigne les jeunes enfants des imbéciles dans votre genre! Non mais vous avez quoi dans la tête pour raconter de pareil horreur et mensonge à un enfant aussi jeune!

-Je ne fais rien de mal mademoiselle, j'ai bien le droit d'embêter mon petit frère

-Vous devriez avoir honte! Un grand frère est sensé protéger son petit frère pas lui faire peur en lui racontant de telle bêtise! Vous le traumatiser avec vos histoires!

-Mais je…

-La ferme! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être grand frère! Regarder le! Ce gamins doit a peine dormir vu les cernes qu'il à sous les yeux! Il va finir à l'hôpital!

Semblant se rendre compte de la conséquence de ses actes, il regarde son petit frère, le regard soudain triste et plein de regret puis vient s'agenouiller à ses côté, le prenant dans ses bras sous l'air contrit des autres jeunes hommes.

-Pardonne moi petit frère, je n'aura jamais du aller aussi loin

-Grand… frère…

-Pardon Mike, je ne recommencerai plus… je te le promet

Le plus jeune finit par éclater en sanglot dans les bras de son grand frère, y recherchant tout le réconfort et protection qu'il peut lui donner. Ses sanglots finissent par se calmer et son grand frère vient lui essuyer le visage, comme un parent devrait le faire. Puis il se redresse, le gardant dans ses bras et essaye de le faire sourire à nouveau mais quelque chose n'est toujours pas réglé.

-Vous oubliez quelque chose monsieur…

-Euh?

-C'est très bien de s'excuse envers votre frère mais Freddy, Bonnie, Chicas et Foxy n'ont rien demander n'ont plus…

-Oh., oui bien sur

Il s'approche de la scène mais son petit frère n'est pas de cet avis et ce débat violemment, paniquant et hurlant a plein poumon. Le plus grand recule précipitamment et ce met a le bercer doucement en essayant de le rassurer.

Il semble se rendre de plus en plus compte de son erreur en voyant l'état de panique de son frère qu'il peine à rassurer. Une fois un peu plus calme, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je fais signe au plus grand de le tournée vers moi.

-Regarde moi mon grand… je sais que tu as peur… mais ils sont très gentil tu sais

-Non… pas vrai…

Son grand frère vient appuyer mes dirent

-C'est vrai Mike, ce que je t'ai dit sur eux n'est pas vrai, il sont très gentil et je m'excuse auprès d'eux pour toute les horreurs que j'ai pu raconter

-Te croit pas…

-Et si je te montrais que ce sont simplement de grosse peluche toute douce mon grand?...

-Des peluches?...

-Oui… de gentille et grosse peluche toute douce… tu accepterais de les approchés un peu?

-…voui…

-D'accord, alors regarde…

Je regarde en direction du patron pour avoir son accord, qu'il me donne dans les secondes qui suivent aillant entendue toute l'histoire. Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, je monte sur la scène et vais faire un gros câlin de plusieurs minutes à chacun d'entre eu, montrant ainsi au petit bout de chou qu'il n'y a rien à craindre puis retourne a ses coté.

-Tu vois… il ne mon rien fait

-Eux… gentils?...

-Oui… il ne te feront jamais de mal… ils adorent les enfants…

Sont grand frère intervient de nouveau

-Tu veux aller les caresser un peu? Je reste avec toi promis

Il pèse le pour et le contre, encore terrifié mais accepte finalement de le faire. Fier de lui, son grand frère l'embrasse sur le front et avec la permission du patron, monte sur scène avec moi et vient toucher doucement la fourrure des animatronics montrant au plus petit que tout va bien ce qui lui permet de se détendre et d'essayer a son tour, ce qu'il fait avec de plus en plus de joie.

Cependant, les autres enfant nous voyant faire, commence à faire des caprices car eux aussi veulent aller avec leurs idoles. Mais avant qu'un débordement arrive, le patron fait une annonce disant qu'aujourd'hui seulement les enfants auront le droit d'aller sur la scène avec leur idole sous la surveillance de leurs parents.

Une grande joie se fait ressentir dans le restaurant et le restera jusqu'à à fin de la journée ou les enfant, malgré la fatigue, souhaite rester encore un peu. Après encore quelque photo avec les animatronics, les derniers clients partent, dont les deux frère qui me remercie au passage, surtout le grand frère vu que le plus jeune dort dans son cou. Le restaurant ferme enfin ses portent sur les coups de dix heures. Chacun étant épuisé par une telle journée.

Moi-même, ne s'entend plus mes pieds, je viens m'asseoir sur une banquette et enlève mes chaussure, reposant mes pieds sur le carrelage froid. Le patron vient alors tous nous féliciter pour cette journée particulièrement réussie et après un bon nettoyage des salles, chacun repart chez soi après un tour au vestiaire.

Je les regardent donc quitté le restaurant uns à uns et remercie chaleureusement Rosa qui vient m'apporter une tenue de rechange pour la nuit. Elle part à son tour ne laissant plus que le patron et moi dans le restaurant avant qu'il ne quitte à son tour le restaurant en me laissant les recommandations habituelles. Je m'en vais, dans la salle principale, toujours pied nue et attend le réveil de tout le monde en ayant hâte de savoir ce qu'ils en ont pensées


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello mes petits chats, oui je sais, comment ça se fait que je publie deux fois en l'espace d'une semaine alors que d'habitude vous attendez plus longtemps.**_

 _ **C'est très simple, j'étais très inspiré ( et surtout presser d'écrire ce chapitre) et je ne pouvait pas le publie ce week end (j'aide mon centre équestre au fête normande d'Evreux ^^ ) vous aurez donc droit à un chapitre ce aujourd'hui ( mais je tien a prévenir que sur la fin vous aurez un rated T voir M donc mes chaton sensible il faudra être très fort pour surmonter l'adversité ^^**_

 _ **je vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week end ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre 17 :**_

 _ **Nuit Mouvementé**_

C'est un explosion de joie quand tout le monde se regroupe dans la grande salle. Tous sourient en repensant au enfants qui ont pu les approcher à nouveau depuis un ans déjà. J'ai également le droit à de nombreux compliment sur ma tenue, qui me font rougir, et à de nombreux remerciement accompagné de câlin de la part des originaux.

Freddy est clairement le plus heureux d'entre tous, même si il essaye de la cacher, c'est yeux brillant et le fin sourire qu'il porte ne trompe personne. Euphorique et encore tout excitées, les filles parte dans des discours de mère poule qui est aussi amusant que effrayant à voir et entendre.

Springtrap, toujours à son poste, à quelque pas derrière moi, ne semble ne plus pouvoirs me quitter des yeux, encore plus qu'à son habitude. Je rougis d'autant plus et tente de l'ignorer, ce qui n'est pas des plus facile, en reportant mon regard sur la salle Mais quelque chose manque à la fête… enfin plutôt quelqu'un…

-Freddy… Il est ou Puppet?...

-Il est rester dans sa caisse, il dort

-Dommage…

-D'ailleur Gamine, je voulais savoir quelque chose

-Oui?...

-A quoi serve c'est chose que vous appelez anniversaire?

-A ça… c'est un événement pour fêter notre jour de naissance… chaque année, ce jour là on prend un ans de plus… c'est une fête que l'on fait en famille ou entre amis généralement…

-Je vois, donc nous aussi on en a un?

-Pour moi oui…

-Pour toi?

-Oui… mais je sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer…

-Fait avec tes mots

-... Pour les humains… les machine n'ont pas d'anniversaire… ou du moins… on ne le fête pas… tout comme certaine personne ne le fête pas pour leur animaux…

-Je vois

-Mais… il existe des humains qui sont tellement matérielle qui peuvent suivant la machine le fêter… et pour moi... vous aussi vous méritez d'en avoir un… puis vous êtes vivant… enfin…

-Calme toi Gamine, on a compris ce que tu voulais nous dire

-Je… désolée…

-Ne le soit pas, ou si tu veux te faire pardonner, montre nous comment on organise ce genre de fête

-Mais pourquoi?... et pourquoi si soudainement?...

-Si je ne me trompe pas, cela fera un ans jour pour jour que Puppet a été construit aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça Bonnie?

-C'est exacte

-C'est l'anniversaire de Puppet!...

-Il semblerait

-Comment on organise ce genre d'évènement Gamine?

-Généralement… il y a des décoration… un gâteau avec une bougie allumer en forme de chiffre dessus pour représenter le nouvel âge de la personne et qu'il faut souffler… et des cadeaux…

-On a tous alors

-Pas tout à fait… il nous manque le gâteau et des cadeaux…

-Pour les cadeaux, je pense qu'on en aura pas besoin

-Mais…

-La surprise en lui même sera le plus beau des cadeaux pour lui

-Si tu le dit…

-Alors Gamine, que doit t-on faire?

-Chica et moi allons aller en cuisine pour faire le gâteau… Vous vous allez surveiller que Puppet ne se réveille pas entre temps et l'occuper si c'est le cas…

-Bien chef!

Chacun va se mettre à son poste et avec Chica on commence la préparation du gâteau qui sera un fondant au chocolat, nappé de crème anglaise et décorer de chantilly. Nous nous répartissons les tâche si bien qu'à peine trente minute plus tard, le gâteau est enfourner et la chantilly monter puis mis dans une bouteille à gaze au frais.

D'après ce que l'on entend d'ici, l'excitation est à son comble dans la salle et ne va pas tarder à réveillé Puppet si ça continue. J'envoie Chica voir si tout va bien pendant que je termine la vaisselle et commence la préparation de la crème anglaise.

C'est soulagé que j'entends Chica calmé tout ce beau monde en une fois et c'est en chuchotant qu'il recommence à parler, ne voulant pas s'attirer une nouvelle fois les remontrance de la poule originel.

Quarante minutes plus tard je peux enfin laisser sortir le gâteau fondant à souhait du four et le poser sur le comptoir pour le laisser refroidir comme il le faut, à coté de la crème anglaise. Vingt minutes plus tard, je vais vérifier si tout le monde est prêt et voyant que Puppet n'est toujours pas lever, je commence à décorer le gâteau que je nappe de crème anglaise, et dont je garde la moitié pour ce qui en voudront plus, puis avec la bouteille a pression je dispose des point de chantilly sur le gâteau et termine par mettre une bougie en forme de un dessus.

Satisfaite, je récupère des assiettes en carton et couvert en plastique et vais les disposer sur la table puis je viens installer le gâteau en plein milieu de celle ci en demandant à tout le monde de s mettre devant pour cacher la vu de Puppet que je vais aller chercher.

Je vais devant sa boite et jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier qu'il ne peut rien voir d'ici a cause de tout le monde. Quand c'est le cas, je toque doucement sur la boite mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Je finis par l'ouvrir et découvre une scène des plus attendrissante.

Puppet est rouler en boule sous une petite couverture, dont je ne connais l'origine, les yeux fermé, le visage complètement détendu et un de ses pouce près de sa bouche. C'est avec un pincement au coeur que je viens le déranger dans son sommeil en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Je vois ses yeux papillonner paresseusement et je souris avec tendresse en le voyant difficilement lutter contre le sommeil qui menace de le reprendre à tout instant. je plonge un peu plus dans la boite et chuchote doucement.

-Désolé de te réveiller Puppet… mais il faut que tu te lève

Il tourne sa tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas.

-Viens… j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Je le vois acquiescer lentement en se frottant un œil puis il vient tendre ses bras dans ma direction, dans une demande muette, à laquelle je répond volontiers en passant mes bras autour de lui, le soulevant et venant le caler confortablement contre ma hanche. Profitant autant que lui du câlin improvisé si j'en croit la tête qui est venu se loger doucement dans mon cou.

Je le laisse se réveiller doucement dans mon étreinte, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard attendri de tout le monde et instinctivement, j'en vient a ronronner bassement, heureuse de l'instant présent. Puis le s'entend un peu plus vif, je lui parle tout bas.

-Tu te sens assez réveiller pour pouvoir tenir debout tout seul?

Je le sens acquiescer dans mon cou puis après un bisou sur son front, je le dépose sur ses pied en face des autres a qui il vient dire bonjours, j'en profite pour aller chercher un briquet dans la cuisine et revient en salle allumer la bougie.

Une fois allumé, je range le briquet et vient prendre le plat à gâteau dans les mains puis contourne le groupe en commençant à chanter la chanson traditionnel, vite suivit par mes complice du jour qui forme un cercle autour de moi et d'un Puppet complètement perdu.

Je viens m'accroupir devant lui, mettant le gâteau à la hauteur de Puppet qui n'en croit pas ses yeux, si j'en juge par les grosse billes qu'il me fait. A la fin de la chanson, c'est un Puppet émue que j'aide à souffler sa bougie après de nombreux essaie infructueux, et qui vient nous remercier pour la surprise, d'après Freddy.

Puppet vient alors offrir un câlin à chacun, même a Golden Freddy qui est apparut exprès pour l'occasion et je profite de l'étreinte pour lui dire que je ne lui en veut plus pour ce qu'il à fait, qu'il est entièrement pardonner.

Son étreinte c'est alors resserrer puis c'est relâcher et il m'a regarder avec l'expression la plus soulagé et joyeuse qu'il soit. La soirée a continuer ainsi, chacun a eu le droit à sa part de gâteau, qui fut très apprécier, tellement que j'ai dû essuyé moi même les trace de chocolat qui restait sur le visage de Puppet et des jumeaux qui s'en était mis partout.

La fête c'est finalement terminer dans l'aire de jeu ou les Baloons, sous forme humaine et Puppet se sont amusés comme des fou sous la surveillance de tout le monde, qui les regardait faire, amusé par leur jeu et leur pitrerie .

Mais la fête c'est vite terminer quand Puppet a recommencer a montré des signe de fatigue de plus en plus forte, cependant c'est heureux et comblé que je l'ai recouché dans sa boite, après un bisou et calin de la part de tout le monde, ou il c'est endormie presque immédiatement.

En fermant sa boite je réprime difficilement un bâillement, qui ne passe pas inaperçu au yeux de tous et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, soupirant, défaitiste, quand je constate qu'il me reste encore quatre heures à tenir. Springtrap et Chica qui porte le sac que Rosa m'a donnée plus tôt, viennent me voir un grand sourire au bec pour ma poule.

-Tien ma puce, vas te changer et repose toi

-Mais… il faut encore ranger...

-Nous allons le faire, aller va te reposer, tu tien a peine sur tes pieds

-Bon…

-Je te la confie Springtrap

-bien

Contente, elle me donne le sac avec les affaire de rechange et c'est soulagé que je me dirige vers les nouvelle douche aménagé, la patron ayant encore oublié de me donner le double des clé de la chambre d'en haut.

Le chemin se fait dans un silence agréable, à une allure plus lente que d'habitude. Ça présence à mes côté me détend de plus en plus mais son regard de plus en plus insistant me rend également très mal à l'aise.

-Un… un problème Springtrap?...

-Non pourquoi?

-Tu… tu n'as pas arrêter de me fixer… enfin plu que d'habitude…

-Peut être parce que tu deviens de plus en plus irrésistible Chaton.

Je me décomposer a cette phrase, peiné qu'il recommence.

-Ne… ne dit pas n'importe quoi… t'avais promis d'arrêter…

-De m'arrêter?

-De mentir…

-de men…!

Il s'arrête d'un coup et remarque mon air blesser

-Chaton arrête toi tout de suite!

Surprise, je m'arrête d'avancer, comme ci je venais de me prendre quelque chose en pleine face. Son visage en colère me fait immédiatement baisser les yeux au sol. Je le sens se rapprocher de moi d'un pas vif et me tend violemment dans l'attente d'un coup à venir.

Il passe un doigt sous mon menton et avec douceur, il relève ma tête, m'obligeant à plonger mon regard dans le siens, qui s'est considérablement adouci. Je me gifle intérieurement pour avoir eu de tel penser envers lui.

-Dans un premier temps Chaton tu va te détendre, je ne te ferai rien

-Par… pardon… je voulait pas…. c'est…

-Je sais, tout va bien, calme toi

Attendant que je me calme, il caresse doucement mon visage avec son pousse, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Quand je commence enfin à retrouver un semblant de calme il vient poser son front contre le mien, nous faisant fermer les yeux puis il s'exprime à voix basse.

-Je ne mentais pas Chaton, tu est magnifique ainsi

-... c'est qu'une enveloppe…

-qui renferme quelque chose d'encore plus beau à l'intérieur

-pas vrai… tout moche...casser… plein de cicatrice…

-Ce n'est qu'un détail Chaton, tu aurai pu être bleu que je serai rester à tes côtés

-... suis pas un schtroumpf…

-Un quoi?

-C'est des petits êtres bleues…

-D'accord, mais dans tout ça il faut que tu comprenne que ton apparence m'importe peu Chaton, tu comprend?

-Pas trop…

-Cela viendra plus tard, ne t'en fait pas

Il recule légèrement et retire sa main de mon visage, le sourire qu'il a au lèvres m'indique qu'il na pas mal pris ma remarque, mais quelque secondes plus tard alors que je recommençait à me diriger vers la salle des douche à deux porte de la, je me retrouve plaquer doucement contre lui et l'entend murmurer à voix rauque a mon oreille.

-Je tâcherai de le faire comprendre de toute les façon possible Chaton, soit prête

Des frisson violent me parcourt de part en part, mais pas de peur… non… plus d'excitation… mais pas celle que l'on ressent quand on a un cadeau… plus celle d'un couple qui… je rougis violemment et m'enfuis dans la salle de douche sous le rire amuser de Springtrap.

Claquant la porte derrière moi, je m'adosse contre celle ci dans la salle plonger dans le noir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Non mais qu'est ce qui ma pris de penser et de ressentir un truc pareil! Je suis coupé dans ma réflexion par Springtrap qui m'annonce qu'il va m'attendre dans la salle au hamac.

Je lui répond par un timide "oui" et l'entend s'éloigner de la porte avec un pincement au cœur. Je me gifle à nouveau mentalement et essaie de calmer les battement de mon cœur. Je ne me reconnaît plus… c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive…

Je me ressaisie, profitant du calme de la pièce ou flotte d'ailleurs une odeur entêtante, je profite de l'appuie contre la porte pour me relever et essaye de trouver l'interrupteur pour la lumière. Je pense touché à mon but quand soudain ma main rencontre une masse imposante et dégageant de la chaleur.

D'un coup je me retrouve le dos plaquer durement contre une autre masse chaude, plus grande que moi me tenir fermement sans aucune issue et sens ce qui me semble être un main s'abattre sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'hurler.

La lumière s'allume alors, me brûlant les yeux et quand enfin je peux voir correctement c'est pour voir avec effrois Vincent se tenir devant moi, un énorme sourire ravie au visage accoler contre le mur dans une position nonchalante. Je sens l'autre personne qui me retient rire à son tour et écarquille le yeux de plus en plus paniquer en reconnaissant la voix de mon ex compagnon.

-Alors ma belle, je t'ai manqué?

La satisfaction de m'avoir attrapé se fait ressentir, Vincent amusé par la situation s'exprime à son tour.

-Eh ben alors Chaton, tu n'es pas heureuse de retrouver ton ancien maître?

De plus en plus de cri étouffé se font entendre en même temps que ma panique qui grandis.

-Voyons Chaton, ne fait pas cette tête, on va bien s'occuper de toi

-Mais oui ma belle, comme au bon vieux temps

Je ne comprend rien, comment ce sont t-ils rencontrer! Semblant lire dans mes pensées, Vincent vient m'éclairer.

-Vois tu Chaton,j'ai rencontrer ce charmant jeune homme après qu'il se soit fait lamentablement virer du restaurant

-Hé!

Vincent l'ignore et continue comme si de rien n'était

-Et vois tu, il m'a appris pas mal de chose sur toi, surtout sur ton dressage

Je le vois sortir de derrière son dos, une boule avec des lanière de chaque coté que je reconnais avec frayeur l'objet et me débat plus fortement, voulant échapper à leur emprise.

-Je vois que tu le reconnais ma belle, tu te souviens de cette nuit pas vrai

Me débattant de plus en plus fort, je ne parvient qu'à me faire encore plus mal et à m'épuiser. D'un signe de tête Killian fait signe à Vincent de profité de mon état de faiblesse passager pour m'accrocher l'objet, ce qu'il fait avec grand plaisir.

Pour l'aider Killian me tord violemment le bras, j'ouvre ma bouche prête à hurler de douleur quand il retire sa main de ma bouche mais me fait vite bâillonner par l'objet que Vincent attache fort et serre bien,me faisant mal à la machoir tellement elle est ouverte.

Recommençant à me débattre dans la poigne de Killian, je constate avec horreurs que la situation l'excite plus que de raison quand il vient coller son bassin à mes fesses. Des frisson de dégoût me parcourt quand il parler près de mon oreille après m'avoir lécher le cou avec sa langue répugnante.

-Tu te souviens ma belle, cette si joyeuse nuit ou je t'ai retrouver et ou tu m'a supplié de te relâcher, cette nuit ou je t'ai marqué comme ma chienne!

Les mots cru me transperce de part en part en même temps que les souvenir de cette nuit remonte. Cette nuit ou tout n'a été que douleur et supplice quand il allait et venait en moi alors que je me débattait! le suppliant d'arrêter alors qu'il exultait de bonheurs!

Fermant les yeux, voulant oublier cette horreur, je me retrouve propulser contre le mur, me faisant assommer au passage et reste dans les vapes quelques minutes pendant lequel Killian, dans son monde, profite de mon état pour m'arracher ma robe et me clouer au sol.

-Toi qui refusait de porter des robes, regarde toi maintenant sale Chienne! aussi habillé et maquillé que la pute que tu es! Tu va comprendre ou est ta place!

je me débat à nouveau et me reçoit un coup de poing violent dans le visage. Il profite de ma faiblesse pour m'arracher les derniers vêtement qu'il me reste, me laissant nue sur le carrelage froid à leur complète merci.

De plus en plus assailli par mes souvenirs, Je n'aperçoit que trop tard, Killian me retourner sur le ventre et venir me surélever le bassin qu'il vient bloquer de ses jambes me laissant démunie à la vue de tous.

Je le sens passer ses mains sur le nombreuse cicatrice qui parcours le haut de mes jambes et mon dos, insistant fortement sur l'inscription au fer rouge, encore boursouflé et douloureuse à certain moment, que ma laisser mon premier dresseur.

Vincent qui jusque là ne faisait qu'apprécier le spectacle, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, se redresse en fronçant méchamment les sourcils a la vus des nombreuse et affreuse cicatrice que Killian prend plaisir à griffer violemment. Complètement dans son monde Killian défait sa ceinture et sort son sexe.

-Et si je t'en rajoutait d'autre! histoire qu'en plus du "monstre" que tu porte, ma marque reste à jamais sur toi la Chienne!

Toujours bloqué sous lui, je ne peux que me tendre à la vue de son bras lever bien haut autour du quelle il a fermement entourer un pan de ceinture, prêt à l'abattre sur moi. Tremblant de tous mes membre, m'étouffant avec mes larme et la boule, je ferme les yeux attendant le coup à venir.

-Calme toi gamin!

-La ferme l'ancêtre! Voila comment on dresse une Chienne comme elle!

J'entends le cuire fendre l'air mais avant qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre je sens le poid de Killian me quitter en même temps que celui d'un corps qui chute. Je m'effondre sur le côté, me repliant sur moi même en une maigre protection.

Killian, à moitié assommé par sa rencontre avec le mur d'en face, ce relève difficilement en se tenant la tête. Quelque chose de sombre et imposant vient se positionner dos à moi mais je préfère garder les yeux clos voulant échapper à ce cauchemar. Se redressant suffisamment , Killian s'exprime avec colère.

-T'es dingue vieux! Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend!

-Je calme tes ardeurs gamin, oublie pas à qui elle appartient!

Je le s'en s'accroupir vers moi et le sens passer une main délicate, presque fébrile sur mes cicatrices plus ou moins récente. Je l'entend tiquer quand il passe et repasse sa main sur la cicatrice boursouflé du "monstre" et l'entend bouger avec rage derrière moi, me tendant à nouveau, prête à recevoir un coup.

-Qui est ce qui ta fais ça Chaton…

Cette phrase à peine murmurer me surprend. Ne comprenant plus rien, je sens alors une étrange chaleur me recouvrir en même temps qu'il me recouvre de sa veste, et de son odeur. Je miaule très faiblement quand il me retire la boule en douceur. Fatigué et toujours effrayé je relève mes yeux vers lui, qui abhorre un étrange air neutre, presque empathique.

-Reste calme Chaton

-Eh le vieux! Mais qu'est ce que tu fout!

Vincent l'ignore complètement, son regard toujour poser sur moi, il vient doucement replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille me faisant difficilement couiner de peur. Je peux à peine sortir un son plus fort tellement ma gorge me brûle d'avoir temps hurler. Il continue de me caressé les cheveux avec un étrange sourire, presque rassurant, aux lèvres.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens vite m'occuper de toi

Killian, ayant retrouvé tout ses esprits, enrage de plus en plus d'être ainsi ignoré, s'approche dangereusement de nous prêt à en découdre avec Vincent mais le couteau bien aiguisé que Vincent vient mettre sous sa gorges lui calme ses ardeurs et le fait reculer les main en l'air.

-Eh mec… je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

-Tu vas gentiment reculer et retourner tranquillement chez ta mère, gamin

-Mais!

-On a assez joué

-Salopard! Tu veux la garder pour toi tout seul maintenant que j'ai fait tout le boulot! Mais sache qu'elle ne reconnaît que moi!

Il contourne Vincent, faisant fis du danger. L'entendant je tressaille violemment et génie des appelle a l'aide très bas et m'étrangle en voulant hurler de douleur quand il m'attrape par les cheveux me soulevant à moitié,le sourire sadique aux lèvre à ma réaction. Il commence a me shooter dans le ventre avec de puissant coup de pied me cassant un peu plus la voix a chaque fois que j'essaye de hurler.

-Pas vrai Salope! Tu aime ça quand on te bat! c'est tout ce que tu mérite! c'est! arrgh!

Sa poigne se relâche d'un coup me faisant rencontrer durement le sol. Killian est de nouveau envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce par Vincent après qu'il lui ai retiré son couteau du dos. Killian s'effondre à terre en gémissant de douleur, une tache de sang se formant de plus en plus autour de lui. Vincent s'approche de lui plus meurtrier que jamais, tout trace de jeu ayant disparut de son regard.

-Alors comme ça gamin, tu aime faire du mal, tu te sens puissant quand tu frappe quelqu'un pas vrai

-Sa...lopard…

-On va voir si tu sais aussi bien encaisser le coup que tu sais les donner!

Il recule sa jambe droit et d'un coup puissant vient frapper Killian à la tête, l'assommant complètement cette fois ci. Insatisfait du corps détendu sous son pied, il lui remet un autre coup dans l'estomac pour se défouler.

-Tch! et ça ce dit être un homme! Ne touche plus jamais ce qui est à moi gamin

Il vient essuyé son couteau sur le t-shirt de Killian, le replie et le range dans sa poche puis se dirige vers moi et s'accroupissant à nouveau il replace correctement sa veste sur moi. Puis posant un genoux a terre, il vient mettre un bras sous mes épaule et un autre sous mes genoux et se redresse avec une facilité déconcertante.

Trop fatigué pour me débattre à nouveau, je me raccroche à lui, me cachant dans son cou, voulant tout oublié. faisant bien attention a ce que ça veste me recouvre toujours, il se dirige vers la sortie des douche et prend un chemin connue de lui seul au allure plutôt lugubre. Me s'entend frissonner et resserre son bras autour des mes épaule et murmure.

-T'en fait pas chaton, je vais bien m'occuper de toi

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dans la pièce au hamac, Springtrap commence à s'impatienter et décide de venir voir si tout va bien, une étrange inquiétude au ventre. Voyant la porte de la salle des douche grande ouverte, son inquiétude monte d'un cran et la vu de Killian étendu par terre et mes vêtements en lambeau le met dans un panique et rage terrible.

Un pur hurlement de fureur sort de sa gorge alertant tout le monde et réveillant Killian au passage. Il parvient difficilement à se redresser malgré la douleur et regrette tout de suite d'avoir bougé en voyant un Springtrap au yeux noir, se diriger vers lui précipitamment.

Springtrap le soulève par le cou et le plaque violemment contre le mur mur grondant de colère pour l'un et de douleur pour l'autre. Au compte goutte les autre animatronic découvre Killian et Springtrap, surpris dans un premier temps puis inquiet quand certain reconnaisse Killian ou ce qui reste de mes vêtement par terre. Springtrap, finit par s'exprimer d'une voix d'outre tombe.

.T-ELLE!


	19. Chapter 19

_**! J'attire juste votre intention ici pour signaler que ce chapitre et en rated M pour la première partie du chapitre. pour ce qui veulent le sauter je vous renvoie à la deuxième partie qui sera délimité par une ligne de XXXX voila ^^**_

 _ **sinon bonne lecture mes chats!**_

 _ **RAR:**_

 _ **Anya Kristen:**_

 _ **Tout le monde a des secret voyons ^^ même ce cher Purple Guy!**_

 _ **Morgane n'est pas vraiment insociable, elle découvre juste quelque chose de nouveau et qui l'effraie car elle ne sait pas ce que c'est et puis faut pas oublier ce qui lui ai arrivée rien que le toucher humain lui fait peur alors une relation sérieuse elle ni pense pas ^^ puis elle a fuit pendant un ans en étant traiter de monstre a tout les coin de rue, y'a de quoi devenir insociable.**_

 _ **C'est vrai un chat n'est pas un chien et tu découvrira que Killian peut être excessivement con ^^ pour ce qui est de s'affirmer… je ne sais pas ce sera le surprise ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre 18 :**_

 _ **Jouer avec le feu**_

Suffocant sous sa poigne, Killian essaie en vain de retrouver un peu d'air en forçant sur la main de Springtrap dans l'espoir de la desserrer un peu. S'énervant de plus en plus, Springtrap le rencogne contre le mur et s'adresse à lui avec encore plus de hargne.

-Dis moi ou elle est sale humain!

Chica émet un cri de rage pur et passe devant tout le monde armé de son cupcake bien énervé, surprenant tout le monde. Venant se poster près de Springtrap, elle s'exprime violemment.

-Dis nous ou elle est!

Interloqué par tant de rage, Mangle s'exprime un peu perdu

-Chica tu le connais?

-Cette pourriture à presque agresser Morgane dans la salle principale il y a trois jours!

A cette information, Puppet, réveiller lui aussi par le hurlement de Springtrap, passe devant tout le monde, le visage remplit de haine. Avec force il attrape le sexe de Killian qui pend toujours hors de son pantalon et lui broie de toute ses force, tirant dessus également comme si il voulait lui arracher.

Killian hurle à plein poumon sa douleur t bat frénétiquement des jambe dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise mais rien y fais. Continuant de tirer, Puppet lève une main griffue et vient trancher net l'appareil reproducteur qu'il jette ensuite avec nonchalance par terre.

Tous sourit sadiquement du spectacle qu'offre Killian qui pleure et gémit pitoyablement de douleur en même temps que son sang tache de plus en plus le sol. Springtrap, toujours pas satisfait resserre sa prise sur lui et l'interroge une dernière fois.

-Ou est t'elle humain!

-Vin… Vincent… c'est lui qui l'a prise…

Springtrap fronce les sourcil pendant que Freddy et les autre commence a gronder violemment et entame une vive discussion de grondement et cri. Killian, malgré la douleur, ris bassement de les voir faire, attirant de nouveau l'intention de tout le monde sur lui.

-Vous arriver trop tard! Cette Chienne doit se faire dresser et même baiser comme il se doit à l'heure qu'il est! A supplier qu'on la relâche comme quand je lui ai arraché ses vêtements! Vous auriez dû l'entendre! Qu'elle plaisir de lui refaire vivre ça!

Sans est trop pour Springtrap qui lui attrape un bras et le lui broi en une pression des doigts puis le balance contre le mur en fasse provoquant un nouveau hurlement et saignement au niveau de son crâne. N'ayant plus la force de se relever, il regarde les animatronics s'approcher de lui, Springtrap, Freddy et Puppet en tête.

-Tu vas regretter ta naissance humain! Personne ne touche a notre famille!

-Votre famille! Laisse moi rire l'ours, vous êtes que des objets qu'on peut débrancher a tout instant et… non! Reculer! LACHER MOI!

Un long hurlement à glacer le sang résonne dans tout le restaurant puis laisse place à un silence de mort.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dans une pièce isoler aux fins fond du restaurant, un homme en violet ricane devant le spectacle que lui offre la vidéo des caméras du restaurant.

-Tu as perdu Gamin

Détournant les yeux du spectacle macabre, il se retourne vers le seul canapé de la pièce ou une silhouette féminine repose, terrassé par la ribambelle d'émotion et emmitoufler dans un gros plaide violet.

Vincent abandonne son poste de surveillance et s'approche du canapé ou la jeune féline dort, étroitement replié sur elle même. Il replace une mèche de et vient prendre place sur le canapé, soulevant sa tête et venant la placer sur ses genoux pouvant ainsi lui caresser à loisir les cheveux.

Se réveillant sous les caresses, elle bouge légèrement et entre ouvre les yeux, les plantant droit dans ce de Vincent qui se fige d'un coup. A la place des habituel yeux marrons vert emplis de terreur se trouve des yeux d'un bleu presque fluorescent à pupille en fente qui s'ouvre de plus en plus jusqu'à être complètement ouvert et menaçant.

Un grondement menaçant ce fait entendre et dans la minute qui suit, Vincent se retrouve plaqué au sol, la jeune fille assis sur ses hanche, dont les ongle semblable a des griffe viennent lui déchirer vêtement et torse telle une bête. Complètement sonné par sa rencontre avec le sol Vincent essaye de se remettre les idée en place.

Ce stoppant soudainement, la bête écarquille les yeux a la vue de l'état du torse sous elle. Vincent essaye de bouger mais un claquement de dents près de sa gorge le lui fait regretter et se stopper. Le corps sous elle enfin immobile, la bête retourne à la contemplation de son torse.

Touchant religieusement les différentes marques qu'il se dessine, elle se penche curieuse, reniflant et léchant les marques récentes et anciennes qu'il y a dessous, les cicatrisant au passage et se calment complètement. Frissonnant sous les intentions de la bête, Vincent finit par parler à voix basse

-Relâche moi Chaton...

Relevant la tête vivement a cause de la surprise, la bête l'observe sous toute les coutures, le tête légèrement sur le coté ne comprenant pas.

-Tu t'es faite dominer Chaton…

Il soupir puis dit d'un voix plus fort

-Tu es plus forte que ça Chaton! Tu n'as rien a craindre avec moi

Un grondement menaçant se fait entendre

-Ouai, mauvaise formulation. Mais sache que l'autre con ne te fera plus jamais rien.

A cette évocation, la bête regarde vivement autour d'elle en feulant, cherchant activement la présence de Killian complètement furax et apeuré à la fois. Ignorant la menace, Vincent vient prendre en coupe son visage le forçant ainsi à le regarder.

-Calme toi! Il n'est plus la!

Effectuant de léger mouvement du pouce sur les joues, la bête finit par se détendre, fermant les yeux et s'appuyant contre l'une des mains en ronronnant faiblement. Vincent continue ainsi quelque minute puis finit par dire d'une voix dominante.

-J'aimerai retrouver mon chat… Maintenant!

L'ordre fait tressaillir la bête qui en quelque seconde s'effondre sur lui telle une poupée de chiffon. Vincent se permet enfin de respirer convenablement ayant inconsciemment retenue son souffle tout du long.

S'assurant que la jeune fille est bel est bien endormie, il finit par se redresser avec elle puis l'attrapant fermement, il se lève et retourne s'installer dans la même position que plus tôt, remettant bien la couverture sur elle puis soupire profondément, basculant sa tête en arrière sur le dossier soudainement très fatigué.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La nuit commence à tomber quand je me réveille complètement fourbu et endolorie, comme si on m'était passé dessus avec un rouleau à pâtisserie géant. Grimaçante, je me relève doucement, m'asseyant en tailleur et laissant glisser la couverture sur moi.

Un bruissement de tissus me fait tourner la tête et me fige d'horreur en découvrant son origine. Un hoquet d'effrois m'échappe à la vue d'un dos masculin musclé complètement recouvert dans son intégralité de cicatrice plus ou moins profonde les unes que les autres.

Le propriétaire du dos fini d'enfiler son t-shirt et se tourne vers moi, surpris par mon hoquet puis un sourire pervers vient habillé ses lèvres. S'approchant de moi de moi de manière prédatrice, en me regardant intensément puis une fois à ma hauteur, il s'arrête et s'exprime.

-Joli spectacle Chaton, je peux en voir plus?

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire j'essaie de trouvé de quoi il parle quand je remarque que ses yeux ne sont pas fixés sur mon visage mais plus bas. Intrigué je regarde a mon tour et rougis violemment quand je constate que je suis poitrine nue devant lui. Je m'enroule dans la seconde dans la couverture en miaulant fortement de gène et me cache dessous, morte de honte. Vincent se met alors à rire au éclat à ma réaction.

-Voyons Chaton, je ne te pensais pas si nudiste !

-Miou!

Je miaule d'indignation et essaie de me souvenir comment j'ai pu me retrouver sans vêtement. La nuit d'hier me revient en tête, me faisant me recroqueviller et trembler fortement de terreur, rien que l'odeur forte de Vincent tout autour de moi me dit que je suis sur son territoire, à sa merci…

Remarquant mon état, enfin surtout la couverture qui tremble, il s'arrête de rire et reprend son sérieux. Je sens le canapé s'affaisser au niveau de mes côtes, je gémis de terreur a ce qui va se passer ensuite. Avec amusement il pose sa main sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter fortement déclenchant un nouveau rire de sa part.

-Eh ben alors mon Chat, Tu me saute dessus ce matin, prête à me dévorer et la tu tremble comme une feuille.

A l'évocation mon attaque sur lui je sors en trombe de la couverture, la gardant quand même autour de moi, et le regarde sous toute les coutures, la terreur qu'il m'inspirait totalement occulté par une panique encore plus grande. Tâtant et reniflant ce que je peux sur lui je finis par pousser un soupire de soulagement quand je comprend que tout va bien.

-Ca va… elle n'a rien fait…

Vincent me regarde surpris par mon attitude puis ris de nouveau.

-Alors toi Chaton, tes vraiment un cas!

Je tourne la tête légèrement sur le côté ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire, le faisant redoubler de rire. Je profite de son inattention pour l'observer. Rien qu'hier j'ai cru que allait me faire revivre un enfers et la il ris au éclat pour quelque chose dont je n'ai aucune idée…

Je le regarde se calmer doucement et baissant mon regard sur son torse je me rappelle de ce que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt. Inconsciemment je ramène mes jambes contre moi et passe un bras autour, touchant de mon autre main une lettre au fer rouge dans mon dos. Pesant le pour et le contre je décide de tenter ma chance.

-Dis… je… c'est marque que tu as… qui les à…

Cela le refroidit d'un coup, laissant un silence pesant s'installe pendant plusieurs minutes puis un sourire carnassier vient animer son visage.

-Je te trouve bien curieuse Chaton.

-Non!... c'est… c'est juste que…

La panique revient en moi plus vite qu'un cheval au galop. Je mes yeux a la limite de voirs des étoile en le voyant se rapprocher de moi. Utilisant une voix très basse il murmure très près de mon oreille.

-Tu t'enfonce Chaton, cependant je suis dans un bon jour alors je te propose un marché. Chacun d'entre nous pourra poser la question de son choix à l'autre qui sera dans l'obligation d'y répondre mais on aura le droit qu'à une seule et unique question, compris Chaton.

-Myah…

Un rire bas me répond me faisant frissonner en retour. Je le sens reculer et ouvre timidement un oeil sous son regard moqueur puis finit par ouvrir les deux yeux, restant en boule au cas ou.

-Vas y Chaton, honneurs aux dames

Il s'incline légèrement devant moi, me rappelant par la notre toute première rencontre. Hésitante j'ouvre plusieurs fois a bouche mais ne dis rien, ne sachant pas comment tournée la question puis fini par me décider après qu'il se soit encore moquer de moi.

-D'où… D'où viennent toute tes cicatrice?...

Son visage se ferme à nouveau, néanmoins il concède à me répondre en fixant le mur d'en face, les yeux dans le vague.

-Certaine d'accident, de chute mais la plupart viennent de mon géniteur. Tu sais Chaton, certaine personne n'ont pas la fibre parentale mais ne touche pas à leurs enfants. D'autre en revanche c'est le contraire s'il le pouvait les tuer le ferai sans hésiter, certain ne sens prive pas d'ailleurs. Le mien était plus… sadique et imaginatif diront nous.

-Mais et ta!...

un doigt vient se poser sur mes lèvre me faisant taire de suite. Son sourire joueur retrouver, il annonce à voix grave.

-Vilain Chaton c'est pas beau de tricher, on a dit une seul et unique question, Tu veux être punie c'est ça…

Mon souffle dans ma gorge et mes membres se mette à trembler.

-Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis dans un bon jour donc tu y échappes pour cette fois

Un puissant soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, sous son regard amusé. Son doigt quitte alors mes lèvres et il se remet droit, me fixant droit dans les yeux. je déglutit difficilement et me tient prête à tout.

-A mon tour, question simple Chaton, qu'est ce qui m'a attaqué ce matin?

Aie… Ce que je voulais éviter comme question…

-Je… c'est… c'est la bête...ou… ma partie animal… elle… elle prend parfois le contrôle… et… fais beaucoup de dégât…

-Hmm, fait moi penser à ne pas jouer trop fort avec toi la prochaine fois

-la… la prochaine fois?...

-Bien sur Chaton, le dressage n'est toujours pas fini, aujourd'hui c'est juste temporaire mais demain attend toi a tout

je frissonne d'appréhension et sursaute quand il fait claquer ses mains sur ses jambes et se lève du canapé allant chercher un sac dans le coin de la pièce que je reconnais comme étant mon sac de change. Vincent vient me le donner et je l'attrape timidement, le ramenant contre moi.

-Je te laisse cinq minutes pour t'habiller, cela devrai être suffisant

-ou… oui…

-A moins que tu préfères que je reste pour regarder, cela ne me dérangerait nullement Chaton

-Qu… Quoi! Non!

la couleur tomate bien mur de mon visage le fait rire et c'est riant qu'il se dirige vers la porte la plus éloignée du canapé. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui il rajoute.

-Tu pourra dire a ta collègue que j'adore les vêtement quelle fabrique, surtout les sous vêtements

il accompagne sa réplique d'un sourire carnassier et je gagne trois teinte de rouge et lui balance un des coussins du canapé dans le visage, qu'il évite en fermant la porte.

Je souffle pour essayer de me calmer puis me dépêche de m'habiller, voulant éviter une ouverture surprise de la porte. Mes rougissement revienne en découvrant les sous vêtement que rosa ma laisser, enfin les chose plein de mini trous qui laisse tout voir par transparence! Va vraiment falloir que je la calme sur ça.

Pile cinq minute plus tard Vincent entre et sa mine dessus me laisse comprendre qu'il s'attendait à me à moitié habillée et non pas en t-shirt et jogging. Cependant j'appréhende vachement la suite…

-Aller Chaton, suis moi

-Ou… ou ça?...

-Au restaurant, ton tour de garde ne va pas tarder et j'aimerai bien dormir un peu, sauf si tu veux rester bien entendu

-euh… te… te reposer?...

-oui, il se trouve qu'un vilain chat, sur lequel j'ai du me retenir de sauté dessus à plusieurs reprise pendant qu'elle dormait a prit mon lit sans remord.

Comprenant qu'il fait référence au canapé, je détourne la tête gêner

-Par… pardon…

-T'en fait pas Chaton, ce n'est que partie remise, je te sauterai bien dessus tôt ou tard

Sa phrase et son air prédateur me font frissonner d'appréhension, il s'amuse de mon état puis me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fait à bonne distance. Après un labyrinthe de couloir ou je suis complètement, il me fait passer par une dernière porte donnant directement sur la salle de Freddy.

Je le remercie a voix basse de m'avoir ramener et passe devant lui assez vite pour me mettre en sécurité. A peine passer devant lui, je me sens happé par un bras et plaqué fermement contre un torse puis des lèvre se poser voracement sur les miennes. Je peine à suivre le rythme, essayant de me dégager sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe quand Vincent fini par ce retirer.

-Avec ça je suis sur que tu ne m'oubliera pas Chaton

Puis après un claque sur mes fesses il part sans demander son reste me laissant complètement perdu et planté comme une idiote devant la porte fermer.


	20. Chapter 20

_**RAR: **_

_**Guest:**_ _ **Ravie que cela tes plus. Mais un Vincent qui n'est pas pervers n'est pas un Vincent voyons ^^**_ _ **.**_ _ **J'espère que la suite va te plaire**_

 **Anya Kristen : **_**Qui est un gros batard exactement? Kilian ou le pervers violet ^^? Oui Springtrap ne va pas être content, qui le serait après tout? Contente que la bête tes plus, toi qui voulait que le chaton montre les griffes tu devais être contente. Voila la suite ^^**_

 _ **Bonjour mes petits Chat, (évite une attaque de cupcake) oui je sais je suis un peu en retard… bon d'accord j'ai une semaine de retard mais les vacances on gagnée la bataille qui nous opposait et mon mis K.O**_

 _ **Je vous ne fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Chapitre 19 :**_

 _ **Retour au calme**_

C'est une étreinte puissante qui me sort de ma rêverie. Effrayée, je me débats autant que je le peux, mes pieds battants énergiques vigoureusement dans les aires avant de finalement reconnaître Freddy.

-Du calme Gamine! C'est moi!

-Freddy nours…

-Oui c'est ça

Un grand soulagement me prend, me calmant dans la seconde et me fais monter les larme au yeux rapidement. Freddy me repose à terre puis pose un genoux à terre pour être à ma hauteur puis passe ses bras autour de moi.

Je passe mes bras autour de lui et laisse quelques larmes coulées à son contacte rassurant. Freddy me berce doucement pendant que Chica va ramener et rassurer tout le monde. Bien vite la salle se remplit et nous sommes rejoint par tout le monde. je me force à ravaler mes larmes ne voulant pas offrir une vue pathétique.

Frottant mes yeux pour enlever les dernières traces de larme, je sort de son étreinte et réceptionne difficilement un Puppet inquiet dans les bras. J'essaie de le calmer et le rassurer à l'aide de mots doux et caresse ce qui marche à moitié. Puppet, le regard triste, vient effleurer doucement ma joue me faisant grimacer. A ma réaction Toy Chica vient inspecter mon visage et grimace en voyant les dégâts.

-C'est bien gonflé et noir, ça va mettre plusieurs jour à guérir

Springtrap qui jusqu'à présent s'était tenue à l'écart, surtout a cause de Chica qui depuis son arrivé le regarde mal, passe outre ses regards noirs et s'approche de moi.

-Que c'est t'il passé Chaton?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que Chica émet un cri de rage et s'interpose entre nous deux, énervé.

-Toi ferme là! C'est de ta faute tout ça! je te l'avais confié et regarde ou ça à fini!

Touché en pleine face Springtrap baisse la tête et quitte la salle sous le regard plein de reproches des autres. Choqué, je reste bouche bée a leur comportement puis je finis par m'exclamer, véhémente.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend! Ce n'est pas de sa faute!

-Arrête Gamine, il était chargé de te surveiller et il a échoué, point.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait! J'étais dans les douches quand c'est arrivé! Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulue me laisser de l'intimité le temps que je me lave!

-Dans la douche?

-Oui ma douche! Votre réaction est injustifié et cruelle!

Irrité, je quitte la salle a la recherche de Springtrap. Je enfin après avoir parcouru tout le restaurant, dans la salle de bain, assis au sol à fixer un point invisible de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Doucement, je viens m'agenouiller devant lui et pose mes mains sur ses genoux essayant d'attirer son intention en vain puisqu'il relève à peine les yeux sur moi, me provoquant un pincement au coeur.

-Springtrap… Tu n'y ais pour rien

-Bien sur que si, j'aurai dû savoir

-Et quoi? Si ça n'avait pas été hier ça aurait été un autre jour! Personne n'aurait pu savoir Springtrap… ne t'en veut pas pour ça… je t'en pris…

Défaite, je baisse la tête au sol, la culpabilité m'étreignant le coeur. Springtrap se redresse et vient placer ses doigts sous mon menton pour me faire redresser la tête me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Délicatement, il caresse légèrement l'hématome sur ma joue.

-Regarde moi ça, Tu t'en sort aujourd'hui avec quelque cela aurait pu être bien pire!

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas! J'étais aux premières loges Springtrap! Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris qu'avec des "Si" on refaisait le monde… Sinon j'aurai pu me débattre quand ils… quand…

Ma gorge se sert et je me mors violemment la lèvre en fermant les yeux, tentant en vain de revenir mes larmes à l'évocation des souvenirs encore frais dans ma mémoire. A cette vu, Springtrap ne perd pas de temps et ouvre les jambe pour me glisser entre elle et venir me blottir contre la fourrure de son cou.

-Raconte moi Chaton, dis moi ce qu'ils t'on fait

Incapable de le garder plus longtemps pour moi, je lui raconte tout, me raccrochant à lui au fur et à mesure du récit. Je peine à finir tellement ma gorge est noué par des sanglot de plus en plus gros.

Je sens quelqu'un s'ajouter à l'étreinte et les léger bruit mécanique me font vite reconnaître Puppet. Je lui sers une main en signe de remerciement et le laisse repartir auprès des autres après qu'il est échangé quelques grincements avec Springtrap. Celui ci continue de me soutenir silencieusement puis me berce doucement le temps de calmer mes larmes. Puis doucement il s'exprime à voix basse.

-Aller Chaton, je t'emmène dans la salle au hamac te reposer, il n'y a pas que ta joue qui est noir.

La légère note d'humour sur la fin me fait sourire et ne me plein pas quand une fois sur nos pied, il me reprend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à la salle, passant devant les autres sans leur accorder la moindre intention.

Le peu de Chemin que nous faisons additionner à la fatigue et aux émotions forte finissent par avoir raison de moi, permettant ainsi à Springtrap de me déposer dans le hamac presque complètement endormie.

C'est seulement quand je perçois sa présence à mes côté que je succombe totalement au sommeil. Sommeil qui n'est aucunement reposant, de nombreux cauchemars venant m'assaillir mêlant mon passé, la nuit d'hier et la réalité.

Des images de mes anciens dresseurs et de Kilian s'alliant aux scènes de torture et de viole de plus en plus violent. Coincé dans une pièce noire, ils s'approchent de plus en plus de moi, Killian avec des chaînes et l'un des dresseurs avec une tige en métal chauffé à blanc pendant que plusieurs d'entre eux me retiennent fermement au sol.

Je me réveille d'un coup en hurlant à plein poumon quand la tige vient rencontrer ma peau. Je m'agite tellement que je tombe par terre claquant ma tête au sol. Des bruit de pas se font alors entendre me faisant paniquer encore plus.

A terre, encore sonné par ma rencontre avec le sol, j'essaie de ramper hors de sa porter mais me fais vite rattraper et attraper par la cheville. Terrifié, je me débats autant que je le peux essayant de me libérer.

Une voix semble m'appeler mais la prise autour de ma cheville se resserre et d'un mouvement je suis remis sur le dos, les mains plaqué au dessus de ma tête, la voix de plus en plus forte et familière au dessus de moi.

-Chaton réveil toi! C'était un cauchemar! Tout va bien!

-cau… cauchemar…

-Oui, un cauchemar, tout va bien maintenant c'est fini

-Spring… Springtrap

-Oui Chaton, c'est bien, reviens doucement

-Ils… ils étaient la… Ils voulaient…

-Chuuuut, c'est fini, je suis la, tout va bien

En douceur il me ramène contre lui et passe ses bras autour de moi, me laissant me raccrocher à lui de toutes mes forces. Calmement il nous relève du sol, me porte et va nous assoirs dans l'un des hamacs bulles tout en essayant de me calmer.

Peu à peu, je finis par me calmer et lui raconter mon cauchemar, son étreinte se faisant de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure du récit mais ne m'interrompt pas une seul fois me laissant me libérer de mes démons.

Blottie contre lui, j'essaie de me reprendre en respirant profondément et ferme les yeux quand il vient gentiment m'essuyer mes dernières larmes aux coins des yeux. Je sursaute en voyant apparaître devant moi Chica qui tiens un mouchoir en papier à la main et tressaille violemment quand je remarque tout le monde agglutiné à la porte. J'essaie de me caché dans le cou de Springtrap ce qui fait tiquer Chica qui ne comprend pas ma réaction.

-Pourquoi tu te caches ma Puce?

-Je… je suis désolée… je sais que je craint rien ici… mais… je suis trop faible….

-Faible?! Mais voyons ma puce tu n'as rien a te rapprochée

-Si… j'aurai du me révolter…

-C'est ridicule enfin! Tu…

Chica se fait couper par Springtrap qui vient me relever le visage puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Chaton, ce qu'il c'est passée aussi bien la nuit dernière que dans ton enfance n'est pas de ta faute, toute personne et je crois bien dire ça sans me tromper, aillant vécu les même chose que toi aurait eu les même réaction ou ne serait même plus vivante à l'heure qu'il est! Toi tu es la et tu fais ce que tu peux pour vaincre tes cauchemar mais cela prend du temps! et personne ici ne pensera que tu es faible.

Il termine en posant son front contre le mien, nous faisant fermé les yeux de bien être. J'acquiesce doucement lui faisant comprendre que j'ai compris et suis récompensée par son nez frottant contre le mien.

La sensation me fait doucement sourire puis je m'écarte lentement de son visage et me re-blottit contre lui, plus sereine quand je vois le regard des autres plus attendris que accusateur. Chica fini par tout de même reprendre la parole.

-Voila, comme là si bien dit le lapin vert, personne ne t'en voudra ici donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Maintenant tu vas te reposer et je vais t'apporter quelque chose a boire pour t'aider a te calmer, une suggestion?

-Euh… je voudrais bien du lait sucrée s'il te plait…

Je rougis légèrement à ma demande ce qui déclenche quelque rire autour de nous dont celui de Springtrap et des sourires amusés de Mangle, Bonnie et Chica.

-D'accord ma puce, je te l'apporte

Sur ces mots elle quitte la salle, faisant évacuer la salle de toute autre présence que Springtrap et moi. Plus détendu que tout a l'heure je commence à frissonner en ressentant la fraîcheur de la salle, je me bouine un peu plus contre Springtrap a la recherche de la chaleur de sa fourrure.

Souriant à mon comportement, il passe néanmoins ses bras un peu plus autour de moi pour m'apporter un peu plus de chaleur. Je soupir de bien être en sentant la chaleur revenir et me met à ronronner bassement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Springtrap ris en m'entendant me faisant ronchonner.

-C'est pas marrant… je contrôle pas...

-Tant mieux Chaton, je peux plus facilement prendre soin de toi et te faire plaisir ainsi

-... Lapin Gâteux…

-Oh le vilain chaton! Me traiter moi! Le lapin le plus gentil, mignon et jeune de la terre de Lapin Gâteux! je suis choqué!

La façon théâtrale et sur joué qu'il à de faire ça tirade me surprend au début mais me fait vite partir dans une crise de fou rire monumentale. A mon éclat, il prend un air faussement indigné et s'exprime de nouveau.

-C'est épouvantable! En plus de me traiter de tous les noms ont ris de moi! C'est un scandale!

Je ne m'arrête plus de rire tellement la situation est absurde. Amusé lui même, Springtrap continue ses tirade sans queue ni tête si bien que je le supplie d'arrêter tellement j'ai mal aux ventre. Encore dans l'action il continue encore un peu son rôle pour mettre fin à l'histoire.

-J'exige des excuses ou je serai obligé de sévir!

Encore secouer de quelque rire, je lui répond difficilement.

-Je… je m'excuse…. monsieur le lapin… très jeunes et très gentil…

-Et?

-Et je ne recommencerai plus...

-Bien

-De me moquer de votre air gâteux!...

-Alors toi!

Sans avoir pu faire quelque chose, je me retrouve assaillis par des doigts pelucheux extrêmement chatouilleux qui me font rire à nouveau aux éclats et me tordre dans tout les sens dans la seconde. Cependant je me mets vite à le supplier d'arrêter, mes abdos en feu me faisant bien comprendre que je les ai trop sollicité.

Je peine à retrouver une bonne respiration quand il s'arrête enfin. Il passe un bras autour de moi mais garde l'autre prêt à attaquer à tout moment en cas de rébellion

-Tu as quelque chose à dire Chaton?

-Je… je m'excuse Springtrap… mais c'était trop tentant…

-Si cela peut te faire rire aussi sincèrement et joyeusement alors je suis prêt à te servir de lapin en peluche quand tu veux.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, je n'ai jamais autant par moi même, d'habitude c'est que quand il me chatouille que je ris autant mais là c'est différents… et satisfaisant…

Je me met à le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui souris sincèrement et apaiser.

-Merci Springtrap…

Il vient poser sa main sur ma joue, et je viens m'appuyer inconsciemment contre elle

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça Chaton, c'est naturel et je tiens à continuer à te rendre aussi joyeuse que maintenant aussi longtemps que possible.

Je lui souris en remerciement et on continue de se fixer ainsi pendant un long moment, enfermer dans une bulle… notre bulle… celle ci est finalement brisé par Chica qui entre dans la pièce, une tasse fumante à la main et qui s'approche de nous.

-Tien ma puce, c'est chaud mais pas bouillant donc tu peux la tenir sans risque

-Merci Chica… ça a été pour la préparer…

-Oui, n'oublie pas que j'ai eu un bon professeur en cuisine

Elle accompagne sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil me faisant rougir. Elle me donne ma tasse puis repart de la pièce en m'indiquant de me reposer encore un peu et de ne ^pas faire de bêtise avec Springtrap.

Je ne comprend pas ce quelle veux dire par la mais en voyant l'air gêné de Springtrap je ne cherche pas plus loin. Buvant doucement mon lait je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui c'est passer avec Vincent, ne comprenant toujours pas son comportement. Plongé dans mes penser, je sursaute quand Springtrap se met à parler.

-Un problème Chaton?

-Hein?...

-Tu sembles ailleurs

-Non… c'est juste… je repensais au comportement de Vincent… je ne comprend pas… il m'avait sur son territoire… à sa merci… alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait et laisser partir?... je suis perdu…

-Je ne sais pas Chaton, les humains sont tellement dure a comprendre. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est quand il a vu ton dos qu'il a réagit différemment donc quelque chose la perturber

-...Lui aussi a des cicatrice dans le dos…

-Je vois, cela a dû lui rappeler son vécu mais je ne suis sur de rien arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça pour l'instant, je ferai tout pour ce qu'il c'est passée la nuit dernière n'arrive plus jamais.

-D'accord… promis?...

-Promis Chaton, bois ton lait et repose toi encore un peu, il reste encore quatre heures avant l'aube.

J'acquiesce doucement et me calle plus confortablement contre lui et attrape un de ses bras pour l'enrouler autour de moi. Il se laisse faire, amuse et applique de léger mouvement circulaire dans mon dos avec sa deuxième main me faisant ronronner de bonheur.

Je finis ma tasse petit à petit et le laisse me la prendre quand je la termine et la poser au sol puis me calle dans son cou en fermant les yeux. Il se met à fredonner doucement me berçant et m'endormant quelque minute plus tard dans un sommeil beaucoup plus réparateur que tout a l'heure sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne viennent me hanter une seul fois.


	21. Chapter 21

**RAR:**

 **Anya Kristen:** **Oui très mignon cependant ce chapitre risque de moins l'être ^^'**

 **Coucou mes petits chats, voila un nouveau chapitre tout frais qui j'espère va vous plaire ^^. Sur ceux bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour savoir si cela vous plait toujours.**

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Pourquoi?**

La fin de la nuit c'est déroulé calmement. Bonnie accompagné de Toy Freddy et Toy Chica se sont amusé à jouer de nouvelle chanson. Mangle et Foxy ont continué à se papouiller comme à leur habitude, Chica est retournée en cuisine faire des pâtisseries en grosse quantité puisque les stocks de la nuit dernière n'a pas été rationner.

Freddy et Toy Bonnie eux se sont isolés tout les deux pour discuter calmement tout les deux avant d'être réquisitionné par les jumeaux balloon pour jouer. Puppet lui c'est contentée de somnoler en écoutant sa musique.

Springtrap, malgré que je sois tombée dans un profond sommeil, continue de fredonner diver chanson, veillant sur mon sommeil. Quand six heures du matin arrive, bien trop vite a son goût, il se lève doucement, prenant bien soin de me caler contre lui et se dirige vers la grande salle faisant attention à ne pas me réveiller.

A son arrivé tout le monde se tait et l'interroge du regard. Il leur accorde a peine un regard, trop concentrer sur sa tâche et va chercher un plaide sur un canapé avant de m'allonger doucement sur l'un d'entre eux, peinent à me faire lâcher sa fourrure sans me réveiller, puis avec attention, il dépose le plaide sur moi.

Tous retiennent leur souffle quand je geint et m'agite légèrement parce que j'ai perdu ma source de chaleur mais soupir de soulagement quand je me calme et me rendors profondément. Souriant doucement, Springtrap caresse doucement ma tête puis se redresse et se tourne vers eux, s'exprimant à voix basse.

-Elle a besoin de se reposer, la réveillée maintenant ne servirait à rien

Il acquiesce comprenant son raisonnement cependant Chica s'approche de nous et lui demande en chuchotant.

-Est ce que tu lui as dit pour…

-Non! Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir! Elle a seulement besoin de savoir qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais

-Mais elle est en droit de le savoir

-Cette discussion est close

Ses yeux virant au noir leur font vite comprendre la dangerosité du sujet. Freddy préfère détourner le sujet pour éviter tout problème.

-Springtrap, ont voulaient s'excuser pour tout à l'heure. La gamine à raison, ce qui c'est passer n'était pas de ta faute donc pardonne nous notre comportement injuste s'il te plait

-Ca va, laisse tomber ce qui est fait et fait

Sur c'est mots, ils s'approche à nouveau de moi pour s'assurer que tout va bien et chasser les jumeau qui s'amuse avec mes oreilles puis caresse mes cheveux, provoquant un ronronnement bien sonore.

-Dors bien mon Chaton

Puis silencieusement, il quitte la pièce pour regagner sa scène laissant Freddy et les autres dans un silence pesant. Chica pousse un soupir défait quelque minute après qu'il soit sortie.

-Stupide lapin, ça va nous retomber dessus

Bonnie acquiesce doucement puis silencieusement chacun retourne sur sa scène respective et s'immobilise quand sonne six heures du matin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comme à son habitude, le patron est le premier arrivé au restaurant cependant au lieu de son habituel air joyeux, il arbore un air inquiet, presque terrifié quand il rentre dans la pièce principale.

Commençant son tour de habituel, il est très vite stoppé par un bruit récurrent, comme un moteur mais en plus faible, provenant de l'un des canapés. Intrigué et remplis d'espoir c'est en courant qu'il se dirige vers le bruit, provoquant un boucan pas possible qui me réveil.

Complètement ensommeillé, je peine à ouvrir un oeil et reconnaît difficilement le patron dont les trait de son visage son tiré et fatigué remplit d'un immense soulagement qui se change peu à peu en colère. Je lève paresseusement une main et frotte mes yeux n'ayant qu'une envie, dormir encore et encore.

-Bonjour patron…

-Bonjour? BONJOUR! C'est tout ce que tu trouve a dire!

Son éclat de colère me surprend, me réveillant totalement dans la seconde. Je me redresse complètement perdu et apeuré par ce que je vois dans son regard.

-Je… je ne comprend pas…

-Je peux savoir ou tu as disparu! On t'a cherché partout! Tu disparais et on retrouve le cadavre mutilé de ton ex petit amis dans la salle de bain collective!Et ne me dit pas que tu n'y ai pas pour rien! Ta robe a été retrouvée dans la salle de bain et tu portes une marque visible sur ton visage!

J'entend à peine la dernière phrase ayant palie d'un coup à l'entente des mots "cadavre" et "petit ami". En état de choque je peine à parler.

-Co… comment ça le "cadavre"...

-Ne fait pas l'innocente! Hier matin les employés sont tombé sur le cadavre complètement mutilé de ton ex dans les douches collectives avec à coté de lui le reste de ta robe déchiré!

-Mais… j'ai rien fait… C'est pas moi!

-Alors pourquoi tu étais introuvable hier!

-Parce que je me suis fais enlever!

-Quoi? Comment ça enlever?

Complètement paniqué et sous le choque de ce qu'il vient de me dire je lui raconte ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière, presque déconnecter de la réalité. Le patron s'apaise au fils du récit comprenant que je n'y suis pour rien dans l'histoire.

Un silence pesant s'installe à la fin du récit vite coupé par le soupir du patron qui vient prendre la place à mes coté sur le canapé soudainement très fatigué.

-Donc, tu me confirmes bien qu'il était vivant et entier quand Vincent t'a emmené?

-oui… je vous le jure...

-Dieu soit loué

-Patron…

-Les policiers vont revenir aujourd'hui et vont t'interroger, je leur ai dit hier que tu étais en congé

-les policiers! Mais!?...

-Calme toi, je resterai à tes coté tout le long de l'entretien. Tu diras que tu étais bien en congé et on camouflera l'hématome

-Mais… si c'est pas moi ou Vincent… qui?...

-Ca me parait évident, les animatronics! Qui d'autre qu'eux aurai eux la force nécessaire pour le mutilé de cette façon

-Co… comment ça?...

Poussant un soupir lasse, le patron me raconte dans quelle état a été retrouvé le corp de Killian… quand il fini de me d'écrire j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir à tout moment… Pourquoi ont t'il fait ça!?

-Mais pourquoi ils?...

-C'était un intrus

-Un intrus?...

-Oui c'est assez compliqué a expliqué, en bref toute personne pénétrant dans le restaurant la nuit en tenue civile est considérée comme un intrus

-Mais et moi?... je suis habiller normalement la nuit…

-Ton brassard "sécurité" te démarque des autre civile de plus cela fait un moment que tu est la donc tu fit partie du décor mais lui ils ne le connaissent pas et à tenté de te faire du mal donc leur protocole c'est mis en marche, trop violemment cependant.

-Leur protocole?...

-Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un s'introduit dans le restaurant la nuit pour vandalisé ou autre chose. Donc la police à décider de faire installer un protocole dans le système qui les préviendraient en cas d'intrus et ferait intervenir les animatronics pour les appréhender le temps qu'ils arrivent sur place. Cependant il a dysfonctionner et ils sont allés trop loin dans l'appréhension, enfin je pense

-Oui… oui certainement… qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant...

-Ca ira je pense mais ne t'en fait pas le restaurant ne fermera pas, je te le promet

Souriant et confiant il m'ébouriffe les cheveux riant doucement quand je râle contre lui. Puis il fait claquer ses mains sur ses genoux et se lève.

-Allez vient, on va déjà essayer de rendre ce bleu moins douloureux

Il me tend la main pour me relever et on se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Il me fait asseoir sur le tabouret et va chercher dans une armoire une crème et revient s'asseoir devant moi. Faisant attention il applique doucement la crème sur ma joue me faisant grimacer sous la douleur.

Cependant il finit vite de faire pénétrer la crème et va se laver les mains et ranger la crème.

De l'agitation dans l'autre pièce nous indiques l'arrivé des employés et serveurs qui commence à tout mettre en place. Me souvenant de la réaction du patron je me met à craindre celle des autres. Remarquant ma réaction le patron s'empresse de me rassurer.

-Calme toi, je vais m'occuper d'eux, pendant ce temps je t'envoie Rosalya pour qu'elle te cache les dégâts

-D'a… d'accord…

-Tien au faite, ça pourra te servir

Il me donne un bonnet noir et m'ébouriffe à nouveau les cheveux puis sort de la pièce pour convoquer les employés. Je reste seule dans la pièce pendant dix minutes environ avant de voir débouler une Rosalya presque au larme dans la pièce et me sauter dessus pour m'enfermer dans une étreinte tentaculaire.

-Le patron ma tout raconter! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi! Quand ta robe à été retrouvé en lambeau à coté de lui j'ai cru qu'on aller te retrouver dans le même état.

-Je… je vais bien… je suis désolée… je voulais pas t'inquiéter…

-Désolée de quoi?! C'est pas de ta faute ma Grande! Si je le choppe celui la je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer!

La voyant commencer à avoir des idées de meurtre, j'essaye de la calmer =, ce que j'arrive à faire au bout de quelque longue minute pendant lequel elle imagine mille et une torture. Elle fini par souffler un bon coup puis dépose une grosse trousse à maquillage, si j'ai bien retenue le nom, à côté de moi puis s'exprime sur d'elle.

-Bon aller, on va t'effacer cette horreur

S'asseyant bien en face de moi, elle prend différent pinceau, gros, rond, plat, puis sort des crèmes et des poudres. Pendant quinze minutes elle s'affaire sur mon visage avec application et une fois finis et satisfaite elle me montre le résultat qui me laisse bouche bée.

-C'est magique! On ne voit plus rien!

-C'est le but ma Grande! Aller vient je pense que les gendarmes sont arrivé mais ne t'en fait pas le patron restera avec toi pendant l'entretien.

-D'a… d'accord…

Peu rassurer je la suis dans la salle principale me tendant quand tout le monde nous regarde à notre arrivée. Plus loin je remarque le patron accompagner de deux hommes en uniforme que je reconnais que trop bien.

En essayant de prendre sur moi, je me rapproche d'eux au signe du patron mais m'arrête à moins de dix mètres d'eux, mes jambes refusant d'avancer plus… Complètement tremblante, j'essaie de lutter contre ma panique qui se fait de plus en plus grande en moi.

Voyant mon état de panique, le patron vient se poster devant moi coupant les gendarmes de ma vue et se fait rassurant me promettant de rester à mes côtés et de s'interposer si besoin. Je ferme les yeux et prend de grande inspiration me calment doucement et m'agrippe à sa manche quand je me sens prête a y aller.

Souriant doucement, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules, m'obligeant à le lâcher mais me laisse attraper son autre main et s'avance doucement vers les gendarmes qui ont observés la scène de loin. Une fois à leur hauteur, le patron est le premier à parler.

-Excusez la, je lui ai appris la nouvelle ce matin, elle est encore sous le choque

Le plus vieux des deux sourit tristement et se fait rassurant pendant que le plus jeune sort un carnet de note et un stylo

-Nous comprenons ne vous en faite pas, mais il faut quand même que je vous pose des question sur cette affaire mademoiselle

-D'a… d'accord monsieur…

-Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous la victime?

-De… depuis l'année dernière… on est sortie ensemble…

-Combien de temps votre relation à t'elle durée?

-Un peu plus de deux mois monsieur… mais… ce n'était pas réciproque…

-Comment cela?

La gorge nouer, je n'arrive plus à sortir un mot. Le patron reprend donc la suite

-Cela à été une relation compliqué, ce jeune homme n'a vue qu'un vidoir en elle et quand elle là sus elle est partie. Ce n'est que très récemment que nous l'avons vu au restaurant avant que je ne le vire.

-Je vois, l'avez vous revu depuis ce jour?

-N… non… jamais…

-D'accord, je sais que vous travaillez ici en tant que gardienne de nuit avec les animatronics active la nuit, y à t'il déjà eu une attaque de leur part sur vous ou un comportement bizarre?

-Non… A part la première nuit ou ils ont été un peu agité… je n'ai jamais eu d'attaque

-Et avec les nouvelles?

-Non plus… je peux faire mes rondes sans crainte…

-D'accord, dernière question, ou étiez vous hier?

-Je… j'était dans le parc le matin… je me suis balader dans la forêt à côté l'après midi…

-Y a t'il quelqu'un qui peut le certifier?

-Non… j'étais tout seule… la foule me fait peur…

-Comment cela se fait t'il qu'on ai pas pu vous contacter par téléphone?

-Je… je n'en ai pas…

le patron reprend la parole.

-Morgane n'a pas une vie facile, elle arrive a peine à joindre les deux bout, un portable n'est pas ca priorité

-Je vois, merci pour vos réponse on va pouvoir vous laisser et conclure l'affaire

-Quelles sont vos conclusion

-Votre gardienne de nuit n'est nullement la coupable, elle en est incapable moralement et physiquement donc c'est bien notre système qui a dysfonctionné malheureusement

-Que faut-il faire alors?

-Retirer les disquettes présent dans leur système et tout ira bien, mais je déplore sincèrement cette tragédie.

-Et moi donc, nous les retirerons dès ce soir ne vous en faite pas

-Très bien, nous allons vous laissez, passez une bonne journée

-Egalement

Sur c'est mots, ils quittent le restaurant nous permettant de souffler tranquillement. Le patron se tourne vers moi pour me féliciter d'avoir tenue le coût et me charge d'enlever les disquettes défectueuses. J'acquiesce complètement à l'ouest et me dirige vers mes appartements à côté du bureau épuisé par l'entretien.

Je dors toute la journée et suis réveiller le soir par le patron qui est sur le départ, Je me lève et prend une douche rapide avant d'enfiler des vêtement simple de la part de Rosalya et me dirige dans la grande salle, attendre le réveil de tout le monde en me répétant la même question…

Pourquoi?


	22. Chapter 22

**RAR:**

 **Anya Kristen:** **Toujours autant au rendez vous à ce que je vois ^^.**

 **Et oui il risque de sans prendre plein la figure mais bon on peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour ça. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

 **Bonjour a tous mes petit chat, déjà dans un premier temps je voudrais remercier tout ce qui me suivent depuis le début et me laisse des reviews, cela fait plaisir à voir et surtout ça m'encourage à continuer quand j'ai un coup de blouse ^^**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas arrêter l'histoire avant la fin mais je tenais a vous remercier quand même.**

 **De plus je tien a rendre à César ce qui appartient a César en remerciant l'animé Tokyo Ghoul pour son merveilleux opening ( je n'en dit pas plus ^^)**

 **Enfin je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse profiter du chapitre que j'ai écrit en 3 jours! (D'habitude je met la semaine XD) enfin bref bonne lecture!**

 **(PS: je me suis rendu compte y'a pas longtemps que la fic avait déjà 1 ans j'en revenais pas 0.0 et vous avez vu, je suis régulière dans mes publications! c'est un exploit XD)**

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **Prise de conscience**

Un silence pesant règne dans la salle principale quand Freddy, Chica; Bonnie et Foxy se réveillent et mon attitude fermé leur font vite comprendre pourquoi. Sans entrain ils descendent de la scène et viennent se rassembler devant celle ci en gardant une grande distance entre eux et moi. Soupirant tristement Chica s'exprime avec peine.

-Je vais chercher tout le monde

Elle quitte la pièce d'un pas lent, la tête basse nous laissant dans un silence de plus en plus tendu. Elle revient peu de temps après avec tout le monde et va se poster près de Bonnie qui lui prend la main en soutien. La tension finis par exploser quand Springtrap essaie de s'approcher de moi.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Chat…

-Reste ou tu es!

Le ton dure et coléreux de ma voix le fige instantanément et fait se tendre tout le monde. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ma colère, il s'exprime à nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à?

-Tu ose me demander ce qu'il y à! Je sais tout Springtrap voilà ce qu'il y à!

-Tu sais tout?

-Oui! Je sais ce que vous avez fait à Killian l'autre soir! Non mais je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de faire un truc pareil!

-On te cherchait et il n'a rien voulus nous dire

-c'est pour ça que vous l'avez mis dans cette état!

-Je voulais te protéger!

-Ce n'est pas une excuse Springtrap! Quand tu es à mes côté je me sens protéger, quand je suis dans tes bras je me sens protéger mais ça ce n'est pas de la protection! c'est e la vengeance!

-On a pensé bien faire en le faisant disparaître de ta vie!

-Disparaître?! L'effrayer jusqu'à l'envoyer dans un autre pays et ne plus le voir ça à la rigueur j'aurai compris et j'aurai rien dit mais je n'ai jamais voulus sa mort! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que votre connerie a failli provoquer! On a failli tout perdre! On a failli perdre notre emploi! Le patron a failli tout perdre! Je n'aurai plus eu de maison mais surtout je vous aurez perdu vous! Rappelez vous ce qu'il c'est passer avec les meurtres des enfants! Ce que cela a provoqué!

En état de choque fasse a mon éclat il reste figé cependant je continue presque à bout

-Votre connerie à faillit vous autodétruire… et ça je ne peux pas l'imaginer… perdre un emploie… une maison… c'est pas grave… on peut toujours trouver autre chose… mais pas vous… si vous êtes détruit… c'est à tout jamais… et ça… je ne peux pas le supporter…

Je resserre mes bras autour de moi essayant de calmer mes tremblements pendants qu'ils restent silencieux, digérant difficilement ce que je viens de leur dire.

-Ecouter… C'est pas le meurtre en lui même qui me met en colère… Certes c'était mal… Et je comprends ce que vous avez voulus faire… Mais… C'est ce qui aurait pu ce passer ensuite qui me fait peur… On a eux de la chance aujourd'hui, les gendarme on cru que c'était leur disquette qui avait dysfonctionner… Mais ça aurait pu très mal finir…

-On comprend mais quand il a commencé à t'insulter on n'a pas…

-Je veux pas le savoir! Je me fiche de qui a fait quoi! Comment et pourquoi! Je veux seulement que vous compreniez que cela aurai pu avoir des conséquence catastrophique!

-On ne pouvait pas savoir que ça irait jusque là Gamine

-ça je l'ai bien vue...

Je regarde tristement Freddy et laisse un long soupir sortir d'entre mes lèvre et lasse je me dirige vers le couloir menant au bureau. Avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, Puppet ce place devant moi, bras ouvert et le regard humide emplis de désespoir, m'empêchant de passer. Je lui souris doucement comprenant ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête pour l'avoir expérimenté plus d'une fois et vient poser ma main sur sa tête.

Il sursaute surpris et me regarde avec espoirs quand je lui caresse doucement la tête.

-Je ne vous abandonne pas Puppet, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'espace pour réfléchir…

Je l'embrasse sur le front, le contourne et me dirige vers le poste de surveillance dans lequel je m'enferme, encore retourner de toute cette histoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rester seul dans la salle, les animatronics essaie de comprendre tout ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. Les différents couples se sont rapprochés des un des autres, encore effrayé d'avoir faillis perdre leur moitié.

Peu rassuré par mes paroles, Puppet regarde impuissant le couloir ou j'ai disparu en émettant de petit cri suppliant. Attrister par la scène Freddy s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas Puppet, elle reviendra quand elle sera prête, ça ira d'accord

Il lève un regard humide vers lui et va se réfugier dans sa boite, alourdissant un peu plus l'atmosphère de la pièce. Chacun, plongé dans ses pensé, médite sur la sur la situation . Foxy à la grande surprise de tout le monde, finis par prendre la parole.

-On a vraiment merdé

Tous acquiescent incapable d'en dire plus. Freddy reprend la parole.

-La Gamine à raison, on a agit sans penser au conséquences et même si ça partait de bonne intention, on a failli tout détruire

Epaule basse, Freddy se sent presque impuissant fasse à la situation. Toy Bonnie vient alors poser une sur son épaule en signe de soutien et s'exprime doucement.

-Il est vrai qu'on a mal agit mais le plus important c'est qu'on est encore tous là. On sait maintenant qu'il ne faudra plus recommencer ou agir autrement.

Tous acquiesce comprenant son raisonnement et retrouve un petit sourire pour certain. Chica, en voyant l'attitude fermé de Springtrap, se dirige vers lui.

-Laisse lui du temps Springtrap, elle va revenir

-ça je le sais bien… mais au bout de combien de temps…

Il se voûte un peu plus à sa déclaration, Chica souris doucement

-Tu la vraiment dans la peau

-Tu peux pas imaginer à quelle point…

-Alors dit lui qu'est ce que tu attends

-C'est trop tôt… elle n'est pas encore prête

-Si tu le dit, mais n'attend pas trop longtemps ou tu laisseras passer ta chance

-Je vais essayer

Confiante, elle sourit et repart auprès de Bonnie, le laissant réfléchir à tout ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recroqueviller sur mon siège, je passe a bon moment à réfléchir sur ce qui c'est passé. Je reviens seulement à la réalité, tirailler par mon corps endoloris d'être rester dans cette position trop longtemps. M'étirant doucement pour enlever les courbatures, je jette un oeil à l'horloge à l'écran constatant que trois heures se sont déjà écoulés.

-Je comprends pourquoi j'ai si mal…

Je me lève de ma chaise essayant de dégourdir et sans comme un manque à mes coté. Je soupir en devinant à quoi cela est dû.

-Chui vraiment accro… moi qui m'était promis de ne plus m'attacher autant… elle est bien belle la promesse…

Soupirant à nouveau, je finis par sourire tendrement à la situation, sentant que j'ai passé assez de temps ici et qu'il est temps de retrouver ma vrai place. Un grattement à la porte de droite me surprend et le léger grincement triste que je perçois me fait comprendre qui est mon visiteur surprise.

Je vais ouvrir et tombe sur un Puppet complètement perdu dans l'attitude à avoir maintenant que la porte est ouverte. Il oscille entre rester sur place et me laisser de l'espace ou venir contre moi. Je décide pour lui en allant à sa rencontre et le prend contre moi, le rassurant d'un coup par ce geste.

-Tout va bien Puppet… Je n'en veux à personne… Je ne quitterai pas le restaurant pour ça… Je reste avec vous… Avec toi…

Soulagé, il s'agrippe à moi et se laisse complètement aller à l'étreinte, cachant son visage dans mon cou émettant des petits cris désordonnés que j'interprète comme des sanglots. Je le berce doucement, me faisant rassurante, calmant ses peurs et ses angoisses par des mots doux.

Il finit par se calmer un bon quart d'heure plus tard et me lâche doucement quand il se sent définitivement mieux et rassurer. Je lui souris tendrement et l'embrasse au front avant de lui prendre la main.

-Et si on allait rassuré les autres maintenant?... Je les ai assez fait attendre non?...

Il acquiesce vivement avec un grand sourire sur tout le visage et m'entraîne avec lui dans la grande salle où tout le monde attend encore, surpris de me voir arrivé avec Puppet. J'en déduit qu'ils ne l'on pas vu me rejoindre quand ils passent de lui à sa boite. L'ambiance tendue de la pièce montre encore d'un cran quand je commence a parlée.

-Votre action a failli mal tourner néanmoins j'ai bien compris que vous ne vouliez que bien faire… donc on va tous oublier cette histoire si vous me promettez à l'avenir de ne pas refaire de chose sans avoir pensé aux conséquences compris…

-Promis!

Tous répondent spontanément, avec un grand soulagement. Un peu isolé au fond de la salle, je remarque mon lapin qui m'observe avec plusieurs émotions contradictoires dans le regard. Je relâche la main de Puppet et me dirige vers Springtrap sous l'oeil complice de Chica et Mangle qui observe la scène avec grand intérêt. Je me poste devant lui et lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux puis je lui demande doucement.

-Promis?...

-Tout ce que tu veux Chaton

Je n'attends pas plus pour venir me blottir contre lui avec un grand plaisir. La tension qui l'habitait le quitte soudainement et soulager, il vient me porter à sa hauteur, me permettant de passer mes bras et mes jambes autours de lui. Je viens poser mon front contre le sien après avoir fait frotter nos nez ensemble.

-Je veux plus qu'on se disputent… je n'aime pas ça… tu me manque après...et ça fait mal là…

Je sers ma main contre ma poitrine à l'emplacement de mon coeur, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec inquiétude ne sachant pas pourquoi j'ai eu aussi mal

-Je n'aime pas ça non plus Chaton, ne t'en fais pas ça ira mieux maintenant.

Chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre pour s'apaiser, je me déplace pour placer ma tête dans son cou pour profiter autant que je le peux de son odeur le laissant faire de même avec moi. Je miaule de surprise et de plaisir quand il dépose un baiser dans mon cou me faisant rougir, frissonner agréablement et ronronner fortement.

Il rit doucement à ma réaction mais en reste là, me s'entend me tendre légèrement. Je me décolle de lui avec appréhension craignant de rencontrer un regard moqueur mis me détend en voyant son expression tendre.

Je l'embrasse sur le nez pour me venger et défait mes jambes de ses hanches pour me laisser glisser à terre. Il ne cherche pas à me retenir, encore surpris par ma vengeance et me dépose à terre mais me suis comme mon ombre quand je me dirige vers Bonnie.

-J'aurais une missions à te confier Bonnie

-Je t'écoute?

-Le gendarme on conclut à un dysfonctionnement d'une disquette dans votre système et m'ont chargé de la retirer… si tu voulais bien le faire s'il te plait…

-Des disquettes? Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit, attend moi la

Il se dirige vers son atelier et reviens quelque minute plus tard avec des plaquettes à la main

-Tien, voila tes disquettes

-Co… comment tu as fait?

-Je les ai retiré pendant les réparations, ils n'était relié à aucun système important et me semblait en trop alors je les ai retiré et les ai mis de côté en attendant de savoir quoi en faire.

-Je vois, et bien merci… on sera tranquille comme ça…

-De rien

Satisfaite qu'on est pas besoin de fouiller à nouveau dans leur système au risque de tout dérégler, je vais déposer les disquette sur une table près de l'entrée pour pouvoir les donner au patron quand il reviendra puis me tourne vers tout le monde, une bonne idée en tête.

-Et si vous nous jouez quelque morceau tous ensemble pour terminer la nuit sur une note un peu plus sympa?

Ils s'observent tous et se sourient à l'idée. Freddy se tourne vers moi un sourire joueur au lèvre.

-Pourquoi pas Gamine, mais tu devras chanter au moins une fois

-Euh… oui… pourquoi pas…

Satisfait, les Toys vont chercher leurs instrument qu'il ramène et place sur la grande scène a côté de leur modèle plus vieux. Se mettant d'accord sur les chansons puis ils commence doucement à s'accorder ensemble pendant que et m'installe sur un Springtrap tout à fait consentent, assis sur un canapé près de la scène, et les observe jouer et chanter, appréciant le spectacle installer bien au chauds.

Puppet et les jumeaux se sont rejoint devant la scène pour danser sur les chanson, comme Foxy et Mangle qui danse collé serré. Ça donne envie de les voir ainsi… tellement bien dans leurs bulles… que tout les deux… Je lance un regard en biais à Springtrap m'imaginant avec lui à leur place et ronronne inconsciemment à l'image, attirant l'attention de Springtrap.

-Un problème Chaton?

-Euh… non… non rien… je… rien laisse tomber…

Je baisse la tête rouge pivoine, continuant de jeter des regards insistant sur le couple de renard qui danse amoureusement sur la piste quand Springtrap ne fait plus attention à moi… ou presque car il intercepte mon regard et comprend ma gène soudain en souriant malicieusement.

-Lève toi Chaton

-De quoi?...

-Lève toi

-Euh… d'accord…

Je me lève, surprise et le laisse se lever à son tour puis quand il se tourne vers moi je l'interroge du regard d'une petite voix

-Je… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?...

-Non loin de la, t'en fais pas, suis moi juste.

-O… Ok…

Il me prend la main et me conduit vers le couple dansant pendant que la musique se fait plus lente, plus douce. Une fois sur la piste Springtrap vient me prendre la deuxième main, me collant doucement à lui et m'entraîne avec lui dans un doux balancement, suivant le rythme. Je rougis affreusement et regarde le sol, horriblement gênée.

-Je… Je n'étais pas discrète hein?...

-Non, pas vraiment Chaton

-Chui nul…

-Ne dit pas ça

Il se penche et me soulève pour me mettre à sa hauteur puis colle son front au mien, continuant de danser doucement.

-N'ai pas peur de demander quand tu à envie de quelque chose, si c'est pour une envie pareil, je me ferai une joie de te les réaliser.

-Je… Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça…

-Quand comprendras tu que tu ne me dérangera jamais Chaton, je n'attend qu'une chose c'est de te faire plaisir, et puis tes demande son toujours une joie a réalisé jusqu'à présent

Je rougis sous le compliment et le remercie d'une petite voix, émue par ses paroles. La chanson se conclut sur quelque note douce puis se tait, nous laissant dans notre bulle quelque instant. Springtrap se stop en même temps que la musique.

Je profite de notre bulle pour déposer un baiser sur son nez et me laisse poser sur la scène quand Freddy m'appel pour les rejoindre. Je me lève et récupère le micro que me tend Toy Freddy soudain stresser par ce qui va suivre. Je passe d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant que faire et Freddy s'empresse de me rassurer.

-Ta juste à chanté Gamine, nous on te suis

-Mais… je ne sais pas quoi chantée…

-Ce que tu veux, essaie de te libérée

-O… Ok

Je réfléchis, n'ayant aucune chanson en tête… je regarde autour de moi et capte le regard de Springtrap qui souris doucement pour m'encourager et m'invite à respirer profondément plusieurs fois, ce que je fais jusqu'à retrouver mon calme complet. Quand je ré ouvre les yeux, bien plus calme, je fixe mon regard dans le sien et lui souris plus sereine.

-me libérée…

-Tu as dit quelque chose Gamine?

-Non rien… Je suis prête…

-C'est partie alors, quelle style?

-C'est doux au début… mais plus fort après…

-Très bien, vas y lance toi

Je prend place aux milieux de la scène, respire profondément une dernière fois et me lance le regard plongé dans celui en fusion de Springtrap.

 _~Explique moi, je t'en prie dis moi_

 _Ce qui nous adviendra_

 _Y a t-il une autre présence ?_

 _Dormant dans mon essence ?_

 _Je suis rongé, je suis déchiré, de cette réalité..._

 _Tu sembles t'émerveiller, de ce monde insensé..._

 _l'esprit brisé , mon corps écorché, je me sens étouffé..._

 _emprisonné, les pieds et poing liés,_

 _je cherche ma vérité..._

 _Freeze_

 _déliquescent mais florissant,_

 _en décadence, tout en puissance,_

 _je t'ai finalement décelée..._

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'entame le passage fort, me libérant de tout pendant que les Bonnie m'accompagne a la guitare.

 _avancer dans ce monde et devenu irrespirable,_

 _je deviens transparent et indicernable_

 _renonce à chercher, au plus profond de moi..._

 _cesse de m'observer..._

 _Au sein d'une destinée déjà toute tracée_

 _Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas ainsi t'écorcher_

 _Pitié ne me laisse pas derrière en m'oubliant_

 _Tant qu'il est encore temps..._

 _La froideur de cette solitude se propage indéfiniment_

 _Rappelant la chaleur de ces souvenirs me traversant_

 _Paralysant me pétrifiant_

 _En apathie, en léthargie_

 _Je ne suis qu'emprisonner ici_

 _Je demeure altéré, je n'voulais pas changer_

 _Deux entités entremêlées,_

 _deux entités écorchées_

 _Déliquescent mais florissant_

 _En décadence, tout en puissance_

 _Te souiller, je n'en ai pas le droit_

 _Avancer dans ce monde est devenu insupportable_

 _Je deviens transparent et indicernable_

 _Renonce à chercher au plus profond de moi_

 _Cesse de m'observer_

 _Au beau milieu de l'impasse où l'on nous a rapprochés_

 _Avant que notre avenir ne nous soit arraché_

 _Pitié ne pars pas devant en m'ignorant_

 _Tant qu'il en est encore temps..._

 _Souviens-toi de moi_

 _Souviens-toi de moi_

 _Souviens-toi de moi_

 _Souviens-toi de moi_

 _Me voir ainsi transformé me laisse paralysé_

 _Dans ce paradis immuable que je ne peux changer_

 _Alors promets moi de ne pas m'oublier_

 _Révèle-moi_

 _Révèle-moi_

 _Y a t-il une autre voix, dormant au fond de moi ?~_

Les dernières notes résonnent dans la salle et plonge ensuite la pièce dans un silence presque pesant. Personne n'ose parler encore sous le choque de ce qu'il ont entendus. Je rend le micro à Toy Freddy et me dirige vers Springtrap qui c'est rapproché de la scène. Je m'accroupie et passe mes bras autour de lui, me cachant dans son cou pendants qu'il me récupère contre lui.

-Comment tu te sens Chaton?

-Franchement… Incroyablement bien…

Le sourire apaisé qui éclaire mon visage à cette phrase le rassure et le fait sourire a son tour, rassurant tout le monde.

-Tant mieux Chaton, tant mieux


	23. Chapter 23

_**RAR:**_

 **Anya Kristen:** **J'ai vue que tu avait pris un compte, c'est génial je pourrais répondre tout de suite en PM après chaque reviews de ta part. Pour la chanson, il s'agit du générique de début de** **Tokyo Ghoul version française**

 **( je l'ai dit pourtant Q.Q snif…)**

 **Guest:** **Bonjour, ravie que cela tes plus mais j'ai une question… est ce que tu est un anonyme ou tu est une ou un habitué/e qui a oublié de se connecter à son compte?**

 **Petit message avant de vous laisser à la suite de l'histoire, je pars en stage pendant 3 semaine et je n'aurai pas accès à un pc avant deux semaine donc je m'excuse par avance pour la gêne occasionnée et je vous promet que je travaillerais sur les chapitre à venir et les posterai les plus vite possible.**

 **Faite attention aussi car le langage vers la fin du chapitre est des plus fleuris donc attention au plus jeunes**

 **Voila bon chapitre à vous mes petits chats ^^**

 _ **Chapitre 22:**_

 _ **Enfantillage**_

La nuit se finit aussi calmement que d'habitude. Après ma chanson je suis resté contre Springtrap, à profiter du concert improviser qui à repris comme si de rien n'était. Quand six heures sonne, chacun repart à sa place en faisant qu'aucun instrument ne soit laissé par l'un des Toys puis après les bisous/câlins pour tout le monde, chacun à repris sa place initiale.

Plus détendu que jamais et le sourire au lèvre, je récupère les disquettes et vais attendre le patron à l'entrée. Il ne tarde pas à arrivée et s'étonne de me voir presque sautiller vers lui pour lui donner les disquettes.

-Eh bien jeune fille, tu es bien joyeuse dis moi. La nuit c'est bien passer?

-Extrêmement bien, tenez, voilà les disquette, les enlever n'a rien endommager.

-Parfait, toujours aussi efficace à ce que je vois! ça fera un problème en moins. Tu nous en fait faire des économies, avec toi pas besoin de réparateur!

-Si vous le dites… par contre, je suis désolée mais je vais aller me coucher

-Oui bien sur, tien voilà les clés

Je récupère les clés puis quand il se détourne, j'en profite pour faire un clin d'oeil à Bonnie pour le remercier et me dirige vers le bureau. Un fois dans la chambre je vais me coucher directement dans le lit, la joie et l'énergie de toute a l'heure complètement épuisé cependant c'est épuisé que je vais me couchée.

Je dors une grande partie de la journée, récupérant les nuit de sommeil qui me manquait et me réveil vers six heures du soir quand Rosa vient toquer à la porte, mes vêtement du jour dans la main et un gros sac de vêtement tout confondu dans l'autre, me disant que la première partie de ma garde robe est prête.

Je l'ai regardé avec de gros yeux. Rien que la grosseur du sac me permettrait largement m'habiller tout une année sans problème. En plus des vêtements elle me donne également de produit pour pouvoir me laver et ne plus "sentir l'homme, bien que le patron sente bon" d'après elle.

Je la remercie à demi mot et la regarde partir toute souriante, me laissant encore choqué par les cadeaux…. Je soupir doucement et vais ranger le sac dans un coin puis vais me changer. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, ou j'ai utilisé le fameux gel douche de Rosa, "Pomme d'amour" ou je doit reconnaître, est plus plaisant que celui du patron, me met de bonne humeur pour la soirée.

Cette fois Rosa ma donnée un jean noirs, près du corps, taille basse… je voyais pas ce que Rosa voulais dire par taille basse mais je l'ai vite compris en l'enfilant... Pour le haut, j'ai le droit à un top à bretelle, bleu clair et à lacet noir.

C'est trop mignon… Mais punaise qu'est ce que c'est court! Mon dos est trop à découvert! Ma bonne humeur envolée, je me dirige discrètement vers la salle principale et essaye d'appeler Rosa sans que quelqu'un ne me voient. Heureusement pour moi, elle m'entend rapidement et vient me voir tout sourire.

-Ca te va trop bien! Tes vraiment mon meilleur modèle!

-Je suis la seule Rosa…

-Oui c'est vrai, alors qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Rosa… c'est trop court...tout le monde peut vois mes… enfin tu sais…

-Oh, désolé ma grande j'avais complètement oublié! attend je vais te chercher une veste, reste la!

J'acquiesce et la regarde partir, restant bien cacher dans mon coin. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de la voir revenir avec une veste en cuire noir, sans manche à la main. Je l'enfile avec empressement en la remerciant avant qu'un groupe d'enfants se dirige vers nous après nous avoir repérer.

Soulagée d'avoir pu cacher mes marques, c'est sereine que je me laisse entraîner par le groupe vers la salle de jeu, dans laquelle je m'amuse comme une folle avec eux, entre la piscine de balle, les ponts en filet et les toboggans. C'est la première fois que je vais dedans et l'expérience me plait énormément.

La fin de la journée fini ainsi et c'est bien dépensé que je vais prendre mon poste après quelque taquinerie du patron sur mon attitude dans l'air de jeu mais il na pas eu tord sur le coup… Je m'amusais beaucoup si ce n'est plus que les enfants avec les toboggans.

Quand tout le monde est rentrée chez sois, je vais prendre place devant la scène de Springtrap, ayant envie de le voir en premier aujourd'hui, sa chaleur me manquant étrangement. Quand il ouvre les yeux, j'aperçois d'abord de la surprise qui laisse place à beaucoup de tendresse.

Il sourit doucement puis descend de la scène, venant se placer devant. Dès qu'il est bien en place, je viens me blottir contre lui, soupirant de bien être quand sa chaleur m'entour.

-Bonsoir…

-Bonsoir Chaton, y a t'il une raison particulière à ce plaisant réveille?

-Je voulais être avec toi…

-Mignon Chaton

Je me blottie un peu plus contre lui en ronronnant doucement quand il vient me porter à sa hauteur et frotte son visage au mien, me faisant rire doucement quand sa fourrure me chatouille le cou.

-Hmm tu sens bon chaton

-euh… mer… merci… mais… ça veut dire que je ne sentais pas bon avant?

-Bien sur que non Chaton, seulement que ta nouvelle odeur me plait énormément

-Merci…

-A part ça, bien dormis Chaton?

-Oui… j'ai pu me reposer complètement…

-Tant mieux

-On va dans la salle?... Je n'ai pas pu dire bonjours à tout le monde… je suis venue directement…

-Bien sur Chaton, comment pourrais je dire non quand tu est aussi jolie et que tu me fais des yeux pareilles

Je rougie sous le compliment.

-C'est Rosa qui me les à fait… Comme tout ce que je porte… Elle m'a ramener un énorme sac remplis de vêtement et à dit qu'elle m'en ramènerai plein d'autre encore...

-C'est très gentil de sa part

-Oui… Aujourd'hui elle a même fait une pose dans son service pour m'apporter une veste pour couvrir mon dos… j'adore ces vêtement… il son agréable et j'en ai jamais porter de si jolie… mais…

-Tu n'arrives pas à te dévoiler complètement

-Oui… je veux pas que l'on voit c'est… chose… je veux pas être un montre à nouveau…

-Du calme Chaton, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis par rapport à tout ça?

-Oui… C'est pas moi le monstre… C'est eux…

Très bien, c'est ça. Pour ce qui est du reste, tu as tout ton temps le plus important c'est de t'accepter toi même toi même, fais le et le reste suivra

-Sur?...

-Promis Chaton

-Tu… Tu voudras bien m'apprendre…

-Bien sur, mais doucement, on ira étape par étape d'accord

-Oui…

-C'est bien Chaton

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et plus rassuré, je lui souris doucement puis il se dirige vers la grande salle ou tout le monde s'est réuni. A notre arrivé, Foxy s'avance vers nous avec un grand sourire mi-sadique, mi-joueur et s'exprime d'une voix assez forte après que j'ai finis de saluer tout le monde.

-Eh ben alors Princesse, on fait mumuse dans la piscine à balle

-Euh… je…

Foxy s'amuse de mon air gênée mais avant qu'il ai pu rajouter quoique ce soit, Mangle lui donne une bonne claque entre les deux oreilles le faisant couiner de surprise et de douleur.

-Aie! Mangle ça fait mal!

-Tu n'as pas honte de t'amuser à ses dépends!

-C'était pas méchant voyons

-Je ne veux pas le savoir! Tu n'as pas à jouer avec les sentiments de la Puce! Elle a le droit de s'amuser comme elle le veut!

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ma Prunelle, je recommencerai plus

-Y'a intérêt! Excuse le ma Puce

-Ce… C'est pas grave Mangle… ça peut paraître ridicule après tout…

Mangle fusille Foxy du regard à mon air abattu et celui-ci rabat ses oreilles et ça queue, apeuré et plein de remords. Springtrap resserre son étreinte sur moi en le fusillant du regard cependant il échappe à une nouvelle correction grâce au jumeau et à Puppet qui nous saute dessus et pousse différent rire ou cris transformant le tout en brouhaha complètement incompréhensible.

Complètement perdu, je cherche de l'aide vers Freddy qui vient vite rétablir l'ordre et leur ordonne de s'expliquer calmement. Ils recommencent leur brouhaha de façon plus calme et ordonné que Freddy finis par me traduire tranquillement quand ils ont finis.

-Ils voudraient aller jouer dans l'air de jeu avec toi

-Euh… oui bien sur… mais plus tard d'accord… je me repose un peu et je vous rejoins d'accord… mais vous entrez dans l'air de jeu seulement sous votre forme humaine d'accord, sinon la structure ne tiendras pas...

Excité, les jumeaux pousse des rire de joie et après deux mini explosions ils se dirige en courant vers la salle de jeu. Puppet lui préfère retourner dans sa boite et y aller avec moi quand je serai prête, dixit Freddy.

Springtrap, me gardant toujours dans ses bras, va s'assoir sur l'un des canapés et me laisse m'installer confortablement contre lui avant d'entamer une conversation avec Freddy pendant que je fais de même avec les deux Chica et Mangle.

Doucement, je sens Springtrap passer un main sous ma veste et commencer à caresser mes cicatrice avec énormément de soin et tendresse. Je m'oblige à me détendre dans un premier et finis par apprécier les caresses au bout de très longue minute.

Je ne lâche cependant pas ça deuxième main que j'ai attrapée fermement quand il à commencé. Je suis récompensé par son nez qui vient frotter ma tête quand je finis par être complètement détendue contre lui.

Un quart d'heures plus tard c'est deux hurlements de peur suivit des jumeau qui déboulent dans la pièce complètement effrayer, les larme au yeux et qui se jette sur moi. Je les réceptionne avec beaucoup de mal, le souffle coupé et essaie de les calmer pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe pendant que tout le monde se regroupent autour de nous, yeux noir, en position d'attaque.

Agrippé de toute leur force à moi, j'essaie de les rassurer alors qu'il tente de m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passer avec des geste complètement affolé quand je remarque qu'une odeur forte, entêtante et macabre imprègne leur habits. Je perd mes couleur et paniquée a mon tours je leur demande brusquement.

-Ou êtes vous blesser!? Qui vous a fait ça!?

Encore plus paniquer, ils me font des non de la tête et pointe le couloir complètement tremblant. Springtrap, surpris par mon éclat, m'interroge à son tour, plus que sérieux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à Chaton et c'est quoi cette histoire d'homme poisseux dans la salle de jeu Balloon Boy!?

-Leur vêtement empeste le sang! Comment ça un homme poisseux?!

-C'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter

-Garder les je vais aller voir!

-C'est hors de question! Nous ont va aller voir et toi tu reste ici!

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix! Tu ne m'empêchera pas d'aller voir ce qui à osé m'attaquer deux de mes petits!

Mes yeux ayant complètement virer au bleu le fait accepter à contre coeur ma décision et c'est en soupirant qu'il me relâche. Je me tourne vers Chica et lui montre les jumeaux.

-Tu veux bien t'en occuper…

-Evidemment, mais soyez très prudent

-Oui

Je lui confie les jumeaux malgré leur geignement et leur tentative de ne pas me lâcher. Je me tourne vers Puppet qui se tient prêt à attaquer tout ce qui bouge.

-Puppet, tu vas rester ici…

Il commence tout de suite à hurler son désaccord mais c'est toujours avec un étrange calme que je continue ma demande.

-Je veux que tu restes ici pour protéger les jumeau et Chica… On ne sait pas ce qui les à attaquer et si c'est rester au même endroit. Si quand on est pas la, il apparaît ici alors je veux que tu le mette K.O sans le tuer compris?...

Calmé par mon explication, il acquiesce et va se placer près de Chica en position d'attaque. Je me tourne vers le reste du groupe qui regardait la scène d'un oeil surpris.

-Allons y!

Je passe devant le groupe mais avant d'avoir pu mettre un pied dans le couloir, Springtrap me ramène en arrière et fais signe à Freddy de prendre la tête du groupe.

-C'est d'accord pour que tu viennes avec nous mais je refuse que tu passe devant et serve de chaire à canon! Tu. Reste. Avec. Moi

-D'accord…

Le ton dure de sa voix calme la rage de la bête en moi et c'est avec un meilleur contrôle sur elle que je le suis. Freddy nous fait signe de faire le moins de bruit possible et ouvre la porte doucement. La pièce plongée dans le noir nous empêche de voir ou se trouve l'intrus et Freddy s'adresse à moi sans quitter la salle des yeux.

-Gamine peut tu me dire ou il se trouve

-Oui… bien que l'odeur flotte dans la pièce, elle reste plus forte à gauche

-Très bien, nous on va aller par la, toi vas allumer la lumière

-Compris…

Accompagné de Springtrap en protection, je vais allumée la lumière puis ont rejoint le groupe quand il commence à s'approcher de la forme humaine qui respire difficilement, assis contre le mur les jambe étendu devant lui. Un main appuyant fortement sur la plaie de son ventre qui se vide se son sang.

Plus on s'approche et plus l'odeur de sang mélangé à une odeur familière me fait angoisser de plus en plus à ce qui nous attend. Arrivé devant lui je ne peux m'empêcher de haleter bruyamment en reconnaissant la victime.

-Vincent…

A ce nom, toute les animatronics se tendent et je me retrouve propulser derrière Springtrap pendant que de divers grondement menaçant se font entendre, réveillant Vincent de sa semi inconscience.

-Génial… les peluches sont réveillées…

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là humain!

-J'allais me coucher l'ours mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre…

Malgré la poigne de Springtrap qui me retient derrière j'arrive à décaler ma tête de derrière lui.

-Qu'est… q'est ce qui tes arrivé…

-Oh… même le Petit Chat est là…

Springtrap s'interpose, à la limite de l'attaque

-Répond lui sale humain!

-Du calme le lapin… Je cherche pas la merde… j'ai vu comment finissait ce qui vous emmerder et je tiens à garder ma peau…

Personne ne répond, la réplique ayant jeté un froid sur le groupe. Vincent relève à peine et continue

-Pour répondre à ta question Petit Chat… quelqu'un n'a pas apprécié être remis à sa place et la bagarre à dégénérer quand cet abrutie à sortit son couteau… j'ai mis ce bâtard K.O mais il a réussi à m'avoir cet enfoiré…

-... Il te faut des soins…

-Laisse tombé Petit Chat… j'en ai vue d'autre…

-Il a raison Gamine, ça fera une menace en moins

Une dispute se déclare entre eux à mon grand désespoir. Complètement tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, je me tourne vers Springtrap l'implorant de faire cesser cette folie. Très sérieusement, il prend un airs grave et s'adresse fermement à moi.

-Tu es sur de toi Chaton? Sans lui tout serait plus facile

-Je sais… mais je refuse de laisser mourir quelqu'un de cette façon… et puis… il m'a sauvé…

-Bien, si tu es sur de ne pas regretter ta décision plus tard alors ça me va

-Je ne regretterai rien…

Il acquiesce avec un soupir puis se tourne vers le groupe qu'il calme en quelque mots puis commence à mener les opérations.

-Toy Chica est ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui

-Oui ça sera sommaire mais il survivra, malheureusement

-Eh les peluches! Occuper vous de vos fesse et foutez moi la paix! J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié!

-Tu peux brailler autant que tu veux humain j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu pourrais crever que ça m'arrangerai cependant et ça me tue de le reconnaître, tu as sauvé notre gardien donc on t'en doit une

-Avoue que ça te trou le cul!...

Springtrap l'ignore et fais signe à Bonnie de l'attraper ce que Vincent refuse tout net.

-Recule Bonnie! J'ai pas confiance!... Qui me dit que l'un d'entre vous ne va pas me serrer trop fort pour me briser et faire passer ça pour un accident!...

-Sale humain borné et!...

-Springtrap!... Il n'a pas tord…

-Chaton?

-Je réagirais pareil à ça place…

-Enfin quelqu'un qui à de belle forme et qui réfléchit…

-La ferme Humain! Qu'est ce que tu veux?!

-Faut savoir ce que tu veux le lapin! Soit je me la ferme soit je parle mais pas les deux…

-Vincent… s'il te plait…

-Pour répondre à ta question le lapin… j'aurai été plus en forme je t'aurai dit le charmant Petit Chat derrière toi… Cependant je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite…

-Vient en au faite!

-Le Petit Chat sera ma carte de survie et va me servir de béquille puis d'infirmière pendant que la poulette lui dira quoi faire pour les soins… elle restera avec moi jusqu'à ce que je soit en mesure de partir sans problème…

-C'est hors de ques…

-J'accepte…

-Chaton!

-Gamine t'es pas sérieuse!

-C'est la meilleur solution pour contenter tout le monde… de plus, plus on attend, plus il se vide de son sang et plus les jumeau, chica et Puppet s'angoisse à nous attendre… j'aimerai aller les rassurer au plus vite… Je comprend que tu n'es pas confiance en lui… mais ai confiance en moi…

-D'accord, mais au moindre truc suspect on l'assomme.

-Ok…

Vincent plus que satisfait ne bronche pas et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se relève difficilement en s'appuyant contre le mur et vient placer son bras droit autours de mes épaule quand je suis suffisamment près de lui.

-Tu es tout à moi Petit Chat…

Springtrap s'approche de façon très menaçante

-Au moindre coup fourré!

-Oui… j'ai compris le lapin… et puis je ne suis pas assez stupide pour jouer avec le Petit Chat alors que la Tigresse n'est pas loin…

ça déclaration me rassure quelque peu mais c'est complètement sur mes garde que je passe un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir et l'emmener doucement vers l'infirmerie, les animatronics se postant tout autour de nous, en cortège.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Me voila de retour mes petit chaton ^**_ **0** _ **^ j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue et ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse profiter de la suite.**_

 _ **Chapitre 23:**_

 _ **le chasseur au plus mal**_

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle se fait dans un silence pesant. Vincent marche de plus en plus lentement et s'appuie plus fortement sur moi au fils de ses pas en retenant difficilement ses plaintes de douleur. Je commence à faiblir moi aussi tellement il s'appuie sur moi.

Sous la demande de Freddy, les Toys sont partis devant pour rassurer Chica, les jumeau et Puppet pendant que Toy Chica est parti préparer l'infirmerie et de quoi soigner Vincent à son arrivé. Notre arrivé dans la salle principal fait augmenter la tension dans la pièce et c'est a bout de force que j'emmène Vincent, à peine conscient, dans l'infirmerie.

Voyant son état, Toy Chica m'ordonne de le coucher sur le lit. Je m'empresse de lui obéir et avec douceur je l'allonge sur le dos. Vincent sers les dents tout du long et soupire bruyamment une fois une fois bien calé dans le lit. Toy Chica s'approche de nous et va pour lui déchirer sa chemise mais Vincent réagis avant.

-Ne me touche pas poulette!

-Les humains et leur stupide ego! Morgane tu seras mes mains!

-D'a... d'accord…

-Tous les autres dehors! J'ai besoin d'espace!

A l'air agacé de Toy Chica, tout le monde sort de la pièce sans un mot. Springtrap se tourne vers moi peu rassuré de me laisser seul avec lui dans la pièce. Je m'approche de lui avec un sourire mi-rassurant.

-Tout ira bien…

-Ne dit pas ç a alors que tu tremble comme une feuille Chaton, je serai juste derrière la porte alors au moindre problème j'arrive

-D'accord…

Il m'attire contre lui et je m'empresse de m'agripper à lui pour profiter et récupérer un maximum de réconfort et courage qu'il m'offre. On se sépare à regret quand Toy Chica nous rappelle à l'ordre. Springtrap se dirige vers la porte après un dernier regard dans ma direction.

-N'hésite pas à appuyer très fort de temps en temps Chaton

-Springtrap!...

-J'aurai essayer

Il sort de la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui mais son ombre ne quitte pas le bas de la porte tenant sa promesse. Je prend une grande inspiration puis me retourne en direction du lit. Je vais mettre à coté de Toy Chica qui est à deux doigts d'assommer Vincent. Elle se tourne vers moi.

-Tu vas lui retirer rapidement ses vêtements qu'on puisse voir l'étendu des dégâts!

-Compris…

Je m'approche de Vincent et je commence à déboutonner les derniers boutons encore fermer de la chemise sous le regard intéressé de Vincent.

-Profite en bien petit chat… Tu n'auras pas toujours les commandes…

-Je…

\- La ferme humain!

Toy Chica lui cloue le bec et c'est vexé que Vincent se laisse déshabiller. Certaine partis de la chemise ayant collé à son ventre et autour de la plais à cause du sang, je suis obligé de tiré un peu dessus pour enlever le tissus. Vincent grogne de douleur mais Toy Chica ne le laisse plus en placer une.

-C'est un vrai carnage!un animale aurait fait moins de dégat!

Elle se dirige vers la table ou de nombreuse compresse de différente taille sont posé ainsi que du désinfectant et des bandages attendant qu'on les utilises. Toy Chica prend plusieur compresse et le désinfectant puis me le donne.

-Tu vas mettre du désinfectant sur les compresse et nettoyer les bord de la plais et le sang séché autour. Si la plais recommence à saigner, tu appuis fort sur la plais et avec une grande compresse jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête, compris?

-Oui…

Je récupère les compresse et le désinfectant et commence à nettoyer la plais avec beaucoup de douceur et soin. Vincent essaie de retenir des gémissements de douleur et ses grognements mais ses muscles tendus et ses grincements de dents ne laisse aucun doute sur sa douleur.

Je m'arrête en entendant sa mâchoire craquer et fais signe à Toy Chica de m'attendre. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre; surprenant Springtrap qui ne ma pas entendu.

\- Un souci Chaton? C'est terminé?

-Non… Bonnie, tu n'aurai pas un morceau de cuire assez épais dans ton atelier?...

-Je dois avoir ça quelque part, mais pourquoi faire?

-Vincent serre les dents pour contenir sa douleur… mais a force il va se claquer ou se casser quelque chose…

-Je vois, attend moi là

Il se dirige vers son atelier et ressort avec une bande en cuire épaisse à la mains

-Tien, ça suffira?

-Oui… c'est parfait merci…

Je retourne dans l'infirmerie en fermant la porte et vient placer la bande de cuire devant la bouche de Vincent.

-Tiens… mord ça…

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser attacher la bouche!...

-Je ne vais pas t'attacher… mais tu vas te faire mal à force de serrer les dents… je sais ce que ça fait…

-Tch!...

Il me lance un regard mauvais mais me laisse lui placer le morceau de cuire dans la bouche. Un fois bien en place je retourne désinfecter la plais sans qu'aucun saignement ne se déclare. Toy Chica s'approche pour vérifier la plais puis satisfaite vas chercher les bandages.

-Tu vas mettre une grande compresse sur la plais puis tu enroulera la bande autour de son ventre, pas trop serré ni trop lâche pour que ça tienne.

-Ok… mais vas falloir le redresser…

-Tant fait pas, il est inconscient depuis deux minutes

Etonné je regarde en direction du visage de Vincent qui, en effet, est complètement inconscient, le morceau de cuire tombé à côté de son visage quand il a relacher la pression.

Profitant de son inconscience, Toy Chica le redresse légèrement et je m'empresse de lui mettre la compresse et et de le bander comme il faut.

Une fois fait Toy Chica le repose sur le lit et récupère le matériel pour le jeter ou le ranger pendant que j'enlève les chaussures de Vincent et le recouvrent du drap pour qu'il n'ai pas froid.

Satisfaite, je me dirige avec Toy Chica dans la salle principal en fermant la porte derrière moi pour laisser Vincent se reposer. Je me fais happer par une paire de bras duveteux dans lesquel je me réfugie avec bonheur, soudainement très fatigué.

-Tout c'est bien passer?

-Oui… il dort pour l'instant…

-A t-il tenté quelque chose?

-Non… il est joueur… mais il ne joue pas si il c'est qu'il est perdant…

-A le voir dans cet état on ne dirait pas

Des mains se font sentir sur ma veste. Je me retourne et rencontre les regards inquiets de Puppet et les Jumeaux. Je leur souris doucement et leur caresse la tête, rassurante.

-Tout va bien… c'est finis…

Je les sers contre moi, finissant de les rassurés et les relâches doucement après un bisous à chacun. Bien plus rassuré, ils partent s'amuser dans un coins de la pièce. Je me remet contre Springtrap et ferme les yeux pour me reposer un peu quand un grondement sourd se fait entendre par mon ventre provoquant un énorme silence suivit d'éclat de rire de la part de tout le monde.

Morte de honte, je me cache dans la fourrure de Springtrap, rouge écarlate, voulant disparaître dans un trou de souris. Chica est la première à se calmer et avec un grand sourire s'adresse a moi.

-Tu as faim la puce

-Moui… J'ai pas mangée depuis hier soir…

-On va y remédier alors, une envie particulière?

-Je veux bien une pizza quatre fromage… avec du chorizo…

-C'est noté! Quelqu'un veut autre chose pendant que j'y suis?

Intéressé par l'idée, chacun commande une pizza différente allant de la basique à la plus garnie avec parfois des mélanges douteux. Après que chacun est donné sa commande a Chica, Springtrap se tourne vers elle, très sérieux.

-Prévoit une pizza XXL pour mon Chaton s'il te plait

-Pas de soucis!

-Non… ce n'est pas la peine…

Chica n'écoute pas et part en sautillant vers et s'enferme dans la cuisine pour commencer la préparation. J'enchaîne sur autre chose de mon joyeux pour changer de sujet.

-Il… il va falloir nettoyer la salle de jeux et le couloir… je voudrai pas que des enfants tobe dessus…

-T'en fait pas pour ça Chaton, quand Toy Chica et toi étiez dans l'infirmerie, les autres Toys et Foxy son aller nettoyer tout ça

-Génial… ça fera un problème en moins…

Bien plus rassurer, je me laisse entraîner par Springtrap sur l'un des canapé et m'empresse de me blottir contre lui et de fermer les yeux pour me reposer pendant que Springtrap reprend ses caresse sur mes rein, me faisant ronronner doucement.

Chica revient bien plus tard avec les pizza commander et les place sur la plus grande table familiale et nous invite à la rejoindre pour manger. Je m'installe sur les genoux de Springtrap et commence à manger doucement, appréciant chaque bouchée comme il se doit, sous le regard satisfait de notre mère poue et celui attentif de mon lapin.

Je suis rapidement calé et m'avachis contre Springtrap après avoir finis mon verre. J'ai à peine manger la moitié de ma pizza tandis que les autres ont tout mangé ou ont littéralement tout dévorer dans le cas des jumeaux. Je sursaute quand un mouchoir apparaît devant moi et me laisse essuyer la bouche et le nez par Springtrap qui fait ça avec beaucoup de soin et douceur mais aussi très amusé.

Je fronce le nez pour la forme et fait pareil avec lui pour éviter les question des employés ou des enfants parce que leur mascotte ont de la sauce tomate sur leur fourrure, quoique ça pourrait passer auprès des enfants.

Je laisse mon regard se promener sur la pièce et souris en voyant le comportement des animatronic les uns envers les autres. Tous sont détendu et s'amuse ou discute calmement entre eux, mon regard se pose sans cesse plusieurs fois sur l'infirmerie.

Poussant un soupir et me traitant mentalement de masochisme, je prend le reste de ma pizza et me lève pour aller la déposer sur le bureau de l'infirmerie sous le regard curieux et surpris de Springtrap.

Je regard Vincent pour voir si tout va bien et vais remettre en place le drap qui a glisser dans son sommeil. Je retiens de justesse un cri quand je me fais attraper soudainement le poigner par un Vincent bien réveillé et fier de son effet.

-Vilain Petit Chat… Ce n'est pas bien d'abandonner son maître alors que celui ci est blessé…

Je déglutit difficilement et ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à l'appréhension de ce qui va suivre.

-Tu mérites une punition Petit Chat…

Il se redresse légèrement et jette l'oreiller à travers la pièce

-Sur le lit Petit Chat…

-N… Non…

-Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix… Exécution!

Je tressaille violemment à son ordre et trébuche sur le lit quand il me tire fortement sur le lit.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Petit Chat alors assis toi et plus vite que ça!

J'obéis, Complètement tremblante, craignant les conséquences qui pourrait arrivé dans le cas contraire.

-Bien… Gentil chat…

Ça fin de phrase est dit à bout de souffle et il l'accompagne d'une caresse sur ma tête puis c'est de tout son poids qu'il vient mettre sa tête sur mes genoux en expirant fortement. Plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

-Est… est ce que ça va?...

-En guise de punition, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre comme un bon Petit Chat…

-D'a… d'accord…

Complètement perturbé, je reste plus que tendu, surtout quand il vient coller son nez contre mon ventre. Sa respiration se calme très vite et j'ose à nouveau poser une question.

-Qu'est… qu'est ce que tu as fait aux jumeaux?...

\- Quel jumeaux? Tu parles de ses affreux gamins qui me sont tombé dessus!?

-Tombé dessus?...

-C'est gosses mon marché dessus et son tombé sur moi! Je leur ai donc hurler dessus a défaut de pouvoir faire autres choses!

-Je vois… c'était juste un accident… il voulait pas te faire de mal...

-Tch! j'en ai rien a foutre!

-...

-Caresse moi les cheveux Petit Chat

-Par… pardon?...

-Passe ta putain de main dans mes cheveux!

-My… myah…

Timidement et la main tremblante, je fait ce qu'il me demande et reste un moment étonné par leur douceur et me détend légèrement quand il ferme les yeux, se détendant à son tour. Sa respiration se fait lente et profonde, m'indiquant qu'il a finalement succombé au sommeil. je n'arrête cependant pas mes caresses, le faisant presque inconsciemment.

Je pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement quand Springtrap rentre dans l'infirmerie et s'approche de nous avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Je tend mon autre main dans sa direction pour avoir un contacte qu'il accepte instantanément.

-Qu'est ce qu'il à fait Chaton?

-Je pensais qu'il aurait eu faim aussi… Je lui ai remis sa couverture… mais il m'a attrapé… et … il me retient en otage…

-Calme toi Chaton, je suis la maintenant

-Je ne sais plus Springtrap… Je suis perdu…

-Par rapport à quoi Chaton?

-Tout… je ne sais plus quoi faire… quoi penser… 

-Tu vas trop vite Chaton, Laisse toi du temps 

-...

-ça va aller Chaton

Il vient frotter son nez au mien me détendant doucement à l'action. Je lui rend sa caresse en faisant pareil, le faisant sourire à son tour. Il reste près de nous jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, s'installent par terre à côté du lit pour garder contacte avec moi et s'appliquant à me détendre au maximum et à essayer de me faire penser à autre chose.

J'en viens à somnoler entourer par leurs chaleurs et leur odeur qui me berce doucement. Springtrap me surveille encore un peu puis se lève silencieusement et m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir à contre coeur en direction de sa scène. Je souris doucement dans mon sommeil en percevant son baiser et me laisse complètement aller au sommeil, un sentiment de protection et de chaleur m'entourant.


	25. Chapter 25

_**RAR : **_

_**Anya kristen :**_ _ **Mais c'était le but voyons ^^. Ravis que ça tes plus**_

 _ **GoldenJubilee**_ _ **: désolé mais ce n'est pas du tout prévue au programme.**_

 _ **Coucou mes petits Chaton ^^ comment aller vous? je tiens a m'excuser pour ne pas avoir publié samedi mais j'ai été pas mal occupé (entre les goûter de noël de la commune, du centre équestre et mon anniversaire c'est que j'ai eu du boulot ^^) je publie donc ce chapitre mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre que je publierai pour noël et le jour de l'an a cause des fête et de mon rapport de stage ^^'**_

 _ **Bon aller, bon chapitre et bonne fête mes chatons ^**_ **0** _ **^!**_

 _ **Chapitre 24:**_

 _ **Perdu dans le noir**_

C'est le son des clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure qui me réveil, toujours bloqué par Vincent qui dort toujours sur mes genoux. J'attends que le patron soit assez proche de l'infirmerie pour l'appeler doucement. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir entrer dans l'infirmerie et se figer de surprise.

-Morgane… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là!

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Fais court

-Je l'ai retrouvé baignant dans son sang dans la salle de jeu… Une blessure au ventre… Il m'a dit qu'il s'était battu et que son adversaire l'avait coupé avec un couteau…

-La blessure est profonde?

-Assez oui… J'ai fait un bandage sommaire mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant…

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu lui as sûrement sauvé la vie en faisant ça. Bon, je vais chercher mes affaires et tu vas m'aider à l'emmener à la voiture.

-Euh… oui… mais pourquoi faire?...

-Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital pour des soins plus précis

-Hors de question le Vieux!

L'éclat de voix nous fait sursauter et nous fait tourner la tête vers un Vincent bien réveiller et souffrant si on en juge par les grimace qu'il fait en se redressant me faisant perdre sa chaleur sur mes cuisses à regret. Le patron est le premier à reprendre contenance.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, je t'emmène à l'hôpital point.

-Je refuse! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à y aller le Vieux!

-Bien sur que si je le peux et je vais le faire! C'est soit ça soit je préviens les gendarme pour violation de propriété privée!

-Enfoiré!

-Choisi vite et bien car je n'ai pas toute ma journée!

-C'est bon! On va y aller à ton foutu hôpital!

-Bien, tu vois quand tu veux Gamin

-La ferme le Vieux! Et arrête avec se surnom à la con!

-Mais oui, mais oui, aller debout

Doucement, le patron l'aide à se relever et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je me place légèrement derrière lui pour le soutenir pendant que le patron va chercher une chemise propre pour Vincent. Rester seul avec Vincent, j'essaie de penser à autre chose mais Vincent semble en avoir décidé autrement.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux bien lui trouver

-Pardon?...

-A ce lapin Vert

-Comment ça "qu'est ce que je trouve à Springtrap?"...

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Petit Chat, ça se voit comme le nez au milieux de la figure qu'il te plait et inversement.

-Quoi?... Non!... Ce n'est pas!...

-Mais oui bien sur, Ne me mens pas Petit Chat! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à cette peluche mécanique! Il n'a même pas ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire une femme correctement

-Bien sur que si il a tout ce qu'il faut! Il est très bien foutus même!

Me rendant compte de ce que je raconte, je rougis violemment et détourne le visage. Vexé dans son ego, Vincent lève une main et m'attrape la nuque avant de poser violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me fige sous la surprise et il profite de mon état pour faire pénétrer sans langue dans ma bouche pour la piller sans état d'âme.

Je plante mes griffes dans ses biceps et essaie de lutter tant bien que mal contre sa langue avec la mienne mais je m'avoue finalement vaincu au bout de longue minute, l'idée de le mordre ne m'effleure pas l'esprit. Au changement d'attitude, le baiser se fait bien plus langoureux et la prise sur ma nuque se fait bien plus tendre.

Il finit par me relâcher et se reculer nous laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle et seul un filet de salive nous relie encore quelque seconde. Un léger ronronnement sort de ma gorge à ma plus grande honte, qui augmente encore quand je vois son sourire satisfait.

-Ton lapin ne t'embrasse pas comme ça avoue

-...

-J'ai gagné Petit Chat

-Tu as gagné quoi Gamin?

Surpris, nous nous tournons vers la porte ou se tient le patron, une chemise propre à la main. Je dirige mon regard vers le sol, refusant de le regarder, rouge de honte pendant que le patron s'approche de nous et que Vincent se tend et lui répond méchamment.

-Rien qui ne te concerne pas le Vieux!

-Ne commence pas Gamin, tout ce qui touche à mes employés me concerne donc je te demanderai d'arrêter de l'emmerder!

Lui arrachant la chemise des mains, Vincent enfile la chemise tant bien que mal pendant que je continue à le soutenir. Le patron prend ensuite le bras de Vincent et l'aide à se lever malgré les injure qu'il prolifère à son encontre et je vien l'aider à le soutenir jusqu'à la voiture.

Il installe Vincent un peu près confortablement dans la voiture et à l'attaché puis ferme la portière et se tourne vers moi

-Bon, tu vas rester ici, j'ai appelé Rosa, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver

-Ca va aller?...

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord

Il rigole doucement à sa blague puis se dirige vers le côté conducteur quand Vincent se met à taper sur la vitre pour râler.

-Oui on y va Gamin, soyez sages et attendez que Papa reviennent pour ouvrir le restaurant

-Oui patron…

Je le regarde rentrer dans la voiture et partir avec un certain soulagement. Je rentre me mettre au chaud encore plus perdu que jamais avec mes sentiments. Je me réfugie dans un coin de la pièce, remontant mes genoux contre moi, ma queue et mes bras les entourant et pose ma tête dessus. J'essai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensé sans grand succès me perdant un peu plus au fils des minutes, laissant quelque larmes coulé je chantonne doucement.

 _["Irony" Princessemagic]_

 _Je suis un petit peu fatiguée de marcher,_

 _Je suis un petit peu fatiguée de marcher,_

 _Pardonnez moi d'utiliser cette métaphore,_

 _Mais dans ma longue vie je ne veux plus faire d'efforts_

 _je tiens vraiment à faire une pause_

 _je tiens vraiment à faire une pause, cependant_

 _L'horloge tourne tourne sans jamais s'arrêter_

 _En m'entraînant_

 _Vers cette destinée..._

 _A première vue tout semble toujours aller bien_

 _Pourtant l'ennui me suit toujours sur ce chemin_

 _Les gens ne voient jamais que le dos de mes cheveux_

 _Pourtant je pleure, oui c'est honteux_

 _Et revoilà cette de tristesse,_

 _Que j'ai caché évitant qu'elle ne vous n'apparaisse_

 _Et ces regrets que j'ai décidé de bannir_

 _Ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir_

 _Je ne broie toujours du noir,_

 _Mais la lumière m'éclaire pour voir_

 _Que mes rêves et mes idées sont en effet très loin hors de ma portée_

 _Vous riez, c'est assez,_

 _car comme vous le savez_

 _Je continue à espérer_

 _Comme un oiseau j'aimerais voler haut_

 _Et m'écraser dans les profondeurs de l'eau_

 _Tu me demandes souvent une réponse,_

 _Mais ta question me pique telle une ronce_

 _Jamais je ne pourrais, non jamais,_

 _donner ma confiance, pas vrai?_

 _Bien sûr le monde entier a des problèmes_

 _Et je comprends qu'ils ne soient pas tous les même_

 _Mais alors devrais-je rire de cela?_

 _Moi même je ne sais pas_

 _Même si j'ai eu l'air de ne pas avoir de cœur_

 _C'était pour éviter d'exposer ma douleur_

 _Je pense souvent aux choses simples de la vie_

 _qui me font alors méditer toute la nuit_

 _Et je m'étales, ne me relevant pas_

 _Me demandant si je dois mettre un terme à tout cela?_

 _«Serais-tu malade?»_

 _Malade de l'entendre,_

 _d'entendre la détresse de mon cœur en cendres_

 _Je n'ai pas réellement besoin_

 _qu'une personne me tende la main_

 _Ni de l'amour de quelqu'un et encore moins d'aller vers ce lendemain_

 _Une opportunité_

 _telle que je l'ai citée_

 _Ne s'est jamais manifestée_

 _Et cherchant un endroit pour pleurer,_

 _Les larmes coulées ne faisaient que m'énerver_

 _Je déteste simplement le silence_

 _pendant que mon espoir pratique l'abstinence,_

 _«Les étoiles veillent sur nous depuis le ciel»_

 _Mais elles ne sont pas éternelles_

 _Ta gentillesse envers moi tu sais,_

 _n'était jamais présente quand il le fallait,_

 _C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui mon cœur fond,_

 _Donc ne le touche pas, NON NON!_

 _En revenant..._

 _Vers mon présent..._

 _J'ai bien compris que la fille que je suis là_

 _Ne se changera pas, ahh~_

 _Timide, j'ai marché sans m'arrêter_

 _et en me retournant j'ai failli chuter_

 _Bouchant mes oreilles pour m'écrier_

 _«C'est horrible vous m'écœurez!»_

 _Et qu'est-ce que la vie après tout?_

 _Serait-ce donc vivre dans un monde fou?_

 _« Bonheur» puis-je appeler cela comme ça?_

 _Moi même je ne sais pas_

La chanson à peine terminer, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir et vois Rosa accompagné d'une très belle femme à la peau foncé que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Effaçant mes trace de larmes, je me dirige doucement vers elles et m'exprime à voix basse toute timide.

-Bon… bonjour…

-Bonjour ma puce! Ania, laisse moi te présenter mon modèle préféré et surtout mon Bébé d'amour! Morgane je te présente Ania ma compagne

-Enchantée, c'est donc toi la fameuse bouille d'amour dont Rosa me rabat les oreilles à longueur de temps

-Je… je sais pas… désolée…

Rosa passe dans mon dos et passe ses bras autour de moi heureuse et excité comme tout.

-Elle est pas trop mignonne ma bouille?!

-Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison mon coeur, elle est adorable

-Je te l'avais dit!

Complètement gênée et encor perturber, je regarde le sol, voulant disparaître. Elles continuent de discuter toute les deux et je décroche totalement de la conversation voulant juste partir de là. Je sens Rosa se décrocher de mon dos et venir se placer devant moi. Je continue de regarder par terre. Rosa fini par s'adresser doucement à sa petite amie.

-Je suis désolé amour mais le devoir m'appelle

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai toujours su que je sortais avec une justicière

-Arrête de m'embêter avec ça.

-désolée mon coeur

Elle s'avance et l'embrasse pour se faire pardonner, ce qui semble marcher particulièrement bien. Elle finit par relâcher Rosa à regret et l'embrasse sur le front.

-Je viendrais te chercher ce soir alors sois sage

-Comme toujours amour! A plus tard

Ania quitte le restaurant après un dernier baisé a sa belle nous laissant seule toute les deux. Rosa se tourne alors vers moi avec un sourire rassurant me prend la main et m'emmène dans la salle de repos. Elle me fait m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises avant d'en prendre une à son tour et de venir s'asseoir devant moi.

-Que ce passe t'il ma puce?

-... rien…

-A d'autre! Tu est complètement abattu et tu as encore des trace de larme sécher au coins des yeux, dit moi ce qui ne va pas

-... Ce… c'est compliqué…

-J'ai tout mon temps ma puce, explique moi avec tes mots

-... Co… comment tu as su… que tu aimais Ania...

-Oh, je vois. Alors voyons, au début on était juste amie et à force d'être ensemble, mes sentiment se sont développer et je me suis rendu compte que c'était elle qui me fallait, elle était tout ce que je cherchais en tant que compagne.

-C'était simple…

-Oh non loin de la ma puce, l'amour est une chose très compliqué tu sais.

-Comment ça?...

-Par exemple, pour moi, malgré la profondeur des sentiment que je ressentait pour Ania je n'arrivait pas a lui avoué car j'avais peur du rejet, que notre amitié se brise et que je la perde à tout jamais, puis le regard des autres m'effrayait aussi.

-Pourquoi?...

-Comme tu la bien vu ma Puce, les humain sont cruel, il rejette et mette au banc de la société tout ceux qui sont différent d'eux. La bisexualité ou l'homosexualité en effraie ou en dégoûte plus d'un. Quand j'étais plus jeune je me suis fait rejetée et harceler par ceux que je considérais mes amis quand ils ont su mon orientation sexuel.

-C'est quoi bisexuel et homosexuel?...

-En gros une personne bisexuelle aime peu aussi bien sortir avec un homme ou une femme peu importe le sexe de la personnes tandis qu'un homosexuelle sort uniquement avec une personne du même sexe qu'eux.

-Mais… je suis qui moi si j'aime que les hommes?...

-Tu es hétérosexuelle

-C'est compliqué… Pourquoi faire des catégorie de personnes alors qu'au final cela désigne toujours des personne qui s'aime… c'est stupide!...

-On est bien d'accord ma puce, mais les humain sont ainsi, on a besoin de mettre des étiquette sur la tête des gens

-...Comment tu as finis par le dire à Ania…

-Elle m'as pris à part et m'a demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu sais depuis cette histoire de rejet j'ai tout fait pour cacher mes sentiment dit "bizarre" et mes crainte mais Ania a toujours pu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et… et bien elle ma fait un mini chantage au sentiment pour que je lui avoue tout.

-Comment ça?...

-Elle m'a dit que si je n'avais pas confiance en elle pour lui dire mes crainte alors c'est qu'on n'était pas fait pour être amie.

-Mais!... c'est cruelle!... on a pas le droit de jouer comme ça avec les sentiment des autres!

-Tu as raison mais ce qu'elle à dit n'était qu'un coup de bluff pour me faire réagir. ca m'a désespérer et je me suis mis à pleurer et je lui ai tout avouer car pour moi dans tout les cas je la perdais alors autant vider mon sac.

-... Et après?...

-Au moment ou j'ai cru qu'elle allait se moquer de moi et me rejeter, elle m'a juste souris attendrie et m'a pris dans ses bras en disant que ce n'était pas trop tôt et que mes sentiments était partagé.

-Tu as du être soulager…

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quelle point! je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de que se jour là et le baisser qui a suivit était le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu!

Inconsciemment mes doigts viennent toucher mes lèvre et je me met a repensé au baisé donné

par Vincent, attirant l'attention de Rosa.

-Oh toi! Qui?! Quoi?! Où?! Quand?! Comment?! Pourquoi?!

-Euh… un homme… avec… eux… la langue… il y a quelque jour et cette nuit… sans que je ne le veuille… parce qu'il le voulait…

-Alors dit moi tout! C'était comment?!

-Je… je sais pas…

-On va faire une comparaison, compare avec Killian tien!

-Ce… c'était mieux…

-Killian… Il bavait… et c'était brutal… mais là… c'était dominant… et doux à la fois...

-D'accord, est ce que ça ta plus?

-... Voui… mais ce n'est pas lui que je veux… enfin…

-Oh

-Je ne sais plus Rosa… Je suis perdu! et ça fait mal… là!

Je passe ma main sur mon coeur. Elle sourit tendrement et prend mes main dans les sienne après m'avoir remis une mèche de cheveux en place.

-Le coeur à ses raison que la raison ignore ma puce, qu'est ce qui te torture vraiment? Le fait d'avoir apprécier le baiser d'un homme alors que ton coeur appartient à un autres ou le faite d'aimer deux hommes?

-J'appartiens à personne Rosa… Je suis libre…

-Mais tu es amoureuse ma Puce, ne le nie pas ça se voit

\- Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas…

-Ca ne se contrôle pas ma Puce, c'est comme ça c'est tout

-Mais… je peux pas… je…

-Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez eux ma Puce?

-... L'un est dominant… pervers et violent… mais il me garde ancré dans la réalité… Il m'empêche de péter des plombs… il me permet de garder mon contrôle... et son odeur me rend accro…

-Et pour l'autre?

-Il est doux et chaud… je me sens en sécurité avec lui… il est toujours la pour m'aider et me réconforter quand j'en ai besoin…

-Le ying et le yang, le physique et le mentale

-De quoi?...

-Tout les deux se complète pour t'apporter la stabilité dont tu as besoin, l'un te protège physiquement tandis que l'autre t'empêche de flancher mentalement. Tu t'es trouver tes partenaires.

-Mais… c'est pas possible Rosa!...

Rosa m'attire contre elle, me berçant doucement pour calmer la crise d'angoisse qui commence à enfler dans ma poitrine. Une fois un peu plus calme, elle s'exprime doucement.

-Tu t'en rendra compte au moment qu'il faudra qu'ils sont ce que tu as besoin. Quand ce sera le moment tu auras le déclic que te le fera accepter.

-Le déclic?...

-Ce moment ou tu te sentira prête à t'engager, toi seul pourras le ressentir, cela viendra tout seule, ne te presse pas pour ça.

-Et si ça ne vient pas… ou que ça ne marche que pour un?...

-Tu penses que tu pourrais vivre qu'avec l'un d'entre eux?

-... Non… je serai incomplète…

-Donc tu n'auras rien a craindre, tu pourras vivre avec les deux au moment voulus, le principale et que vous soyez heureux ensemble, le reste est secondaire

-D'accord…

Elle sourit doucement et m'embrasse sur le front avant de relâcher son étreinte. Elle replace à nouveau quelques mèches de mes cheveux puis avec un grand sourir se lève d'un bon et me tend la main pour que j'en fasse de même. Une fois sur mes jambes, elle m'entraine vers la grande salle où tout le monde commence à arriver.

-Aller au boulot! Le Patron compte sur nous!

-Avant de partir il a dit "soyez sages et attendez que Papa reviennent pour ouvrir le restaurant"...

-Ah ça c'est du Patron tout craché! Un vrai Papa poule!

-...On ne dirait pas comme ça… mais c'est vrai… j'aurai bien aimé avoir un père comme lui…

-Je suis sur qu'il serait fière de reprendre se rôle ma Puce

-Peut être… bon… au boulot comme tu dit


	26. Chapter 26

**RAR: Anya Kristen: J'ai même pas fait exprès pour son prénom XD, pour le reste j'en ai fini avec les animatronic et j'en ajouterai pas d'autre.**

 **Re-bonjour mes petits Chaton ^0^ je peux finalement posté ce chapitre entre les fêtes et en profite pour vous souhaitez un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année!**

 **Bon je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse profiter de la suite ^0^.**

 **Chapitre 25:**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle.**

Avec l'équipe de jour nous prenons le temps de mettre en place les salles et faire le grand nettoyage en attendant le Patron cependant celui ci finit par nous appeler pour nous demander d'ouvrir le restaurant sans lui, les soin de Vincent prenant plus de temps que prévue.

J'ai eu le droit un à interrogatoire poussé sur ce "Vincent" de la part de Rosa auquel je n'ai pas pu révéler grand chose. J'ai cependant dû les laisser pour aller me reposer à l'étage. Compréhensive, Rosa ma souhaiter "bonne nuit" et ma embrasser sur le front avant de me laisser monter.

Arrivé dans le bureau, je vais récupérer le double des clé ,que le patron m'a enfin laissé, dans le tiroir de son bureau et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Le calme de ma chambre est t'elle que je vais m'écrouler sur mon lit complètement terrassé par les évènement et la fatigue.

Mon sommeil est loin d'être reposant et est agité de cauchemar plus violent et sanglant les uns que les autres dont je me rappelle a peine à mon réveille, encore plus fatigué que lorsque je me suis couché.

Je me lève difficilement et vais prendre une bonne douche chaude et enfiler des vêtements propre, un pantalon noir taille basse toujours aussi moulant et un top sans manche bleu, à volant assez long pour cacher mes cicatrices

Je descend rejoindre les autres vers vingt et une heure trente et les retrouve encore en train de servir les derniers clients qui reste et nettoyer les salles. J'aide à débarrasser les dernières assiette quand le patron arrive accompagné de Vincent bien plus en état que lorsqu'il est partie ce matin, bien qu'il semble très agacé.

-Papa est rentré!

-Bienvenue Patron! Qui est ce?

-Bonjour ma petite Rosa, Rassemble tout le monde s'il te plaît, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Acquiesçant, Rosa part à la recherche de tout le personnel pour les rassembler dans la grande salle pendant que le patron prend des nouvelles auprès des derniers client qui quitte le restaurant pour savoir si tout c'est bien passé pendant que Vincent va s'installer sur l'un des canapés dans un position des plus provocante.

Au fur et à mesure que tout le arrive dans la salle, plusieurs émotion se font ressentir passant par l'ennui, l'interrogation et même par la stupéfaction en voyant Vincent. Une fois tout le monde réunis le patron ne perd pas le temps et commence ses expliquation.

-Pour les plus jeunes et nouveau d'entre vous je vous présente Vincent ex-employé de la pizzéria et qui sera employé à nouveau quand ses blessures le lui permettront.

Les plus anciens employé commence a contesté vivement la déclaration quand Vincent se relève d'un coup, grimaçant fortement sous à douleur occasionner.

-Une minute le vieux! j'ai été d'accord pour que tu m'emmène à l'hosto mais il est hors de question que je travaille à nouveau ici!

-Au que si tu vas travailler ici Gamin! Rien que pour rembourser tes frais d'hôpitaux à moin que tu ne sois qu'un voleur et un lâche profiteur!

Un éclaire passe dans le regard de Vincent qui se lève ignorant la douleur sous le sourire satisfait du Patron.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire le vieux! je ne suis n'y u voleur! n'y un lâche et encore moins un profiteur!

-A la bonne heure! donc dès que ton état le permettra ty travaillera ici jusqu'a ce que ta dettes soit remboursé grâce à ta paye.

-Tu fais chier!

-Mais oui Gamin je sais, change de disque un peu

Vincent en rage retourne s'asseoir a sa place sous le regard amusé du patron. L'un des employé faisant partis du groupe des anciens s'avance pas le moins du monde heureux de la décision.

-Ou travaillera t il patron? Il est impensable soit serveur ou en contacte avec les enfants vue ce qu'il c'est passé!

-Oh ça va mec! C'est arrivé qu'une seul fois tu vas pas en faire un fromage

-Ta secoué un pauvre enfants dans tout les sens! c'est toi le grand malades!

-ça suffit tous les deux! Il est vrai que Vincent ne doit en aucun cas s'approcher d'enfants, c'est pourquoi il travaillera en tant qu'aide de gardien de nuit

-Par… pardon!

l'employer chieur et moi avons crier la même chose en même temps, lui parce qu'il voulait le poste depuis un moment et moi pensant que le Patron à perdu la tête. Vincent quand a lui souris follement attendant la suite.

-C'est Noël avant l'heure

-Mais… pourquoi patron… j'arrive très bien toute seul…

-C'est vrai et ce n'est pas un cause d'un mauvais travaille de ta part mais bien parce que c'est le seule endroit ou on sera tranquille, et puis c'était un gardien de nuit aussi alors il connait la marche à suivre.

Tout le monde autour de moi acquiesce, satisfait par la décision ce qui est tout mon contraire… qu'est ce que je vais faire… je ne suis prete à l'avoir autour de moi en permanence… et puis je vais leur annoncer ça comment moi…

Loin de mes états d'âme, le patron s'exprime à nouveau le sourire au lèvre.

-Bien si tout les monde est d'accord avec ça, je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée et vous dis à demain!

Sur ses mots, tout le monde se disperse et se dirige vers les vestiaires pour se changer et partir. J'aperçois Ania rentrer dans le restaurant, tenant sa promesse de venir chercher Rosa et se faire siffler fortement par Vincent quand celle ci s'approche pour saluer le Patron.

-La vache! Jolie morceaux! Tu fais quoi ce soir ma jolie

Pas choqué pour un sous, Ania le regarde avec un sourire charmeur et joue le jeu

-Hmm, je ne sais pas encore, cela dépendra de mes envies

Alors la je suis sidérée… Je détourne le regard de ce spectacle et suis a la fois en colère de l'intention qu'il lui porte et amusée par le résultat de la discussion.

-Oh la vilaine fille que voilà, ça te dirait de voir jusqu'où je peux te faire monter

-ça aurai été avec plaisir seulement…

-Ne fais pas ta timide, je suis sûr d'arriver à te faire voir les étoile plusieurs fois

-Mais je te crois volontiers seulement comme je te le disait avant que tu ne m'interrompe, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut dans le pantalon pour me satisfaire

A cette réplique Vincent s'étouffe avec sa salive pendant que le patron éclate de rire n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. J'ai moi même quelque difficulté à me retenir ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres.

-Je te demande pardon! Suis moi dans les chiottes et on va voir si j'ai rien dans le pantalon!

-Peine perdu je te dit

-Mais je t'en...!

Vincent est coupé dans sa phrase par l'arrivé de Rosa bien plus heureuse qu'à l'ordinaire et dont le visage s'illumine encore en voyant Ania. C'est presque en sautillant qu'elle arrive jusqu'à eux. Ania la réceptionne facilement et n'hésite pas à l'embrasser devant tout le monde laissant une Rosa heureuse et étourdie.

-On peut y aller mon coeur? Tu as été sage?

-Oui oui amour!

-Alors cela mérite une belle récompense pour ce soir

-Ah oui? et quelle genre de récompense amour?

-Continue d'être sage et tu le saura bien assez tôt

Complètement dans leur bulle, elle oublie tout ce qui les entour laissant un Vincent bouche bée devant la scène, comprenant doucement mais surement qu'il c'est fait mené en bateau depuis le début, moi qui rougit devant les propos de la conversation et le Patron qui les observes avec indulgence. C'est d'ailleurs celui ci qui les ramène sur terre.

-Pas que cela me gène mesdemoiselles mais ce genre de conversation ne regarde que vous et votre chambre

Revenant sur terre, Ania souri pas le moins du monde gênée et amusée à la fois par les propos du Patron et la gêne plus qu évidente de Rosa qui bégaye des excuses et se presse de rentrer au plus vite chez elle en traînant Ania derrière elle.

Restant tout les trois , le patron me souhaite une bonne nuit et embarque un Vincent encore abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de ce passée, à la voiture et l'emmenant chez lui jusqu'a sa complète guérison.

Rester seule, je me dirige vers une des tables devant la scène et attend le réveil de chacun, cherchant un moyen de leur annoncer la nouvelle de la façon la plus calme possible. Ils ne tarde pas à s'éveiller et se regroupe dans la grande salle comme à leur habitude.

Je salue tout le monde et vais trouver refuge dans les bras de Springtrap à son plus grand bonheur, le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour leur annoncer c'est complètement envolé. Relâchant la pression contre lui, je m'appuie de tout mon poids inconsciemment, l'intrigant et attirant l'intention

de Chica sur nous.

-Ça va ne va pas mon Poussin?

-C'est… c'est rien…

-Il n'y à pas rien Chaton, dit nous ce qui ne vas pas

-C'est juste…

Je suis coupé par Chica qui relève doucement mon visage et pousse un cri de stupeur en voyant celui ci.

-C'est quoi c'est cerne mon Poussin!?

-Je… j'ai très mal dormis…

-Pas dormis du tout oui! Aller hop au lit!

-Mais… je…

-Tu rien du tout! Au lit maintenant! tu nous diras ce que tu as à nous dire après avoir dormis un minimum!

Elle se tourne vers Springtrap

-Fais en sorte qu'elle dorme au minimum deux heures sinon gare a toi!

-Oui ne t'en fait pas

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi et sourit doucement

-Va te reposer mon Poussin, tu vas t'écrouler

-D'accord Maman…

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire alors que Chica écarquille les yeux et qu'un immense silence se fait dans la salle.

-Par… pardon Chica!... je… je ne voulais pas!… c'est… c'est sortit tout seul!… je…

Je me retrouve en un instant happer par deux bras jaune, doux et chaleureux qui me serre doucement. Chica me regarde, les yeux plus brillant que jamais et s'exprime doucement.

-Ce n'est rien mon Poussin, je suis heureuse que tu m'appelle comme ça

-Tu… tu n'est pas fâcher?…

-Bien sur que non! je serai plus que fière que tu me considère ainsi

Je relève la tête vers elle, les larmes au bord des yeux, prête à couler à tout moment. J'acquiesce doucement essayant de ravaler la boule d'émotion coincé dans ma gorge. Chica me garde contre elle un moment puis m'embrasse au front avant de relâcher son étreinte, une expression bienveillante sur le visage.

-Va te coucher mon Poussin, on en reparlera plus tard si tu le veux bien

-D'accord…

-Bonne nuit mon Poussin

Encore en proie au émotion, je peine à faire un pas vers la salle au hamac et remercie profondément Springtrap quand il m'attrape et me porte, me permettant de me cacher dans son cou. Nous quittons vite la salle et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je relâche la pression après une seule phrase de Springtrap.

-Tout iras bien Chaton

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la salle principale Chica est rejoint par Bonnie qui vient la serrer contre lui. Chica se tourne alors vers lui avec un grand sourire au bec.

-Elle m'a appelée Maman, Elle m'a appelée Maman!

-En effet Chérie

-Mon poussin m'a appelée Maman!

Elle se met à sautiller partout dans la salle, distribuant sa joie à tous ceux présent dans la salle, sous le regard attendri de Bonnie, heureux pour sa poule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriver dans la salle au hamac ou je sanglote encore fortement contre Springtrap malgré ses caresse et parole rassurante. Attrapant un plaide dans l'une des corbeille mis à disposition, il va nous allonger dans le plus grand hamac, Springtrap s'allongeant sur le dos et me plaçant sur lui avant de me recouvrir soigneusement du plaide.

Plonger dans son cou, je m'aperçois à peine de ce qui nous entoure et de notre position, encore pris dans mon torrent de larme ou se mêle émotion forte et fatigue. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Springtrap commence à faire se balancer doucement le hamac avec l'une de ses jambes et chante doucement avec sa voix le plus chaude et rassurante à mon oreille.

Oublie ton chagrin

Surtout ne crains rien

Je prends en main

Ton destin

Lorsque le danger te menacera

Je serais là

Avec toi

Tu es si forte et si fragile

Viens dans mes bras je te ferai un nid

Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas

Ne pleure pas

Je suis là

Car tu vis dans mon coeur

Oui, tu vis dans mon coeur

Dès maintenant

Jusqu'à la nuit des temps

Tu vis dans mon coeur

Qu'importe leurs discours

Tu vivras dans mon cœur

Toujours

Toujours

(Tarzan "Toujours dans mon cœur")

Ses parole douce on raison de moi et finissent par m'apaiser, m'emportent dans un sommeil plus réparateur que jamais à son grand soulagement. Veillant sur mon sommeil, il replace le plaide à chaque fois que celui ci glisse quand je fais un mouvement et se fait rassurant quand je marmonne dans mon sommeil ou me tend.

On est cependant déranger trois heures plus tard par les jumeau qui rentre t'elle des furie dans la pièce se coursant l'un l'autre, en faisant un brouhaha monstrueux qui fais gronder Springtrap et me réveille dans la seconde.

A son grondement les jumeau se fige sur place et tourne très lentement la tête dans notre direction pour déglutir difficilement en voyant le regard furieux de Springtrap et mon regard ensommeillé. Comprenant la situation, il baisse le visage et regarde par terre complètement désolé mais Springtrap ne laisse pas passé pour cette fois.

-Il me semblait qu'ont avaient pourtant été claire avec vous! Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici pour jouer! C'est un lieu de repos pas un aire de jeu!

Il émettent plusieurs "hello" à voix basse, s'excusant à nouveau et essayent d'expliquer leur présence ici mais Springtrap les coupe à nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas savoir qui pourchassait qui et pourquoi! Ont vous a donner des règles alors respecter les! Sinon vous serez punis!

Un peu plus réveillée et jugeant que leur sermons à assez durée quand je vis leur yeux s'humidifier de plus en plus, je me redresse légèrement et intervient à mon tour.

-Venez par là tout les deux…

Presque a reculons, ils s'approchent très doucement le regard toujours rivés au sol et se tenant la main, cherchant du réconfort chez l'autre. Je dit pourtant leur répéter plusieurs fois de s'approcher car il s'arrête bien trop loin de la o je suis avec Springtrap qui les regarde toujours en colère.

Arriver devant le hamac, je viens tendrement leur relevé le visage pour les regardés dans les yeux puis avec un sourire encourageant je m'exprime d'une voix douce.

-Pour cette fois ça ira… Je sais ce que ça peux faire de jouer à ne plus savoir ou l'on se trouve n'y avec qui… Mais est ce que vous vou aimeriez que je vienne faire autant de bruit pendant que vous dormez?…

Tout deux me font un non de la tête, voyant ou je veux en venir et s'excuse à nouveau.

-Bien… Si vous avez compris alors vous pouvez retourner joué mais faite attention et ne rentrer plus ici sans notre autorisation et ne venez plus y jouer…

Il acquiesce un peu plus enjoué et après un bisous sur le front de chacun de ma part, ils repartent toujours main dans la main bien plus calmement qu'a leur arrivés. Réprimant un bâillement, je viens me blottir contre Springtrap qui continue de râler contre les enfant mal polie.

Je frotte mon visage contre son cou essayant de mieux me réveiller puis vient l'embrasser sur la truffe pour le faire taire ce qui marche plutôt bien puisqu'il arrête de râler et se concentre sur moi.

-Comment tu te sens Chaton.

-Bien mieux que tout à l'heure… un peu plus reposer…

-Tant mieux, si seulement les jumeaux n'était pas arrivé tu aurais pu te reposer complètement!

-Ce 'est pas grave Springtrap… Ils sont jeune et on le droit de s'amuser et de faire des bétise de temps en temps… c'est ça être un enfant…

-Mais tout de même

-Ils ont compris leur erreur Springtrap… et je pense qu'après le regard que tu leur as lancé ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de recommencer… le sujet est clos maintenant…

-Si tu le dit Chaton

Satisfaite, je re-plonge mon nez dans son cou et inspire profondément l'odeur sucrée qui y règne me faisant ronronner et le faisant sourire sous l'action. Il reprend ses caresse dans mon dos et inspire profondément à son tour près de mon oreille gauche, la faisant s'agiter quand il est trop prêt. On reste comme ça un petit moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre puis timidement, je m'exprime à petite voix.

-Mer… Merci pour la chanson… Elle était magnifique…

-J'en pensais chaque mots Chaton

A c'est parole je me tend violemment comprenant à quoi cela engage

-Je… c'est… Springtrap c'est trop tôt… Je… et puis…

-Du calme Chaton, je suis patient, j'attendrais que tu sois prête

-Je… j'ai besoin de voir Freddy…

-Freddy? Mais pourquoi?

-Je… j'ai besoin de lui parler… s'il te plait…

-Bien sur Chaton, on y va

-Non!... Je… Je… Je veux dire… Toute seule…

-Respire Chaton, tout va bien d'accord, je comprend. Je t'emmène à lui puis je vous laisse seul pour discuter, n'ai crainte Chaton

Le sourire serein qu'il affiche me rassure et me détend doucement. Passant ses bras autour de moi, il me cale bien contre lui et se lève doucement prenant bien soin que je reste emmitouflé dans le plaide puis nous emmène dans la grande salle à la recherche de Freddy.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ (évite un cupcake de justesse) oui… alors comment vous dire ça… j'aurai normalement dû poster se chapitre samedi dernier… mais avec la rentré qui approchait j'ai été atteint de flemme aigüe très virulente à cette partie de l'année… alors c'est pas ma faute ^0^'**_

 _ **en attendant voila le prochain chapitre pour vous remonter le morale en pour cette rentré et je vous souhaite a tous et a toute une bonne année et une bonne santé et surtout que cette année vous réussissez ce que vous entreprenez ^^.**_

 _ **Chapitre 26 :**_

 _ **De pire en pire…**_

Notre arrivé dans la salle se fait sous le regard attendri des occupants et c'est toujours sautillantes que Chica vient nous voir, avec encore un énorme sourire au bec et le regard bienveillant.

-Tu as bien dormit mon Poussin?

-Ou… oui…

-Tant mieux alors!

Elle allait enchaîner sur autres chose quand elle remarque mon attitude renfermer et distante envers Springtrap.

-Ça ne va pas mon Poussin?

-non… c'est rien… je… j'ai besoin de voir Freddy…

-Je vois, Freddy est partie dans sa salle et n'en ai pas ressortie depuis il me semble

-D'accord… merci…

Je me tourne vers Springtrap, sans pour autant le regarder et lui demande de me faire descendre. Bien qu'hésitant il finit par le faire et commence a me suivre quand je me dirige vers la salle au journaux. Je m'arrête vite et toujours sans le regarder, je lui demande de me laisser y aller seule pour réfléchir.

Très réticent à ma demande, il finit par soupirer, défait et me dit qu'il m'attendrai ici. Je le remercie doucement, enroule encore un peu plus le plaide autour de moi et me dirige doucement vers la salle .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'ai quitté la salle depuis cinq minutes que Chica saute sur Springtrap pour l'étriper.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait a mon Poussin!

-Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer tes conseils!

-Pardon? Quelle conseils?

Springtrap se détache de la poigne de Chica puis explique calmement ce qu'il c'est passé sans pour autant rentré dans les détails.

-Tu as dû être trop brutale! Voilà pourquoi mon Poussin a eu peur!

-Je n'ai pas été brutal! Elle est seulement perdue et effrayée par ses sentiments et les miens mais avec du temps cela va venir.

-Tch! Tu sembles bien trop sur de toi, tu crois pas que tu t'avance un peu là

-Aucunement parce que j'en suis sur, il faut juste quelle se rende compte que tout va bien et que c'est normal

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Traînant des pieds dans le couloir en pensant encore et toujours au parole de Springtrap, je finis par arrivée a destination et entre dans la salle sans frapper.

-Freddy N'ours… Je peux te parl…

Relevant le visage pour m'exprimer, je me fige complètement devant le spectacle qui m'attend. Freddy collé au mur, sous forme humaine, torse nue, pantalon ouvert et dont les jambes son enrouler autour du bassin d'un autre hommes dans la même tenue que lui et qui lui dévore le cou comme un forcené.

Choquée, je reste sur place et rougit violemment en détournant les yeux au sol quand leur regard se diriges vers moi quand ils s'aperçoivent enfin de ma présence. Freddy bien que géner par la position dans laquelle il se trouve et la situation, finis par parlé en premier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gamine?

-… Je… Parlé… mais… tu… désolée… pas déranger…

Je me retourne vers la sortie et commence à partir quand après un soupir rageur de l'autre homme, deux petite détonation se font entendre et je me fait dépasser par un Toy Bonnie raguer qui n'hésite pas a rajouté, méchamment, en quittant la pièce.

-Apprend a frapper au porte et attend l'autorisation avant de rentré la prochaine fois!

Puis il sans va en claquant la porte, me faisant sursauter et augmenter mon mal être. Quelque minute passe pendant lesquelles je reste dos tourné a Freddy, n'osant pas le regarder. Il vient se placer a mes coté avec un soupir puis s'exprime doucement.

-Laisse le se calmer et ça ira mieux

-Je… je voulais pas… désolée…

-Je sais bien que tu ne voulait pas mais il à raison, la prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrée.

-Oui… Promis… encore désolée…

-Ce n'est pas grave, aller vient, tu n'est pas venu me voir pour rien j'imagine.

Il va s'installer par terre entre deux pile de journaux et m'invite à le rejoindre en tapotant sa cuisse. Tout intimidée, je le rejoint et m'installe sur lui en resserrant le plaide sur moi, encore affreusement gênée. Restant assis ainsi sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche, Freddy s'exprime a nouveau.

-Tu n'est pas venue juste pour regarder le sol Gamine donc dit moi ce qui ne va pas

Timidement en encore sous le choque de ce que j'ai vue, je lui explique ce qu'il se passe depuis plusieurs jour. Freddy écoute religieusement, sans m'interrompre mais n'hésite pas a me prendre contre lui pour me calmer quand la panique me prend encore une fois.

Attendant que je me calme pour commencer a parlé, il passe doucement sa main dans mon dos et entame de grand cercle apaisant. Une fois un peu prêt calmer, il s'exprime doucement.

-Ça va mieux Gamine?

-Voui… désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, tu es perdu et c'est normale avec un passé comme le tient de ne plus savoir à qui faire confiance mais c'est aussi normale de l'être quand on entame une relation avec quelqu'un, j'étais pareil tu sais

-Comment ça?…

-Je ne savais pas comment agir envers Toy Bonnie quand on a commencé a ce fréquenter et quand il m'a avoué ses sentiments, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre

-Mais… comment tu es passé de perdu à… à ce que j'ai vue en entrant…

-On a discuter

-Dis… discuter… mais de quoi?… pourquoi?

-Je lui ai dit que pour l'instant je le voyait plus comme un amis proche qu'autre chose et que je n'étais pas prêt pour ce genre de relation

-Et alors?…

-Il ma répondu qu'il était patient, qu'il ferait tout pour me mettre assez à l'aise et en confiance avec lui pour pouvoir commencer une relation ensemble.

-Donc… Vous avez discuter?…

-Oui, énormément à vrai dire. A la fois pour apprendre a ce connaître un peu plus et pour me rassurer aussi

-Et… ça à marcher?…

-Il me semble que oui vu dans quelle position tu nous a retrouvé, Gamine

-Euh… oui… Pardon…

-Tu… comment tu as su que c'était bon… que tu pouvais aller plus loin

-Cela c'est fait naturellement. Il m'a d'abord habituer à sa présence autour de moi par de petit geste simple au début, me prendre contre lui par exemple puis quand il me sentait plus à l'aise il initiait autre chose mais n'allait jamais plus loin que ce que je le pouvais.

-Tu n'avais pas peur qu'il aille trop vite… ou trop loin sans ton accord…

-Bien sur que si mais Toy Bonnie ma montré à la fois par ses parole puis ses actes que je pouvais lui faire confiance en lui, cependant il m'est arrivé de testé sa confiance moi même.

-Comment ça?…

En lui demandant de l'espace ou en gardant secrète notre début de relation, ce qui est toujour d'actualité d'ailleurs et jusqu'à présent il n'a jamais trahie ses paroles.

-Et maintenant… Toi aussi tu l'aime?…

-Sans hésitation, je dirai oui

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant?…

-Je pense que l'on va révéler notre relation aux autres, il n'y avait que moi que ça gênait dans l'histoire et je me sens prêt maintenant

-Et moi?…

-De quoi «toi» Gamine?

-Maintenant que tu as Toy Bonnie dans ta vie… Je ne compte plus…

-Ne dit pas de bêtise aussi grosse qu toi Gamine!

-Chui pas grosse… chui un sac d'os…

-Tu vois tu continue! Qui ta mis des idées pareil dans la tête!

-Des… des clients… ils faisaient un classement sur les plus belles serveuse du restaurant… allant de la plus belle a la plus moche… Je suis arrivé dernière… Parce que j'étais trop maigre et trop marqué…

-Ceux là si je les revois je leur ferai vois de quelle bois je me chauffe! Oublie ça Gamine se ne sont que des abrutis et puis si ton poids te complexe, on demandera a Chica de t'engraisser avec des plats plus gras les uns que les autres

-…

-Pour en revenir au reste et ouvre bien grand tes oreille car je ne me répéterai pas, même si j'ai Toy Bonnie dans ma vie, tu es et restera ma priorité. Il le sait et ne dira rien la dessus sous peine de faire ceinture pendant un moment.

-Faire… ceinture?…

-Grève de sexe

-Oh… je…

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il à quitter la pièce que tu es arrivé

-Même… même sans savoir ce que je voulais?…

-Oui car je lui en ai suffisamment dis sur toi pour savoir que si tu viens me voir seul c'est que tu en à vraiment besoin pas vrai

-Oui…

-Gamine tu n'as pas a t'en faire, je serai toujours là quand tu en auras besoin, peut importe la raison , je ne t'abandonne pas.

-Pro… promis?...

-Promis

Rassurer, je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour un énorme câlin plein de tendresse et protection qu'il me rend au centuple.

-Merci Freddy N'ours…

-De rien Gamine, aller sèche tes larmes, on a pas encore régler ton problème il me semble

J'acquiesce doucement et m'essuie les yeux d'un revers de la main avant de reprendre place sur sa jambe, blotti dans ses bras.

-Dit… Tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais vivre comme tout le monde… sans avoir peur de tout… et d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment…

-Bien sur que oui Gamine, ça prendra du temps ais un couple se construit à deux donc tu y arrivera quand il le faudra

-… Même… même si je veux deux compagnon?…

-Bien sur, mais pour ça il faudra en discuter avec les deux concerné car il n'y a qu'avec euh que tu arrivera à avancer, mais tu y arrivera sois en sur

-D'a… d'accord… mais ça m'effraie…

-L'inconnu a toujours fait peur Gamine mais tu ne vas pas vivre renfermer sur toi même parce que tu à peur du lendemain, profite de l'instant présent, les question viendront en temps et en heure

-O… ok… mais c'est tellement compliqué…

-C'est l'amour, si c'était facile le monde ne serai pas aussi pourris qu'il est maintenant

-oui…

-Mais dit moi Gamine, quelle est cet autre compagnon? Car à part Springtrap je ne vois pas de qui ça peut s'agir

-Ce… c'est un humain…

-Un client?…

-N… non… c'est… un… un ancien gardien de nuit…

-Comment ça Gamine?

-Pro… promet moi de ne pas te fâcher

-Je sens que la suite ne vas pas me plaire du tout

-Freddy N'ours…

-Qui c'est Gamine!?

-C'est… c'est Vincent…

-C'est une blague j'espère!? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi!? Après tout ce qu'il ta fait toi tu!…

-Je sais… mais il a été gentil avec moi…

-Et seulement parce qu'il à été gentil avec toi tu te met à l'aimer! Doit-je te rappeler l'épisode Killian! Ça ne ta pas suffit!

-Il… il est différent Freddy! Il est comme moi! Il à été briser aussi… mais il c'est relever en faisant de mauvais choix…

-Tu as perdu la tête Gamine ! Cet homme est un grand malade!

-Je sais ce que je dit Freddy… Fais moi confiance… Il a du bon… je le sais… Je peux vous prouvez…

-Ah oui! Et comment compte tu faire cela!

-Il… Le patron la engagé comme aide au gardien de nuit pour remboursé ses frais d'hôpitaux…

-C'est une plaisanterie!? Mais qu'est ce qui prend au humain en ce moment! Il va te donner en pâture a ce malade!

-Je n'en sais rien… Mais comme il peut pas travailler avec les enfants donc il la mis en poste nocturne…

-J'y crois pas! Et quand est ce que tu comptais nous le dire?!

-Ju… juste après votre réveil… mais Chica m'as envoyé dormir avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit…

-Et donc qui a art moi est au courant de la situation!?

-Personne… Tu es le premier…

-Je vois, j'imagine que c'est maintenant à moi d'aller leur annoncer la grande nouvelle! Quant à toi tu vas avoir une discutions avec Springtrap et je ne te laisse pas le choix!

-Oui…

On e lève tout les deux et je le laisse passé devant moi pendant que je traîne les pieds en regardant le sol, dos voûtés, les larme au coin des yeux, queue et oreilles basses, voulant retarder le moment fatidique. Je retiens juste Freddy avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et ne sorte.

-Je suis désolée Freddy… Je ne voulais pas te fâcher n'y te décevoir… je ne suis qu'un poids…

-Il me semble t'avoir dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises plus grosse que toi, Tu ne ma pas déçu Gamine, il est vrai que je suis en colère mais pas contre toi, enfin pas vraiment, je n'arrive juste pas comprendre comment tu arrive à aimé un être qui ta déjà fait du mal et qui est prêt à recommencer.

-Moi non plus je ne comprend pas… j'aimerai le détesté… mais il ma montré une autre part de lui qui m'a marqué… Je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais…

-Écoute Gamine, j'entends bien e que tu me dit, mais est tu su de toi? Ne vas tu pas le regretter plus tard?

-C'est possible… je ne connais pas le futur… mais je veux quand même essayer…

-Bon, Si tu es décidée et sur de toi alors je ne mis opposerai pas mais au moindre faux pas de ça part il aura affaire à nous compris!

-Très claire… merci Freddy…

-Viens là Gamine

-Il m'attire contre lui das une étreinte protectrice puis s'exprime a voix basse

-Je te promet de faire ce qu'il faut pour le tolérer Gamine mais je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'il puise à nouveau te faire du mal.

-… Moi aussi j'ai peur… mais je sais que vous êtes avec moi alors ça va mieux… je ne peux pas te promettre que tout iras bien… je peux seulement l'espérer et essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche…

-Et pour Springtrap? Tu as penser a lui?

-Oui… je n'arrête pas… Il est adorable et est la meilleur compagnon dont je puisse rêver… Je me déteste encore plus pour ça… Je me hais de vouloir lui imposer un autres partenaire alors qu'il me procure tellement… mais même avec tout ce qu'il peut m'importer… Je me sens incomplète… et c'est en rien ça faute… c'est de la mienne… entièrement… Je m'en veux tellement pour ça… Il mérite tellement quelqu'un de mieux que moi…

-Tu devrais parlé avec lui de tout ça

-Je sais… mais je n'y arrive pas… ça ne sort pas…

-Alors laisse moi t'aider au moins pour ça. Tu peux rentré

Le phrase est à peine prononcé que la porte s'ouvre sur Springtrap qui arbore un visage complètement neutre et fermer. Je me détache de Freddy complètement horrifié.

-… Spring… Springtrap…

-Tu as tout entendu du j'imagine

-Entièrement

-Freddy… tu savais qu'il était là?…

-J'ai vu son ombre derrière le hublot

-Mais… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit!…

-Je n'ai rien dit car il est temps pour vous de vous expliquez sérieusement car ce n'est pas en jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris que cette histoire aboutira

-Mais…

-Rien n'était prémédité Gamine, j'ai juste saisit l'occasion. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, vous avez pas mal de chose à vous dire.

Freddy sort alors de la pièce après un dernier signe de tête à Springtrap qui lui rend difficilement, des yeux accusateur fixé sur moi. Freddy referme la porte dans un bruit sourd, derrière lui en sortant, augmentant le malaise et la tension déjà très lourde dans l'atmosphère.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ comme promis je ne vous fait pas attendre et vous poste le prochain chapitre ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre 27:**_

 _ **Dérapage incontrôlable**_

-Springtrap… je…

-Quand est ce que tu allais m'en parlé?!

-Je…

-Quand!

-Quand… qua,d j'aurai fait le point avec moi même… je… je n'était sur de rien…

-Et maintenant que tu sais! Je deviens quoi moi! J'étais qu'un test pour savoir te limites et maintenant que tu les sais tu vas me laisser pour cet humain!

-Mais… non voyons…

-Alors quoi! c'est parce que c'est un humain c'est ça?! Je ne suis qu'une machine alors je peux rien t'apporter d'autre!

-arrête… ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais…

Complètement obstiné et en rage il entend à peine ma réponse et reprend forme humaine. Dans l'instant qui suit je me retrouve plaquer fortement contre le mur, le pile de journaux volant dans tout les sens, par un Springtrap déchiré et qui ne contrôle plus sa force.

-Je refuse! Je ne suis pas la cinquième roue du carrosse!

-Arrête Springtrap!… tu… tu me fait mal…

-Dois je me conduire comme lui pour t'avoir pour moi! Tu es à moi!

-Springtrap… je t'en supplie…

-N'écoutant toujours pas mes supplique il plonge sa tête dans mon cou, a l'opposé de la morsure de Vincent et s'exprime avec une voix remplis de rage et de possession que je ne lui avait jamais entendu

-Je vais te marqué! Comme lui ç pu le faire et tout redeviendra comme avant

-Non! Arrête! Je t'en supplie! Pas toi!…

J'ai beau essayé de me débattre, de lui hurler d'arrêter, de le supplier rien y fait et je le sens passé un langue humide et chaude sur toute la longueur de mon cou. Je continue de le suppliée sans grand succès, et gémis de peur quand il alterne entre coup de langue, morsure plus ou moins forte et succion. Me bloquant complètement avec son corps, il fait remonter mes bras au dessus de ma tête et les plaque fortement au mur en les serrant terriblement fort quand j'essaie de le repousser sans grand succès.

Je continue de l'appeler en pleurant a la fois de peur et de désespoirs et essaie de lutter contre les épisode de mon passé, me ramenant dans la cage sous l'alpha venus pour la reproduction tout ça sous l'œil plus qu'intéresser des gardien, qui vienne se superposée au action de Springtrap. Complètement revenue en arrière je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer en couinant de peur alors que Springtrap à la bouche a la naissance de mes seins.

-Non… je vous en supplie Alpha… tout mais pas ça…

Cette déclaration fait l'effet d'une douche froide à Springtrap qui écarquille les yeux et éloigne son visage dans l'instant comme brûlée et se rend compte de la situation.

-Mon dieu Chaton!… mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris…

Toujours plonger dans mes souvenirs, je ne l'entend pas t continue de supplier l'alpha de me relâcher. Pris de panique, Springtrap recule et lâche sa poigne avant de me réceptionner tant bien que mal quand je me laisse tomber au sol, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes. Reprenant sa forme originel, il me berce doucement s'excusant en boucle pour son attitude et essaye de me faire revenir doucement.

-Je t'en supplie Chaton revient, je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû te faire du mal, pardon Chaton, revient s'il te plaît

Plus d'un quart d'heure passe, pendant lesquels il enchaîne supplique et excuse avant que je ne commence enfin à sortir de l'horreur, le nez plonger dans son cou à respirer son odeur et la main agripper a sa fourrure.

-Spring…

-Oui chaton, c'est ça, revient doucement, c'est finis

-...Springtrap…

-C'est bien Chaton, continue

-Tu… avais promis… de jamais… me faire du mal…

-Oui Chaton… si u savais comme je m'en veux, mes émotion ont pris le pas sur ma raison et mon dominé… je me hais tellement de t'avoir fait ça…

-Je… te faisait confiance… tu… promis…

-Je sais Chaton, je suis impardonnable de t'avoir fait ça…

En proie à la culpabilité, il s'effondre à son tour par terre, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute et entame un balancement de gauche à droite en me suppliant, se traitant de monstre le corps parcourue de tremblement et la poitrine de sanglot.

Je sens une douleur sourde dans mes poignets et voix apparaître rapidement la trace de ses mains qui resteront sans aucun doute plusieurs jour, mais malgré tout ça j'arrive à levé le bras et a posé ma main sur sa joue duveteuse attirant son regard humide sur moi.

-Tu es revenue…

-Oui Chaton, je suis tellement désolé

-Ne pars plus… ne m'abandonne plus… ne te laisse plus dominé…

-Promis Chaton, tout ce que tu voudras

-Plus jamais…

-Plus jamais mon Chaton pardonne moi

-Pe… peut pas… plus confiance…

-Je… je comprend Chaton, je ferai en sorte de la regagner comme il se doit, je te le promet

J'acquiesce doucement et laisse ma mains retomber mollement sur mes jambes, complètement épuisée. Chacun de nous essayant de reprendre c'est esprit et de ce remettre après ce qu'il vient de ce passe. Mes yeux commence a ce fermer tout seul au fur et a mesure que je les minute passe , je suis néanmoins tenue en éveille par Springtrap qui demande doucement.

-Ça ne va pas Chaton?

-… Fatiguée…

-Non ma quelle imbécile je suis! Accroche toi je t'emmène te reposé dans un hamacs

-… tu…

-N'ai crainte Chaton, je t'y dépose et te laisse te reposer en paix la bas, six heures arrive bientôt

-D'a… d'accord…

-C'est partie

Bien qu'encore un peu tremblant, il arrive a se levé et me porter puis nous emmènes doucement dans la salle de repos publics ou il me dépose dans le plus grand hamacs, redépose correctement le plaide sur moi et m'apporte un oreille avant de tenir sa promesse et de quitter la salle un piètre sourire au visage.

Une fois sûr qu'il a bien quitté la pièce, je relâche enfin la tension et m'effondre en lourd sanglot contre mon oreiller que je sers fort contre moi, me s'entend briser de l'intérieur. Mes larmes ont raison de moi et c'est épuisée moralement et physiquement par les récent évènement que je m'endors, recroqueviller sur moi même

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Springtrap encore sous le choque de ses agissement arrive dans la salle principal en traînant des pied. Freddy, le seul encore debout adossé contre le mur à coté de la scène alors que les autres ont déjà repris leur place pour la nuit, le vois arriver et fronce les sourcil comprenant que quelque chose c'est mal passé. Il s'approche de Springtrap et l'emmène à l'opposé de la scène pour lui parler a voix basse pour éviter les oreille indiscrète.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

-Je… j'ai merdé, vraiment merdé

-Explique toi

-Je me suis comporté comme le pire des monstres! J'ai agis exactement comme ceux qui lui on fait du mal!

-Calme toi, je ne comprend rien! Reprend depuis le début!

Complètement au bout du rouleau Springtrap lui raconte ce qu'il c'est passé, lui racontant tout depuis sa perte de contrôle à sa prise de conscience. Freddy l'écoute silencieusement, gardant une expression neutre du début à la fin. Quad Springtrap finit de tout raconter, encore pus défaitiste qu'au début, Freddy s'exprime a son tour.

-Je ne t'ai pas laisser avec elle pour que tu te venge!

-Je sais! j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes actions! Je ne voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ça!

-Ou est-elle maintenant?

-Je l'ai déposé dans le grand hamac pour quelle se repose

-Bien, j'irai la voir demain soir, quant à toi tu ne l'approche plus tant qu'elle ne le veut pas!

-Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire dans tout les cas…

-Bien! Retourne a ta place maintenant l'heure arrive

Springtrap acquiesce et c'est encore plus désespérer qu'auparavant qu'il retrouve sa place sur sa scène. Freddy fait de même et chacun se fige pour la journée.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Comme a son habitude le patron est le premier arrivé au restaurant et commence à ouvrir le restaurant pour l'accueil des employés. Cependant le silence pesant du restaurant le rend nerveux, il commence a cherché l présence de son employée de nuit en traversant de long en large le restaurant a sa recherche, l'angoisse de la retrouver dans un mauvais état se faisant de plus en plus forte.

Enchaînant le différente salle a commencé par la chambre dans on bureau, il finit par la retrouver dans la salle de repos publique, complètement endormie et emmitouflé sous un gros plaide. Soupirant de soulagement, il ressort doucement de la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible et repart en direction de la salle principal pour accueillir les premier employé qu'il accueil avec un grand sourire. Il prend des nouvelle de chacun avant d'être coupé par une Rosa survoltée qui lui saute presque dessus.

-Bonjour Patron!

-Bonjour ma petite Rosa, tu es bien en forme ce matin dit moi

-Oui~ Dites vous savez ou se trouve mon bébé d'amour? J'ai une nouvelle création pour elle!

-Elle dort dans la salle au hamacs donc ne va pas la réveiller

-Oh… j'avais tellement hâte de lui faire essayer

-Tu pourras le faire quand elle sera réveillée

\- et si elle dort toujours?

-Alors tu auras le droit de la réveillée mais pas avant au minimum dix neuf heures ce soir et pas avant jeune fille!

-Oui m'sieur

-Aller va te changer, ton boulot ne se fera pas tout seul

-Oui Patron !

-Oh et ma petite Rosa

-Oui?

-Tu me cachera le jolie suçon que tu as dans le cou pour éviter toute esclandre de la part des clients et les question gênante des enfants.

-Ou… oui Patron…

Rouge gêne, Rosa s'en vas rejoindre les vestiaires une main plaquer sur le fameux suçon dans son cou, sous les regards amusé des plus vieux et le rire du patron.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve, je remue doucement dans mon cocon de chaleur en voulant échapper à la réalité plus que tout autre mais une personne sans état d'âme en décide autrement et me secoue en m'appelant pour me réveiller. Geignant pour qu'on me laisse en paix, je suis appeler plus fortement en réponse et ouvre difficilement un œil pour voir qui ose me réveillée.

-Tu te réveille enfin ma puce

-Rosa…

-Tu as le sommeil lourd dis donc, ça va faire une heures que j'essaye de te réveiller

-Pourquoi?…

-Déjà parce que je t'ai fait une nouvelle tenue que j'aimerai te voir porter ensuite parce que tu ne vas pas tarder a prendre ton service

-Service?…

-Oui ton service, tu sais, Surveiller les animatronics histoires qu'elles ne fassent pas trop de bétise

-les… non… veut pas…

-Ma puce?…

-Veut pas que ça recommence...

Fondant en gros sanglot, je me recroqueville sur moi même, essayant de me cacher sous le plaide par la même occasion. Rosa complètement déconcerté par ma réaction essaye de comprendre en m'interrogeant à voix douce et en caressant mes cheveux pour me calmer.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ma puce?

-C'est… c'est impossible…

-De quoi?

-Je… je… ne pourrais jamais… vivre avec… les deux…

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce? Bien sur que si tu pourras le faire, il me semble te l'avoir dit non?

-Ils… ils se détestent…

-Et alors? Si ils tiennent a toi ils mettront leur fierté de coté

-Non… tu comprend pas…

-Alors explique moi ma puce

-Je… je l'ai dis à l'un d'entre eux… que j'étais partagée… et il… il…

\- «il» quoi ma puce?

-Il… il a pas voulut… il… il ma plaquer contre le mur… il…

-IL T'A VIOLER!

-NON! Il… il c'est reprit à temps… il était en colère… par ma faute… tout est ma faute… j'ai tout gâché…

-Mais bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ta faute ma puce!

-Si… j'aurai… jamais dû être là… j'aurai jamais dû aimer deux hommes… je l'ai blesser… je l'ai perdu…

-Mais non ma puce! Il a mal, très mal réagit certes mais parce qu'il a eu peur de te perdre, comment était-il quand il est parti

-Il… il s'en voulait… il me demandait pardon… mais je pouvais pas…

-C'est normal ma puce, il te faudra du temps pour lui pardonner mais si tu l'aime toujours autant alors tu arriveras à lui pardonner ses erreur.

-Tu… tu crois?…

-Bien sûr, fait moi confiance

Me calmant peu à peu, j'acquiesce doucement en la remerciant pour son soutient. Souriant un peu plus follement, Rosa retrouve son excitation première et sautille presque sur place en ouvrant le sac à ses pieds.

-Maintenant ma puce tu vas m'enfiler ce que je vais te donner et tout tes problème s'envoleront!

-Avec un vêtement?…

-Bien sur voyons! Ne sous estime jamais le pouvoir vestimentaire! Aller, lève toi que je puisse te la montrée!

Souriant plus franchement grâce a sa bonne humeur contagieuse, j'essaie de me relever du hamac sans tomber quand une douleur sourde dans le poignet me fait retomber dans le hamac en gémissant de douleur, les larme au coins des yeux. Inquiète Rosa laisse tomber le vêtement dans ses mains et s'approche en panique.

-Ma puce! Qu'est ce qu'il y a!

-mon… mon poignet… il me fait très mal…

-Fait moi voir ça!

Doucement elle retire le plaide et le pose a coté avant d'écarquillé les yeux a la vu de mon cou qui est marqué de morsure et autre suçon et retient un cris a la vue de l'étrange couleur bleu violet sale qu'arbore mes deux poignets.

-Bordel! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?!

-Ce… hier… quand il me tenait par les poignets…

-La vache la force qu'il a dû mettre! Vient avec moi, on va voir le patron pour qu'il examine ça! j'espère que c'est pas cassé

-Tu… tu crois?…

-Je n'en sais rien ma puce, j'y connais rien, aller vient, a trois je te lève

Passant ses bras sous mes aisselles, Rosa me redresse délicatement pour me lève tout aussi calmement en prenant grand sois de mes poignets puis m'emmène e urgence a l'infirmerie ou elle me dépose pour courir chercher le Patron en catastrophe, lui débriefant la situation en le ramenant.

Se plaçant devant moi, le Patron m'ausculte doucement en me faisant faire des mouvement de poignets ou je dois signaler à quelle moment la douleur est plus forte que d'autre avant de palper délicatement pour voir si tout va bien.

-Bon, y'a rien de cassé, tu as une foulure tout au plus mais c'est tout, je vais te mettre de la crème pour apaiser la douleur mais interdiction d'utiliser tes poignets avant minimum deux semaines

-D'accord… mais… je peux toujours travailler?…

-Oui à la seule condition que tes poignets ne sois pas solliciter

-Compris… merci Patron…

-Tu es sur que tu veux travailler dans ses condition ma puce?

-Oui Rosa… ce travail… c'est tout ce que j'ai… par contre je vais avoir du mal pour me lavée et me changée…

-Compte sur moi pour t'aider ma puce! Je viendrais te voir chaque matin et chaque soir avant de commencer et de finir mon service! Enfin si vous êtes d'accord Patron?

-C'est une très bonne idée ma petite Rosa

-Génial! Je serai donc la demain matin pour t'aider!

-D'a… d'accord…

-Bon je dois vous laisser, bonne soirée a vous et fait attention a toi ma puce d'accord?

-Je vais essayer

-Sur c'est mots, elle s'en vas rejoindre sa moitié qui est venus la chercher ce soir. Le patron m'applique une pommade sur les poignets avant de me les bandés puis me demande une dernière fois si tout ira bien avant de partir à son tour, me laissant seul avec mes angoisses qui reviennent.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ^^ (perso je suis crever par mes cours et par des conna… des canards! dans ma classe mais bon on fait avec...-')enfin bref je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous fera plus plaisir que le précédent**_

 _ **Chapitre 28:**_

 _ **Éloignement pesant**_

Ne tenant plus dans ce silence pesant, je vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau et ferme les portes métallique à l'aide de mes coudes avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise en attendant que le temps passe. Dans la salle principale, tout le monde s'éveille comme à leur habitude et ne me voyant pas dans la salle, Freddy descend de scène et va voir dans la pièce des Toys si je n'y suis pas.

Il revient finalement sur c'est pas sous l'œil intrigué des autres et se dirige vers le poste de surveillance, toujours aussi silencieux et ignorant les question des autres. Arriver devant les porte close, il soupir puis toque doucement dessus pour ne pas m'effrayer. Quand aucune réponse se fait entendre il s'exprime calmement.

-C'est moi Gamine, je peux entrer?

-…

-Springtrap m'a raconter ce qu'il c'est passé hier, je n'ai jamais voulus que ça ce passe comme ça

-Il… il a voulus…

-Je sais Gamine, je ne suis pas venu pour que tu lui pardonne mais seulement pour discuter

-…

-Springtrap n'est pas là, il est vraiment rester dans la grande salle

-Pro… promis?…

-Viens regarder par toi même Gamine

Méfiante, je viens ouvrir la porte a l'aide de mon coude mais le garde en face en cas de mensonge. J'inspecte de font en comble le couloir et constate par moi même que Freddy est bel et bien seul avec moi.

Je le laisse alors entré et referme derrière lui avant de retourner m'asseoir sur ma chaise pendant qu'il m'examine du regard. Je détourne le mien, mal à l'aise de me faire inspecter ainsi et attend qu'il parle en premier mais le silence s'étire devenant vite insoutenable.

-A… alors… tu veux parler de quoi?…

-Comment tu te sens Gamine?

-Bi… Bien… enfin… mes poignets me lance mais ça va…

-Il t'a pas raté

-Il… il disait.. qu… qu'il voulait me marquer… comme Vincent…

-Ça pour t'avoir marqué c'est le cas, il n'y est pas allé de main morte

-Je… je veux plus en parler…

-C'est normal Gamine

-Il… il t'a vraiment tout dit?…

-Oui, je l'ai attendu hier soir pour savoir si ça allait mais quand je l'ai vue revenir complètement voûté et seul j'ai compris que ça c'était mal passé

-…

-Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ça Gamine

-Alors pourquoi?…

-Mon but était seulement que vous vous expliquiez l'un avec l'autre, je pensais qu'il avait compris que tu l'aimais, pas qu'il resterait buter sur ce qu'il ressentait également pour Vincent

-C'est ma faute…

-En un certain sens oui ça l'est, met toi à ça place cinq minutes, comment aurai tu réagis si lui t'avais annoncer ça

-… Mal… très mal…

-Tu vois, Springtrap tien énormément à toi, tu as été la première à l'accepter malgré son apparence plus que répulsive et tu l'as accepter à tes cotés, lui donnant toute l'affection qu'il demandait et lui manquais sans rien demander en retour. Et là il a cru que tu l'abandonnais pour un autres.

-Je… je ne voulais pas… j'ai besoin de lui… jamais je ne pourrais le laissez de coté…

-Est ce que tu lui as dit au moins une seule fois?

-Je… non… non je ne lui ai jamais dit…

-Alors comment voulait tu qu'il le sache

-…

-Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai parlé des discutions de couple la dernière fois, à force de non dit on se fait des films qui peuvent nous faire faire des actes stupides

-Je… je comprend…

-C'est le principal, si tu comprend tes erreurs alors tu ne les referas plusieurs

-D'accord…

-Tu compte venir avec nous ou tu vas rester ici?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Il ne t'approchera pas si c'est ce que tu crains

-Tu… tu es sur?…

-Sur et certain

Pesant le pour et le contre pendant quelque minute avant d'être coupé dans mes réflexions par un grondement sourd venant de mon ventre. Freddy souris franchement amusé par le son et mes rougeurs qui apparaissent sur mes joues.

-Je pense avoir eu ma réponse Gamine

-A… arrête de te moquer!…

-D'accord Gamine, j'arrête, Aller vient on va retrouver les autres

-Je… je peux pas… les marques…

-Ah oui, ça risque de ne pas plaire à certain, tu n'as pas de veste?

-Dans… dans la valise… dans mas chambre… mais…

-J'y vais ne bouge pas

-Mais… sous cette forme tu…

-Ne t'en fait pas, je changerai entre deux

-D'accord… la clé de la chambre est dans le premier tiroir du bureau…

-Compris, je reviens vite

-Il quitte la pièce après avoir ouvert la porte et je l'attend sagement, assis sur mon siège stressant légèrement pour la suite des évènement. Freddy ne tarde pas à revenir avec à la main, un pull noir sans manche avec un colle très haut. Il m'aide a l'enfiler en prenant bien soin de mes poignets et reprend sa forme initiale une fois satisfait.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal Gamine?

-Non… ça va ne t'en fait pas…

-Alors allons y

J'acquiesce doucement pas du tout rassurer et le suis calmement. On arrive bien trop rapidement a mon goût dans la salle et c'est cacher derrière Freddy qu'on entre sous l'œil intrigué de tout le monde. Je suis cependant vite abandonnée par mon Ours qui va rejoindre son lapin à cinq mètres de nous, me laissant à la vue de tous.

Ma gène augmente encore plus quand mon ventre se manifeste de nouveau provoquant le rire de certain et des sourires amusé pour les autres. Chica s'approche de moi le sourire au bec et s'exprime doucement.

-Que veux tu mangés mon Poussin?

-Je ne sais pas… comme la dernière fois s'il te plais…

-Je t'apporte ça

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et file en cuisine pour préparer ma commande. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle j remarque l'absence de Springtrap ce qui me rassure et m'attriste à la fois. Je suis sortie de mes sombres pensés par Puppet qui vient me faire un câlin.

Je lui souris doucement et passe mes bras autour de lui en gardant mes poignet hors d'atteinte, les exposant à la vus de tous et offrant une piètre étreinte à Puppet qui ne comprend pas et relâche son étreinte pour regarder ce qui ne vas pas.

Voyant l'état de mes poignets, Puppet prend délicatement mes avant bras dans ses mains et regarde longuement mes poignets sous toute les coutures prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal ou aggraver mes foulures puis relève la tête vers moi immensément inquiet et émet plusieurs son que Freddy me traduis.

-Il te demande ce que c'est et comment tu tes fais ça?

-Je… je me suis fouler les poignets en tombant dans les trois dernière marche de l'escalier…

Puppet acquiesce puis émet d'autre son

-Il demande si cela te fait mal

-C'est douloureux… je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes poignets avant deux semaines…

J'entends des hoquets de surprise venir des autres et Puppet émettre d'autre son un peu plus inquiets encore.

-Il te demande comment tu vas faire dans la vie de tout les jours et pourquoi tu es revenu travailler si c'était si grave

-C'est l'une des serveuses Rosa… celle qui me fait mes vêtements… elle va m'aider pour ma toilette et me changer… je ne voulais pas vous laissez avec une personne qui ne vous connais pas et j'ai pas énormément besoin de mes poignets ici...et puis… vous me manqueriez trop…

Je détourne le visage, rouge de gêne devant leur visage d'abord étonné puis attendri sous l'aveu. Les yeux brillant Puppet passe ses bras autour de moi et frotte son visage contre mon ventre en émettant un son bas et récurant.

Il finis par ce redresser et s'éloigner de trois pas avant de lever la tête très fière et de mettre sa main sur sa poitrine avant d'émettre plusieurs son dans uns silence solennelle. Quand il finit, je me tourne vers Freddy qui abord un grand sourire et qui me traduit doucement.

-Il dit que tant que tu seras dans cet état il t'aidera du mieux qu'il peux et fera tout ce qu'il faut pour être aussi efficace comme ton amie

-Oh Puppet… Tes trop mignon…

Il affiche un grand sourire et je le prend dans mes bras pour son plus grand bonheurs dans une étreinte certes bancale mais plein d'amour et de tendresse. c'est sur cette image qu'arrive Chica avec ma commande à la main. Je me sépare de Puppet et vais m'installe à table avec lui.

Chica commence a paniquer en voyant mes bandages mais Bonnie s'empresse de la rassurer pendant que Puppet récupère la pizza et l'amène à table avant de prendre une part et de me l'amener devant la bouche. Bien que gêner je coopère vite et mange doucement sous l'œil mis amusé, mis mis attendri et satisfait de Puppet.

C'est comme ça que ce passe les jours depuis l'accident avec Springtrap que j'ai très peu aperçu au cour de la première semaine, ouvrant un peu plus la plaie dans ma poitrine que la bonne humeur de Rosa et l'affection de Puppet n'arrive pas à me faire oublié cet douleur. Ses absence répéter se sont fait remarquer auprès des autre mais personne n'en à fait la remarque, pensant à une dispute.

Mon journée son donc rythmée par ma toilette et habillage par Rosa le matin, récupération du sommeil la journée, levée vers seize heure/ dix sept heures, servir de poupée a Rosa pour c'est nouvelle création, des histoires sur les animatronics pour les enfants du restaurants, soin des poignets avec le patron avant qu'il ne parte puis nuit discutions/ observation avec repas préparer par Chica et donner par Puppet.

Une routine c'est installé mais une présence me manque… Il me manque… mon cocon de chaleur et de protection qui me fait si bien pensé à ma place me manque… Plus le temps passe et plus son absence me pèse… j'aimerai tellement que tout redevienne comme avant…

Cependant un soir pendant mes soins le patron me fait par d'une nouvelle inquiétante. Depuis quelque temps, il observe des trou dans la fourrure de Springtrap et celle ci semble plus terne. Intriguée et inquiète à mon tour, je lui promet d'aller voir ce qui ce passe et d'essayer de « régler le problème ».

Le patron acquiesce, rassurer puis finis de me bander les poignets avant de partir chez lui après les recommandations habituel. Attendant le réveil de Freddy pour aller voir Springtrap avec lui, mon regard se promène sur la salle et tombe sur la boite à Puppet qui est de moins en moins présent en début de nuit c'est temps ci.

J'attends le réveil de tout le monde puis vais voir Freddy qui à déjà rejoint sont lapin, à l'écart des autres, en train de se papouiller l'un l'autre. Gêné de devoir les déranger à nouveau dans ce genre de situation, je me racle la gorge et appelle d'une petite voix Freddy pour attirer son attention.

Ce dernier répond vite à mon appelle et après m'être excuser de les avoirs dérangée,je lui explique la situation. Intrigué a son tour il accepte de m'accompagner et après quelque papouille supplémentaire avec Toy Bonnie il me suis dans la salle des Toy pour éclaircir cette histoire.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle se fait dans un calme apaisant, chacun marchant l'un à coté de l'autre calmement. Cependant plus l'ont se rapproche de la salle plus un bruit de déchirement puissant et récurant se fait entendre, nous faisant froncer les sourcils. Nous nous pressons d'arriver a destination et ce qui nous y attend nous laisse sans voix.

Springtrap, assis en boule sur sa scène se protège maigrement a l'aide de ses bras a dessus de sa tête et subit les assaut violent et répéter des griffes de Puppet qui s'acharne avec haine sur lui, les yeux noirs. Freddy et moi sommes complètement figés et choqué face à la scène d'une grande violence avant de nous ressaisir et de se précipiter sur eux pour arrêter le massacre.

-Puppet!… Arrête!…

Complètement obséder par son action, Puppet continue ses attaques sans m'entendre. Freddy intervient et l'attrape alors puis le maintient fortement contre lui et l'éloigne de Springtrap pendant que je vais m'assurer de son état.

Et ce qui m'attend me déchire purement et simplement le coeur. Enlevant les bras qui le cache je découvre un Springtrap complètement abattue et extérieur a ce qu'il vient de se passé, le regard fixant le vide et les bras décharner de fourrure mais ce qui m'achève le plus c'est ce qu'il me demande ensuite d'une voix éteinte.

-Pourquoi l'avoir m'arrêter, je le méritais

-Springtrap… Non…

Complètement perdu, j'entends Freddy demander à Puppet la raison de son attaque, ce à quoi Puppet répond par une série de son remplis de haine et de colère qui font se renfermer Springtrap encore plus sur lui même. Déversant tout son venin dans ses cris, Puppet finis par se calmer complètement vider et Freddy le renvoie d'une voix menaçante au près des autres.

Se tournant vers moi pour avoir du soutient, Puppet se heurte a mon regard triste mais surtout déçu qui lui font comprendre qu'il est aller trop loin quand je me détourne de lui pour me concentrer sur Springtrap. Plus que honteux et les yeux bien humides, Puppet quitte la pièce sous le regard mauvais de Freddy.

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi avec un air profondément désolé et m'annonce qu'il va rejoindre Puppet dans la salle en nous attendant. Avant qu'il ne quitte la salle, je lui demande les raison qui on pu pousser Puppet a faire une chose pareil. Freddy, après un temps de silence malaisant finis par me répondre à contre cœur.

-Il à compris que tes blessure n'était pas dû a une chute mais à Springtrap, il voulus lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il t'avais fait

-C'est… c'est de ma faute…

-Non Gamine, tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ça, je m'occupe de Puppet, toi essaie de le calmer

-Oui…

Freddy nous laisse seul après un dernier sourire triste et je me retourne vers Springtrap, complètement perdue dans la marche à suivre. Mon cœur se déchirant de plus en plus a la simple vue de son état et a l'entente de la même phrase qu'il répète en boucle depuis qu'on à arrêter Puppet

Suivant mon état et oubliant mes peurs et mes blessures je viens le prendre contre moi, le serrant de toute mes forces puis le berce doucement, lui, murmurant des paroles réconfortante sans queue ni tête cherchant à l'éloigner de ses idées noirs. Peu à peu, je sens son corps se détendre et passer ses bras autour de moi, me ramenant encore plus contre lui, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Chaton, Chaton

-Je suis là… c'est finis Springtrap… c'est fini… je suis désolée mon Lapin…

-Non c'est de ma faute, je n'ai jamais voulue te faire de mal Chaton

-Je sais Springtrap… Tout va bien maintenant… c'est fini…

-je le méritait

-Non! Non dit jamais ça!… Personne ne mérite de souffrir à cause d'une erreur dont il n'est même pas conscient… surtout pas toi…

-Chaton

-Ne dit plus jamais ça… s'il te plaît…

-D'accord Chaton, d'accord

Relevant la tête pour fixer ses yeux dans les miens, il lève une main et vient m'essuyer la joue, ou coule plusieurs larmes dont je n'avais même pas conscience de leur présence, dans un geste doux et plein d'amour. Je viens appuyer ma joue contre sa main, profitant de la chaleur et de la douceur de la fourrure et fais de même avec lui, allant lui caresser doucement la fourrure de ses joues. Peu à peu, je viens coller mon front au sien, fermant les yeux en même temps que lui et soupir de bonheur, me s'entend plus à ma place que jamais depuis des semaine.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien moi ça va pas fort et pour tout vous dire la seule chose qui me permet de tenir est le faite d'écrire cette Fanfiction… enfin je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes problèmes et vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui j'en suis sur ne vous laisserai pas indifférent ^^**_

 _ **N'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en penser car cela me fait énormément plaisir dans recevoir (même si elle sont négatif du moment quelle sont constructive ^⁾**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à vous mes petits Chaton!**_

 _ **Chapitre 29:**_

 _ **Des retrouvailles pleine d'émotion**_

Nous restons tout les deux front coller pendant un moment puis je finis par m'écarter de lui doucement en me souvenant de l'état de ses bras à cause des griffes à Puppet. Je passe délicatement mes doigts dessus, essayant de ménager mes poignets en fragile dans l'action, et le sens tréssaillir quand je passe mes doigts la ou manque de la fourrure.

-Ça te fait mal?…

-Pas vraiment, c'est surtout désagréable

-On va aller voir Bonnie… il peux sûrement y faire quelque chose…

-Pas sûr qu'il veuille m'aider en sachant dans quelle état je t'ai mis Chaton

-A part Freddy, Puppet et moi personne est au courant…

-Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer Chaton Freddy à dû leur raconter

-Et bien je m'en fiche… ce ne sont as leur affaire mais les notre et je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus de te voir te faire attaquer par les autres a cause de ça!… Qu'ils essayent et ils auront à faire à moi! Poignets foulée ou pas!…

-D'accord Chaton d'accord, calme toi s'il te plais, tu vas te faire du mal, la tout va bien Chaton

-Ex… excuse moi… je… je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris…

-Ce n'est rien Chaton, tu avais trop de chose en toi et il fallait que ça sorte

-C'est… c'est la première fois que ça me fait ça…

-C'est que tu es sur la bonne voix pour guérir Chaton, tu te libère de tes anciennes entrave

-Tu crois?…

-J'en suis sûr

J'acquiesce doucement, encore perturber par mon excès de colère à l'instant. Springtrap viens frotter sa truffe à mon nez pour me détendre, ce qui marche instantanément, et je le remercie d'un sourire une fois complètement détendus et ravis de retrouver nos petites attention.

Springtrap me souris en retour, bien qu'un peu plus espiègle et me soulève d'un coup par les aisselles, me faisant miauler de surprise à sa grande satisfaction, puis me remet sur mes pied avant de se lever à son tour.

Je me détourne pour le bouder, croisant difficilement les bras sous ma poitrine, gonflant mes joues. Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Springtrap prend un air sadique puis viens poser ses doigt sur mes côtes avant de me chatouiller franchement sans me laisser aucune échappatoire.

A peine a t'il commencé sa torture que je me retrouve a me tortiller dan tout les sens, riant aux éclats et essayant de me dégager de lui pour le faire arrêter. Sans comprendre comment, j'arrive à me dégager de son étreinte chatouilleuse à mon plus grand soulagement et à sa grande surprise.

Je recule de quelque pas, respirant vite et fort soulager que la torture sois finit mais recommence à m'inquiétée et à reculer, quand il s'approche à nouveau de moi, un grand sourire joueur sur les lèvre et les doigts remuant.

-Chaton~ vient par ici~

-Non! Même pas en rêve!

-Chaton~

Mi-amusée, mi-effrayer, je quitte la salle en courant ne voulant pas subir de chatouille à nouveau. Pas déstabiliser pour un sou, Springtrap part à ma poursuite et me rattrape rapidement dans le couloirs. A peine attraper, il me torture à nouveau quelque minute avant de se stopper de lui même et de me laisser respirer un peu, un grand sourire sur les lèvre pour chacun. Ma respiration normale retrouver, je me blottit contre lui, appréciant a sa juste valeur notre complicité retrouver.

-Tu m'as manquer Springtrap…

-Toi aussi Chaton

-Tu… tu ne recommencera plus… pas vrai?…

-Non Chaton, plutôt me tuer que de te faire à nouveau du mal

-Et… et pour lui…

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, et même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi ton cœur va vers lui, je ne m'y opposerai pas

-Co… comment ça?…

-Quand le temps viendra, je me mettrai de côté pour ne pas déranger votre histoire

-Mais… mais non!… je veux pas!…

-Voyons Chaton, tu ne peux pas me demander ça ni le lui imposer, si tu l'aime alors je respecterai ton choix et me mettrai à l'écart

-Non! Tu n'as pas compris!… ce que je ressent pour Vincent… je le ressent aussi pour toi!…

-Quoi? Mais je croyais que…

-Je… je ressens exactement la même chose pour vous deux… c'est… c'est pour ça que j'étais bizarre c'est dernier temps… je… j'avais l'impression de ne pas être normale… que j'étais un montre de vous imposer ça… je ne savais plus ou j'en étais… et quand j'ai su… j'ai paniquée… j'en ai parlée avec Rosa… puis avec Freddy… et…

-J'ai mal compris et j'ai réagis comme les salops qui ton rendu comme ça

-Ce… c'était un mal entendu…

-Oui, je ne suis qu'un imbécile! Je suis rester buter sur lui sans entendre le reste!

-… Springtrap… si tu as réagis comme ça… c'est parce que tu m'aime bien?…

-«T'aimer bien?» Oh Chaton, je t'aime bien plus que ça! Tu m'as accepter, tu ma donner tout ce dot j'avais besoin sans te soucier du reste, moi qui avais mon corps, en plus d'un autres, en décomposition! Sans toi Chaton, je peux aller à la casse!

-Springtrap…

-Je ne vie qu'a tes côtés Chaton, je crains de plus en plus l'heure de mon inactivité et n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que la journée se termine au plus vite pour te retrouver!

-Spring… c'est…

-Je t'aime Chaton! Dans tout les sens du terme! N'en doute jamais

-Springtrap… c'est… je… moi aussi… je… je…

Les mots reste coincer dans ma gorge tel un bouchons, j'ai beau essayer de les prononcés, il reste coincer, m'étouffant presque, me frustrant et me faisant paniquer à l'idée qu'il ne comprenne pas. A ma panique, Springtrap me souris doucement et viens me porter à sa hauteur, me calant la tête dans son cou. Passant mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, en faisant attention à mes poignets, je viens frotter mon nez dans son cou pour me repaître de son odeur et pour m'aider à me calmer.

-Je… désolée… je voudrais le dire… mais je…

-Chut Chaton, ce n'est rien, tu n'est juste pas prête pour ça encore mais ça viendra

-Mais…

-J'ai compris Chaton, c'est le plus important

J'acquiesce doucement mais ma frustration reste a son plus haut niveau. Bien décider a lui montrer mes sentiments, je me recule de son cou et place mon visage la hauteur du sien avant de doucement poser mes mains sur ses joues sous son regard intrigué.

Sous ma timidité et mon stresse, mes oreilles et ma queue se rabatte et je sens le rouge montée a mes joue, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je prend mon courage a deux mains et je viens poser ma bouche sur la sienne en un léger bisous avant de me retirer rapidement et de retourner me cacher dans son cou, le visage cramoisie et le laissant sous le choque.

-Ne… ne m'en demande pas plus…

Reprenant c'est esprits, Springtrap joyeux et fière comme un paon s'exprime doucement

-Je n'en demandais pas autant Chaton, tu n'étais pas obligée

-Chut!…

-J'ai rien dit, cependant Chaton

A la fin de la phrase, je sens son attitude changer pour devenir plus chaude et dominante, il me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui et la fourrure de sa bouche vient frôler mon oreille droite. Il s'exprime alors à nouveau avec une voix bien plus basse et grave que toute à l'heure.

-Si l'envie t'en prend de vouloir recommencer à nouveau, je l'accepterai avec grand plaisir

-My… myah…

Fermant fortement les yeux, j'essaye d'endiguer les étrange frisson qui me parcours le corps et le tape légèrement avec ma queue quand je l'entend rire doucement à mon oreille, quand mon ronronnement se déclenche tout seul sous l'afflux de sensation. Bon joueur et ravis de son effet, Springtrap s'écarte de mon oreille pour me laisser reprendre contenance, et caresse mon dos de haut en bas en de grand geste apaisant, un sourire attendri au lèvre.

Quand je reprends enfin le contrôle de mon corps, je m'écarte légèrement de lui et lui rend son sourire avant de lui demander de me reposer par terre. Il s'exécute, non sans avoir frotter son nez au miens une dernière fois puis me dépose par terre en gardant cependant une grande proximité avec moi.

Sans le regarder, je viens attraper sa main avec ma queue et l'entraîne avec moi, prenant la tête du convois, vers la grande salle, les joue encore bien rouges. Cependant le silence de plomb qui nous accueil nous remet vite les idée en place et tout la joie et bonne humeur que Springtrap et moi partageons s'envole en un rien de temps. Le silence s'éternise de plus en plus avant d'être interrompue par Bonnie qui s'approche de nous et s'exprime calmement, sans colère.

-Viens Springtrap, je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts, il doit me rester encore un peu de fourrure.

-Je te suis

Springtrap se dirige vers lui et bien malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de le retenir par la main, tant bien que mal, à l'aide de ma queue, une peur sourde me vrillant le ventre. Comprenant de quoi il en retourne, Springtrap fait un signe de tête à Bonnie qui acquiesce et se dirige seul vers l'atelier pour préparer ce qu'il faut pour réparer Springtrap.

Se tournant vers moi, Springtrap entrouvre les bras me permettant de venir m'y réfugier entre et me sers contre lui, essayant de me rassurer à la fois par ses geste mais aussi par ses paroles.

-Tout iras bien Chaton, Bonnie va juste me réparer d'accord.

-Je… je sais… j'ai confiance en Bonnie… mais… je… je n'arrive pas a m'empêcher de craindre qu'il essaye aussi de…

-Calme toi Chaton, tu tremble comme une feuille, aller regarde moi

Passant doucement un doigt sous mon menton, il relève délicatement ma tête, m'obligeant à plonger mes yeux larmoyant dans les siens.

-Bonnie va seulement me remettre de la fourrure rien de plus, ça ne prendra pas énormément de temps et une fois finis je me dépêche de venir te retrouver Chaton

-Promis?…

-Promis Chaton, Tout iras bien, tu n'aura pas le temps de voir les heures passer que je serai déjà de retour à tes côtés

-D'a… d'accord…

-Mignon Chaton

Il vient frotter son visage au mien pour me récompenser et me rassurer, me calmant dans l'action, avant de se détacher doucement de moi et de rejoindre Bonnie dans l'atelier en fermant la porte derrière lui. Fixant la porte avec inquiétude, j'ignore les regards fixer sur moi mais je préfère intervenir quand je vois du coins de l'œil Chica se diriger vers moi, le regard à la fois inquiet et remplis d'incompréhension mélanger à de la colère.

-Non Chica… Cette histoire avec Springtrap est réglée… je ne veux plus en parler…

-Mais enfin mon Poussin c'est!

-C'est finis… un cause d'un malentendu Springtrap aussi bien que moi avons fait une erreur qui aurai pu nous coûtés bien plus chère que ce qu'on à maintenant… le sujet est clos maintenant

-Il aurait pu te tuer Poussin!

-Mais il ne la pas fait…

-Il peut tout aussi bien recommencé et réussir! c'est de la folie mon Poussin!

-Rien que mon existence est de la folie…

-Poussin…

-On fait tous des erreurs… vous comme moi… Bonnie a dû en faire aussi non?…

-Oui c'est vrai mais

-S'il te plais Chica… je vois bien que ça t'inquiète… t'effraie même… mais j'ai confiance en lui…

malgré tout ce qui à pu ce passer

-Quand bien même mon Poussin, c'est de la folie et je ne parle pas seulement de Springtrap

-Je sais mais… on ma toujours dicter ma conduite… toujours dirige ma vie… mes… partenaires… alors rien qu'une fois… une seule fois… j'aimerai être égoïste… et choisir avec qui je veux finir ma vie… ceux à qui je souhaite confie mon cœur…

-Oh mon Poussin

Attristée, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

-Je comprend mon Poussin, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi, tu es si fragile de ce côté là et ceux que tu as choisi peuvent te briser comme ils le veulent

-Quand bien même… je souhaite prendre ce risque…

-Tu es sur de toi Poussin?

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été Chica…

-Dans ce cas, et même si ça me tu de te le dire, si cela est vraiment ton choix alors je ne mis opposerai pas

-Merci Maman…

-Cependant, ils devront faire leur preuve avant de pouvoir aller plus loin qu'un simple contacte avec toi!

-Euh…

-Et je serai intransigeante la dessus! Ils devront prouver qu'il sont digne de toi avant d'espérer plus avec toi! Ça j'en fait mon affaire!

-Euh… d'a… d'accord…

Voyant que dans l'état ou elle est, je n'aurai pas le dernier mot, je préfère abdiquer et la laisser gérée ceci pour lui faire plaisir. L'atmosphère dans la salle c'est par contre totalement détendu à la déclaration de Chica et après avoir obtenue de tous de ne pas toucher à Springtrap et d'oublier les évènement passer, les conversation habituel reprenne, sur un ton bien plus léger. Cependant une ombre demeure au tableau et je me tourne vers Freddy pour avoirs mes réponses , Qu'il me donne après un soupir fatigué.

-J'ai envoyé Puppet dans la salle au hamacs pour qu'il réfléchissent à ses actes. Il est secoué cependant

-Je vois… je vais y aller… seule…

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Gamine

-Si justement… fais moi confiance… Il faut que je discute avec lui seule à seule… à cœur ouvert…

-Bon, si tu le dit alors je ne t'en empêcherai pas mais sois prudente

-Je le serai Freddy n'ours…

après un sourire rassurant à son encontre, je sors de la pièce et vais rejoindre celle au hamac, un peu inquiète de savoir dans quelle état je vais retrouver Puppet. Passant par la porte à l'aide de mon coude, je cherche sa présence des yeux avant de le repérer, rouler en boule dans le hamac ou je dors la plupart du temps, en train de serrer fort l'oreiller entre ses maigre bras et à pousser de petit cris triste et perdu.

Je souris à son comportement qui me rappelle le miens et vais doucement le rejoindre m'asseyant précautionneusement dans le hamacs à ses coté et le faisant sursauté dans la foulé. Plusieurs émotion passe sur son visage au moment ou il me reconnais, d'abord de la joie puis de l'hésitation et enfin de la honte mélanger à une profonde tristesse. Un autre petit sourire viens orner mes lèvre avant que je m'exprime calmement.

-Ce que tu as fait Puppet est très grave… Je vous avais pourtant dit la dernière fois de ne pas agir ainsi…

Je le vois baissé la tête est l'entend poussé un long cri de détresse

-J'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu as fait ça Puppet et crois moi, j'aurais agis pareil si c'était une personne étranger que t'avais fait dû mal… mais faire ça à un ami… encre plus à un membre de sa famille est très grave Puppet…

Je le vois acquiescer et essayer de retenir des hoquets et des sanglots qui lui monte a la gorge. Doucement, je viens me glisser dans le hamac, à ses côté, son dos venant se caler contre moi et avant d'avoir pu passer un bras autour de lui, Puppet se retourne et vient plonger son visage dans mon cou en passant ses propre bras autour de moi, s'agrippant a mes vêtement et poussant de petit cri suppliant.

-Écoute mon grand… Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que même si tes attention paraît d'un bon sentiment, le résultat n'en est pas moins grave… ce qui ma le plus déçu n'est pas le faite que tu n'est pas tenu ta promesse mais c'est le faite que tu tes attaqué à un membre de notre famille…

Je le sens trembler de plus en plus dans mes bras et sa peur devenir presque paniquer

-La famille c'est sacré Puppet… oui… on peut ne pas être d'accord… se disputer… se bagarrer même… mais en aucun cas se faire autant de mal… on doit être unis… si un étranger tente de te faire du mal… tout le monde se bat contre lui pour pour te protéger mais quand il y a un problème au sein même de la famille… on le laisse se régler entre les deux concerné… restant cependant jamais loin si besoin tu comprends?…

Il acquiesce de plus en plus tremblant et mal dans mes bras

-Tu sera puni pour ça Puppet… Comme punition tu devra aller nettoyer la salle des Toys et ramasser toute la fourrure que tu a arracher par terre mais surtout tu devra aller faire tes excuse à Springtrap pour tout le mal que tu a pu lui faire et lui et seulement lui décidera si oui ou non il te pardonne… Pour ma part

Il acquiesce mais se recroqueville de plus en plus sur lui même, près a s'enfuir au moindre rejet

-Pour ma part Puppet… je te pardonne… car même si tu n'en as pas confiance toi et moi nous ressemblons sur bien des points… toujours près à tout pour défendre ceux qui nous son chère mais gardant toujours au fond de nous une peur grandissante de nous faire rejeter… pas vrai?…

N'en croyant pas c'est oreille, il relève la tête, les yeux plein d'espoir et hoche fébrilement de la tête

-Cependant ne t'avise pas de recommencer car cette fois je ne te pardonnerai pas compris?…

Il acquiesce plus vivement et c'est avec enthousiasme qui se jette contre moi, poussant des cri ravit, me faisant rire doucement avec ma tête à sa joie. Attendant qu'il se calme, je le câline doucement avec ma tête à son plus grand bonheur puis après un dernier bisous sur le front nous nous relevons et partons rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle leur annoncer ma décision.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien (oui je sais que je suis en retard mais si vous voulez vous en prendre a quelqu'un prenez vous en à mes prof et leur stupide rapport de stage -')**_

 _ **N'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en penser**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à vous mes petits Chaton!**_

 _ **Chapitre 30:**_

 _ **Demande de pardon**_

Notre arriver dans la salle se fait remarquer et après quelques regards noirs envers Puppet, qui a trouver refuge dans mon dos à leur vue, je leur explique ce qu'il c'est passé et les décisions prise à son encontre. Freddy acquiesce au décision prise et fait comprendre d'un regard au autres de ne pas s'en mêlées.

Puppet profite alors de l'inattention des autres pour sortir de mon ombre et s'approcher de Freddy, tête basse et s'excuse a l'aide de petit cri faible. Je le regarde faire, à la fois fière et attendrie par sa démarche. D'abord surpris, Freddy acquiesce et après une caresse sur la tête de Puppet lui pardonnant mais lui fait parfaitement comprendre de ne pas recommencer.

Puppet acquiesce joyeusement puis commence a se diriger vers sa boite en sautillant. Je le rappelle cependant à l'ordre en me raclant la gorge assez grossièrement ce qui le fige sur place et tourné la tête prudemment vers moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose Puppet?… une certaine pièce à nettoyer par exemple?…

l'air interrogatif qu'il arbore au début de ma phrase laisse place à la compréhension et c'est beaucoup moins joyeux qu'il va récupérer une elle et une balayette dans la cuisine et se dirige en traînant des pieds vers la salle des Toys. Je le retiens juste une dernière fois avant qu'il sorte de la pièce.

-Je viendrais vérifier moi même le travail jeune homme alors fais ça bien…

Il acquiesce, prenant la situation un peu plus au sérieux et se dirige d'un bon pas vers la salle sous l'œil amusé des autres. Freddy me fait un légers signe de tête prouvant son accord avec la situation puis retourne a sa conversation avec Toy Bonnie qui le couvre amoureusement du regard.

Épuisé, je vais m'asseoir sur un canapé pour me reposer aussi bien le corps que la tête, que je bascule en arrière sur le dossier en fermant les yeux. Quand Chica viens vers moi pour savoirs ce que je veux manger, je lui dis doucement presque en chuchotant, ma commande et essaye de resté éveiller, luttant difficilement contre le sommeil qui essaye de me fauché.

c'est dix minutes plus tard que ma tête et mes oreilles se redresse en direction de l'atelier et vois apparaître un Springtrap tout neuf qui remercie Bonnie pour le travail accomplie. Bonnie qui rejoint d'ailleurs sa poule en cuisine pour discuter.

Le regard fixer sur mon lapin, je le vois me chercher du regard un eu inquiet et tendu mais le vois aussi se détendre très rapidement et un sourire apparaître sur son visage quand il me repère. Il s'approche de moi en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge et son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus.

-Tu vois Chaton, ça na pas pris une heures

-Oui… ça va mieux?…

-Oui regarde, comme neuf!

Il me tend ses bras que je viens effleurer doucement et en effet on ne vois même plus la différence entre les deux fourrure. La seul chose qui diffère c'est l'odeur qu'il y a sur la nouvelle fourrure, synthétique… je préfère largement celle de Springtrap… celui ci d'ailleurs ris doucement en me voyant froncer le nez.

-Eh ben alors Chaton? qu'est ce qui ne te plais pas?

-L'odeur…

-L'odeur?

-Oui… c'est… neutre… je préfère la tienne…

-A oui? Et elle est comment la mienne Chaton?

-Plus sucrée… chaude… rassurante…

-hmm

Il relève un bras a la hauteur de son nez et le sens plusieurs fois sous toute les couture avant de la laisser retomber

-Je ne sens rien pourtant

-C'est normal… on est tellement habituer à notre propre odeur qu'on ne la sens plus…

-Je vois, enfin tant que mon odeur te plais c'est le principale Chaton

-oui… et moi?…

-Et toi Chaton?

-Mon odeur… tu l'aime bien?…

-Ton odeur Chaton, elle m'enivre complètement

-A… a ce point?…

-Évidemment Chaton, je la respire à fond des que je le peux

Rougissent sous l'aveu, je détourne le regard, le faisant rire doucement à ma réaction. Je viens me réfugier contre lui pour me cacher et le tape avec ma queue.

-Arrête de te moquer…

-Pardon chaton mais tu es adorable ainsi

-Miou…

La gêne laisse place à la fatigue et je viens cacher mon baîllement contre son ventre et y frotte mon visage contre lui a défaut de pouvoir utilisé mes mains. Springtrap souris puis échange nos place, s'asseyant sur le canapé et m prend sur ses genoux me blottissent contre lui. Je soupir de bien être contre lui et ferme les yeux prête à m'endormir.

Je suis coupé dans ma tentative de repos par Chica qui arrive avec ma commande et à boire et qui en profite pour faire comprendre à Springtrap les futurs qui l'attend, ce que Springtrap accueil avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Satisfaite de son écoute, Chica retourne à ses activités, des idée d'épreuves sadique plein la tête, laissant le soin a Springtrap de me nourrir pour son plus grand plaisir, ma plus grande gêne et sous le regard goguenard des autres.

Mes rougeurs augmente au fur et à mesure du repas et tous ont la descense de ne rien dire sur ce fait, me laissant manger en paix. Je vois la fin de mon assiette arriver avec soulagement et le retour de Puppet dans la salle, la pelle pleine de fourrure vert claire qu'il va jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine avant de ranger la pelle et la balayette la ou ils les a trouver et de venir me chercher.

Cependant il se fige sur place en voyant sur qui je suis assise ce qui l'intimide, ne sachant quoi faire. Je le regard faire un léger sourire attendri au lèvre et l'encourage d'un signe de tête à s'approcher. Un peu déboussoler, il s'approche et se place devant nous, la tête rivé vers le sol. Springtrap le regarde faire en silence, l'expression neutre au visage mais se fait très attentif quand une suite de grincement bas se fait entendre.

Puppet s'exprime ainsi pendant quelque minute avant de se taire, laissant un silence angoissant pour lui, planer dans la salle. Je me tourne vers Springtrap attendant sa décision et je suis surprise de le voir fixer Puppet avec un sourire au lèvre, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire patienter dans l'angoisse de sa réponse en silence alors que ça décision est déjà prise.

Je lui donne un coup de coude au niveau du ventre pour le rappeler à l'ordre et après un regard d'excuse de sa part quand il croise le miens, courroucer, il décide enfin de s'exprimer.

-Redresse toi Puppet, tu es pardonné

Un grand soupir de soulagement se fait entendre et Puppet se redresse avec un grand sourire au lèvre. Springtrap reprend toute fois un air sérieux et s'exprime calmement

-Par contre Puppet, j'aurai un service a te demander

Puppet penche la tête sur le côté, interrogatif

-Si jamais je recommençais ce que j'ai fait, arrête moi a tout prix

-Springtrap!

-Promet le Puppet

Comprenant à quoi cela engage, Puppet acquiesce et montre ses griffe en avertissement, satisfaisant Springtrap qui le laisse retourner dans sa boite une fois l'accord passé, me laissant sous le choque

-Springtrap tu n'a pas besoin de…

-Si Chaton, Chica a raison, on est pas à l'abri d'un nouveau coup de folie de ma part, je préfère prendre les devant, pour ma tranquillité d'esprit

-Vous… vous nous avez entendu?…

-Oui, regarde moi Chaton

Je relève la tête, fixant mon regard dans le siens

-Tu m'as donner ta confiance Chaton et je ferai tout pour la garder intacte, quitte à avoir des jocker en cas de problème et j'en ferai de même avec lui

-Comment ça?…

-A son arrivé je lui ferai comprendre ce qu'il adviendra de lui si il ose encore te faire du mal

-Ne… ne le fait pas tout de suite…

-Mais Chaton

-Je comprend ce que tu veux faire Spring mais le menacer ne fera qu'envenimer la chose… et puis… je voudrais m'assurer que mes sentiment me soit retourner avant tout autre chose…

-Je comprend Chaton mais tu te doute bien qu'au moindre geste suspect de sa part il nous auras tous sur le dos en plus de moi

-Oui bien sur… j'ai des sentiment pour lui certes mais je ne suis pas encore maso… bien que j'en doute parfois…

-Maso Chaton?

-En gros… c'est tendre le bâton et prendre du plaisir à se faire battre avec….

-C'est bizarre

-Oui mais certaine personne aime ça… ou en ont besoins…

-Je ne comprend pas Chaton, comment peut on tirer du plaisir de la douleur ou même en avoir besoin?

-De ce que j'ai pu comprendre quand on me là expliquer… cette pratique ne se fait que dans la confiance…. l'un confie son corps à l'autre en toute confiance… il lâche prise et laisse l'autre lui apporter ce dont il a besoin tout en faisant intention à ne surtout pas dépassé les limites imposé…

-c'est spécial, Je me vois mal dans ce cas la

-Moi aussi… quand on m'as dit que dans cette pratique la douleur étais synonyme de plaisir… je me suis sentis mal…

-C'est normal Chaton, après ce que tu as vécu c'est normal que la douleur te rebute

J'acquiesce, mettant fin à la conversation en me blottissant contre lui, m'éloignant des regards curieux qui mon observé et écouter vivement lors de mon explication sommaire sur le SM ou je n'ai pas voulus rentré dans les détail compliqué.

Je recommence à somnoler dans son cou en ronronnant quand il commence à caresser mon dos mais je suis sortie encore une fois de ma somnolence par les jumeaux cette fois ci , qui m'interpelle en tapotant doucement ma cuisse et s'exprime a l'aide de rire et de «hello» sous le regard un peu agacé de Springtrap.

-Elle vous la racontera plus tard, laisser la dormir

Des «Hello» plus fort lui réponde et je préfère intervenir avant que la crise n'éclate

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?…

-Rien Chaton

-Springtrap…

Mon ton traînant et fatigué lui font comprendre que j'ai atteins ma limite niveau patience. Il soupir puis finis par s'avouer vaincu sous le regard fière des jumeaux.

-Ils veulent que tu leur raconte une histoire comme celle que tu raconte au enfants Chaton

-Et tu te met en colère pour ça?…

-Excuse moi de vouloir que tu te repose Chaton!

Son ton et son agacement me surprenne, j'essaie de calmer le jeu en donnant une petite tape, avec ma queue, derrière la tête des jumeaux qui ris de voir Springtrap dans cet état.

-Spring… regarde moi

Toujours agacé, il me regarde me faisant tressaillir et et déglutir difficilement sous l'intensité de son regards.

-Je ne t'accuserai jamais de vouloir prendre soin de moi… au contraire… je t'en suis reconnaissante de me protéger de mon pire ennemie… moi même… je n'ai jamais su prendre soin de moi même et te remercie de tout mon cœur de le faire pour moi… mais n'oublie pas que je peux et j'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décision à moins biens sur que je soit en danger mortel… d'accord mon lapin?…

-Oui Chaton, excuse moi

-Y'a pas de mal Spring…

Frottant mon visage au siens pour le détendre et arrive a lui tirer un sourire et la décontraction de son corps. Je me recale contre lui et commence à raconter une histoire aux jumeaux, et par extension aux autres qui écoutes, sur le fort et courageux Foxy le pirate qui tombe amoureux de la belle et superbe Princesse Mangle qui doit épouser par obligation un horrible tirant.

Je captive pendant un moment tout le monde en mettant des scènes de bataille et des scène d'amour soft dans l'histoire, faisant briller les yeux des jumeaux de mille feu, exciter par l'histoire et faisant rougir les deux protagoniste de l'histoire.

Quand je déclare «Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant pirate» une salve d'applaudissement retenti dans la salle, me faisant sourire et rougir de gêne. Les jumeaux commence à m'en réclamé une autre mais Freddy les calme en leur rappelant qu'il est l'heure daller se mettre en place.

En voyant leur air déçu je leur promet de leur raconter d'autre histoire une prochaine fois ce qui les réjouies et après un bisous sur le front de chacun, je le regarde partir souriant et main dans la main rejoindre leur salle. Peu à peu la salle se vide après des aux revoir chaleureux, me laissant seul avec Springtrap qui est le dernier encore debout.

Voyant sa réticence à retrouver sa scène, je lui souris doucement et lui propose de l'accompagner et de rester avec lui en attendant l'arriver du Patron. Il accepte un peu plus calme et c'est sans m'en laisser le choix qu'il me porte et commence à marcher vers la salle des Toys.

Le voyage se fait dans un silence agréable, chacun profitant de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Trop rapidement notre goût nous arrivons devant la salle des Toys et je sens Springtrap ralentir de plus en plus en arrivant vers sa scène.

-Springtrap… tu ne fais que reculer pour mieux sauter tu sais…

-Je sais Chaton, mais j'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que tout redeviennent pire

-ça ira Springtrap… je sais que ça fait peur mais demain soir quand tu te réveillera je serai là… à attendre ton réveil…

-Promis Chaton?

-Promis mon Lapin…

Il acquiesce puis après un bisous sur la truffe il me remet sur mes pieds et rejoins sa scène avec un soupir dépité. Je le suis et viens m'asseoir sur sa scène, m'appuyant contre sa jambe lui apportant chaleur et réconfort, le rassurant complètement. Il ferme alors les yeux et se fige dans sa position pour la journée quand l'horloge sonne six heures. Tenant ma promesse, je reste à ses côté jusqu'à l'arriver du Patron que je rejoins ensuite pour faire mon rapport.

-Bonjour Patron

-Bonjour ma petite Morgane, la nuit c'est bien passé dit moi?

-Très bien… j'ai réglée le problème de fourrure de Springtrap… tout ira bien maintenant…

-Parfait voila un problème de résolue, enfin deux problème si j'en crois le sourire épanouis que tu affiche sur ton visage, j'en déduis donc que tout c'est arranger?

-Oui… l'histoire appartient au passé maintenant…

-Tant mieux alors, vas te reposer dans la chambre en attendant que Rosa arrive

-D'accord, à plus tard…

-a plus tard, repose toi bien

-Merci patron… bonne journée…

Après un dernier signe de tête, je me dirige vers le bureau, récupérant les clé et ouvrant la porte avec ma queue, je suis devenue super forte à ce jeu là! Puis je vais m'écrouler purement et simplement sur mon lit et m'endors dans les minute qui suit dans un sommeil profond.

Tellement profond que je n'entend pas Rosa arriver dans la chambre, me changer et me glisser sous la couverture puis sortir de la pièce toujours aussi silencieusement et refermant la porte avec douceur me laissant récupérer mes heures de sommeil en moins


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ voilà un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissement après autant de sentimentalisme**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite également une bonne saint valentin (surtout aux célibataires dont je fait parti...)**_

 _ **N'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en penser**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à vous mes petits Chaton!**_

 _ **Chapitre 31:**_

 _ **Panique au restaurant**_

Je suis réveillée vers treize heure par une série de frissons d'effrois parcourant mon échine. Pourtant je ne constate aucun danger dans les alentours… c'est étrange… cependant le sentiment de malaise ne disparaît pas et se fait même de plus en plus persistant.

Complètement réveiller, je me lève du lit et me dirige prudemment vers le bureau, m'attendant au pire mais me rassure quand je croise le regard du patron, assis à son bureau en train de remplir des dossier administratif. Il m'accueille avec un sourire, me demandant si j'ai bien dormir, ce à quoi j'acquiesce, puis le regarde partir à la recherche de Rosa.

Je retourne dans ma chambre m'asseoir sur mon lit en l'attendant, souriant vivement quand je la vois arriver dans sa tornade de bonne humeur, habiller d'un corset très mignon et d'un pantalon noir collant, ses appendices de renard blanc sur elle et mes vêtement du jour dans sa main.

Je suis vite envoyer dans la salle de bain, Rosa sur mes talons et après une bonne douche bien relaxante et un bon séchage en règle, je me met en mode poupée et laisse Rosa m'habiller et me coiffer comme elle l'entend, faisant son plus grand bonheur et en papotant avec moi.

-Alors ma Puce, le patron ma dit que tu t'étais réconcilier avec ton copain?

-Oui… il m'a manqué… tu peux pas savoir à quelle point…

-Oh si j'imagine bien ma Puce, donc tout va bien maintenant?

-Oui… même si hier il à eu une réaction bizarre…

-C'est à dire?

-Bah… il c'est énerver à cause d'un truc ridicule… je sommeillais contre lui quand quelqu'un ma demander une histoire et il c'est énervé contre la personne… il était presque… mauvais…

-Étrange en effet, peut être qu'il à eu peur que cette personne t'éloigne à nouveau de lui et il a réagis plus violemment qu'il ne le souhaitait

-Il… il m'a dit qu'il avait peur que notre réconciliation ne soit qu'un rêve et que tout redevienne pire quand on se reverrait…

-Voilà qui confirme ce que je t'ai dit, laisse le juste s'apercevoir tout seul que l'histoire appartient au passé et ça ira de mieux en mieux

-D'accord…

-Bien! Aller tourne toi que je vois le résultat!

Je tourne sur moi même, la laissant m'inspecter sous toute les coutures puis m'arrête quand elle est satisfaite et me laisse entraîner par Rosa qui m'emmène en salle montrer son travaille et retrouver mon poste de conteuse pendant quelle retourne à l'accueil et que le patron va vérifier que tout va bien dans les autres salles.

Je suis accueillie par une série de «Chat!» et après avoir saluer et calmer tous ce beau monde je les emmène avec moi dans le nouveau coins histoire, un coin de la salle ou des centaine de cousin de toute taille on été installer par terre pour plus de confort, juste a coté de la boite à musique de Puppet.

Après un petit débats avec les enfant sur qu'elles animatronics serai le héros du jour, j'entame alors mon récit sur le pauvre Freddy, maltraité par sa belle famille mais qui tombe amoureux du beau et gentils Prince Toy Bonnie lors du bal d'anniversaire de ce dernier. J'arrive au passage ou Freddy s'enfuie du château au douze coups de minuit, perdant sa chaussure dans sa course dans les escaliers quand j'entends d'un coup hurler de douleur Rosa.

Me tournant dans sa direction, la vois soumis contre un homme cagoulé et armé qui lui à retourner le bras dans son dos et en voix six autres entré dans le restaurant, presque essoufflé, portant de nombreux gros sacs. Le plus baraqué d'entre eux tire au plafond faisant paniquer tout le monde avant d'hurler de nous coucher fasse contre terre.

Complètement terrorisé, les enfants cours rejoindre leur parents, agaçant l'homme qui à tirer et qui n'hésite pas a pointé son arme sur l'un d'entre eux pour le calmé à sa manière sous le regards désespérer de sa mère qui ne peut pas intervenir.

Le voyant faire, je me précipite sur lui, le percutant de plein fouet et le fait chuter au sol avec moi, déviant son tire au plafond. Complètement sonner par ma rencontre avec l'armoire à glace, j'essaie de reprendre mes esprit encore au sol tandis que l'homme se remet très vite sur ses jambe, plus énerver que jamais.

-Salope! Tu va voir ce qui arrive quand on me met en colère!

Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'envoie un bon coup de pied dans la tête, m'assommant presque complètement et faisant saigner violemment mon arcade sourcilière sous le regard terrifié des clients. Les pleurs des enfants et des famille résonne dans la pièce agaçant un peu plus l'homme.

-Fermer là! Crow! Prend le dernier sac et passe dans les rangs et récupère tout les objets de valeur que tu trouve! Et vous quatre aller chercher aller dans l'autre salle et ramener moi les autres clients pour qu'ils payent aussi! Tirer si ils n'obéissent pas!

Les hommes cité acquiesce et parte dans l'autre salle pendant que le dénommer Crow récupère téléphone et autre objets de valeur ainsi que les porte-feuille. Peu de temps après le départ des quatre hommes, on entends des coups de feu venir de l'autre salles et des hurlement de panique se faire entendre avant que les clients arrive dans la salle les main sur la tête, extrêmement pâle et rejoindre les clients déjà au sol et d'être également dépouillé de leur bien.

Un silence de plomb règne dans la pièce, même les animatronics se sont tue, à croire qu'on leur à coupé le courants. Le silence seulement entrecoupé de sanglot parfois déchirant des enfants complètement apeuré. Une fois tout les client dépouillé, Crow apporte le sac plus que remplis à son armoire à glace de chef qui se réjouit en voyant le butin.

-Qui aurai pu croire que le rafle d'une pizzeria compenserai notre manque de bol dans les banque s et nous rapporterai aussi gros hein les gars!

Tous acquiesce vivement, gardant cependant toujours un œil sur les otages. Reprenant peu à peu conscience, je gémis de douleur en essayant de bouger ma tête, entraînant une migraine épouvantable dans l'action et attirant le regard du chef sur moi.

-Dite les gars, ça vous dirais de vous amusé un peu? Après tout vous avez bien travaillé et puis il faut bien avouer que leur serveuse son très appétissante pas vrai Mike?

Le dénommer Mike ressert se prise sur le bras de Rosa la faisant hurler de douleur avant de renifler comme un porc dans son cou, faisant sangloter Rosa de terreur.

-Tout à fait Boss

Un vague d'excitation passe à travers les homme qui acquiesce vivement à l'idée avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Je me met à hurler de douleur à mon tour quand je me fait relever par les cheveux par leur chefs et frémis quand je vois son regard de grand malade.

-Celle là est pour moi! Faite vous plaisir avec les autres les mecs!

Sans en attendre plus, il se jette tels des chacal sur les femme, mère ou adolescente du groupe et les éloigne autant qu'ils peuvent, jetant par terre les enfant qui s'accroche désespérément à leur mère. Nous essayons toute de nous débattre comme nous le pouvons, excitant ou énervant nos tortionnaire qui n'hésite pas à frapper fort pour calmer les furies.

Cependant un rire récurant les arrête tous dans l'action, un rire d'enfants, joyeux et innocent attire notre attention et chacun cherche l'origine du son qui semble provenir du couloir menant à la deuxième salle. Les hommes, perdu, se tourne vers leur chefs en attente d'explication ou d'ordre, ce qui ne tarde pas à arrivée.

-Bande d'abruti finis! Je vous ai dit d'aller me chercher tout les monde ici! Aller me chercher se gosse!

Les quatre hommes concerné suivis de Crow se dépêche de lâcher leur victimes, qui rejoigne en pleures le groupe et sont vite récupérer par leur enfants, parents, amis ou mari qui s'empresse de les serrer contre eux de toute leur force, et se dirige pistolet en main à la recherche de l'enfant encore restant.

Tous extrêmement tendus, nous attendons le retour des homme dans un silence coupé à nouveau quelque minute plus tard par des bruit de lutte venant du couloir ou ils ont disparue affolant légèrement leur complice mais aussi les client qui s'attendent à les voir revenir plein de sang.

Un silence s'ensuit, bien plus lourd que précédemment, et un nouveau rire ce fait entendre et se rapproche de plus en plus de la salle. Une silhouette assez petite se dessine dans l'ombre et se fait de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure de son avancer.

Le chef de plus en plus tendu, s'avance prudemment le long de la scène, me tenant toujours par les cheveux et pointe son arme sur la silhouette qui arrive de plus en plus pour finir par s'arrêter dans la lumière, laissant tout le monde bouche bée à sa vue.

-Bordel mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque!

Baissant sa garde à la vue du nouvelle arrivant, je sens sa poigne se relâcher légèrement et en profite pour jeter un œil au nouveau venue et écarquille les yeux en le reconnaissant, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Ba… Balloon Boy…

Ce dernier continue de rire, les yeux ayant viré au noir et blanc inversé, s'est fixé sur le boss qui commence à perdre son sang froid et ses couleur quand les enfant commence à l'appeler à l'aide

-La ferme sale mioche! c'est pas une stupide machine qui donne des ballons qui va vous sauvez! Fermer la avant que je vous…

-Boss derrière toi!

-Quoi!?

San avoir eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouve suspendue dans les airs par un Freddy au yeux tout aussi noir que Balloon Boy, lui faisant lâcher son arme et moi dans l'action. Je m'effondre à terre, incapable de rester sur mes jambes et Rosa profite de l'état de panique de son ravisseur pour lui mettre un bon coup de coude dans les côtes le faisant la relâcher et l'achève avec un immense coup de pied, sertis de magnifique botte clouté, dans les partis génital, le mettant K.O dans l'instant. Elle parvient a reculer de quelque pas avant de de s'effondrer au sol, tremblante de tout ses membres.

Le Boss, toujours suspendu dans les airs par Freddy, entouré des animatronics originaux, essaie de se débattre et de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Les Toys s'avance a leur tour dans la salle , dépassant Balloon Boy, avec accroché au bras de Toy Bonnie le patron qui se tiens l'arrière de la tête, la ou un énorme renflement se fait voir.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel!

-Ça mon gars, c'est le système de défense du restaurant

-De quoi tu parle le vieux! Depuis quand un putain de restaurant pour enfants à besoin d'un putain de système de sécurité?!

-Depuis que des con dans ton genre s'amuse a braquer les restaurant familiaux!

Le boss allait encore dire quelque chose mais Freddy resserre sa prise sur lui le faisant hurler de douleur. Encore au sol,complètement sonner, je n'arrive pas a me relever et frémis quand des gros bruit de pas suivit d'un gros crissement et une sorte d'éclatement me font mal au oreille et me fais me recroqueviller sur moi même.

Je suis soudainement soulever du sol et blottit contre une grosse masse chaude et duveteuse au poile vert claire qui émet un puissant grondement dans la direction du boss. Reconnaissant sans peine Springtrap c'est avec un profond soulagement que je me laisse aller contre lui. Cependant un nouveau cri de douleur me fait revenir à la réalité et je me tourne vers Freddy, le regardant que d'un œil.

-Freddy… Ne fait pas ça…

Un concert de grognement mauvais me répond et effraye les clients en plus des enfants. Je me force à recommencer ne voulant pas voir un meurtre en directe.

-Ils… ils faut qu'il soit juger… Ne fait pas ça… tu effraye les enfants…

Ma dernière phrase semble faire mouche car il desserre sa poigne du Boss sans pour autant le relâcher. Je soupir de soulagement et m'exprime à nouveau

-Enfermez les tous dans la salle au objets cassé et rester devant la porte le temps que j'arrive pour fermé à clé…

Bien que réticent, ils acquiesce et c'est suivis des Toys, à part de Toy Bonnie, qu'ils emmène nos ravisseur dans la salle concerné. C'est alors avec un grand soulagement que je vois leur yeux redevenir normaux et regarde Chica aller relever Rosa et l'emmener s'asseoir avant de retrouver sa place initiale. Je me laisse alors aller quelque instant dans les bras de Springtrap le temps de retrouvé mes esprits. Les clients cependant regarde les animatronics d'un œil inquiet mais c'est un enfant qui débloque la situation en parlant tout fort.

-Ta vue Maman? Grande sœur Chat avait raison! Freddy il a tout fait pour nous sauver!

-Oui mon cœur… en effet…

-Je souris doucement en l'entendant et je regarde le patron, toujours soutenue par Toy Bonnie, s'approcher de moi, son téléphone à la main

-Bon travail, la police ne va plus tarder et il envoie avec eux des pompier et ambulancier

-Tant mieux…

-Je te suggère de vite aller verrouillé le débarras car je ne sais pas combien de temps les animatronics resteront en alerte.

-Oui… j'y vais…

Je me dépêtre difficilement de l'étreinte protectrice de Springtrap mais après une promesse de vite revenir pendant qu'il surveille si tout va bien ici tant que je ne suis pas là, je peux enfin poser pied à terre et me dépêcher d'aller verrouiller la salle.

Fébrilement, je me déplace pas à pas dans le couloir en longeant le mur,encre sous le coup des émotion Mais je me retrouve d'un coup tirer à l'intérieur de la salle au hamacs par deux bras fort, armé d'un pistolet et me retrouve propulsé au sol par Crow qui à réussi à échapper à Freddy et au autres.

-Si je dois finir en prison autant que je m'éclate avant!

A nouveaux sonner je n'entends pas ses parole n'y son approche mais arrive a percevoir d'un coup le bruit d'un bagarre à l'endroit même ou il se trouvait quelque instant plus tôt avant de me balancer au sol. le gros bruit d'un corps tombant au sol me fait sursauter violemment avant qu'une présence rassurante se fasse sentir à mes côtés et qu'une chemise violette familière ne se pose sur moi.

-Eh ben alors mon Chat tu t'attire que des ennuie à ce que je vois?

-…

-Petit chat? Tu m'entends?

-Vin… Vincent…

-Oui mon Chat, content de voir que tu reconnaît ton maître

-Mal…

-Je sais, reste tranquille le temps que je lui règle son compte et je suis tout à toi, enfin je devrai plutôt dire l'inverse

-C'est… pas le moment…

-Tu devrai écouter ta salope, Enflure! Je vais en finir avec toi et je pourrais la baisser autant de fois que je le voudrais!

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser poser tes sales mains sur mon chat!

-Bien sur que tu vas le faire, à moins que tu résiste au balle mais j'en doute fort

Arment son arme fixé sur Vincent, tout ce passa alors très vite quand Crow actionna la gachette. Vincent ferma les yeux, attendant l'impacte de balle qui ne vint jamais et fut remplacé par un corps le rencontrant durement et d'un hurlement de douleur puissant suivit d'un bruit de chute.

Ouvrant les yeux, Vincent me vois alors me tordre de douleur au sol, me tenant fortement mon mollet droit qui pisse le sang à l'endroit ou la balle a perforer et est ressortie de l'autre coté. Pris d'un accès de rage Vincent se tourne vers le tireur et lui assène un puissant coup de poing dans le nez qui le met K.O dans l'instant.

Ne s'occupant plus de lui, il se tourne vers moi, toujours gémissante et sanglotant de douleur et vient s'agenouiller précautionneusement à mes côtés avant de passer un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes épaules.

-Ça va aller Petit Chat, accroche toi!

Se relevant avec facilité, en me portant, il se met alors à courir vers la grande salle croisant policier et gendarme venue en aide à l'entente du coup de feu et qui n'arrive pas à l'arrêter dans sa course. Gémissant de douleur sous les secousse de sa course , j'en viens à le mordre à l'épaule pour endiguer la douleur et en vient à le faire saigner sous la pression exercer par mes crocs.

Pas perturber pour autant , Vincent arrive en trombe dans la selle principale ou policier, gendarme, pompier et ambulancier s'occupe des client, enfant et employé. Un ambulancier le vois alors arriver et viens tout de suite à notre rencontre à la vue de mon état.

-Vite! Par ici Monsieur! Amener la dans le camion pour les soins d'urgences!

Vincent s'exécute sous le regard choqué et remplis d'incompréhension des clients, employé et animatronics encore présent. Vincent me dépose alors dans le lit disposé dans le camion et raconte ce qu'il c'est passé pendant que les ambulanciers s'affaire autour de moi pour endiguer la perte de sang. Je sombre finalement dans l'inconscience quand Vincent est sortie du camion et embarqué pour des soin pour la morsure.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ voilà un nouveau chapitre après ce temps d'absence ( que je doit a la maladie et au vacance (divine invention *0* ))**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine à vous mes petits Chaton!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 32:**_

 _ **Réveil difficile**_

Je me réveil dans un gros brouillard, les yeux à peine entrouvert, je peine à reconnaître ma chambre et me sens entraver par les couverture poser sur moi. Une forte respiration se fait entendre à ma gauche et je m'étonne de trouver Vincent, sagement endormie sur une chaise posée à côté du lit et dont la moitié du corps est affalé sur le matelas.

Encore un peu plus perdu, je vois alors entrée Rosa dans la chambre avec un plateau garni à la main, qu'elle vient poser sur la table de nuit à côté de Vincent. Se tournant alors dans ma direction, elle se fige à ma vue, les yeux écarquiller. Je l'observe hagard et elle finit par se débloquer et contourner le lit pour venir s'installer à mes côtés et chuchoter doucement.

-Bon retour parmi nous ma Puce

-Bonjour Rosa… Qu'est ce que…

-Bonsoir serait plus exacte, de quoi tu te souviens exactement?

-Je… c'est flou… comme du brouillard… on était dans le restaurant… des… des hommes son entrée…

-C'est bien ma puce, continue

-Ils… ils nous ont pris en otage… mais il y a eu un problème… et… les animatronics sont intervenus… après… c'est… je… je sais plus…

-C'est pas grave ma puce, tu devais aller enfermer les hommes à clé dans le débarras mais tu t'es fait attraper par l'un dès seule qui c'est échapper, il y a eu une bagarre et Vincent est intervenue

-Oui… Vincent l'avait mis à terre… il s'occupait de moi quand l'homme s'est relevé et à pointer son arme sur lui… J'ai eu tellement peur et je me suis jeter contre Vincent quand il a appuyé et j'ai ressentie une grande douleur dans le mollet…

-Tu tes reçu la balle, heureusement elle a traverser le mollet, les ambulances sur place t on soigner comme il le pouvait, tu n'as pas été amené à l'hôpital, les homme qui nous on attaquer on d'abord braqué une banque et on fait plusieurs victimes, les hôpitaux sont débordés et comme ils ont réussi à te stabiliser tu à été autorisé à rentrer chez toi à condition que tu te ménage.

-Co… comment ça c'est passé après…

-Tout le monde à vite été pris en charge soit par des policier, ambulancier ou pompier, à par toi et le patron qui sans sort avec une énorme bosse sur la tête, il n'y a eu aucune victime ni blessé.

-Tant mieux alors… et les animatronics?

-Ils ont aidé les policiers à emmener les homme au porte du restaurant avant de reprendre leur place bien que le lapin vert à pris bien plus de temps

-C'est… c'est à dire?…

-Il est rester près de la porte du restaurant où se tenait les ambulance ou tu à été emmené puis il est retourner à sa place quand on a su que tout allait bien

-C'est… c'est étrange en effet…

-En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillée, si tu savais la peur que j'ai eu quand ont a vue Vincent courir avec toi, la jambe en sang, dans ses bras

-Ça fais longtemps que je dors?…

-Une semaine, ce qui est normal d'après les médecins

-D'accord… désolée de vous avoirs inquiétée…

-C'est rien ma Puce tu était entre de bonne mains et puis tes poignets on pu finir de guérir tranquillement.

Elle complète sa phrase avec un clin d'œil complice quand je fait bougé mes poignet pour vérifier et c'est vrai que je peux bouger mes poignet sans mal maintenant, elle me fait un léger signe de tête vers Vincent qui dort toujours profondément et je viens inconsciemment poser ma main dans ses cheveux et suis surprise quand il vient chercher plus de contacte allant jusqu'à attraper ma main et le serrer contre lui en marmonnant.

-Il a finit par s'écrouler, en plus de te veiller la journée si jamais tu venais à te réveiller, il assurait ton rôle de gardien de nuit.

-Et le plateau repas?…

-Ça? c'est parce que monsieur et tellement plongé dans sa surveillance qu'il en oublie de se nourrir, je viens donc lui apporter un plateau sous ordre du patron

-D'accord… Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui…

-Pourquoi tu me remercie pour lui ma Puce?

-Parce que je le connais… Son égo de mâle ne te remerciera jamais…

-Oui c'est pas faux

On rigole doucement toute les deux, profitant du sommeil de Vincent pour nous moquer un peu de lui. Un fois calmer, Rosa me met au courant des derniers des dernier événement notamment la réparation du restaurant pour enlever et boucher les trou des impacte de balle.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour vous après que je sois amené en soin?…

-Vincent a été emmené à son tours

-Comment ça?… Il est blessé?!…

-Quand il ta portée tu a ressentir les secousses de sa course, tu as alors voulu endiguer la douleur en mordant le premier truc qui te venais sous la main et il s'est retrouvé avec une énorme marque de dents à côté du cou.

-Aie…

-Oui enfin, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, il en est même fière bizarrement

-Et pour toi?…

-Après que Chica soit venue me relever et déposer sur un canapé, des pompiers sont venue me voir pour savoir si j'avais besoin de soins puis des gendarme mon interroger et on pris ma déposition, le patron à appelé Ania qui est venue en vitesse me récupérer en catastrophe et elle s'est retrouver avec un koala à la maison pendant plusieurs jour

-Un… koala?…

-Oui, je me suis accroché à elle et pendant deux jour il m'était impossible de passer une journée sans que je l'ai dans mon champs de vision ou que je m'accroche à elle.

-Mais… tu es revenue?…

-Oui, c'est dure et Ania à du rester a mes côté les premier jour mais je me remet doucement même si je refuse de revenir en caisse à l'accueil pour l'instant

-C'est normal…

-En tout cas ce sale porc m'a définitivement dégoûté des hommes!

-Quelle dommage, je suis de pouvoir te faire aimez ça pourtant

On sursaute tout les deux et tournant notre regard vers Vincent qui nous observe les yeux encore ensommeillé mais avec une lueur amusé dans le regard. Reprenant vite contenance Rosa réplique alors.

-Fais gaffe à toi Purple Guy car si je suis jalouse, Ania l'est dotant

Je le sens se tendre et raffermir sa prise sur ma main pendant qu'il marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante alors que Rosa se pavane, heureuse de lui avoir cloué le bec. Je me manifeste alors, revenant sur un point que m'intrigue.

-Purple Guy?… Qu'est ce que c'est?…

-Ça ma Puce, c'est le résultat de ma jalousie car vois tu ce jour là il n'y a pas que c'est vêtement qui était violet

-Co… comment ça?…

-Disons qu'un pot de peinture violet c'est mystérieusement retrouvé au dessus d'une certaine porte au moment ou il l'ouvrait

-Oh… d'a… d'accord…

-Ne t'avise même pas de m'appeler ni même de parler de cet histoire à qui-qu'on que Petit Chat compris!

-Pro… Promis…

Le regard noir qu'il me lance me suffit pour me faire perdre mes couleurs et mon amusement en imaginant Vincent recouvert de la tête au pied par de la peinture. Cependant Rosa ne l'entend pas de cet oreille et lui met une tape derrière l tête avant de lui faire la remontrance du siècle, qui lui coupe le sifflet. Il se fait même renvoyer de la chambre et envoyé manger son plateau dans le bureau du patron pendant que Rosa m'aide à me lever puis à me changer.

Rien que me lever et aller à la salle de bain fut une épreuve surtout quand Rosa me présente deux bâton épais munis de poignet et qui englobe le haut de mes bras et qu'elle a appelé béquille. C'est deux bâton sont censé m'aider à marché pendant ma convalescence… je dis bien « censé! »car je n'ai pas arrêter de trébucher ou de m'emmêler les pattes avec ses horreurs!

Après une douche tout en souplesse car ont a du éviter de mouiller mon mollet droit à cause du bandage, elle me fait enfiler une robe noire assez simple, cintrer sur la taille, avec un décolleté en V et qui s'arrête au dessus des genoux évitant ainsi à mon mollet d'être enserrer et écraser par un pantalon trop serré.

Habiller et coiffer comme le souhaitait Rosa, elle m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, qui ne ma jamais paru aussi loin qu'aujourd'hui surtout à cause de ses put… saloperie de béquille! Rosa m'ouvre la alors porte et la retient le temps que je passe. A peine la porte franchie que je me prend à nouveau les pieds dans les béquille et que je plonge tête la première sur le sol. Je me fait souplement réceptionné par deux bras fort avant d'avoir atteint le sol et je suis blottie dans la seconde contre un torse chaud à l'odeur envoûtant.

-C'est pas vrai Petit Chat! Tu ne peux pas rester deux seconde sans te mettre en danger!

-Par… Pardon…

-Tch! C'est pas possible!

A peine a t il finit sa phrase que je me retrouve porté dans les bras d'un Vincent très agacé, qui part en direction de la salle principal, laissant son plateau au soin de Rosa, bizarrement au ange, qui nous dépasse en sautillant et rejoint la grande salle bien avant nous. N'ayant rien à faire pendant le petit voyage, j'en profite pour observer Vincent sous toute les couture, ronronnant faiblement sans m'en rendre compte.

Sentant mon regard, Vincent se tourne d'un coup vers moi, me prenant en flagrant délit de relookage et me faisant s'empourprer de honte de m'être fait avoir. Le sourire de Vincent prend alors un sadique et il vient alors chuchoter bassement à l'une de mes oreilles que je lui offre inconsciemment quand je cache ma tête dans son cou pour échapper à son regard.

-Ce que tu vois te plais Mon Chat?

-Je… c'est…

-Ne sois pas timide voyons, ou est passé le Tigresse qui ma laissé cette belle et délicieuse marque?

-Elle… elle est pas là!… elle a disparu…

-Vraiment? Est si j'essayais de la faire revenir quand dis tu?

-Quoi?!… Non! c'est… Ah!

Un drôle de son sort de ma gorge quand il vient délicatement lécher mon cou de haut en bas me faisant trembler de façon incontrôlable et planté mes griffe dans ses épaules. S'amusant de ma réaction, Vincent recommence deux ou trois fois puis s'exprime chaudement.

-Ne te retient pas Mon Chat, exprime toi autant que tu veux

-N… non… pas normal…

-Bien sur que si Petit Chat, Tes gémissements sont exquis

-Non… pas gémissement… gémissement… douleur…

-Pardon?

Se stoppant totalement, il me permet de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer mes tremblement et les battement éradiqué de mon cœur qui semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort.

-Explique toi Petit Chat! Comment ça c'est douloureux?! Ça ta fait mal?!

-N… Non!… ce… c'était étrange… mais… ça ne faisait pas mal…

-Alors de quoi tu parle?

-C'est… je n'ai pas gémis… si je le fais… c'est parce que j'ai mal… mais la non… alors sans était pas…

Me regardant avec incrédulité, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de littéralement éclaté de rire, nous faisant tressauter tout les deux, l'obligeant à me déposer sur mes pieds, se retrouvant incapable de soutenir mon poids en plus de son fou rire.

Je le regard rire à la fois honteuse et triste mais c'est finalement la colère qui prend le dessus, dominant toute les autre émotions. Me contenant difficilement, je me détourne de lui et me dirige en boitant violemment vers la grande salle qui est à quelque mettre de nous.

A mon départ, Vincent se calme et me rejoint en trois enjambé en essayant d'attirer mon attention en posant sa main sur mon épaule mais mon regard légèrement bleuté et le grondement mauvais qui sort de ma gorge la lui fait retirer prudemment.

-Fâché Petit Chat? Ou Frustré peut être?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre! Laisse moi tranquille!…

D'un coup, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, lui me surplombant totalement,plaquant ses mains contre le mur tout près de ma tête, n'ayant pas apprécier mon ton mauvais, il finis par s'exprimer d'une voix dure.

-Je crois que tu oublie à qui tu t'adresses Petit Chat, continue ainsi et la punition tombera

-… J'en ai marre…

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit que j'en avait marre! Marre d'avoir mal! Marre de ne pas comprendre mes réaction! Marre de subir les moqueries des autres parce que je ne comprend pas ou ne connaît pas! Marre d'avoir peur! Marre d'être faible! Marre de subir un imbécile qui me souffle le chaud et le froid et avec lequel je ne sais plus sur quelle pied danser!

-Petit Chat!

Je le coupe en continuant à vider mon sac, tout en commençant à lui frapper le torse, ce qu'il laisse faire au bout d'un moment vu la faiblesse des coups.

-Marre de souffrir dans ma poitrine! MARRE DE TOUT! MARRE D'ÊTRE UN MONSTRE! Marre de… marre… j'en ai marre…

Éclatant en sanglot violent, je me laisse glisser contre lui complètement épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Complètement silencieux, Vincent me ramène contre lui, plongeant mon visage dans son cou puis place ses bras autour de moi en soutien et pour soulager mon mollet.

Nous restons comme ça un moment, moi, me libérant de ma colère, ma rage, mes peurs et tristesse de ces dernier jours et lui me soutenant silencieusement venant de temps en temps masser ma nuque quand mes sanglot m'étouffe. Je ne sais combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis le début de ma crise, il m'a semblé entendre des voix parlé près de moi mais j'ai à peine saisie de qui elles venaient et de quoi elles parlaient. Quand mes yeux on enfin arrêter de déverser toute l'eau qu'il avait en stock, Vincent parle doucement en voyant que je ne souhaite pas sortir de mon refuge.

-Ça va mieux Petit chat?

-Oui…

-Bon alors regarde moi maintenant

Hésitante, je finis par sortir de son giron et le regarde timidement

-Ouvre bien grand tes oreille car ce que je vais te dire ne sera ni redis ni aborder plus tard, si tu me le redemande, je le n'irai en bloc!

-D'a… d'accord…

-Bien, alors… ex… excuse moi… il est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier ton passé et donc tes réaction que son parfois hilarante sauf pour toi, et avant que tu demande c'est l'ours et le lapin vert qui mon mis au courants, de plus avec les évènement récent je peux un peux près comprendre que tu sois à fleur de peau.

-Oui… pardon…

-J'en ai vu d'autre Petit Chat et c'est pas avec tes frappe de Chaton de trois kilos que tu me fera mal

-Mes frappe de Chaton de… Eh!

Il explose de rire à ma tête indigné mais se calme assez rapidement en me remettant contre lui

-Tu n'as plus rien à me dire Petit Chat?

-Euh… non…

-Sur? Tu n'as vraiment aucune explication par rapport à un certain «imbécile qui te souffle le chaud et le froid et avec lequel tu ne sais plus sur quelle pied danser?»

-N… non…

-Ah bon? Nous en reparlerons alors, attend toi au pire torture qui soit pour que j'ai le dernier mots. Quand j'en aurai finis avec toi, tu trembleras de tout ton être, tu aborderas une jolie couleur rouge comme celle que tu as en se moment sur tes joues et tu n'auras plus que moi dans la tête me suppliant de recommencer.

-Myah…

Une puissante vague de chaleur suivit de nombreux frisson me traverse de part en part à sa déclaration faisant accélérer mon cœur et actionnant mon ronronnement à ma plus grande gêne. Satisfait par mes réaction, il en rajoute une dernière couche en mordant mon cou au même endroit qu'il l'avait fait la première fois puis s'exprime.

-Comme ça tu n'oublieras pas ma promesse de torture Petit Chat

Légèrement tremblante, j'acquiesce difficilement dans son cou et essaye de reprendre contenance ce que j'arrive à faire quand il me laisse un peu d'espace.

-Si le Petit Chat à repris du poil de la bête peut être pourrons nous enfin rejoindre la grande salle avant que les peluches ne se réveillent.

-Il est déjà l'heure?…

-Oui , tu nous a fais attendre longtemps avant ton réveil Petit Chat.

-Pardon… on… on y va?…

Au moment où j'essaie de me décoller de lui, je me reçois un énorme claque sur les fesses qui me fait glapir de surprise et de douleur. Je regarde alors Vincent qui sourit sadiquement avant de me les caresser puis de me porter alors que reprend une couleur tomate.

-Ça c'est pour t'être moquer de ton maître pendant son sommeil Petit Chat, ne recommence pas ou je serais plus méchant.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bonjour et surprise mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ voilà un nouveau chapitre surprise pour me faire pardonner de se temps d'absence**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine à vous mes petits Chaton!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 33:**_

 _ **Retrouvaille**_

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle Vincent va me déposer sur le canapé le plus proche et face de la scène. Je le remercie quand il me dépose mais je suis coupé en plein dans mon mot par ses lèvre qu'il pose sur les miennes une demi seconde avant de se reculer, triomphant quand je ne peux plus dire un seul mot sans bégayer.

S'apprêtant à recommencer il est coupé dans son action par les légers mouvement de Freddy qui commence à se réveiller. Il se redresse alors, me tourne le dos et reste devant moi, bras croisé, me cachant de la scène.

Suivant l'exemple de Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy et Chica s'éveille à leur tour prenant leur temps de bien s'étirer et de rejoindre Foxy posté devant la scène à l'endroit où tout le monde se rejoint habituellement. Les Toys ne tarde pas à arriver cependant Springtrap manque à l'appel. Après les salutation habituel, Chica se tourne vers Vincent, agacé quand elle aperçoit le sourire amusé de Vincent.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amuse sale humain!

-Moi? Mais rien du tout ma poule, je comptais vous faire une surprise mais bon si tu le prend comme ça

-On en veut pas de ta surprise! La pauvre Mangle en est encore honteuse de la dernière!

Cette dernière d'ailleurs essais de se caché derrière Foxy pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

-Que de méchanceté avec moi, j'ai ramené mon animal de compagnie mais si personne ne veut le voir.

L'amusement grandissant de Vincent irrite de plus en plus Chica qui est prête à exploser d'un instant à un autre, Freddy décide donc 'intervenir avant qu 'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

-Les animaux sont interdit dans le restaurant

-Ah mais celui ci est très propre et sait tenir bien que le dressage ne soit pas encore complet

-Je ne veut pas le savoir, sa place n'est pas ici

-C'est la que tu te trompe mon cher Ours

Son sourire s'agrandis encore plus avant qu'il ne se décale sur le côté ma laissant ainsi à la vue de tous. Tous se fige, incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, ayant du mal à y croire. Je regard Vincent à la recherche d'un peu d'aide mais à son air réjoui devant le spectacle me décourage dans l'instant. Je décide alors de faire un léger signe de main avant de parler doucement:

-Euh… Bonsoir…

c'est le déclic qui déclenche un immense tsunami appelé animatronics qui nous fonce dessus, Chica en tête. Arrivant à notre hauteur, Chica envoie volée Vincent à travers la pièce avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer contre elle a m'en étouffé.

-Oh mon Poussin! J'ai eu tellement peur! Comment vas tu?! Quand est ce que tu tes réveillées?! Tu as faim?! Le sale humain ne ta pas fait de mal?! Est ce que…

-Chica… tu m'étouffes…

-Oups, pardon mon Poussin

A peine m'a t-elle reposer sur le canapé que je me retrouve dans les bras d'une autre animatronics toute aussi douce mais bien plus marrons

-Tu nous à fais peur Gamine

-Pardon Freddy n'ours…

On reste quelque minute ainsi avant que je passe de bras en bras pour qu e chacun est son câlin rassurant, même les Toys, dont je ne suis pas vraiment très proche on eu le droit a leur câlin avant que je ne soit reposer sur le canapé. Voyant Chica piétiné le sol, la tête plein de question à poser, je l'anticipe en répondant au précédente.

-Ça va… je me suis réveiller il n'y a pas longtemps… oui j'ai faim… et non… il ne ma rien fait

Ne s'y attendant pas, Chica beugue un peu faisant rire les autres et se reprend vite quand trois silhouette, dont l'une noir à face blanche et les deux autre qui se ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau sauf pour les couleur, me saute dessus, tremblant et exprimant des sanglot mi triste, mi soulagé.

J'essaye comme je le peu de les serrés tout trois contre moi, me faisant douce et rassurante en les berçant doucement pour les calmer sous le regard attendri des autres. Plus loin Vincent regarde la scène blasé quand Chica vient le rejoindre, ignorant complètement le regard noir qu'il lui lance pour son vole plané à travers la salle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux la poule!

-Va le chercher

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi moi!

-Parce que tu es le seul à encore pouvoir le faire réagir! Dépêche toi avant que je ne t'y envoie en volant!

La perspective d'un nouveau vole planer ne l'enchantant guère. Vincent se dirige vers la salle des Toys en grommelant tout un tas de nom d'oiseau envers un gros oiseau trop jaune et grande à son goût. Arriver dans la salle des Toys, il se dirige directement vers la scène de Springtrap qui est rester en position de veille, les yeux fermé. A son approche Springtrap ouvre les yeux mais le regarde amorphe.

-Bouge toi le lapin

-Pourquoi faire

-Parce que une poule trop jaune et trop grosse à dit que tu devais venir!

-Dit lui que je n'en ai pas envie

-Je ne suis pas un putain de messager! Va lui dire toi même!

-Pas envie

-Je vais me faire une carpette en peau de lapin! Dépêche toi de bouger tes fesses si tu ne veux pas que je ne t'y amène moi même par les oreilles! Y à quelqu'un qui veut te voir!

-Dit à Chica que…

-C'est pas elle qui veut te voir!

-Comment ça?

-Bouge tes fesses si tu veux le savoir!

Sans un mot de plus, Vincent quitte la pièce laissant un Springtrap perdu et intrigué derrière lui. La curiosité finit par l'emporter et c'est doucement qu'il rejoint la grande salle ou tout le monde est étrangement réunis autour d'un canapé. Il s'approche alors calmement avant de se figer sur place.

Continuant de réconforter Puppet et les jumeaux comme je le pouvais a l'aide de câlin, bisous, bercement et parole rassurante j'arrive enfin à le décoller de moi pour pouvoir leur parler doucement.

-Je vais bien d'accord… plus de peur que de mal… mais BB… ne recommence plus jamais ça compris… j'ai cru mourir de peur quand je t'ai vu arriver dans le couloir… ne le refait plus jamais…

Il acquiesce doucement puis on le droit à d'autre câlinerie ainsi que quelque chatouille qui leur redonne le sourire et leur tire des éclats de rire faisant sourire avec eux les spectateur. Une voix cependant me tire de mes petite torture.

-Chaton…

Je me tourne vers la voix basse qui a à peine souffler mon surnom et tombe sur un Springtrap sous le choque qui me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais d'un autre monde. Je lui souris doucement et l'invite à me rejoindre en tendant mes bras dans sa direction une fois Puppet et les jumeaux écarter.

-Tout va bien mon Lapin…

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour venir me rejoindre et me serrer contre lui tout en prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser. Chacun plongeant son visage dans le cou de l'autre pour en respirer l'odeur et s'assurer que tout ça est bien réelle.

-Chaton! Chaton!

-Je suis là Springtrap…

-Quand je t'ai vue partir je…

-Chuut… tout va bien maintenant… c'est fini…

-Mais tu as été blessé Chaton!

-Et alors?… oui j'ai eu mal… mais le plus important c'est que tout le monde soit là et en bonne santé… ce n'est pas ma première blessure Springtrap… enfin si par balle c'est la première… mais j'en ai vu d'autre… une cicatrice de plus ou de moins ne fera pas la différence vu le nombre que j'ai…

-Alors pourquoi pleure tu Chaton?

-Je…

En effet, sans même m'en apercevoir mes larmes se sont remise à couler toutes seule sans que je ne puisse les arrêtés. Retrouvée ma place contre lui ma fait inconsciemment lâcher prise et à laisser libre cours au émotion encore enfouis en moi. Me ramenant contre lui Springtrap applique des cercle apaisant dans mon dos, frottant doucement sa tête contre la mienne.

-Je… c'était affreux… quand j'ai vu Rosa avoir aussi mal… les enfant paniqué… pleuré… hurlé dans tous les sens… quand il a voulus en tuer un… quand ils nous ont attraper et… qu'ils… ils ont voulus nous… j'aurais voulus agir!…

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Chaton, si tu avais tenté quelque chose de plus il t'aurai blesser plus que tu ne l'ai déjà

-J'aurai dû… mais j'ai pas pu…j'aurai dû…

-Chaton…

Vincent, qui jusque la calmait sa colère appuyer contre un mur, les bras croisé, S'approche alors de Springtrap, ignorant les regard d'avertissement des autres puis vient m'attraper fermement le menton m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux avant de parler d'un ton dure.

-Et qu'aurai tu fait, hein dit moi! A part te faire tuer tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autres!Morte à quoi aurai tu servis! A part offrir un bain de sang au gosse, à leur putain de famille et à les exciter encore plus à la vue de ton sang! Cette histoire se finit bien pas besoin de ressasser le passé avec des « et si j'avais fait »! Le passé est le passé! Tout le monde est vivant alors pas besoin de chialer pour ça compris!

-Ou… oui…

-Maintenant tu évacue tout tes putain d'émotion qui te font chier! Tu te calme! Tu mange et tu pionce jusqu'à demain et je ne veux pas entendre un seul miaulement de protestation! Tu as besoin de dormir malgré ta semaine de repos forcé tu ne t'es pas reposé pour autant!

-D'a… d'accord…

-Gentil chat, maintenant sujet clos!

Sans un mot de plus et après une légère caresse à laquelle je viens appuyé ma joue pour plus de contacte, il part s'allonger sur un canapé au fond de la salle sous le regard choqué et irrité des autres. Je reprend ma place dans le cou de Springtrap, ma culpabilité envolé et laisse mes peur s'évacuer contre lui. Marmonnant dans son bec contre une sale humain, Chica s'approche de nous et s'exprime avec colère.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle celui là! Ne l'écoute pas mon Poussin, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas lui qui commandera!

-Non Chica… il a raison…

-Pardon?!

-J'ai beau avoir dormis une semaine… je suis crevé… mes yeux me pique et veulent se fermer tout seul… j'irai me coucher après manger…

-Mais mon Poussin, on t'a à peine retrouvé, ne retourne pas déjà dans ta chambre

-Je n'y retournerai pas tout de suite Chica… même si je dors je tien a resté avec vous… et puis… il n'a pas préciser là ou je devrai dormir…

J'accompagne ma dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil complice qui détend Springtrap et amuse tout le monde dont Chica qui jubile clairement à cette idée. Bien plus joyeuse, elle prend alors ma commande, assez légère mais tout a fait raisonnable quand on a pas manger pendant une semaine, et sans va en cuisine pour me le préparer pendant que Springtrap s'assoit sur le canapé et m'essuie délicatement mes joue pour effacer mes dernière trace de larme.

Springtrap vient alors frotter son nez au mien essayant de me tirer un sourire, ce qu'il arrive très bien a faire, mais est surpris de me voir accentuer la caresse en venant frotter mes joue contre les siennes, venant chercher plus de contacte qui me détende doucement. Un ronronnement faible se fait entendre et s'accentue quand il entreprend quelque caresse allant de ma nuque à mon dos. Bien plus détendu et à même de réfléchir , je me tourne vers Freddy en me rappelant de leur intervention le jour de l'attaque.

-Co… comment vous avez fait?…

-De quoi Gamine?

-Le jour de l'attaque… comment avez vous fait pour bouger?… Vous étiez vous même…

-Oui nous l'étions Gamine, c'est assez compliquer à expliquer, je ne sai spas trop comment ont à fait

-Essaye toujours…

-Je me souviens d'avoir ressentie une immense rage et une énorme frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger mais il y a eu une sorte de déclic et j'ai pu avancer

Autour de lui les autre acquiesce confirmant leur ressentie à part Springtrap qui reste très silencieux. Je me tourne vers lui pour en savoir plus et sens son étreinte se resserer sur moi en même temps qu'une grand tension vient l'habiter.

-Springtrap?…

-C'est la peur qui ma fait bouger

-La peur?… mais la peur de quoi?…

-De toi

-De moi?… tu as peur de moi?…

Alors là, pour le coup je ne mis attendais pas et le regarde avec de gros yeux choqué et larmoyant, oreille et queue rabattu, la tête penché sur le coté et largement écarter de lui comme si je m'étais brûlé… ou pris une claque, cependant il s'empresse de hoché négativement de la tête.

-Peur de toi? Bien sur que non Chaton! Peur POUR toi

-Oh…

-J'ai eu une peur monstre de ce qu'il pourrais te faire et quand je t'ai vu allongé par terre à moitié consciente j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu

-Par… pardon…

-Ne t'excuse pas Chaton, C'est la faute de ces malades pas de la tiennes

Me ramenant dans son girons pour me rassurer, je soupir de bien être en s'entant sa chaleur et son odeur m'entourer de toute part et commencerai même à somnoler si Chica n'était pas revenu avec ma commande et de l'eau.

-Tien mon Poussin

-Merci Chica

Je récupère le sandwich léger quelle ma fait et bois avec bonheur l'eau fraîche. Les discutions autour de nous se font plus légère pendant mon repas dont je ne termine même pas la moitié avant d'avoir la nausée. Chica récupère de force le sandwich quand elle remarque que je me force a en mangé au moins la moitié et l'échange contre un autre verre qui me fait le plus grand bien.

Peu de temps après avoir finis mon maigre repas, la fatigue se fait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à me terrasser complètement, m'endormant dans l'étreinte chaude et protectrice de Springtrap. Ne voulant pas me déplacer pour éviter tout risque de réveille , Springtrap bascule alors sur le coté, se mettant sur le dos, m'allongeant ainsi confortablement sur lui pendants que Chica va chercher puis vient déposer un plaide sur moi avec délicatesse.

Je soupir de bien être, frottant mon visage contre la fourrure de Springtrap avant de me recaler confortablement contre lui sous le regard attendri des autres qui reprennent leur conversation sur un ton beaucoup plus bas.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bonjour et surprise mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ me voilà de retour après de bonne semaine de vacance qui mon fait un bien fous ^^ et vous vos vacance se sont bien passé?**_

 _ **En attendant une réponse je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine à vous mes petits Chaton!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 34:**_

 _ **Protection**_

Je me réveille doucement dans un cocon de chaleur. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveiller en ayant aussi bien dormis et ressentis un tel bien être. Le lit est tellement chaud tout comme l'oreille d'où s'échappe un bruit sourd et régulier qui m'apaise totalement. Un léger ronronnement se fait entendre quand l'oreiller m'enveloppe et vient me rapprocher de lui… une minute… de puis quand un oreiller à des bras et un cœur qui bat?

Une panique monstre s'empare de moi alors que j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur un torse nu et me débat violemment pour échapper aux bras qui m'entoure et qui se resserre au premier signe d'agitation. Complètement effrayé, j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'échapper de l'étreinte mortel à coup de griffe et de croc en hurlant de me lâcher! Que je ne veux pas retourner dans ma cage!

Essayant le tout pour le tout, l'homme qui me tient me retourne d'un coup dos au matelas et vient plaquer son corps contre le miens en y mettant tout son poids pour totalement m'entraver. Une voix forte se fait alors entendre, voulant m'imposer sa volonté.

-Bordel de merde! Regarde moi!

-Non! Lâcher moi! Je ne veux pas y retourner!

-Mais putain de merde ouvre les yeux! Tout va bien!

-Non!

-REGARDE MOI C'EST UN ORDRE!

Tressaillant d'effrois, j'obéis tout de suite voulant éviter les coup de fouet qui ne vont pas tarder à tomber si je persiste. Ouvrant mes yeux, je tombe sur un regard noir à pupille blanche qui me terrifie et fascine à la fois. Complètement hypnotisé par c'est yeux, je m'immobilise totalement ne voyant rien d'autre que c'est yeux abyssaux.

-C'est ça, regarde moi, tu n'est plus là bas

-où… où…

-Tu es au restaurant alors du calmement

-le… le restaurant… Freddy… Springtrap…

-C'est ça Petit Chat, laisse les souvenir te revenir

S'écartant doucement sur le côté pour me soulager de son poids, l'homme vient passer délicatement vient passer sa main sur mon front pour enlever les cheveux qui me gène le visage et qui ont collé avec la transpiration tout en faisant attention à ne pas couper notre échange de regards. Ses câlineries m'apaisent et permettent au souvenir de vite retrouver leur place, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir mettre un nom sur la personne en face de moi.

-Vin… Vincent…

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps à te souvenir de ton maître Petit Chat

-Je… j'ai cru que… pardon…

-ouais c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand tu m'a mordu et griffé comme une malade

A sa tirade j'arrive enfin à quitté son regard pour regarder plus bas est constaté que son torse et recouverts de trace de morsure et griffure plus ou moins profonde.

-Je… c'est…

-Respire Petit Chat, j'en ai vu d'autres, calme toi avant de me faire une crise d'angoisse, la crise de tout à l'heure m'a largement suffit

Je baisse mes yeux sur le matelas, culpabilisant pour ce qu'il vient de se passé tout en essayant de calmer mes respiration. A mon attitude fuyante, Vincent soupir fortement avant de passer un bras autours de mon ventre pour me ramener contre lui avant de s'appliquer à masser ma nuque avec des mouvement doux de son autre mains. Le massage me calme et je me laisse aller contre lui en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

-Ou est ce que tu étais?

-Par… pardon?…

-Ou est ce que tu te croyais être pour avoir aussi peur?

-Je… ce… nul part…

-Ma patience à des limites Petit Chat et tu la bien trop entamer pour que je te laisse en paix alors crache le morceaux!

-My… Myah!…

Je me recroqueville sur lui terrifié par son ton et me met à trembler légèrement quand sa main se resserre fortement sur ma nuque sous sa colère. Je miaule faiblement de terreur plusieurs fois pour le supplier de le relâcher sa poigne ce qu'il fait après avoir respirer longuement de nombreuse fois et commence à me calmer quand ses doigts recommence leur doux massage sur ma nuque endolorie.

-Je n'ai plus envie de jouer Petit Chat alors réponds

-Je… j'étais là-bas…

-Là-bas? Soit plus précise!

-Dans… dans l'infirmerie… c'est… c'est là qu'il nous envoyait pour… pour savoir si on était… enc… fécondé… ou quand… le dominant avait… il avait été…

-Dis le! Avait été quoi!?

-Quand il avait été trop loin et… que… les dresseurs… ne l'avait pas arrêté… pour pouvoir regarde… en se… touchant… devant la cage…

-Comment ça une cage?! Des dresseurs et des dominant!? c'est quoi ce bordel!

-Je… c'est… tu… tu ne savais pas?…

-Est ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir!

-Mais je croyais… tu ma dis que Springtrap t'avais tout dis…

-Il m'a dis que tu avais eu un problème avec des hommes humain mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de cage! Raconte moi tout!

-Non… c'est…

-Ce n'est pas une une demande c'est un ordre! Obéis Petit Chat!

-Ou… oui Alpha…

Sans me rendre compte de comment je l'ai appelé, je m'éloigne de lui et me roule en boule avant de commencer à tout lui raconter, mon enfance, ma… « transformation », le dressage… les dominants… les violes… tout ce ce que j'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à l'attaque et ma découverte par les policier.

La fin du récit ce fait dans un grand silence assourdissant qui m'angoisse plus que de raison. Roulé en boule étroite, j'essaie de contenir mes tremblements de plus en plus violent que les image de mon passé on fait revenir en moi.

Je sursaute violemment et retient de justesse un cri quand une paire de bras fort et chaud me ramène à nouveau contre un corps chaud, m'obligeant à quitté ma position prostré pour finir allongé contre Vincent qui vient mettre ma tête contre sa poitrine et m'enserre dans une étreinte fébrile. Un long baiser et posé sur mon front avant qu'une voix grave au accent fragilisé se fasse entendre.

-C'est finis Petit Chat, je ne les laisserai plus t'approcher, tu es à moi à présent, je te protège.

J'acquiesce et soupir de soulagement à son acceptation, ressentant une grande chaleur au plus profond de moi quand son étreinte appuis son désir de protection en se resserrant doucement. Laissant mes tremblement se calme contre sa chaleur, j'en viens à passer a mon tour mes bras autour de son torse pour me couler encore plus contre lui et profiter du sentiment de protection et de bien être qui m'envahit.

Inconsciemment mes doigts viennent caresser plusieurs boursouflure plus ou moins grande situer dans son dos. Je le sens se tendre mais un bisous déposer dans son cou de ma part le surprend tout autant que moi et le calme.

-Tu… tu me racontera un jour?…

-ça n'en vaut pas la peine Petit Chat

-Bien sur que si! Ça fait partis de toi et tu en vaut largement la peine!

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés tout aussi surpris que moi par ma tirade. Je rougis violemment et retourne me cacher dans son cou pour échapper à son regard. Se reprenant vite à ma réaction, Vincent ris alors doucement mais pas moqueusement avant de venir ébouriffer doucement mes cheveux.

-Alors toi Petit Chat t'es un vrai numéro, ta façon de passer de tigresse sauvage à chaton mouillé en trois secondes m'épate.

-Je…

-Arrête de rougir ainsi Petit Chat, je risque de ne plus pouvoir me retenir

-Myah…

Mon miaulement le fait rire à nouveau puis une fois calmé il recommence à caresser mes cheveux les yeux dans le vague.

-Peut être un jour je te le raconterai mon chat mais pas tout de suite.

-D'accord… je comprends…

Je suis récompensé par plusieurs caresse au niveau de mes oreilles féline qui déclenche un ronronnement assez sonore qui me fait encore plus rougir d'embarras, cependant l'absence de moquerie de sa part me fait relever la tête vers Vincent qui, malgré ses caresse, à les yeux fermé et le souffle régulier.

-Vincent?…

-Hmm?

-ça… ça ne va pas?…

-Seulement fatigué mon Chat. Si toi tu as pu dormir de tout ton soûl sur ton lapinou ce n'est pas mon cas à cause des rondes.

-Oh… pardon… c'était à moi de le faire…

-Ne dit pas de bêtise plus grosse que toi si tu ne veux pas être puni mon Chat, tu as seulement suivis mes ordres ce qui est une bonne chose maintenant c'est à mon tours de dormir

-Mais… et moi?…

-Tu vas dormir également, après tout un chat dort plus de seize heures par jour donc ça ne devrai pas te gêner de te rendormir

-seize… seize heures! Mais c'est énorme…

-Peut être mais c'est comme ça, maintenant silence et dodo

Accentuant ses caresses, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que fermé les yeux et ronronner fortement en continue avant de commencer à somnoler à mon tours après de longue minute de ce traitement. Ses caresses se font bien plus lente à mesure que le sommeil le gagne et c'est en même temps qu'on finit par succomber au sommeil sous l'œil attendri du patron qui à observé la scène depuis qu'il à entendu les hurlements. C'est toujours en nous regardant que Rosa le retrouve en arrivant dans le bureau.

-Patron? Vous joué les voyeur?

-Ah ma Petite Rosa, mais non voyons pour qui me prend tu?

-Bah alors vous faite quoi là?

-Je vérifiais juste si tout allait bien, Morgane à hurler dans son sommeil à cause d'un cauchemar alors j'ai voulus aller voir mais Vincent sans est occupé, je suis donc resté spectateur au cas ou.

-Un cauchemar? Mon pauvre Bébé

-Du calme Rosa, tout va bien maintenant, tiens regarde

Le Patron se décale légèrement pour laisser à Rosa la place de voir et regarde cette dernière fondre devant le tableau que l'on offre dans le lit avant de sortir son téléphone et de prendre une photo sans flash pour éviter de nous puis de fermé la porte pour revenir dans le bureau.

-Ils sont trop mignons!

-N'est ce pas?

-Jamais je ne l'aurai pensé ainsi le Purple Guy! Il cache bien son jeu

-Oui c'est vrai mais il est ainsi

-Et c'est bien dommage

-Mais on ne pourra pas le changer

-Nous peut être pas mais la Puce peut être

-Seul le temps nous le dira. Mais dit moi donc ma Petite Rosa, pourquoi est tu venue me voir dans un premier temps?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié, je venais vous voir pour deux chose en faite.

-je t'écoute

-Alors voilà, j'avais pensé aménagé un meilleur coin lecture lecture pour ma Puce

-C'est à dire?

-Faire quelque chose comme une tente ou un igloo mais cela risque de assez insonorisé et remplis de coussin et de couverture pour être le plus confortable et intime possible pour pouvoir raconter des histoires sans être déranger par l'environnement qui les entourent.

-Intéressant, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de l'igloo mais cela risque de faire un peu tache dans le décor du restaurant

-il suffira seulement de le décorer pour qu'il soit dans le thème, après tout mon Bébé raconte des histoire avec comme protagoniste principale les animatronics en prince et princesse, il suffira de les dessiner comme tel et le tour est joué.

-Tu as pensé à tout à ce que je vois ma Petite Rosa

-Vous me connaissez Patron

-C'est d'accord mais avant d'entamer les travaux je veux d'abord voir un résultat papier compris?

-Vous les aurez dès demain sur votre bureau Chef!

-Repos soldat! Soyons un peu plus sérieux, quelle était la deuxième question?

-En faite, je me disais qu'on pourrait organiser un évènement en faveur des victimes et de leur famille des tueries des… grand malades qui nous ont attaqué la dernière fois

-Ma Petite Rosa je ne crois pas que ce soit…

-Juste une journée Patron! Ce… juste une journée ou l'on permet au famille et à leur enfants d'oublier ce qu'il c'est passé en leur offrant de quoi boire, manger et s'amuser avec des jeu et un concert… On ne leur fait rien payer et on récolte de l'argent de ceux qui veulent en donner pour ensuite les partager équitablement entre les familles…

-Je ne crois pas que notre spectacle d'animatronics peut se faire appelé concert Rosa

-Mais la Puce sait chanter, il suffira d'ajouter de nouveau morceau de musique dans leur logiciel et le tour est joué. S'il vous plaît Patron, s'il vous plaît

-Du calme ma Petite Rosa, sèche tes larmes voyons, si cela te tient tant à cœur bien sur qu nous le feront, tu en a ma parole

-Merci patron, merci

-De rien ma Petite Rosa, aller viens par là

Le Patron l'attire contre lui et passe ses bras autours de ses épaule et dans son dos dans une étreinte rassurante que pourrait donner un père à sa fille. Se raccrochant à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Rosa évacue sa peine et ses peur dans cette étreinte qui lui permet d'oublier ce que lui on fait ses ravisseurs.

Le Patron attend calmement que Rosa évacué et calme ses sanglots avant de sortir son téléphone et de composer un numéro avant de mettre le combiné à son oreille en attente d'une réponse à l'autre bout.

-Allô Ania?… Oui c'est moi, est ce que tu pourrais venir au restaurant?… Rosa aurait besoin d'un bon gros câlin de ta part… Aïe!… oui ta chère et tendre avec moi et vient de me frapper… comment ça parce que je l'ai mérité!?…

La conversation à le dons de faire rigoler Rosa qui se moque gentiment du Patron qui sourit à son tour en la voyant plus joyeuse et qui continue sa conversation

-ça la fait rire oui… Tant mieux ça c'est sur mais en attendant je suis mal aimé… oui tu n'as pas tord, ma femme me taperai sur les doigts si elle entendait ça… d'accord on est dans mon bureau on t'attend, à tout de suite.

Raccrochant, le Patron range son téléphone dans sa poche avant de sourire à Rosa dont les larme se sont taris.

-Ta chère et tendre moitié ne vas pas tarder à nous rejoindre, et si on l'attendait autour d'un bon café?

-Volontiers Patron, je n'aurai pas dis mieux

Se séparant l'un de l'autre, Rosa va s'asseoir sur un siège en face du bureau et s'essuie le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir pendant que le patron met la machine à café en route avant de prendre place à son tour devant son bureau et de commencer une discussion sur les différent projet de Rosa pour avoir plus de détail.

Ania arrive pile au moment ou le café finis de filtrer et a à peine le temps de saluer le Patron qu'elle réceptionne tel un boulet de canon, sa petite amie dans les bras qui l'enlace comme si ça vie en dépendait

Après quelque parole douce et câlinerie réconfortante pour sa moitié, Ania les entraîne toute les deux devant le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise précédemment utilisé par Rosa et d'asseoir celle ci sur c'est genoux pour son plus grand bonheur.

Après lui avoirs donné sa tasse de café et récupérer la sienne, la discussion recommence, incorporent Ania dans l'histoire pendant qu'elle boit son café dans une mains et caresse les cheveux de sa belle avec l'autre.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bonjour et surprise mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ me voilà de retour après de bonne semaine de vacance qui mon fait un bien fous ^^ et vous vos vacance se sont bien passé?**_

 _ **En attendant une réponse je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine à vous mes petits Chaton!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 35:**_

 _ **La surprise de la salle au hamac**_

Réveillée cette fois ci par le froid je me recroqueville sur moi même en essayant de m'entourer de la couverture. L'absence de la source de chaleur qui ma permis de m'endormir et la résistance que je ressens en voulant ramener plus de couverture sur moi me fais sortir la tête des draps.

Encore ensommeillé, j'aperçois Vincent assis au bord du lit, habillé d'un pantalon violet foncé complété d'une ceinture blanche et d'une serviette sur les épaules, les cheveux encore humide en train d'inspecter sous tous les angles la peluche qu'il m'a offert.

-Tu es étrange Petit Chat

-Ah bon?…

-Tu garde les cadeaux de ton tourmenteur

-Je… non… c'est pas ça… c'est différents…

-Ah oui? Mais explique moi donc Petit Chat

Je me redresse et lui prend doucement la peluche contre moi avant de le placer devant moi et lui répondre doucement en gardant le regard fixer sur la peluche.

-Ça ma surprise au début… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'offrait des cadeaux ainsi… je n'ai rien à offrir… je n'ai rien de jolie… et ma… monstruosité en fait et ferait fuir plus d'un ou une…

alors recevoir des cadeaux ainsi ma surprise mais j'ai surtout pensé à une mauvaise blague… Mais au fur et à mesure j'y ai pris plaisir et j'attendais avec impatience le prochain… même si certain mon fait peur…

-Le fouet hein?

-Oui… quand j'ai eu cette peluche… c'était le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi…

-Seulement pour une peluche?

-Oui… Quand je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante… Je n'avais droit à rien… J'enviais tellement les enfants qui arrivait à avoir ce qu'il voulait avec seulement quelque larme et cris et que moi j'arrivais seulement à avoir une claque… alors quand je l'ai eu… c'était un rêve qui se réalisait…

-Hmm

-Quand on c'est « rencontrer »… et que j'ai fait le lien… ça ma détruit… mes illusion ont volées en éclat… si il n'y avait pas eu Freddy et Springtrap… j'aurai recommencé à me faire du mal…

-Te faire du mal?!

-oui…

Je retourne l'un de mes poignets pour lui montrer de nombreuses et fine cicatrice plus ou moins profondes. A cette vue, Vincent attrape fermement mon poignet et l'inspecte sous toute les coutures.

-Je n'ai jamais chercher à en finir… juste… à me punir…

-Te punir?! De quoi?!

-D'exister… D'être ce que je suis… Il m'arrive encore de le faire quand je sens que je vais exploser…

Lâchant doucement mon poignet, il vient m'attraper fermement mon menton me forçant ainsi à le regarder puis s'exprime impérieusement

-Je t'interdis de recommencer, JE choisi si tu dois être punie ou non. Que je vois une autre cicatrice sur l'un de tes poignets et je m'occuperai moi-même de ton cas compris!

-Oui…

-Oui qui?!

-Oui Alpha…

-Bien, Très bien mon Chat, reprend là ou tu en était

Il relâche sa poigne sur mon menton et laisse sa main s'égarer dans mes cheveux avant de jouer avec.

-J'ai voulus tout jeter… mais… j'ai jamais réussi… je m'y était trop attaché… et… l'odeur que possède la peluche ma toujours calmer…

-L'odeur?

-Oui… je me suis aperçu bien plus tard que c'était la tienne… ça m'apaise toujours…

-Hmm, raison de plus pour que je te tourmente plus

-Hein?…

-Puisque mon odeur te plais autant, ça me fait une raison de plus pour continuer à te tourmenter comme je le fais, ainsi mon odeur te suivra où que tu aille, cela te plairait mon Petit Chat?

Ça dernière phrase est susurré à mon oreille et entraîne une série de frissons le long de mon échine. Mon regard se baisse sur le matelas tandis que mes bras resserrer leur étreinte sur la pauvre peluche qui n'a rien demandé. Amusé par mon trouble, Vincent continue son manège avec plus d'insistance.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus mon Chat, Savoir que j'ai seulement à t'enlever ce drap pour t'avoir nue et à ma merci me réjouis au plus au point

-N… Nue?!…

Stupéfaite, je regarde en dessous la couverture et constate qu'en effet je n'ai plus aucun vêtement sur moi à part ma bande au mollet ou un gros cercle rouge est apparue.

-Mais… quand?… Pourquoi?…

-Je t'ai déshabiller quand je t'ai amené ici pour dormir car vois tu mon Chat, J'ai horreur de la sensation des vêtement sur ma peau quand je dors

-… alors… Quand on c'est réveillé tout à l'heure?…

-Nous étions tout les deux aussi nu que le jour de notre naissance mon Chat, très jolie poitrine soit dit en passant

Automatiquement mes bras viennent se refermer sur ma poitrine en protection ce qui lui déclenche un rire franc

-Ne te cache pas Petit Chat, cela ne sert à rien je l'ai déjà vue et puis il faudra bien que tu sorte de ce lit pour t'habiller

-Pas… pas devant toi!…

-Je comprends bien tu arrives à te déshabiller devant la folle furieuse mais pas devant moi.

Sans l'avoir vu venir, Vincent reçoit une chaussure à talon noir dans la tête. Frottant fortement le point d'impact, Vincent se tourne dans le sens inverse et découvre a fameuse folle furieuse qui le regarde méchamment, les deux poings sur les hanches dont l'un tient mes vêtements du jour.

-La folle furieuse t'emmerde Purple Guy! Vas jouer ailleurs et laisse mon Bébé tranquille!

-Je vais me la faire celle là!

-Aller du vents! Et mets un t-shirt avant de sortir!

-Cause toujours tu m'intéresse!

Il sort néanmoins de la pièce en prenant au passage sa chemise et non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Rosa qui le lui rend bien. Cette dernière ferme la porte à clé derrière lui histoire que l'on soit tranquille avant de me donné un plaide pour me couvrir et de venir me soutenir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

La toilette se passe bien et est ponctué par différente discussion. Habiller cette fois d'une robe blanche à lacet noir et au bordure noir, Rosa m'emmène cette fois ci dans le bureau du patron tout en me soutenant pour marcher. M'asseyant sur la chaise à coté d'Ania qui est rester à discuter avec le Patron qui à offert un Café à Vincent quand celui ci c'est fait virer.

Rosa fait d'ailleurs remarquer au Patron mon bandage tacher de sang, ce dernier s'empresse alors d'aller chercher de quoi désinfecter et bander à nouveau la plais. A son retour, Ania lui laisse sa place et je le laisse défaire doucement la bande bien qu'il faut parfois tirer d'un coup dessus à cause du sang sécher. Une fois enlever on peut parfaitement voir la plais ronde ouverte mais ou le sang c'est arrêter de couler.

-Tu t'es pas raté, Comment as tu fais pour te l'ouvrir comme ça

-Je… je sais pas…

-Ça dois être pendant ta crise de cette nuit Petit Chat

-Po… possible… c'est vrai que j'ai ressentie une sorte de déchirement douloureux à un moments… mais… je n'y ai pas fait plus attention…

-Stupide Chat! Pourquoi tu ne la pas dis plus tôt!

-Par… pardon!…

-Du calme les enfants, c'était un accidents qui est plus impressionnant que grave. Je vais juste désinfecter tout ça et remettre une nouvelle bande puis tout sera comme avant.

-Oui patron…

Vincent ne répond rien à part un reniflement dédaigneux ce qui ne dérange nullement le Patron qui s'affaire autour de mon mollet. Je vois cependant Vincent tiquer quand le Patron empoigne le fameux désinfectant et le vois se placer dans mon dos avant de placer ses mains sur mes épaules

Je comprend vite ça manœuvre quand le patron asperge mon mollet de désinfectant avec du spray. Je me contracte d'un coup sous la douleur occasionnée et viens attraper l'une des mains de Vincent en la serrant fort tandis que le Patron continue les soins tout en tenant ma jambe que j'ai voulus retirer tout de suite en voulant échapper à la douleur.

-Arrête!… ça me fait mal!…

-Je sais mais ça sera pire si on ne met rien

-Putain!… ça pique!…

-Respire Petit Chat, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passé

Je me tourne dans sa direction et vient enfouir mon visage contre son ventre en essayant de respirer plus calmement tout en serrant les dents. Le Patron finit par poser l'engin de torture puis poser la bande pour protéger la plais. Quand il annonce que c'est bon, je le remercie faiblement, remerciement auquel il répond par un regard désolé avant de reprendre sa place en laissant le produit sur son bureau qu'il ramènera plus tard à l'infirmerie en même temps que son départ.

La sensation de piqûre se fait de moins en moins forte au fils des minute ce qui me permet de sortir du giron de Vincent vingt minutes plus tard quand je ne sens plus rien. Je le remercie à son tours et après un hochement de tête de sa part, retourne à sa place précédente, une autre tasse de café à la main.

Les conversation reprend, autour des boissons chaudes, café pour eux et lait sucré pour moi,accompagné de petit gâteaux. On reste un moment ainsi à discuter de chose est d'autre et à voir les autres employés quitter au fur et à mesure le restaurant jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux arrive affolé avec un gros paquet dans les bras et qui pleure.

-Patron! On à un problème!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'ai fermé les portes du restaurant juste après avoir encaissé le dernier client et quand j'ai voulus aller rangé les plaides de la salle de repos pour les enfants j'ai trouvé celui-ci en pleurs à terre à côté d'un des hamac complètement retourné, il a dû en tomber

-Tu as regarder si quelqu'un n'attendais pas à la porte pour rentrer?

-Personne Patron! Depuis que je l'ai trouvé il pleure non stop

Il doit être effrayé… passe le moi s'il te plaît…

Ravis de se débarrasser d'un tueur d'oreille, l'employé vient me confier le petit bout en faisant attention à me donner le plaide qui l'entourait. Avec douceur je viens l'entourer de mes bras et me fais rassurante pour le calmer pendant que l'employé confie le petit sac à dos que possédait le petit au Patron.

-C'était près de lui et il refusait de le lâcher

-On trouvera peut être son nom et qui appeler en cas d'urgence, merci beaucoup, tu peux y aller on s'en occupe

-D'accord Patron, Bonne nuit

L'employé quitte la pièce nous laissant encore abasourdi par la nouvelle. Le Patron s'empresse d'ouvrir le petit sac et de trouver l'étiquette de renseignement ou par chance un numéro de téléphone d'urgence ainsi que e nom et le prénom du petit son renseigné. Les information en main le patron s'empresse de composer le numéro et reste quelque seconde silencieux avant d'avoir une réponse à l'autre bout.

-Allô madame Davis? Excuser moi de vous déranger, je sui le patron du Freddy's Pizza… Oui c'est d'ailleurs a ce sujet que je vous appel, l'un de mes employé l'a retrouvé en pleur et désorienter dans la salle de repos publics… Il va bien ne vous en faite pas, plus de peur qu'autre chose… hmm… Oui je comprends… Est ce que vous avez quelqu'un qui peut venir le récupérer?… je vois… et demain?… D'accord, on fait comme ça… je comprends madame ne vous en faite pas… à demain madame et bon courage… Au revoir

Nous le regardons raccrocher puis soupirer lassement en s'adossent au dossier de son siège, la tension à son comble. N'en pouvant plus de la tension qui règne dans la pièce Vincent finit par intervenir.

-Arrête de nous faire attendre plus longtemps le vieux et dis nous ce qu'il se passe!

-Sa mère a reçu un appel d'urgence de l'hôpital où est interné sa sœur, celle ci vient de décéder brutalement de sa maladie et dans la panique elle a oublié son fils qui se reposait dans un hamac

-Merde…

-Quand bien même le vieux c'est pas une raison pour oublier son gosse! c'est pas comme si sa sœur pouvais se barrer!

-Hé Purple Guy un peu de respect! Elle vient quand même de perdre un membre de sa famille, ça fait quand même un choc!

-Donc toi t'abandonnerai ton gosse dans un endroit remplis de monde qui serait susceptible de contenir un malade et qui pourrait le kidnapper et le tuer tout ça pour aller voir en panique quelqu'un qui de toute façon ne bougera plus?!

-Ça suffit tous les deux!… le petit est suffisamment effrayé comme ça pour que vous en rajoutiez une couche…

Tous les deux se calme très vite en voyant la forme recroquevillée dans mes bras, les yeux qui avait enfin arrêter de verser leur larmes s'humidifient à nouveau et la lèvre inférieur tremblotante, pr^t a sangloter à nouveau. Gêner Vincent reprend sa place contre le mur et Rosa vient s'accroupir près de la chaise avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Pardon Bonhomme, Je voulais pas crié, excuse moi de t'avoir effrayé

Le petit acquiesce avant de remettre sa tête contre moi avant de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Je viens doucement poser ma mains dans ses cheveux avant de demander doucement au Patron.

-Quelqu'un va venir le chercher?…

-Pas ce soir malheureusement, Théo restera avec nous jusqu'à demain matin

-Comment c'est possible?…

-Elle ne possède pas de voiture et il n'y a plus de transport en commun à cet heure ci

-Maman… veux ma maman…

-Oh bonhomme… Tu la verra demain matin d'accord?… Tu verras… ça va passer vite, tu vas dormir et demain matin ta maman viendra te chercher

-Vrai?

-Oui bonhomme, je te le promet…

Rassurer il me fait un timide sourire et rit doucement quand je viens le chatouiller doucement, faisant sourire à leur tour les spectateurs. Voir le petit bout de choux avec le sourire au lèvre fait plaisir à voir.

Avisant l'heure, Ania fait signe à Rosa qu'il est temps d'y aller et c'est après quelque caprice de cette dernière qui s'amusait avec Théo Quelle accepte de la suivre après nous avoir tous saluer et collé un bisous bien sonore sur la joue rebondie du petit. Le Patron la suis de prêt non sans avoir fait quelque recommandation.

-Ça ira avec ce jeune homme?

-Oui Patron… ne vous en faite pas… tout ce passera bien

-Oh ça je n'en doute pas, cet endroit est très bien protéger après tout

Un clin d'œil complice complète sa phrase me faisant sourire d'un aire entendu.

-Néanmoins, veille à ne pas le coucher trop tard et à le nourrir correctement, pas de sucre ni de boisson sucré ou il te fera vivre l'enfer.

-Compris Chef!… Aller dépêchez vous ou votre femme vous fera la moral pour être rentrer trop tard…

-Vu les circonstance, elle me le pardonnera mais tu as raison. Bonne soirée à vous deux et à demain petit Théo

-Bonne nuit Patron…

Le petit lui fait un au revoir de la main et c'est gâteux que le Patron qui le restaurant en verrouillant les volet derrière lui. Resté seul dans le bureau avec Vincent, je regard le petit se frotter doucement les yeux avec un poing fermé et entends son ventre gargouiller.

-Ai faim s'il te plaît

-Alors ne faisons pas attendre ton ventre plus longtemps

Je vais pour me lever mais me souviens d'un très mais alors très légers petit détail

-Est ce que mon Chat se serai enfin rendu compte qu'il t'était impossible de pouvoir bouger et plus encore marcher

-Euh… c'est…

-Difficile à croire que tu ai réussi à survivre aussi longtemps dans ce monde de fou

-Hé!…

-Ne fait pas ton indignée Petit Chat, tient bien le gosse contre toi et oublie pas son sac

J'ai juste le temps de récupérer le sac à dos de Théo et de resserrer ma prise sur lui que Vincent s'approche et nous soulève tout les deux avec une facilité déconcertante avant de nous emmener dans la grande salle ou les animatroniques ont commencé à se réveillé et à se rassembler.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer la semaine!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 36:**_

 _ **Nuit amusante**_

Notre arrivés est très remarqué dans la salle, Vincent vient doucement me poser sur un canapé près d'eux. Tous les regards se tourne alors vers moi et plus particulièrement vers la petite forme dans mes bras. Aucun d'entre eux n'ose bouger tellement la surprise et l'interrogation est grande. Du côté de Théo, ce dernier à les yeux qui brille de mille feu en regardant chaque animatronics avec attention.

-Tout le monde… Je vous présente Théo qui pour certaine raison va rester avec nous cette nuit…

-Mon Poussin? Est ce que je peux?

-Seulement si il le veut bien Chica…

Chica semble d'un coup très gêné et se balance de gauche à droite toute timide. Théo se tourne alors vers moi tout excité.

-Ils bougent! Ils bougent!

-Oui bonhomme…

-Et ils parlent ta vu!

-En effet oui… mais mon grand… il faut en parler à personne sinon ils auront des problèmes… se sera un secret entre toi et moi ok?

-Promis! Je dirais rien!

-C'est très bien bonhomme…

-Je peux aller jouer avec eux dit! Dit!

-Bien sur vas y…

Je laisse la pile électrique que Théo est devenue, descendre de mes genoux et courir autour de toute les animatronics et s'amuser à leur passé entre les jambes, trébuchant soudainement sur l'un de leur pied. Se préparant déjà à l'impacte, Théo place ses mains devant lui pour amortir le choc avant de se faire réceptionner de justesse par Freddy qui le cale bien dans ses bras avant de le porter à sa hauteur.

-Doucement petit homme, pas la peine de courir ainsi, on ne s'envolera pas

-Pardon nounours…

-Je ne te gronde pas enfant, fais juste attention à ne pas te faire de mal et tout ira bien d'accord

-Oui promis… dis?…

-Oui?

-est ce que je peux te faire un câlin?

-Bien sûr

Sans en attendre plus, Théo retrouve le sourire et enlace Freddy à l'aide de ses petits bras le cou immense de Freddy qui est au paradis. Tous s'approche alors du duo et Chica lance à la fois attendri et amusée.

-Et nous alors? On à pas le droit au câlin?

-Si! Calin pour tout le monde!

Ragaillardis par la demande, Théo passe alors de bras en bras pour offrir un câlin à chacun au plus grand bonheur de tous, qui n'hésite pas à râler quand il estime que leur câlin na pas été aussi long que pour les autres cependant le rire de Théo à le dons de calmer leur tension surtout quand Bonnie le porte dans les air au dessus de lui le faisant rire encore plus fort.

-Plus haut! Plus haut!

Accédant volontiers à demande, Bonnie tend un peu plus les bras à la plus grande joie de Théo qui se met à faire l'oiseau en battant des bras en riant. Rejoint par Springtrap, je m'adosse à lui en regardant la scène qui me met du baume au cœur, Vincent décide alors de partir faire sa ronde pour «échapper à ce trop plein de niaiserie». Discrètement je fais signe à Chica de venir me voir ce qu'elle fait avec un grand sourire.

-Oui mon Poussin?

-En même temps que tu prépareras mon repas… pourras tu préparer un petite pizza jambon fromage pour le bonhomme?…

-Bien sûr! j'y vais de suite! Il doit avoir fait le petit cœur

-Je compte sur toi… oh et rien de sucré, ni boisson ni dessert trop fort en sucre…

-Compris, à tout de suite mon Poussin

Toute sautillante, Chica se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un bon repas pour le petit cœur. Faisant signe à Springtrap de prendre place sur le canapé à côté de moi, j'essaie d'utiliser la force de mes bras pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et le remercie quand il vient me rattraper et me blottir contre lui quand je manque de tomber.

-Demande moi de t'aider dans ses moments là Chaton, je serai toujours près pour ça tu le sais

-Oui… mais ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire par moi même… je me sens inutile…

-Je comprend Chaton mais ce n'est pas permanent et quand tu seras guérie alors là tu pourras faire les choses par toi même

-Je sais… mais je trouve le temps long… entre mes poignets et ma jambe… j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière Spring…

-Oh mon Chaton, vient par là

Me blottissant contre lui, il entame un léger bercement de gauche à droite en m'enveloppant de ses bras.

-Tu n'est plus là bas Chaton et personne ne te laissera y retourner. Malgré ce que tu pense tu n'est pas inutile Chaton, c'est ta présence qui nous motive à bouger maintenant

-Comment ça?

-La semaine qui à suivit l'attaque à vue un restaurant fantôme la nuit. Aucun de nous n'avait l'envie de bouger. Ils se sont seulement mis à le faire quand Vincent les à fait réagir à sa manière en jouant un tour à Mangle.

-Pardon?…

-D'après lui le rose ne lui allait pas alors il là changer en violet à l'aide de bombe de peinture effaçable, la pauvre a eu un choque quand elle a ouvert les yeux et qu'il lui a lancé un «Surprise!» fière de lui.

-Ma pauvre Renarde…

-Et puis maintenant ton rôle de gardienne va prendre un peu plus d'importance

-Que veut tu dire?…

-Qu'une gardienne ne sera pas de trop pour empêcher Chica de sauter à la gorge de Vincent qui prend plaisir à la provoquer

-Oui… j'ai vue ça…

-Donc tu vois Chaton, tu ne peux peut être pas bouger par toi même mais tu n'est pas pour autant inutile alors ne dis plus jamais ça compris

-Oui… Merci Springtrap

-Mais je t'en prie mon Chaton, compte sur moi pour te remettre les idées en place

-Je l'embrasse sur la truffe et se dernier en profite pour venir la frotter à mon nez me faisant sourire. Je sursaute cependant quand une petite mains attrape doucement mais fermement ma queue. Je me détourne alors de Springtrap pour voir Théo nous regarder fixement tout les deux avec son pouce dans la bouche. Il retire d'ailleurs son pouce de sa bouche quand il arrive à capter notre intention à tous les deux

-Dis Spritap… Tu aimes grand sœur Minou?

D'abord surpris par la façon dont il a écorché son nom, Springtrap se tourne vers moi mais je fait tout pour fuir son regard, gêné. Souriant à mon attitude fuyante, Springtrap fait signe à Théo de s'approcher et met sa main près de son oreille comme i il allait lui dire un secret.

-Oui je l'aime beaucoup

Le fameux secret dit tout sauf discrètement, fait briller les yeux du petit de mille feu. Ce dernier vient alors vers moi et attire mon attention e, tirant doucement sur ma queue. Je me tourne vers lui en évitant Springtrap et me penche dans sa direction quand il me fais signe d'approcher mon oreilles.

-Tu sais grande sœur Minou, Spritap y t'aime beaucoup

L'innocence avec laquelle il me l'annonce et sa façon de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche après me l'avoir dit m'amuse et m'attendris énormément. Souriant doucement, je ne peux que lui répondre.

-Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup…

la réponse le ravis et il se et à sauter partout en répétant à tout le monde «Minou et Lapin s'aime!» les amusant et me gênent quelque peu. Springtrap en profite d'ailleurs pour me ramener contre lui et me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Alors comme ça tu m'aime Chaton?

-Ce… c'était pour Théo…

-alors tu ne m'aime pas?!

La moue triste et blessé qu'il m'offre en plus de ses oreille rabattue me sert le cœur et me font immédiatement regretter mes paroles.

-Si… Bien sûr que si mon Lapin… c'est… juste gênant de l'avouer devant tout le monde…

-L'aveu le fait sourire dans la seconde et je comprend qu'il m'a encore gentiment manipuler. Je le tape à l'épaule et me détourne pour le bouder le faisant rire doucement. Il me ramène à nouveau contre lui et vient frotter sa truffe dans mon cou déclenchant à la fois une série de frisson et des chatouille qui me font rire.

-Ne boude pas mon Chaton

-Arrête… ça chatouille…

-J'arrêterai quand tu ne me boudera plus

-D'a… d'accord!… je ne te boude plus

-Merci mon Chaton

-Tu triche… tu sais que je n'arrive pas à y résister…

-C'est vrai je l'avoue, mais je te préfère largement souriante que vexer et triste Caton, tu es bien plus jolie ainsi

-Spring…

Je rougis doucement et détourne le regard à son grand amusement

-Ça t'amuse de me faire rougir…

-Je suis démasquer Chaton, je ne peux m'en empêcher c'est vrai

-… Méchant…

Doucement, il vient attraper mon menton et m'oblige à venir le regarder en rapprochant son visage du mien.

-C'est vrai Chaton, cependant il me semble que tu aimes quand je suis ainsi pas vrai? Avoue le

-euh… je…

Il a raison… j'aime bien la douceur dont il fait preuve avec moi mais j'aime aussi quand il est ainsi… j'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre personne ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire… Décider à lui répondre, je le fixe droit dans les yeux, confiante et commence à ouvrir la bouche quand une petite voix très proche de nous nous interrompe.

-Vous allez vous faire un gros bisous amoureux?

Surpris nous nous séparons d'un coup et tournons notre tête dans la direction de Théo qui nous regarde fixement assis sur le canapé.

-Th… Théo!… Non!… c'est!…

-Bah pourquoi? Si vous êtes amoureux alors faut vous faire des bisous!

-C'est vrai mais…

Je me tourne vers Freddy en recherche de soutien mais rien qu'à voir leur air amusé je comprend très vite qu'aucune aide ne viendra de leur part. Je suis cependant surpris par Springtrap qui resserre son bras autour de ma taille et qui vient poser sa main sur la tête de Théo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ce genre de chose ne se fait pas en public

-Mais pourquoi?

-Quand tu es avec une personne que tu aime énormément, tu as envie de garder tout les moment que tu passe avec elle rien que pour toi, sans avoir des personne qui regarde autour. Quand tu auras trouver cette personne tu comprendras

-D'accord… pas de bisous amoureux alors?…

-Non pas de bisou

-Mais grande sœur Minou va être triste sans son bisou

Alors la je ne sais plus où me mettre… surtout quand Springtrap se tourne vers moi étonné. Il sourit puis se tourne vers Théo d'un air complice

-Ne t'en fait pas, je les lui donnerai plus tard donc elle na pas de raison d'être triste

-Tu promet?

-Oui petit homme

Théo se tourne alors vers moi avec un grand sourire au lèvre

-Tant fait pas grand sœur Minou, Spritap va te faire plein de bisou après alors soit pas triste d'accord?

-D'accord bonhomme…

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouges de toute ma vie! Surtout quand j'entends Foxy rajouter bien fort en riant qu'il adore ce petit gars. Théo s'apprête à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche quand Chica arrive enfin me sauvant in extremis. Apportant avec elle nos pizza, elle appelle Théo pour qu'il vienne à table pour lui donner sa pizza.

Ce dernier se précipite alors vers elle et va s'asseoir à table avant de commencer à manger sa pizza avec appétit. Se tournant vers moi pour me donner la mienne, Chica me lance un regard étrange.

-Ça va mon Poussin? Tu es vachement rouge? Tu as de la fièvre?

-N… Non Chica… c'est rien… merci…

Je récupère ma pizza et la mange en silence la tête baissé histoire qu'on me laisse tranquille. Par habitude, Springtrap vient doucement caresser mon dos et mes reins pour m'apaiser un peu plus. Théo finit rapidement son repas et une fois rassasié commence à somnoler sur sa chaise. A cette vue, Chica s'attendrit et viens posé un genoux à terre à côté de sa chaise pour être à sa hauteur.

-Fatigué petit bout?

-Moui…

-Alors au dodo jeune homme

Sans en attendre plus, Théo vient tendre ses bras vers elle en une demande silencieuse à laquelle elle prend plaisir à répondre en le soulevant dans ses bras. Théo se cale bien contre elle en frottant ton visage contre son pelage pelucheux.

-Tout doux…

-Merci petit bout, tu veux dire au revoir à tout le monde avant d'aller te coucher?

-voui…

Doucement, Chica vient faire le tours de tout le monde et chacun sans exception à le droit à son bisou avant que Chica l'emmène dans la salle au hamac. Elle vient délicatement le déposer dans l'un d'entre eux complètement endormie et de déposer une couverture sur lui puis de partir doucement en laissant la porte entre ouverte au cas ou. Au départ de Chica, je me tourne en direction de la boîte de Puppet et m'exprime doucement.

-Tu peux sortir Puppet, il est parti

Étonné, tout le monde se tourne vers la boite à Puppet qui s'ouvre timidement avant de nous laisser voir son visage blanc regarder la salle dans tout les sens avant de sortir doucement et de venir se réfugier dans mes bras. Je le réceptionne calmement et vient le placer sur mes genoux en le serrant doucement contre moi quand une série de petit cris se font entendre.

-Du calme Puppet, personne ne t'en veux d'accord?… personne ici ne t'en voudra de ne pas te sentir prêt d'accord…

Je le sens acquiescer contre moi et sa prise se faire plus ferme. Je l'embrasse sur le front et le berce doucement

-Quand tu te sentira prêt à nouveau alors là et seulement là tu pourras apparaître au public tel que tu est… mais surtout ne te force jamais compris…

Un nouvel acquiescement se fait sentir et c'est bien plus rassuré que Puppet passe la nuit sur mes genoux. La nuit qui à démarrer en fanfare se termine dans le calme pour chacun, qui sont ravi d'avoir eu la présence d'un enfant auprès d'eux pendant leur éveil. Cependant après le départ de Vincent celui ci n'est pas revenue nous voir de la nuit.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ^^**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre pour bien finir la semaine ^^**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 37:**_

 _ **Un passé toujours présent**_

Après avoir passé dans mes bras à se faire câliner, Puppet finis par quitté mon girons et rejoins Foxy pour discuter avec lui pendant que Mangle rejoint les Chica pour parler de Théo. Environ trente minutes avant six heures, Springtrap me sort de ma somnolence en venant frotter son nez au miens. Je relève la tête dans sa direction et est juste le temps de m'accrocher à lui avant qu'il ne se lève calmement en me tenant fermement.

-A ton tour d'aller te couché Chaton

-Mais… il n'est que cinq heures et demi!…

-C'est vrai mais tu as encore besoin de repos et tu tombe de sommeil

-Oui mais il reste seulement trente minute…

-Ce n'est pas grave mon Chaton, on peut rester seul pendants ce temps et Vincent n'est pas loin

-… C'est mon rôle…

Freddy s'approche de nous après avoir entendu notre conversation et en me voyant lutter à la fois contre Springtrap mais aussi le sommeil.

-Va te couché Gamine, tu restera avec nous la nuit prochaine

-Mais…

-Gamine.

-Bon… d'accord…

Content d'avoir remporter la partie, Freddy m'ébouriffe les cheveux me faisant râler puis me laisse l'embrasser sur la joue avant de dire bonne nuit à tout le monde, c'est seulement une fois ceci fait que Springtrap commence à se diriger vers le bureau.

Bien que silencieux, le voyage est agréable et j'essaie dans profiter un maximum avant notre séparation jusqu'au lendemain soir. Finalement je comprend ce qu'a voulus dire Springtrap quand il me disait qu'il avait dû mal à me laisser.

Arriver à la porte du bureau je me rend vite compte que Springtrap n'arrivera jamais à passer la porte tel qu'il est. Il semble en être arriver à la même conclusion que moi car même pas quelque seconde plus tard un petite explosion suivit d'énormément de fumée me fait tousser fortement.

Le corps pelucheux et grand de Springtrap se fait alors bien plus petit et chaud et une fois la fumée dissipée, Springtrap apparaît sous forme humaine ou seul son odeur, ses oreilles et ses yeux argenter me permette de le reconnaître après un tel changement. Continuant de le fixer sas m'en rendre compte, Springtrap tourne son visage vers moi avant de l'incliner sur le côté, interrogateur.

-Un soucis Chaton?

-Euh… non non… tout va bien…

-Bon, si tu le dit

Même sa voix na pas changer… j'en viens à ronronner sans le vouloir et détourne le regard quand il me lance un regard amusé. Sa prise se fait alors plus ferme et c'est doucement qu'il entre dans le bureau puis dans la chambre.

Je déglutis difficilement en portant mon regard sur le lit, me sentant rougir furieusement et ma queue bouger dans tout les sens. A mon changement de comportement, Springtrap suis mon regard avant de vite comprendre quelle genre de pensé à pu me traversé en souriant.

-Me ferai tu une proposition Chaton?

-Que!… non!… je!… c'est!… euh…

-Respire Chaton, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit, je n'irai jamais plus loin que ce que tu voudras

-ou… oui… et puis… tu vas bientôt te figer…

-Oh? Cela veut-il que si je ne me serai pas figer tu aurai accepter?

-Ce… c'est…

-Du calme Chaton je te taquine, je suis patient, j'attendrais

-Merci…

Je soupir de soulagement et me laisse déposer doucement sur le lit avant d'être surprise par le toucher de ses lèvre sur mon front. Le contacte est doux et éphémère. Quand il se recule doucement je le regarde les joue rouge et lui souris timidement.

-Je t'avais dit que tu aurais ton bisous Chaton

-Tu l'avais dit à Théo…

-Cela n'empêche rien Chaton, je tiens toujours parole

-Oui…

-As tu besoin d'autre chose?

-Je… oui… Mais il faut que tu te penche un peu…

-Si tu veux

Une fois à ma hauteur, je ne le laisse pas réfléchir et attrape doucement son visage avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la bouche quelque instant puis le relâche en détournant le regard affreusement gêner par mon audace et le laissant bouche bée.

-Ça… c'était un bisou d'amoureux…

-je… vois… Mais… cependant Chaton

Sans prévenir je me retrouve d'un coup basculer sur le dos, Springtrap au dessus de moi et trésaille quand il rapproche son visage du miens en attrapant mon menton

-Je suis très patient Chaton mais je t'en supplie ne joue pas avec le feu, tu risquerai de le regretter

-oui… oui… pardon Spring…

-Franchement Chaton, tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fait

-Tu… tu m'en fait aussi…

-Chaton… Je t'avais prévenue!

Se laissant aller, Springtrap s'allonge de tout son long sur moi en plongeant son visage dans mon cou et m'enserre dans une étreinte douce et ferme à la fois. Me tendant à son contacte j'essaie d'éloigner les souvenir qui m'assaille quand je sens son souffle dans mon cou en me répétant en vain qu'il s'agit de Springtrap et que tout va bien.

-Springtrap…

-Vraiment Chaton, Je te demande de ne pas me tenté et qu'est ce que tu fait? Tu fais tout l'inverse

-Spring… s'il te plaît… je…

-Chaton?

Sentant mon corps trembler contre lui de plus en plus et ma voix se faire suppliante, Springtrap se relève sur ses coude et aperçoit très vite mes larme sur le point de tomber

-Oh Chaton…

Se décalant totalement de moi pour s'asseoir, Springtrap passe un bras autour de mes épaule pour me redresser et me ramener contre lui.

-Excuse moi Chaton, j'aurai dû m'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin

-Ce… c'est pas grave… c'est ma faute… j'ai essayée… je sais que tu ne me fera pas de mal… j'ai essayée de me calmer mais…

-Chut Chaton, ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord? Je me suis emporté en oubliant que tu avais énormément de mal avec ça. Je vais te laisser d'accord

-Non! Reste s'il te plaît! Ne me laisse pas… ne m'abandonne pas… je serai gentille… je…

-Chaton? Du calme! Tout va bien Chaton, aller regarde moi

Levant mon visage vers lui, Springtrap constate avec inquiétude l'absence de lueur présente habituellement dans mon regard et essaie par tout les moyens de me ramener avec lui alors que je continue de le supplier de ne pas m'abandonner. Attirer par le boucan Vincent entre dans la pièce et après un coup d'œil rapide sur la situation, il s'approche de nous en éloignant Springtrap pour se retrouver face à moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait le Lapin!

-Je me suis allongé avec elle et elle a commencé à paniquée! On c'est relevé et quand j'ai dis que je devais partir elle est devenue comme ça!

-Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe à ce que tu disais merde!

-Je pensais bien faire!

-Au lieu de penser agis!

Ne s'occupant plus de Springtrap, Vincent se tourne vers moi et essaye à son tour de me faire revenir à la réalité par tout les moyen doux possible, sans grand succès malheureusement, Vincent se tourne alors vers Springtrap pour le prévenir.

-Ça sert à rien le Lapin!

-Alors qu'est ce que tu propose?!

-J'ai deux autres solution et j'espère vraiment ne pas à avoir utilisé la deuxième!

-Mais qu'est ce que t'attend pour les utilisées!

-J'attends que tu t'écarte! Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer n'intervient surtout pas ou ça ne servira à rien!

-Compris, mais dépêche toi!

S'éloignant à contre cœur, Springtrap va se poster plus loin en se retenant d'intervenir. Profitant de plus d'espace, Vincent essaie d'avoir tout ma maigre attention avant de s'exprimer d'une voix impérieuse.

-Mon chat, Ton alpha est ici avec toi!

Mes oreille se dressent dans sa direction mais je ne sors pas pour autant de mon état, Vincent à cependant un sourire qui lui mange le visage à leur réaction et vient prendre mon visage en coupe.

-Revient parmi nous mon Chat, C'est un ordre de ton Alpha!

Mon corps se tend violemment pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement se détendre petit à petit en même temps que je papillonne doucement des yeux au fur et à mesure que je sors de mon brouillard. Mon regards croise celui de Vincent qui sourit fière de lui en me voyant émmerger et me demander ce qu'il c'est passé. Je comprend encore moins quand Springtrap, toujours sous forme humaine, vient me serrez fort contre lui, poussant Vincent au passage.

-Pardon Chaton! Excuse moi!

-Springtrap?… qu'est ce… qu'est ce qui ne va pas?… qu'est ce qui c'est passé?…

De plus en plus perdu, je m'accroche au bras de Springtrap que je sens trembler fortement contre moi. Je me tourne vers Vincent, qui se relève de sa rencontre avec le sol, en quête de réponse se qu'il veut bien me donner après un soupir exaspérer.

-Le lapin à laisser ses hormone l'emporté et ta fait paniqué, il à cru bien faire en t'annonçant son départ mais tu as compris qu'il t'abandonnais et ça ta ramener à l'endroit de tes tourments.

-Excuse moi Chaton! Je voulais pas, je…

-Du calme Springtrap… C'est fini d'accord…

-Mais tu ne revenais pas! Tu répétais sans cesse la même chose!

-Je suis revenue… c'est tout ce qui compte mon lapin…

Doucement je viens posé une main sur sa joue et la lui caresse du pouce voulant lui calmer ses terreurs et le rassurer sur mon état en souriant doucement. Springtrap ferme les yeux sous la caresse et viens coller son front au miens en s'excusant à nouveau et je le rassure à nouveau avec quelque parole. Vincent décide cependant de nous interrompre après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Désolé de vous dérangés dans votre monde tout rose mais le Lapin doit vite rejoindre sa place avant de se figer

-Déjà?…

-Oui, désolé de t'attrister ainsi mon Chat

-non non… il le faut…

Je me tourne vers Springtrap qui rien qu'avec son regard me supplie de ne pas y aller et me laisser. Je lui souris doucement et malgré la tension que cela occasionne en moi, je le prend dans mes bras et lui demande d'aller reprendre sa place, que nous discuterons de ce qui vient de se passer demain. Sa prise se resserre autour de moi et après un derniers encouragement Springtrap consent à me relâcher et à rejoindre sa scène en traînant des pieds. Un nouveau soupir me fait tourner la tête vers Vincent qui s'approche du lit en se frottant les cheveux.

-Franchement mon chat je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embête avec se Lapin, il ne t'apporte rien de bon

-Ne dit pas ça! Il à été le seul à m'apporter tout ce dont j'avais besoin jusqu'à présent!

-Oh? Insinuerais tu donc que je ne t'ai rien apporter mon Chat?

-Je… ce n'est pas la même chose…

-hmm

Détournant le regard pour ne pas affronter le siens j'essaie de trouver un autre sujet et bégaye rapidement quelque mots quand je le sens s'approcher de moi

-Où… où était tu passé?…

-Pardon?

-Après nous avoir déposés sur le canapé… tu as disparu… et tu n'est pas revenue de toute la nuit…

-Mon Chat serai t'elle perdu sans moi?

-N… non… je suis juste curieuse c'est tout…

S'approchant vivement de moi, il vient attraper ma nuque dans une poigne ferme sans chercher à me faire mal mais seulement en avertissement avant de s'exprimer d'une voix grondante, tout sourire effacer.

-Ne me mens pas mon Chat, j'ai horreur de ça

-Je… bon d'accord… ça ma fait bizarre…

-De quoi mon Chat?

-Que… que tu ne sois pas dans l'épar-age… je mis suis habituée et la… ça ma fait drôle…

-Eh bien tu vois, c'est pas si compliquer de dire la vérité

Il relâche sa poigne en une douce caresse et se dirige vers son côté du lit en commençant à déboutonné sa chemise. Je détourne mon visage vers le sol et lui demande d'une petite voix

-Co… comment as tu su?…

-De quoi?

-Que je mentais…

-Tes yeux ton trahis mon Chat

-Comment ça?…

-Quand tu mens ou ne veut pas dire quelque chose ta pupille se dilate et tu détourne le regard, même le Lapin à dû le remarquer

-Possible… mais il ne ma jamais forcée à le dire clairement…

-Vois tu mon Chat je ne suis pas lui alors si tu veux quelque chose de moi dit le clairement à l'avenir car je ne jouerai pas au devinette!

-Com… compris…

-Et ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure vaut pour plus tard, j'ai horreurs qu'on me mente alors ne t'avise pas de recommencé si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve

-… Pourquoi?…

-De quoi « pourquoi? » soit plus claire je t'ai dit!

-Pourquoi tu n'aime pas qu'on te mente?…

-Personne n'aime ça mon Chat

-Oui mais toi… tu es presque à explosé sur place rien qu'à la mention…

-Tu ne me lâchera pas avec ça hein? Pour faire simple j'ai eu mon lot de mensonge pour une vie entière et maintenant je les exècres

-Pourtant… tu en à utiliser avec moi… à notre première rencontre…

-Va te coucher mon Chat

-Mais?…

-J'ai dis va te coucher!

-Myah!…

Quittant la pièce rageusement, j'enfonce ma tête dans mes épaule quand il claque violemment la porte derrière lui. Je reste tendu un long moment vacillent entre culpabilité de l'avoir blesser et incompréhension car je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le faire. C'est difficilement et tremblante que je retire ma robe et essaie de me glisser dans mes draps, en sous vêtement, sans tomber, me roulant en boule serrer et essaye de dormir malgré mes peur et le froid qui reviennent sincérer vicieusement en moi.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien pour vous ^^**_

 _ **petit message pour signaler qu'à la fin de la semaine je part pour trois semaine de stage donc il est possible que je ne publie rien pendant ce temps là ^^'**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination (Je remercie d'ailleurs toute les personne qui m'en donne car elle me motive à continuer ^^)**_

 _ **Chapitre 38:**_

 _ **curiosité enfantine**_

Me retournant plus d'une fois dans mon lit à cause de nombreux cauchemars, je finis par me lever du lit en tremblant de froid et récupère ma robe de la vieille pour m'habiller avec. Vue l'heure qu'il est Rosa ne doit pas s'attendre à me voir réveiller et ne risque pas de venir me voir avant un moment…

Bloquer dans le lit, j'essaie de trouver un objet assez lourd mais non cassable autour de moi puis je le lance aussi fort que je le peux contre la porte qui mène au bureau en espérant que le patron soit dans son bureau à cette heure ci. Heureusement pour moi le patron ne tarde pas à arriver avec une expression étonné au visage.

-Déjà réveillé ma petite Morgane? Il est à peine midi pourtant

-oui… j'arrive pas à dormir…

-je vois, Vincent n'est pas avec toi?

-Non… ont… j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et… il est partit en claquant la porte…

-D'accord le connaissant il ne reviendra pas avant se soir

-Vous… vous croyez qu'il reviendra?…

-j'en suis sûr, ce restaurant est sa maison et puis j'ai jamais pu m'en débarrasser quand je l'ai viré alors il reviendra très vite

Riant doucement à sa réplique, il m'invite à venir avec lui dans le bureau mais je lui fais vite remarquer que je ne peux pas marcher.

-Ou sont passer les béquille que Rosa t'avais apporter?

-Je… au fond de la chambre… je n'arrive pas à marcher avec… je tombe tout le temps…

-Je comprends mais tu sais ce n'est pas en laissant tomber dès le premier échec que tu arriveras à surmonter tes difficultés

-j'ai essayer… mais je m'emmêle les pattes à chaque fois…

-c'est normale au début et puis tu n'as jamais dû en utiliser je me trompe?

-Non… Quand Rosa me les a donner je me suis demander ce que c'était que c'est machin là…

-Je comprend donc je te propose un truc, je t'explique puis te montre comment les utiliser correctement puis tu essaye à ton tours, ça te va

-Moui…

-Je me contenterai de cette réponse pour cette fois

Se redressant doucement en se plaignant que la terre est basse, le patron se dirige vers l'endroit ou son entreposé les béquilles puis les ramènes vers moi. Il s'arrête cependant à une distance raisonnable quand il voit ma queue se gonfler à vue d'œil et mes oreilles se rabattre en arrière. Le regard mauvais et le grondement sourds que je lance envers les engins le fait soupirer doucement.

-Tu sais si tu les vois comme des ennemis tu n'arrivera à rien

-Je n'aime pas c'est choses…

-Eh bien il va falloir apprendre à les aimer car sans elle tu es bloqué dans cette chambre

-Mais Vincent…

-Vincent ne sera pas toujours là, la preuve aujourd'hui. Alors que choisi tu? Être libre et indépendante ou alors devoir toujours compter sur quelqu'un même pour aller au toilette au risque de rester bloquer quand il n'y à personne?

-… Être libre…

-Bien, alors regarde bien comment je fait et ouvre bien grand tes oreilles

Patiemment, le patron prend tout son temps pour m'expliquer comment bien utiliser ses engin de malh… c'est béquilles… En faisant attention à utiliser la même jambe blesser que moi pour que j'en assimile bien les principe.

Ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures le patron m'aide tant bien que mal à bien positionner mes béquilles puis me suit dans mes déplacement un peu pateaux et fragile au début avant de commencé à s'éloigner de moi au fur et à mesure de mes progrès, si bien qu'au bout de la troisième heure je viens m'écrouler sur une des chaise devant son bureau pendant que le patron me sert un lait chaud sucré et se prépare un café.

-Tu vois c'est pas si difficile que ça de se servir de ses béquilles

-J'ai les bras qui surchauffe…

-c'est normale ils ont pas l'habitude de travailler comme ça, repose toi pour l'instant, nous avons à discuterons

-Ah bon?

-Oui, déjà je te remercie pour le petit babysitting improvisé, Théo était ravis et à retrouver sa mère avec le sourire, elle te remercie a son tour pour avoir pris soin de son fils

-c'est normal… j'allais pas le laisser tomber le pauvre bonhomme…

-C'est vrai, Théo te fais également un bisou puisqu'il na pas pu te le faire quand il est parti et te souhaite bonne chance avec lapinou, je suppose que tu dais de quoi il veut parler?

-Ou… oui oui…

-tant mieux, en ce qui concerne le reste, j'aimerai te parler d'un projet qui tient beaucoup à cœur à Rosa

-Rosa? Qu'est ce que c'est?…

-elle m'a soumis l'idée d'organiser un évènement en faveur des famille qui ont perdu un proche à cause de ceux qui t'on fait ta blessure, cela lui tenait tellement à cœur que je n'ai pas pu refuser

-Je vois… quelle genre d'évènement?…

-un repas gratuit offert avec une collecte de dons et un concert avec les animatronique à qui on ajoutera plusieurs chanson et qui seront accompagné d'une chanteuse

-C'est trop bien! Qui sera la chanteuse?…

-Rosa a penser à toi

-A… A moi?… mais jamais je pourrais!… pas devant du monde!

-Ce sera exceptionnel

-Mais j'ai jamais chanter en public patron…

-Bien sûr que si, la première fois que tu es venue en salle tu à chanter devant les clients

-Mais c'était pas pareil! C'était pour un enfant qui était tombé par terre et c'était fait mal

-ce sera la même chose, tout les enfants qui viendront seront tous blesser pas la perte d'un être cher ou effrayer car il on faillit en perdre un

-Je…

Quelqu'un frappant à la porte du bureau nous interrompes et le patron le laisse rentrer après avoir donner sa permission. Rosa entre alors dans la pièce en amenant avec elle sa joie de vivre et me saute presque dessus en me voyant.

-Coucou ma Puce! Comment ça va?

-Ça va Rosa… et toi…

-Moi? Toujours aussi bien voyons! Mais qu'est ce que je vois? Comment ca se fait que tu porte la même robe qu'hier!

-Je… je n'avais pas d'autre habit à proximité… et je voulais pas te déranger…

-Quel scandale! On va vite y remédier!

-Avant tout ma petite Rosa, peut tu me dire la raison de ta présence ici?

-Je voulais vous prévenir que les livreurs viennent d'arriver

-Ah oui, je vais y aller dans se cas, c'était justement de ça qu'on parlais avant ton arriver

-C'est vrai? Alors ma puce t'en dit quoi?

-c'est… c'est un très beau projet Rosa…

-Merci mon Bébé! Tu voudra bien chanter aussi pas vrai?

Le regard emplis d'espoir et suppliant quelle me lance me coupe dans la phrase que j'allais lui dire. Je reste quelque instant silencieuse avant que les mots ne sorte tout seul de la bouche

-Oui… ce sera avec grand plaisir…

-Merci ma Puce! Je t'adore!

Le câlin poulpesque de Rosa qui sautille ensuite partout et le sourire ravis du patron me font comprendre que j'ai pris la bonne décision même si une panique montre monte en moi rien qu'en pensant au concert.

-Bon maintenant que c'est régler je vous kidnappe mon Bébé pour la rhabiller Patron!

-Mais fait donc ma petite Rosa moi je vais voir nos fameux livreur

Aussi tôt dit le patron se lève et quitte le bureau nous laissant seul dans celui ci. Rosa me propose alors d'aller dans la salle de bain et est très étonné de me voir utilisé facilement les béquilles. Je lui explique en chemin que c'est grâce au patron et Rosa ne fait que chanter ses louange tout au long de ma toilette puis de mon habillage après la nouvelle.

Habiller cette fois si d'un robe rouge et noir, Rosa m'invite à l'accompagner en salle pour les aider avec les enfants pendants qu'ils font le service. Arriver en salle je remarque vite que le coins lecture est maintenant occupé par de nombreux carton de plus ou moins grande taille. Le patron est d'ailleurs en train d'en faire l'inventaire.

Je commence à me diriger vers lui pou en savoir plus mais je suis vite accaparer par les enfants qui réclame leur histoire. Je me laisse donc guider vers le nouveaux coin lecture aménager de l'autre coté de la scène. Une petite fille m'apporte doucement une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir avec eux sans me blesser. Je la remercie chaleureusement et lui ébouriffe les cheveux la faisant rire sous l'action avant de m'asseoir et de les invités à s'installer.

Un petit débat animer commence entre eux pour savoir qui serai les héros de l'histoire d'aujourd'hui avant que je ne sente une petite main s'agripper au bas de ma robe. Je me tourne vers la petite main et regarde sa propriétaire qui regarde partout autour d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma Puce?…

-Les méchant monsieur de la dernière fois… il reviendront pas hein dit?

Sa phrase a peine murmuré à au moins le mérite de ramener le silence au sein du groupe d'enfant. Tous se tourne vers moi silencieux mais inquiet en attente de ma réponse. Sentant la petite trembler à coter de moi, je me penche pour l'attraper sous les aisselles et la place sur mes genoux avant de passer mes bras autour d'elle.

-Non ma Puce… ils ne reviendront plus… ils sont en prison

Un petit garçon me regarde bizarrement avant de me demander

-Ça veut dire quoi la prison grande sœur?

-La prison c'est un endroit ou l'on enferme les personne qui ont faite des très vilaine chose… ils sont enfermé dans des grande cages et ne peuvent pas en sortir...

-Alors ils reviendront plus jamais?

-Non bonhomme… et même si il revenait ils ne vous feront pas de mal car Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et les autres vous protégerons…

-Comme la dernière fois!

-Oui bonhomme…

Ma réponse ramène le sourire sur l'assembler mais je retourne mon attention sur la petite Puce qui se dandine mal à l'aise sur mes genoux

-A moi ils m'ont fait très peur quand il ont bougé et qu'il ont attrapé les méchants

-Tu sais ma Puce… Ils ne voulaient pas vous faire peur… seulement nous sauver…

-Comme quand le lapinou ta pris dans ses bras et ta serre contre lui?

-Oui… ils ont agis parce que nous étions en danger sinon ils serai rester immobile comme aujourd'hui…

-Dit grande sœur, le lapinou c'est ton prince à toi ?

-euh… non… et puis se serai compliquer…

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Eh bien…

a voir tout ces yeux curieux tourné vers moi me déstabilise complètement je ne sais pas vraiment quoi leur répondre et puis je ne peux pas vraiment leur dire la vérité… Un autre enfants intervient pour en rajouté une couche sans le vouloir.

-C'est vrai grande sœur, tu nous raconte plein d'histoire avec des prince mais tu nous n'en à jamais raconter une avec le lapinou vert, c'est parce que tes zalouse?

-Non, non je ne suis pas jalouse… c'est juste que je ne voyais pas comment faire une histoire avec lui voilà tout…

-Moi! Je suis sur que le lapinou y t'aime

-Ah oui?… et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?…

-Bah quand il est venue te sauver, il voulait plus te lâcher et quand le monsieur tout violet ta emmener dans le camion rouge il est rester planter devant la porte avec un air tout triste

-Et tout ça… ça te fais dire que Springtrap m'aime?…

-Oui parce que ma maman me dit que quand on aime quelqu'un on veut pas la quitter des yeux et elle fait pareil avec mon papa.

c'est vrai qu dit ainsi ça paraît flagrant… un autre enfant lève la main pour attirer mon attention

-Et puis grande sœur Chat toi aussi tu le regarde tout le temps

-Ah… ah bon…

-Oui! Quand tu débarrassais les tables dans l'autre salle tu lavais les autres tables tu le regardais souvent en souriant!

-Je… J'ai jamais fais attention…

-Mais grande sœur, tu fais quoi la nuit?

-comment ça?…

-Ma maman ma dit que tu ne faisait pas que raconter des histoire et que tu était là la nuit

-Je vois, en faite je travail comme gardienne de nuit…

-Et tu fais quoi?

-Je surveille Freddy et ses copain la nuit…

-Pourquoi tu dois les surveillé?

-Vous savez, avant Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy était tout seul dans le restaurant et ils leurs arrivaient de faire beaucoup de bêtise car ils n'avaient personne pour les surveillé…

-Ils faisaient quoi comme bêtises?

-Ils en faisait plein mais c'était surtout Chica la plus embêtante car elle vidait le frigo et les placards au point qu'on a du tout mettre sous clé

Je souris au souvenir de ma première nuit au restaurant quand j'ai découvert les cadenas sur les porte de placards et le frigo. L'anecdote les font rire et amuse les clients autour de nous qui s'imagine la scène invraisemblable et inventé de toute pièce pour eux.

Sous la réclamation des enfants, je raconte d'autre anecdote de nuit passent par les partie de cache cache au concert improviser les amusant beaucoup. Surtout quand je leur raconte la première fois que Chica ma accompagner en cuisine pour m'aider et quelle à exploser le sac de farine en le serrant trop fort et c'est retrouver entièrement recouverte de poudre blanche.

c'est ainsi que ce finis la journée, les enfants et moi ponctuer par des anecdotes plus ou moins vrai et enjoliver. c'est bien plus souriant qu'ils repartent chacun chez eux avec leur parents qui me remercie de leur avoir changé les idées. Je dit au revoir à chacun d'eux avant d'être rejoint par une Rosa ravie de ce qu'elle à vue dans la journée.

-Franchement ma Puce, tu ferai une mère exceptionnel

-Tu… Tu crois?…

-Évidement que j'y crois! Il suffit de voir comment tu te comporte avec eux pour voir que tu les adore et serai prête à tout pour eux

-C'est vrai… il sont tellement eux même à cet age là… tellement entier… pas de faut semblant… ça me fait dû bien d'être à leur côté

-Et ça se voit ma Puce, tu rayonne quand tu es avec eux

-Je rayonne?… je fais de la lumière?…

Je regarde mes mains sous tout les couture, faisant rire Rosa au passage, en essayant de voir cet fameuse lumière mais n'y vois rien.

-Pas dans se sens la ma Puce, ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'avec eux tu es toi même, détendu et souriante c'est pour ça que quand tu auras les tient tu seras la plus heureuse du monde

-J'aimerai beaucoup Rosa…

-Tu seras une super Maman ma Puce

-Je l'espère Rosa… je l'espère de tout mon cœur… mais cela me paraît impossible…

Ma dernière phrase à peine murmuré n'est pas entendu par Rosa qui e fait gentiment rappeler à l'ordre par le patron car les table ne vont pas se nettoyer toute seule. Elle part alors finir son travail me laissant seul avec comme regret l'impossibilité d'avoir mes petits.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ^0^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ et que vos vacance se sont bien passer!**_

 _ **je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire**_

 _ **!N'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination!**_

 **Chapitre 39 :**

 **Apprivoisement en douceur**

Doucement je regardes les employés quitter le restaurant petit à petit jusqu'au patron qui, après ses dernière recommandation quitte le restaurant en fermant derrière lui. Je rejoins la table juste devant la scène et me laisse tomber dans le canapé épuisée par mes efforts de la journée, franchement ça fait mal au bras ces engins, et par ma nuit mouvementé, me faisant comprendre que je ne pourrais pas rester avec eux ce soir.

Chacun ne tarde pas à se réveiller et à venir se rejoindre devant la grande scène en me saluant au passage. Comme je m'y attendais Springtrap est au abonné absent. Je me dirige donc vers la salle des Toys sous le rire moqueur des jumeaux qui s'amuse à me voir me déplacer telle un singe avec mes béquilles et les regards interrogateur des autre qui se demande bien ce que je fabrique.

Arriver essoufflée devant la salle, je m'adosse contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle cinq minute, me dégourdisse les bras et me détendant les muscle. Une fois mon souffle et mes muscle retrouver je pénètre dans la salle ou un Springtrap abattu m'attend.

Les oreilles basse, yeux dans le vague et prostré contre le mur. C'est ainsi que je le trouve me rappelant amèrement la fois ou Puppet c'était « Occupé » de lui à défaut de pouvoir le qualifier autrement. Je m'approche doucement de lui, attirant son attention avec le bruit de mes béquilles quand je les posent au sol et étudie calmement ses réaction au fur et à mesure de mon avancé avant de me stoppée juste devant ses pieds.

-Bonsoir Springtrap…

-Que fais tu là Chaton?

-Je suis venu voir mon Lapin…

-Après ce qui c'est passé hier soir Chaton je ne pense pas pouvoir être encore appeler ton lapin

-Ça c'est à moi dans décidée… et rien ne c'est passé hier soir…

-Bien sur que si Chaton! Ne le nie pas! J'ai été bien trop loin!

-Springtrap… personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait ce passé hier soir… et puis franchement… cette crise… ce n'était rien…

-Comment peut tu dire que ce n'était rien Chaton! Tu étais partie tellement loin dans tes cauchemars que tu ne me reconnaissais plus! Tu nous suppliais de ne pas t'abandonner

-Je t'assure que ce n'était rien Spring… certes c'est impressionnant… mais je serais revenue à moi même au bout d'un moment si rien n'avait été fait… du moment que la bête ne sort pas tout va bien…

-Quelle bête Chaton?

-Je… Freddy t'a expliquer… enfin… le pourquoi de je suis ainsi… mais… il faut savoir que… mon instinct animal peut prendre le dessus sur moi dans certaine condition…

-Je ne comprends pas Chaton

-Comment t'expliquer… en gros… il y à deux être en moi… une partie humaine et une partie animal et non je ne parle pas de mon apparence… la partie humaine c'est ce que je suis au quotidien quand tout va bien… mais… la partie animal elle se manifeste en cas de danger, de stresse important ou d'émotion trop forte… si elle apparaît… il ne faut sous aucun prétexte chercher à l'affronter… ou ça finira très mal…

-elle est déjà apparu Chaton, pas vrai?

-Oui… une fois quand je suis aller sans le savoir dans une rue malfamée… tout ce que je me souviens c'est d'être rentré dans cette rue et que des homme mon entoure puis c'est le trou noir… quand je suis revenue à moi j'étais entouré de cadavre démembré et recouverte de leur sang…

-Ça à été la seul fois?

-Non… la dernière fois quelle est apparue… c'était… après l'attaque de Killian dans les douches… J'étais avec Vincent à ce moment la et je ne sais pas par quelle miracle il en est ressorti indemne…

-Voilà pourquoi il s'amuse à t'appeler la Tigresse à certain moment

-Oui… donc tu vois… la crise d'hier soir n'était rien à côté de celles-ci…

-J'aimerai les évités quand même à l'avenir mon Chaton

-Moi aussi je te rassure mon Lapin…

Il sourit à l'appellation et sans crier gare je laisse tomber mes béquilles au sol avant de me laisser chuter à mon tour dans sa direction le surprenant et le faisant me rattraper en panique au passage et me ramener contre lui pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Non mais ça va pas Chaton! Tu aurais pu te blesser!

-Bien sur que non… je savais que tu me rattraperais

-J'aurai très bien pu ne pas y arriver Chaton!

-Ne dis pas de bêtise… bien sur que si tu m'aurai rattraper comme maintenant Spring… J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que quoi qu'il ce passe tu me rattrapera toujours… c'est toi même qui me la dis après tout

-C'est vrai Chaton mais tout de même, ne me fait pas des peurs pareil

-Pardon mon lapin… mais tu vois que j'ai raison…

Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour me faire pardonner et accroche mes bras autour de son cou pour plus de confort.

-Et si on allait rejoindre les autre maintenant… histoire de leur faire savoir qu'on est toujours vivants

-Si c'est ce que mon Chaton souhaite je ne peux que lui obéir avec ferveur et dévouement

-Idiot…

On rigole tout les deux doucement à sa bêtise avant de spontanément venir frotter nos nez l'un à l'autre affectueusement. Il finit par se redresser en me gardant contre lui et commence à rejoindre la grande salle mais je le stop bien vit avant qu'ont aient quitté la salle des Toys.

-Ils faut que je prennent mes béquilles Springtrap…

-Laisse ses bâtons là où ils sont, tu n'en as pas besoin

-Bien sur que si… il m'aide à marcher…

-Tout comme moi Chaton mais que préfère tu? Marcher avec tes bâtons ou que je te porte?

-… Que tu me porte…

-Tu vois, laisse moi au moins ce privilège quand tu es avec moi d'accord Chaton

-D'accord… mais il faut quand même les prendre avec nous… pour ne pas les laisser traîner…

-Si il n'y à que ça pour que tu te laisse porter alors c'est d'accord mais une fois rangé on en parle plus de la nuit

-Promis Spring!

Content de l'accord, Springtrap rebrousse chemin puis me soutient d'un bras et récupère les béquilles de l'autre avant de me les donner puis de me replacer comme il le faut. Il reprend sa route vers la grande salle satisfait mais le brouhaha qui se fait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de notre approche nous inquiète quelque peu.

À peine rentrer dans la salle on se fige tout les deux devants le spectacle qui nous attends. Chica retenu de force par Bonnie et Foxy essaie par tous les moyens possible de sauter sur un Vincent hilare qui se tord dans tous les sens au sol. Complètement hystérique, Chica manque de mordre Foxy pour se libérer mais celui-ci parvient à l'éviter et continue de la retenir.

-Sale humain décrépi! Attend un peu que je t'attrape!

-Essaie toujours Poulette, à c'est vrai j'oubliai que tu ne peux pas

-LÂCHER MOI QUE JE LUI FASSE LA PEAU!

-Chica chérie, calme toi ce n'est rien

-C'EST RIEN! COMMENT OSE TU DIRE ÇA! IL A DÉFIGURER MON BÉBÉ!

Complètement hors du contexte, on essaie tant bien que mal de suivre l'histoire avec Springtrap mais la réponse précédente de Chica me perd totalement.

-euh… qu'est ce qui ce passe ici?…

-Oh! Mon Chat est ici aussi finalement

-HUMAIN DÉGÉNÉRÉ REND À MON BÉBÉ SON ÉTAT NORMAL!

-hmm… non

-Vincent… qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?…

-Comment ça «encore» mon Chat? Je te trouve bien insolente envers ton maître, souhaite tu être puni

Je déglutit difficilement sous son regards dure et dominant et me rattrape un peu plus à Springtrap en recherche de protection. Celui ci vient vite à mon secours .

-Répond lui Vincent, j'aimerai passé un nuit tranquille pour une fois

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre le Lapin! Tu m'as l'air fatigué mon Chat

-Euh… je… j'ai mal dormi…

-Oh! t'aurai je manqué?

-Je… oui… mais aussi… cauchemars… je… je veux pas en parler…

-Hmm, pour que tu avoue aussi facilement que je t'ai manqué c'est que tu dois vraiment être fatigué mon Chat

Je me raccroche un peu plus à Springtrap, me cachant dans son cou pour échapper au regards des autres et le remercie bassement quand il resserre son étreinte sur moi. Perdants son expression joueuse, Vincent sort de sa poche une bouteille remplis d'un liquide transparent et la dépose sur la table la plus proche de lui.

-Tiens la poule, utilise ça sur ton Cupcake et il retrouvera ses couleurs d'origines

-Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est pas encore un de tes coups tordus!

-Je n'ai plus envie de jouer et j'ai un Chat qui à besoin d'intention. Le lapin qui te sert de compagnon pourras te certifier que c'est le bon produit, sur ce à plus tard.

Sans un mots de plus, Vincent se dirige vers Springtrap, lui faisant suivre de le suivre pendants que Chica récupère en vitesse le produit qui, après vérification de Bonnie, réglera le problème de peinture de son cupcake chéri. Somnolent contre Springtrap le temps du voyage, j'ouvre les yeux quand je le sens se stopper dans sa marche et reconnais vite la salle au hamac en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

Je les entends parler entre eux sans vraiment les comprendre et me laisse à nouveau déplacée par Springtrap qui nous installe confortablement tout les deux dans notre hamac lui permettant de me blottir contre lui tandis qu'il s'allonge sur le dos.

Une autre présence se fait sentir dans mon dos et c'est en panique que j'arrive à repousser la présence hors du hamac le faisant tomber à terre sous le fort balancement provoquer. Le râle qu'il pousse me fait tilter et me rappelle très vite la présence de Vincent avec nous me faisant déglutir difficilement sous les représailles.

-Quel Vilain Chat que tu fais, moi qui voulais seulement te faire profiter de ma chaleur, y à des fessées qui se perde mon Chat.

-Vin… Vincent?… C'était toi…

-Bien sur que c'était moi, qui voulais cru que ce soit d'autre!

-Je… J'ai cru que… qu'il étaient…

-Chaton regarde moi

Surprise, je me tourne vers Springtrap encore tremblante de ce qui vient de se passer et resserre mes doigt sur lui.

-Détend toi Chaton, tu es avec nous d'accord, rien de ce qu'il c'est t'on fait vivre n'arrivera ici

-Je… je sais… mais quand je l'ai senti j'ai…

Tu m'as envoyé dire bonjour au sol ça je l'ai bien senti mon Chat

-Par… pardon…

-Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors derrière toi mon Chat et tu trouvais ça plutôt plaisant vu le ronronnement que tu faisais.

Je rougis de gêne face à ses paroles et tente de me cacher en vain dans la fourrure de Springtrap qui s'en amuse doucement. Vincent retourne s'asseoir auprès de ma hanche me faisant sursauter à son contacte et paniquer à nouveau ma sa voix impérieuse me calme dans l'instant.

-Arrête de paniquer comme ça mon Chat! Je ne te ferai rien! Il n'y a pas que toi qui est crevé et j'aimerai dormir aussi un peu sans me retrouver par terre

-Mais je…

-Je ne tenterai rien, le lapin me tordra le cou et me brisera en morceaux dans le cas contraire alors du calme

Je relève la tête vers Springtrap en quête de confirmation ce qu'il ne tarde pas à me donner en souriant doucement.

-Tout ira bien Chaton, je t'ai promis de te protégé et je tiendrai promesse, au moindre geste suspect de sa part il aura une partie en moins

-Pro… promis?… tu reste avec moi?…

-Je n'irai nulle part Chaton, tu peux te reposer sans crainte

Pesant le pour et le contre je finis par acquiescer doucement tout en me rapprochant de Springtrap. A ma grande surprise, Vincent ne se précipite pas pour s'allonger à mes côtés et prend un temps infinis à rentrer petit à petit dans le hamac, prenant parfois de drôle de position d'attente, attendant patiemment que je me détende à nouveau après chaque rapprochement jusqu'à m'entourer complètement de son bras et se coller à moi.

Bien qu'encore tendu, la panique monstre de tout à l'heure ne refait pas surface. l'immobilité totale de Vincent couplé au caresse de Springtrap sur mes cheveux me permet de me détendre suffisamment pour apprécier la position dans laquelle on est.

-Eh ben tu vois mon Chat, c'était pas si compliqué que ça

-Si… quand même…

-Mais tu là fais Chaton et tu peux en être fière

-Et puis ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça pas vrai mon Chat

-Je… non… Je suis bien là…

-Alors profite en pour te reposer Chaton, tu en as bien besoin

-Mais… tu veilles?…

-Oui Chaton, n'ai crainte, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles

-Eh! Je ne suis pas une menace!

-Rappel moi ce que tu voulais lui faire il y a moins d'un mois humain

-Tch! On peut fauter de temps en temps

-Alors tu ne m'en voudra pas si je te surveille de très près afin d'éviter que tu ne faute à nouveau

-Je… s'il vous plaît… pas de dispute…

-Pardon Chaton, aller dors tu es exténuer

-d'accord… bonne nuit…

Reposant ma tête confortablement contre Springtrap, je ferme les yeux mais n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil tout de suite à cause de ce qui me tracasse depuis cette nuit et du corps tendu de Vincent contre moi.

-Vin… Vincent…

-Hmm?…

-Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier… j'aurai pas dû…

-Oublie ça mon Chat, retiens juste que je n'aime pas les mensonges et oublie tout le reste

-Sûr?…

-Sûr, à moins que tu veuilles te faire pardonner d'une certaine manière, si c'est le cas je suis tout ouïe

-Je… Je… non… ça me suffit…

-Dommage mon Chat, mais on rattrapera ça ne t'en fait pas, dort maintenant

-D'a… D'accord… Bonne nuit Vincent…

-Dors bien mon Chat

Bien plus détendu contre moi, Vincent vient enrouler un bras autour de mon ventre et positionner sa tête au dessus de la mienne pendants que je me cale confortablement contre Springtrap, qui bien que silencieux un garder un œil sur les agissement de Vincent, en fermant les yeux, une main agripper à sa fourrure. Inconsciemment, ma queue vient entourer la cuisse gauche de Vincent me raccrochant à lui, désormais endormi. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre en ronronnant doucement, laissant Springtrap nous veiller doucement durant le reste de la nuit.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^**_

 _ **J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre 40 ^^ je n'aurai jamais cru en arriver là avec cette histoire et vous remercie pour votre fidélité ^^**_

 _ **(rassurez vous ce n'est pas le dernier loin de là ^⁾ je tiens également à vous informé d'une création d'une page facebook sous le nom de mon pseudo (avec un image de Springtrap) ou je vous pourrez discuter avec moi ou entre vous sur les fanfictions (bien qu'il n'y en ai qu'une pour le moment). j'y publierai également vos dessin et vous mettrai au courant pour la sortie des chapitres ^^**_

 _ **En attendant mes petit chaton je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 40 :**_

 _ **Changement**_

C'est un bruit d'appareil photo qui me réveil de mon doux sommeil. Je me cache un peu plus contre la masse chaude allongé à côté de moi et l'entends grogner méchamment quand un flash se fait voir. Je me frotte le visage contre la masse chaude, histoire de me réveiller un peu avant de devoir carrément me bouché violemment les oreilles quand mon oreiller se met à hurler.

-DÉGAGE DE LA LA PIN-UP AVANT QUE JE TE FASSE LA PEAU!

-Du calme Purple Guy, ce que tu peux être susceptible au réveil

-CASSE TOI!

Rosa a à peine le temps de sortir de la salle qu'une chaussure masculine s'écrase avec violence contre la porte. Soufflant fortement, énervé, Vincent se replace contre le hamac en pestant fortement contre les pin-up paparazzi qui ne respect pas le sommeil des gens.

A mains vient se poser automatiquement sur ma tête, me caressant les oreilles et les cheveux me faisant ronronner sous le geste et le détendant sous le son produit. Prudemment je viens poser mes mains sur sa chemise, attirant son attention.

-Tu es réveillé aussi mon Chat

-Oui… qu'est ce qui c'est passé?…

-La Pin-up nous à mitrailler de photo pendants notre sommeil!

-oh… je… ce n'est pas la première fois… qu'elle me le fait…

-Peut être mais ce n'est pas plaisant!

-Voui…

Sa poigne se fait plus forte sans pour autant se faire agressive et violente, je ronronne plus fortement, l'apaisant un peu plus. Je me cale un peu mieux contre lui et regarde derrière moi à la recherche de Springtrap mais m'étonne de ne pas le trouver.

-Spring?…

-Hmm?

-Il est ou Springtrap?…

-A sa place mon Chat

-Mais… il avait promis de rester…

-Mon chat, tu sais l'heure qu'il est au moins?

-… Non…

-Je m'en doutais, il est plus de seize heure mon Chat, ton Lapin à retrouver sa place pour éviter tout soupçons

-… Il aurait pu prévenir…

-Et te réveiller pour te faire stresser et t'empêcher de dormir ensuite, oui tu as raison c'est une bonne idée oui

-… Je…

-Réfléchit un peu avant de parler

-Pardon…

-De quoi ta peur exactement mon Chat

-Je… non rien…

-Mon Chat, j'ai déjà atteint ma limite aujourd'hui alors ne tourne pas autour du pot et avoue

Je ne répond pas pour autant mais ma poigne se fait plus forte sur sa chemise. Bien trop agacé et épuisé pour se prendre la tête, Vincent n'insiste pas et pose son bras en travers ses yeux pour le couper de la lumière. Un silence gênant s'installe pendant quelque instant avant que je me décide à répondre, mon regards absolument fixer sur ma main.

-Je… J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'à mon réveil tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent ne soit dû qu'à leur drogue et que tout s'arrête d'un coup… J'ai peur que Springtrap et toi vous vous rendiez compte que je ne suis rien pour vous et que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain…

Plus je parle et plus je sens un poids quitté mes épaules. Je n'ai même pas conscience de mes larmes qui coule ni que ma poigne se soit fait encore plus forte sur sa chemise. A mes premiers mots Vincent à relever son bras de son visage et sans un mots ma écouter jusqu'au bout avant de nous laisser dans un silence pesant à la fin de mon aveu/

-Mon Chat, je veux que tu me regarde

Bien que doux, le ton est sans appel et c'est difficilement que je le regarde, bien que mes yeux ont dû mal à le fixer plus de cinq seconde.

-Même si je n'ai jamais subi tout ce qui à pu t'être fait, je comprends ce que tu ressens, cette peur d'être abandonné et de perdre le foyer que tu t'es enfin trouver et l'un des sentiments les plus désagréable qui soit.

Il vient passer son bras droit dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui et vient doucement prendre en coupe mon visage de sa mains gauche, essuyant mes larmes de son pouce et me maintiens délicatement ma tête vers lui.

-Cependant je peux te dire une chose mon Chat, je n'ai jamais et je dis bien jamais vu quelqu'un aussi fou d'amour que le Lapin, rien qu'à voir son comportement avant et après ton entrée dans la même pièce que lui est flagrant. Ça en devient même écœurant parfois.

-Eh!…

-Donc pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Pour ce qui est de mon côté mon Chat, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que je suis atteint comme le mangeur de carotte, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'être dans dans cet état, mais je peux par contre te dire que je n'ai aucune raison d'abandonner mon Chat pour le moment.

-Même… même après que tu ais réussi à… tu sais… avec moi…

-Hmm, non je ne sais pas mon Chat, explique moi ça mieux voyons

Son sourire mi-amusé, mi-pervers me font vite comprendre qu'il à très bien compris de quoi je voulais parler. Je rougis un peu plus et le fouette avec ma queue le faisant rire sous l'action, puis après s'être calmer, il reprend plus sérieusement

-Si je n'avais voulus qu'un coup d'un soir tu serai déjà depuis longtemps passer à la casserole mon Chat et je serai partie depuis bel lurette

Sans le vouloir je soupir de soulagement, l'amusent un peu plus puis rapprochant mon visage du siens il vient cueillir de ses lèvres mes dernière trace de larmes me faisant rougir à nouveau et ronronner fortement à mon plus grand désarroi

Il sourit amusé avant de continuer à poser doucement ses lèvres à plusieurs endroit sur mon visage mais je me détourne à la dernière minute quand il tente de m'embrasser sur les lèvre le laissant m'embrasser au coins de mes lèvre à la dernière seconde.

-Tu te détourne de moi mon Chat

-Je… je peux pas… pas encore…

-Tu réfléchit trop, ce que je t'ai fait à l'instant n'était pas désagréable avoue

-Je… non… j'ai… c'était bien…

-Tu vois, ce genre de chose mon Chat, se gère avec le cœur et non la tête, tu réfléchis trop et ça t'empêche d'avancer

-J'essaie pourtant… mais…

-Tu l'as déjà fait avec le lapin pourtant

-C'était pas pareil! Il n'était pas humain…

-Là fois où il t'a sauté dessus il était humain

-ça… ça compte pas…

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé de savoir que tu préfère embrasser une peluche plutôt que moi mon Chat

-J'y peux rien…

-Bien sur que si que tu peux, tu fais juste pas d'effort pour ça

-Comment ose tu dire ça! j'essaie comme je peux de contrôler ma peur mais j'y arrive pas! j'essaie mais!…

Je suis coupé dans ma réplique ^par une paire de lèvre vorace qui s'appose sur les miennes les aspirant et les mordillant, me clouant ainsi la parole. D'abord surprise par ce revirement de situation, je me laisse aller quelque peut et commence à apprécier le baiser avant de sentir un main baladeuse venir caresser mes fesses.

Ni une, ni deux, Je sursaute violemment, ouvre les yeux et m'écarte de lui avant de le gifler de toute mes forces sans même le voir venir. Tout aussi surpris que moi par mon geste, Vincent vient effleurer sa joue ou la marque de ma mains commence déjà à apparaître. Je commence à trembler légèrement en attendant les représailles mais je suis à nouveaux surprise par lui.

-Eh bien, tu n'y vas pas de mains morte quand tu le veux mon Chat

-Je.. c'est… euh… parti tout seul?…

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillé et incrédule par ma réponse avant de littéralement explosé de rire à s'en rouler par terre faisant se balancer fortement le hamac. Je me raccroche fortement à lui au premier balancement et l'observe rire ainsi pendant un moment voyant même des larmes de joie perlé au coins de ses yeux.

Un sentiment de fierté coule en moi, me rendant heureuse de l'avoir rendu ainsi, lui qui d'habitude effraie quiconque avec son sourire sadique, ses yeux rieur-moqueur et ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval basse et décoiffé sur le côté. Je me surprend même à apprécier ce nouvel aspect et sens ma queue remuer doucement sous mon contentement voulant le voir ainsi plus souvent.

Vincent finit par se calmer après avoir eu un bon fou rire de vingt bonne minute et ramène ma tête contre son torse en ébouriffant mes cheveux d'une main s'essuyant les yeux de l'autre, le corps encore secouer de quelque rire.

-Alors toi mon Chat, c'est définitif! Je te garde, tu es trop!

-Euh… merci… je suppose…

-C'est un grand honneur que je te fais mon Chat, j'espère que tu t'en rend compte!

-Euh… ta pas la tête qui enfle?…

Ma réplique bien que insolente l'amuse à nouveau, il m'ébouriffe à nouveau les cheveux avant qu'une lueur joueuse prenne place dans ses yeux me faisant déglutir difficilement à cette vu. Il vient poser ses deux mains sur mes hanches avec un sourire angélique qui me fait plus peur qu'autre chose avant de faire remonter ses doigt le long de mes flan et mes côtes en faisant des aller-retour. Je me tortille alors dans tout les sens hurlant de rire sous son expression des plus sadiques.

Cependant le jeu s'arrête vite lorsque mon mollet droit vient violemment percuté l'une de ses jambes pile sur ma blessure me faisant hurler cette fois de douleur et monter les larmes au yeux rapidement et me faisant me replié en boule.

Vincent s'excuse aussitôt, toute lueur joueuse envolé pour laisser place à une lueur inquiète. Délicatement, il vient attraper mon visage avec ses deux mains m'obligeant à me déplier doucement et à me rallonger dans la même position que tout à l'heure, moi couché sur sa poitrine, ma jambe droite calé confortablement entre les siennes.

-Reprend ton calme mon Chat, aller respire doucement

Fixant son regard dans le mien il m'incite à prendre exemple sur sa respiration qui se fait bien plus lente et profonde. Ses pousse viennent essuyer mes larmes et caresser mes joue pour m'aider à m'apaiser. La douleur parvient à refluer au bout de longue minute qui m'ont paru interminable

Je lui souris doucement une fois la douleur évanouie et vient appuyer un peu plus ma tête dans l'une de ses mains

-Merci…

-C'est la moindre des choses mon Chat mais j'attendrai que tu guérisse totalement pour jouer à nouveau avec toi

-Oui… c'est préférable…

Je viens timidement écarté mon visage de ses mains pour venir le poser sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre et emplissant mon nez de son parfum. Je ronronne doucement quand l'une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma nuque, jouant avec les petit cheveux qui si trouve. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis ainsi avec lui… aussi… détendu et en confiance… et qu'il ne cherche rien d'autre que m'a présence à ses côtés… c'est… reposant… et plaisant…

Je ferme les yeux, appréciant le moment sans trop y croire. Je profite de l'instant présent sans me poser de question, somnolent légèrement sous sa délicate intention avant que l'on soit coupé par le Patron qui entre dans la pièce avec fracas, amenant avec lui sa bonne humeur et son entrain légendaire qui a le dons de horripilé Vincent que je sens se tendre sous moi.

-Allez les jeunes, il faut se lever!

-Dégage le vieux tu déranges!

-Mais c'est justement parce que je te dérange que je suis là mon petit Vincent

-Va chier avec ce surnom à la con!

-Mais oui, mais oui mon Petit Vincent

Le patron s'approche de nous, mes béquilles à la main, avec un grand sourire fière d'avoir à nouveau fermer le bec à Vincent qui rumine sombrement dans son coin. Discrètement, je viens lui attraper une main et la serrer doucement pour lui montrer mon soutient et lui fait un sourire d'excuse par rapport au Patron.

Il sert ma main en réponse et se détend légèrement bien que détournant la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder le Patron. Une fois arrivés à coté de nous, je me tourne vers le patron le saluant doucement, salue qu'il me rend avec entrain.

-Comment ça va ma petite Morgane ce matin?

-Bien mieux qu'hier patron… J'ai mieux dormi…

-Je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi

L'œillade qu'il me fait me fais rougir sous son regard amusé mais il change vite de sujet

-Dit moi ma petite Morgane, j'aurai quelque chose à te proposer si tu le veux bien

-Oui?…

-Que dirai tu de garder définitivement la chambre que tu occupes ici aux restaurants

-Je sais pas… c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup cette chambre mais c'est avant tout la vôtre…

-Tu sais à l'âge que j'ai ma petite Morgane il devient de plus en plus rare que ma femme est moi nous nous disputons plus d'une journée et puis avec quelque aménagement elle te conviendra très bien je suis sur

-Mais…. Et l'autre appartement?…

-Je le garde et il servira à d'autre si besoin

-Quel autre appartement le Vieux?

-Avant qu'on sache ton retour la miss ici présente vivait à l'appartement de fonction mais comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve seul là bas avec toi pendant ta période grand méchant loup je lui ai prêté ma chambre de secours.

-Ma période grand méchant loup!? Mais je t'en mer!…

-Je… j'accepte votre offre Patron… C'est très gentil de votre part… Il faudra juste que j'aille récupérer ce que j'ai là bas…

-A la bonne heure! Je te conseil donc maintenant de te lever car Rosa trépigne d'impatience de l'autre côté de la porte pour aller t'habiller. En ce qui concerne tes affaires tu iras les récupérer demain

-D'accord…

Légèrement tremblante dû au léger balancement du hamac quand j'ai bougée, je me redresse tant bien que mal avant que Vincent ne se redresse à son tours et m'aide à m'asseoir sur le hamac. Je récupère mes béquilles que me tend le Patron avant de me lever doucement, aidé par la main de Vincent, poser sur mes reins

-Merci…

-Aller va ma petite Morgane sinon Rosa va piquer une crise

-Oui oui… je me dépêche… à plus tard…

Je me dirige claudicante vers Rosa qui me saute presque dessus et m'emmène dans ma chambre pour me coiffer, m'habiller et surtout parler de mes lèvre étrangement un peu trop gonfler pour être normale. Rester seuls, le Patron se tourne vers Vincent bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

-J'aimerais que tu l'accompagnes récupérer ses affaires

-Eh! Je suis pas un coursier!

-Ce n'est pas un service que je te demande fais le, c'est tout

Sans rien dire de plus, il commence à faire demi tours et à se diriger vers le couloirs mais Vincent l'arrête vite dans sa lancer

-C'est quoi le problème le vieux, tu ne me demanderai pas ça si tout allait bien

-depuis plusieurs semaine un malade s'amuse à rentrer par effraction chez des jeunes serveuses et à les agresser, il n'a toujours pas été attraper

-Je vois, compte sur moi

-merci, prend soins d'elle, vous avez le droit au bonheur tout les deux

-Je promet rien

-Oh et mon petit Vincent, très jolie marque de main sur ta joue

Il lui adresse un sourire amusé et paternel avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau laissant derrière lui un Vincent pensif qui n'a même pas fait attention à l'utilisation de son surnom ni de la mention de la marque.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^**_

 _ **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**_

 _ **Chapitre 41:**_

 _ **Discussions sérieuses**_

Après m'être fait kidnapper par Rosa ou j'ai été pouponner et interroger par ses soins. J'arrive en salle affublée d'une robe rouge à liseré et dentelle noire, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche rassembler sur mon épaule gauche et une barrette fleur rouge dans les cheveux sur le côté droit.

Je suis accueilli comme à mon habitude par un petit groupe d'enfants qui vient me saluer et me complimenter sur ma tenue. Je suis alors surprise de recevoir plusieurs dessins de leur part avec parfois un petit mot d'amour qui m'attendrissent énormément de part l'innocence des mots utiliser. Je leur fait à chacun un bisou faisant vivement réagir l'un d'entre eux !;

Je les remercie et leur propose d'aller les afficher dans le bureau de surveillance en demandant l'accord aux parents pour qu'ils puissent m'accompagner. Une fois toute les autorisation reçu et les exclamation de joie sortie, nous allons récupérer du scotch que je confie à l'un d'entre eux ainsi que les dessins et prend la tête du convoie, les menant au poste de commande.

On est cependant tous surpris de trouver Vincent, affaler sur la chaise devant le bureau où repose ses pieds croisés, sa tête basculer en arrière et les main croisés sur son ventre semblant dormir. Complètement perdu sur la marche à suivre, mon attention est attiré par une petite main qui vient s'accrocher à ma robe.

-Grande sœur… c'est qui le monsieur tout violet?

-Euh c'est… c'est un collègue qui m'aide la nuit à surveiller les animatronics

-alors il ta pas volé ta place?

-eh Gamin! j'ai volé la place de personne donc un peu de respect!

On sursaute tous à son soudain éclat de voix et nous nous retournons vers lui pour le voir se frotter les yeux et se redresser sur la chaise en enlevant ses pieds du bureau.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là avec tout ses gosses?

-Ils… ils m'ont offert des dessins et je voulais les affichés ici pour rendre l'endroit un petit peu plus joyeux…

-Et tu avait de tout ses gosses pour faire ça?

-Je… j'aurai eu du mal à tout apporté ici sans rien faire tomber et puis ça leur faisait plaisir

Je l'entends soupirer mais il nous laisse finalement faire en nous disant de ne pas lui casser les oreille avant de reprendre sa position initial et de prendre les journal posé sur le côté pour le lire, ne faisant plus attention à nous.

Bien que apeuré par sa présence, j'encourage les enfants à rentrer avec moi et me dirige vers le fond du bureau et leur demande doucement leur avis sur quel dessin affiché et à quelle diversion semble marché puisqu'il retrouve leur entrain et se concerte tous ensemble avant de me donner le dessin à afficher, faisant ainsi pour chaque œuvre d'art.

Quand chaque dessin est enfin accroché au mur au mur nous prenons un peu de recule pour observer le mur dans son ensemble avant de sourire, fière du résultat. Aucun accident n'a été à déploré bien qu'un enfants ou deux ont eu les larmes au yeux car Vincent leur a fait peur en grognant quand il était trop près de lui à son goût. Cependant les crise on été évité et aucun n'a pleuré.

Rosa est alors venu les chercher à la demande de leur parent et chacun est repartie heureux d'avoir laisser leur trace dans le bureau. A leur départ, j'entends Vincent soupirer de soulagement et poser le journal dont les pan son fortement froisser et basculer sa tête en arrière en se frottant les cheveux, soudain lasse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

-Tu n'aime pas les enfants, pas vrai?…

-Il m'énerve à être ainsi!

-Pourtant… tu as été comme eux à une époque…

-Ça j'en doute mon Chat

-Tu l'as enfin dis…

-De quoi?

-Euh… Je… non rien…

-Mon Chat

-Je… ça… m'appeler comme ça… quand on est arrivé… tu ne m'a pas appeler ainsi et… tu était vraiment froid… alors… j'ai cru que… J'avais fais quelque chose de mal…

-Si j'avais su que je pouvais te rendre accro à moi rien qu'avec un surnom, je t'en aurai trouver un plutôt

Il m'empêche de répliquer en enroulant un bras autours de ma taille, me ramenant contre lui, me faisant m'asseoir sur ses genoux et tomber mes béquilles au sol dans un grand fracas. Placer dos contre son torse, il vient poser son menton sur mon épaule et respire profondément.

-Tu… Tu me raconteras un jour?…

-De quoi mon Chat?

-Ce qui t'es arrivé dans ton enfance… j'aimerai savoir…

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine mon Chat

-Peut être pour toi mais… c'est important pour moi… J'aimerai savoir ce qui tes arrivé…

-On verra ça plus tard

-D'accord…

Aillant sentit son bras s'être fait plus dure autour de ma taille, je n'insiste pas plus et reporte mon attention sur les caméras devant nous, observant silencieusement les clients quitté au fur et à mesure le restaurant. Le silence lui permet de se détendre au point ou il se permet quelque commentaire assez hilarant sur certain client.

Je reste encore quelque instant avec lui avant de lui demander de me laisser retourner en salle pour à la fois dire au revoir à Rosa mais aussi recevoir les recommandations habituel du patron. Je dois cependant me débattre un peu car il essaye de me retenir avec lui en resserrant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il finit toutefois par relâcher son étreinte me demandant alors une contrepartie.

-Co… comment ça?…

-Je demande un dédommagement en retour

-Mais… je n'ai pas d'argent…

-Oh voyant mon Chat, il a bien des façon de payer quelqu'un, l'argent n'est que l'un d'entre eux

-Je… Je… je… c'est…

J'ai le cerveau qui surchauffe totalement quand il me fait comprendre le sous entendu de sa phrase en faisant remonter sa main le long de ma jambe jusqu'à ma cuisse et vient déposer ses lèvre dans mon cou. Le corps tremblant et la tête qui tourne, j'essaie de reprendre mon calme quand il se met à rire bas et replace sa main baladeuse autour de ma taille.

-Ce que j'aime te taquiner mon Chat, c'est tellement facile de te faire partir au quart de tours

-C'est pas gentil…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais mon Chat

-Arrête de jouer avec moi… ça me fait mal à la tête

-Oh mon pauvre Chat, ton Maître de faire souffrir n'est ce pas?

-moui…

-Laisse moi me faire pardonner comme il se doit alors

Amusé il vient déposer un léger baisé sur mon front avant de mettre ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage puis de déposer de doigt sur chacune de mes tempe et d'y exercer de léger mouvement en cercle.

Ne comprenant pas ou il veut en venir au début, j'en viens à ronronner de bonheur et à m'affaler sur lui en soupirant de bien être. Mon mal de tête passe en une seconde mais le bien être est t elle que je reste en place et apprécie le traitement

Le massage s'arrête doucement quelque minute après et je gémis de frustration quand il enlève ses doigt le faisant rire au passage, encore plus quand je miaule doucement vers lui quand il vient passer sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Alors mon Chat, est ce que ton maître s'occupe bien de toi?

J'acquiesce doucement sachant que ma voix me fera défaut en cet instant. Il sourit satisfait et repose tranquillement ses mains autour de ma taille, me laissant reprendre mes esprits et s'amusant à me voir rougir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je me rend compte de mon comportement.

Vincent à la gentillesse de m'épargner de ses commentaires et se penche légèrement sur le côté pour ramasser mes béquilles et me les donnés avant de m'aider à me relever et me mettre debout.

-Dépêche toi d'y aller mon Chat, le vieux est sur le point de partir

-Déjà?! Oh non!…

Complètement affolé je me dépêche comme une malade de rejoindre la salle principale sous le rire de Vincent qui s'amuse de ma panique et de ma façon de me déplacer. J'arrive complètement essoufflé devant le patron qui me salue avec joie avant de me faire mes dernière recommandation et me demandant de ne pas faire de bêtise avec Vincent ce à quoi je bégaye tout en rougissant. Il s'en va alors gaiement, fermant le restaurant derrière lui.

Je vais prendre place à la table habituel pour attendre le réveil de mes peluche préférée et essaye d'oublier le comportement que j'ai eu avec Vincent. Leur réveil ne se fait pas attendre est c'est avec joie que je vois Chica venir me saluer avec bonne humeur, la tempête d'hier étant passer.

Après avoir saluer tout le monde je me retrouve vite dans les bras de Springtrap qui vient vite prendre de mes nouvelle pour savoir si tout c'est bien passer après son départ et s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir prévenue.

-Pardon mon Chaton mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulus te réveiller, tu avais tellement besoin de sommeil

-ce n'est pas grave… Vincent n'a rien tenté donc tout va bien… même si… j'aurai aimée que tu sois là à mon réveil…

-Mon Chaton…

Il vient doucement frotter son nez au mien, ému, avant de me ramener dans son cou, cependant je reste assez tendu dans son étreinte, préoccupé par ce qu'il c'est passer un peu plus tôt dans le bureau. Springtrap le remarque très vite et me décale doucement pour pouvoir m'observer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon Chaton? Tu es distante se soir, est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non non… ce n'est pas toi… ni Vincent… je… C'est juste moi…

-Comment ça?

-Je… c'est compliqué… mon comportement… tout ce mélange… et je sais pas quoi faire…

-Qu'est ce que tu fait dans ses moment la pour faire le vide?

-euh… des pâtisserie mais…

-C'est partie alors!

A peine prononcer, je me retrouve dans ses bras accroché à son cou et le regarde nous amener vers la cuisine ou Chica à déjà commencé les desserts pour demain assister par Mangle qui à finalement réussie à se décoller de son renard pirate.

A notre arrivé elle arrête tout deux leur préparation avant d'interroger Springtrap sur notre présence ici. Mangle en profite pour aller me chercher une chaise qu'elle met prêt du plan de travail et laisse Springtrap me déposer dessus en douceur me demandant ensuite si j'ai besoin de rien avant d'entamer les explications.

Il est très vite coupé dans son discours par Chica qui après avoir entendu les mots « pâtisserie » et « perdu », le vire littéralement de la cuisine décrétant une réunion urgente entre cuisinière et lui ferme la porte au nez le laissant abasourdi devant celle ci, se demandant si il à vraiment fait le bon choix.

Une fois l'intrus mis dehors Chica retourne devant sa préparation et me confie la lourde tâche de réaliser la chantilly pendant que Mangle enfourne l'une des tartes. Chacun accomplit sa tâche en silence, ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler pour l'instant. Je met tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage, faisant passer toute ma frustration dans mes coup de fouet, que ma chantilly est vite monté et est mis dans des bouteille à pression puis mis au frais par Mangle pour le lendemain.

-Tu avais vraiment besoin d'évacuer pour y être arrivé si vite mon Poussin

-Je… oui… je ne sais plus où j'en suis et ça me frustre…

-A propos de quoi enfant?

-Je… j'ai eu des relations très difficile avec les hommes Mangle… au point ou j'en craint leur contacte… mais depuis que je suis ici avec Spring et Vincent… je recommence à en avoir sans pour autant faire des crise de panique quand je suis dans leur bras…

-C'est une bonne chose mon Poussin, cela montre que tu avances dans la reconstruction de toi même et que tu oublies les mauvais traitement que tu as subis

-C'est quoi le véritable problème enfant?

-Je… quand je suis avec eux et qu'il font des contactes plus… poussé… je… mon corps agit bizarrement…

-Je… je fais de drôle de bruit et mon corps ne m'obéit plus… et ça m'effraie…

-Oh! Je vois, c'est… comment dire…

-Voyons Chica ne soit pas gênée pour ça! Ecoute enfant, c'est tout à fait normale de ressentir ça

-Mais… ça ne ma jamais fait ça avant!…

-Mon Poussin, Mangle à raison, ce que tu as vécu était des relations forcé ce qui n'est jamais bon mais quand tu aimes la personne et que celle ci prend soin de toi dans tout les sens du terme, il est normal d'avoir ce genre de ressentie

-A… à vous aussi ça vous fait ça?…

Chica redevient tout gênée et bégaye une réponse sans queue ni tête qui fait doucement rigoler Mangle. Elle se tourne alors vers moi un sourire maternel au lèvre, laissant la pauvre Chica continuer à paniqué dans son coin.

-Oui enfant, Chica tout comme Toy Chica, Freddy et moi avons déjà ressentie ça et c'est le meilleur sentiment que tu peux recevoir de ton compagnons

-Alors… Je suis pas bizarre?…

-Non, cependant je te conseil d'écouter ton corps dans ses moment là car lui seul pourra te dire si oui ou non tu veux aller plus loin

-D'accord…

-Tu es plus rassurée?

-Oui… j'avais peur d'être encore plus un monstre que ce que je le suis déjà…

-Retire toi cette idée de la tête enfant, tu ne serai pas ici avec nous si tu étais un monstre mais bien dans un trou à moisir alors ni pense plus

-Je… je vais essayé…

-Bien, si tu n'as pas d'autre question je vais pouvoir ouvrir la porte pour aller chercher Bonnie car je crois bien que Chica à surchauffé.

En effet la pauvre n'arrive plus à aligner deux mots correctement et c'est amusée que Mangle va chercher Bonnie à la rescousse laissant ainsi le champ libre à Springtrap de venir voir si je vais bien. Il est rassuré de me voir avec un sourire plus détendu et sourit à son tour quand je viens réclamée ses bras.

Il accède avec plaisir à ma demande et nous sort de la cuisine laissant ainsi tout le place à Bonnie qui essaie calmement d'apaiser Chica qui n'arrive toujours pas à aligner deux mots. Springtrap nous installe sur un canapé un peu à l'écart pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Ça va mieux Chaton?

-Oui… Merci Springtrap…

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi

Il effectue une courbette comique à laquelle je ne peux que rire puis je le remercie par un bisous sur la joue avant de coller mon front au sien en soupirant de bien être quand il vient caresser mon dos. Je me décolle de lui pour venir me blottir dans ses bras puis entame une discussion avec lui sur des chose et d'autre.

On est interrompu entre deux phrases part Puppet qui s'approche timidement en recherche de câlin que je lui accorde volontiers en lui ouvrant mes bras. Nous reprenons notre discussion ainsi, Moi assis sur Springtrap et Puppet assis sur moi à profiter de sa séance de calinage. Que demander de plus?…


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**

 _ **Chapitre 42:**_

 _ **Moment de douceur**_

Notre discussion à durée un long moment, si bien que Puppet c'est endormi dans mon cou en accrochant l'une de ses mains à ma robe. A croire que ça fatigue énormément les câlins. Springtrap à été le premier à le voir fermé les yeux et m'a prévenue à temps pour que je puisse le voir s'endormir complètement contre moi avec attendrissement. Nous avons continué à discuter à voix basse, enfin, Springtrap faisait la conversation et moi je lui répondais par quelque oui ou non, trop concentré sur le sommeil de Puppet.

-Tu sais Chaton, il ne s'envolera pas

-Je sais… mais ça fait tellement plaisir de le voir si détendu avec moi…

-Il t'aime énormément

-Oui… et dire qu'à notre rencontre il a faillit m'étriper…

-Pardon!

Je lui fais signe de faire moins de bruit puis lui raconte doucement ma rencontre avec Puppet puis ce qui c'est passé après son attaque jusqu'à ma rencontre avec lui.

-Après tu connais la suite…

-Oui, notre rencontre est toute aussi marquante

-c'est vrai… mais je ne la changerai pour rien au monde…

-Moi non plus Chaton

Rassurée et émue par ses parole, je lui souris doucement essayant en vain de retenir des larmes traîtresse ce qui inquiète Springtrap qui ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

-Mon Chaton? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Ri… rien… Je suis juste heureuse… jamais après ce qui à pu se passer là bas j'aurai cru trouvé un endroit ou je me sentirai à ma place...ni que je trouverai des personne capable de m'aimer malgré ce que je suis devenue…

Bien que sanglotante, ma phrase à attirer l'attention de toute les personne présente dans la pièce, réveillant Puppet dans l'instant, se sont alors mis à l'écoute pour finalement sourire à la fin. Attendri, Springtrap vient essuyer mes joues avec douceur avant de coller son front au mien.

-Continue de l'être mon Chaton, car personne ici ne voudra le contraire. Tu nous à appris beaucoup de chose notamment sur la famille alors certes on est pas humain mais c'est notre famille et rien n'y personne ne le changerai

-Oui… Notre famille…

Nous restons front coller pendant un moment, Puppet venant s'ajouter à l'étreinte. J'essaie de me calmer dans leur étreinte et remarque bien plus tard que tout le monde nous entoure. Je relève doucement la tête quand une main pelucheuse marron vient se poser sur mon épaule et me tourne vers Freddy qui me sourit doucement avant de me prendre contre lui en laissant le temps a Puppet de se dégager de mes genoux.

-Tu vois Gamine, je te l'avais promis

-Oui… Merci Freddy n'ours…

-Non merci à toi Gamine, sans ton arrivée ont seraient encore en train de tuer des innocent dans différent restaurant sans savoir que nos amis ont été vengés. Si on est tous ensemble ici aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi Gamine

-Et moi je serai encore à fuir tout contacte humain, à la recherche d'un abri pour y vivre quelque temps…

On se sourit mutuellement, chacun voulant remercier l'autre, avant qu'il me sert une fois de plus contre lui puis me re-dépose sur Springtrap. Puppet reprend alors sa place sur mes jambe puis commence à jouer avec mes cheveux , heureux lui aussi. Je finis par sécher complètement mes larmes en souriant avant de me joindre au conversation de certain. C'est d'ailleurs quand l'un d'entre eux se met à parler de musique que je me souviens du concert.

-Au faite… un concert va être organisé ici au restaurant…

-Comment ça Gamine?

-Vous vous souvenez… le jour de l'attaque par les voleur… ils ont fait plusieurs victime sur leur passage avant d'arriver ici… Et Rosa va organiser un concert avec le Patron pour soutenir les famille des blessés et victimes…

-C'est très gentil de sa part

-Oui… c'est vous qui jouerai de la musique et moi… je… chant… je chanterai…

-Tu chanteras Chaton!

-Oui… même si… j'aurai préférée évité…

-Pourquoi avoir accepter dans se cas Gamine?

-Je… quand le patron m'en à parlé j'ai d'abord refusé… rien que d'imaginer le monde me fait paniquer… mais Rosa est arrivée et quand elle a voulu savoir si j'allais le faire… je… j'ai pas pu refuser…

-Calme toi Chaton, tu tremble comme une feuille rien que d'en parler, là tout va bien

Passant doucement sa main dans mon dos de haut en bas, Springtrap entreprend de me calmer, accompagner de Puppet qui vient prendre mes mains dans les siennes et les sers délicatement. Je respire plusieurs fois profondément sous les conseil de mon Lapin avant de me tourner vers Foxy qui nous fait un éclat de voix suite à une idée.

-Et si tu t'entraînais?

-Pardon?…

-Et si tu t'entraînes à chanter devant plusieurs personne, ça t'aiderai à passer le trac

-Foxy… je fais ça comment moi?… Je peux pas monter sur scène en pleine journée…

-On est là nous! Il suffit qu'un des Bonnie, Freddy et Chica t'accompagne en musique et le tours est jouer! C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait

-Mais… j'aurai des humains devant moi à ce moment là…

-Et alors? Au début on reste sur nos forme originel puis on prendra forme humaine au fur et à mesure

-Ça vaut le coup d'être tenté Chaton

-Je… oui… pourquoi pas… mais pas aujourd'hui…

-Demain alors car plutôt tu t'y met et plus vite ça ira mieux

-On verra… mais merci Foxy…

-Pas de quoi petit mousse!

Fier de son Renard, Mangle vient le récompensé d'un baisé fougueux qui provoque de nombreux sifflement et rire amusé. Automatiquement mes mains viennent se poser sur le yeux de Puppet qui regarde la scène avec un peu trop d'intérêt à mon goût.

Puppet qui essaye d'ailleurs d'enlever mes mains par tous les moyens possible pour regarder et avec qui je lutte jusqu'à ce que Mangle relâche Foxy à son grand désarroi. J'enlève alors mes mains et regarde Puppet fixer quelque instant le couple de renard avant de baisser les épaules, déçu d'avoir tout raté. Je sens alors Springtrap rire doucement derrière moi à mon attitude protectrice.

-Tu sais Chaton, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il les voit s'embrasser ainsi

-Et alors?… Ce n'est pas de son âge!…

-Tu ne seras pas toujours derrière lui à lui cacher les yeux dans ses moments là Chaton, et puis il faut avouer que ça donne des idées à les voirs ainsi

-Que!…

-A non Springtrap! Je refuse que tu pervertisse mon Poussin toi aussi! L'autre humain suffit déjà!

Le soudain éclat de voix de Chica nous surprend tous autant qu'il nous amuse mais nos rire redouble d'autant plus à la réponse de Mangle.

-Voyons Chica, aurais tu oublié qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'eux pour ça? Souviens toi de notre conversation dans la cuisine

-Mais… c'est… euh… voyons!…

Nos rire redouble quand Chica recommence à bégayer et même le regard noir de Bonnie n'arrive pas à nous arrêter dan notre fou rire bien que mes joue ont changés de couleur à cause des allusions. Au final, c'est bien plus léger que tout le monde se sépare, Bonnie entraîne Chica avec lui dans l'atelier en grommelant que la au moins ont laissera sa poule tranquille. Mangle traîne derrière elle un Foxy plus que consentant derrière le rideau du pirate cove.

Je dissuade très vite Puppet et les jumeaux d'aller les regarder en leurs jetant un regard noir. Toy Bonnie va, en compagnie de Freddy, regarder les nouveau dessins accrocher et Toy Freddy accompagne les jumeaux et Puppet, qui vexé ont décidé d'aller se dépenser dans la salle de jeu, et reste à les surveiller. Ils sont vite suivi par Toy Chica qui passe me donner mon repas du soir avant de les rejoindre.

Rester seule dans la salle, Springtrap vient frotter son nez dans mon cou me chatouillant au passage puis me laisse manger tranquillement ma pizza en tenant mon soda pour me laisser les mains plus libre. Ma première part engloutit nous laisse apparaître Vincent qui après avoir regarder la salle dans tous les recoins nous rejoint nonchalamment.

-Y-a personne ici!

-Si… juste pas dans la pièce…

-Dommage, j'aurai bien embêter la poulette

-Laisse la un peu tranquille pour ce soir… elle a assez surchauffé comme ça aujourd'hui…

-Oh! Là tu m'intrigue mon Chat

-Je ne dirai rien!… tu l'embêtes bien assez comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter…

-Voyez vous ça, et si j'essayais de te soutirer tout ça hein mon Chat

-euh… je… tu peux pas!

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que… Je mange!

-Je ne vois pas le rapport mon Chat

-Si tu me chatouille je vais bouger dans tous les sens… et la nourriture va finir par terre… et puis faut pas rigoler le ventre vide!

L'explication complètement ridicule l'amuse énormément à en juger par son sourire moqueur et au soubresaut de Springtrap qui se retient difficilement de rire, caché derrière mon dos. Considérant que les partie est perdu pour cette fois, Vincent se recule me laissant ainsi de l'espace avant de s'exprimer, amusé.

-Très bien mon Chat, je te laisse donc mangé en paix mais ne tarde pas trop car la nourriture va refroidir

-Euh… oui…

-Et quand tu auras finis je pourrais t'intérroger à loisir donc profite bien

Amenant ma deuxième part de pizza à ma bouche, je me fige en chemin comprenant là où il veut en venir, l'amusant un peu plus. Je le regarde, abasourdie avant de dire doucement.

-Je… je me suis piégée toute seule hein?…

Le sourire de Vincent s'agrandit, atteignant presque ses oreilles et sa réponse achève Springtrap qui jusque là se retenais vaillamment de ne pas rire à gorge déployée.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente mon Chat

Je les regarde alors éclaté de rire tout les deux en rougissant violemment de honte de mettre piéger toute seul comme ça. Le fait qu'ils se moquent de moi ne m'aide pas à aller mieux et c'est vexée qu'il me retrouve après leur crise de fou rire.

-Je t'adore mon Chat! Tu refais ma journée à toi toute seule!

-…

-Ne boude pas Chaton, c'était pas méchant

-…

-Pauvre petit Chat triste, et si je te promet aucune torture même après ton repas tu veux bien arrêter de bouder?

-… Faut voir…

-Si je rajoute un massage au épaule pour mon Chaton?

-Un… massage? qu'est ce que c'est?

-Quel chat si innocent nous avons là, je vois me faire un plaisir de t'initier à tout les plaisir de la vie tu peux me croire!

-Euh… je...

-Sinon un massage mon Chat est l'équivalent de ce que je t'ai fait au temps il n'y à pas plus tard que quatre heures

-Oh… mais c'est…

-Ne compte pas te défiler mon Chat, c'est soit ça ou la torture

-Je… bon d'accord… mais tu promets de laisser Chica tranquille pendant quelque jours…

-Ah non! Qui est ce que je vais embêter après!?

-Alors je continue de vous bouder!…

Je me détourne à nouveaux d'eux à leur plus grande surprise. Et bien oui, moi aussi je peux poser des ultimatums! Springtrap essaie de m'amadouer avec surnom et caresse mais je parviens, difficilement, à résister et à rester sur mes positions le faisant se retourner vers Vincent en lui lançant un regard qui lui promet mille souffrance si il ne fait pas pas quelque chose. Soutenant un instant son regards, Vincent finit par abandonner le combat et dit presque rageusement.

-Bon d'accord! Mais seulement pendant trois jours et pas un de plus!

-Vrai de vrai?…

-Oui, maintenant mange!

-Youpi! Merci Alpha!

Contente d'avoir remporté la bataille, je retourne manger avec appétit mon repas sous l'œil satisfait de Springtrap dont j'accepte avec plaisir les caresses et sous l'œil mi-fière, mi-agacé de Vincent qui apprécie que je m'affirme un peu plus.

Arrivé à ma dernière part, Vincent attrape ma main au vol et l'amène à sa bouche pour la manger. D'abord surprise, je me laisse faire avant de rougir violemment en le voyant faire. Il en profite d'autant plus pour manger entièrement ma part avant de lécher mes doigts avec un regard plus que lubrique.

Je reprends très vite mes doigts et et me cache derrière ma boisson que je finis d'une traite. Me voyant chambouler, Springtrap décide de détourner mon intention en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules et entames plusieurs pression franche mais douce qui me fait instantanément fermé les yeux et ronronner de bonheur.

Je suis tellement plonger dans la sensation que je n'entends pas Vincent se moquer de moi et m'affale un peu plus contre Springtrap qui est très fière de son effet. A peine deux minutes de ce traitement et je n'ai plus qu'une masse ronronnante qui ne veut plus que ça s'arrête. Le chuintement d'une conversation se fait entendre mais je n'y fais pas attention car les mains magique se sont misent à masser ma nuque.

Je réagis à peine quand quelque chose de doux et chaud vient se poser quelque seconde sur mes lèvres pour disparaître très vite, provoquant un petit miaulement qui me fait parvenir le souffle haché d'un rire grave. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant que la chose chaude et douce de tout à l'heure se repose à nouveaux sur mes lèvres, venant joué avec et s'enhardissent de plus en plus au fils du temps allant jusqu'à les mordiller légèrement.

Je miaule à nouveau à la sensation et sens une langue humide venir calmement amadouer la mienne avant de jouer avec puis de danser langoureusement ensemble. Ce traitement est très loin de me déplaire et je gémis doucement de plaisir en profitant de la douceur que l'on m'offre. Je suis tellement pris dans le baisé que je ne remarque pas que Springtrap à arrêter son massage ni que j'ai passé mes bras autour du propriétaire de ladite langue.

C'est finalement par manque de souffle que l'on se sépare et je viens inconsciemment poser mon front dans le cou de Vincent en gardant les yeux fermé pour profiter encore plus des sensation qu'il m'a donné. Je reviens enfin à moi lorsque Springtrap viens passer délicatement ses bras autours de moi et ouvre les yeux sur Vincent qui à un air de prédateur répu sur le visage.

-Tu vois mon Chat, je t'avais bien dit que j'embrassais comme un dieu

-Euh… je… qu'est ce que…

-Du calme Chaton, tu as aimé n'est ce pas?

-… Oui… Beaucoup…

-Alors ne te pose pas de question et profite juste de l'instant

-D'accord…


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^**

 **Moi pas trop, je me suis posé beaucoup de question quant à savoir si je continuais de publiée ou pas au rythme que je m'étais imposé. Finalement j'ai décidé de publier quand bon me semblait car il est difficile de savoir encore maintenant si cet histoire plaît ou non.**

 **Comme je le répète souvent les reviews sont notre gagne pain ici et nous permet de d'avoir une interaction ensemble cependant comment cette interaction peut elle avoir lieu si les reviews ne viennent pas. C'est également notre source de motivation ne l'oublier pas!.**

 **Enfin bref, malgré ce petit aparté je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review pour pouvoir nourrir mon imagination**

 **Chapitre 43:**

 **Rentrer chez soi**

Après ce petit intermède entre Vincent et moi, Springtrap à repris ses massages tout en discutant doucement avec Vincent, débattant avec lui pendant une bonne heure sur se que sont les films. Je ne sais pas comment ils en sont arrivés à en parler, trop occuper par les main magique de mon Lapin.

La nuit c'est finis ainsi et c'est plus que relaxer que je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde, profitant longuement de la tendre étreinte que ma offert Springtrap. Aucun de nous deux ne voulant lâcher l'autre.

C'est finalement Vincent qui à mis fin en m'arrachant des bras de Springtrap, nous faisant grogner sous l'action mais comprenant le pourquoi, on coopère et c'est rougissante, dans les bras de Vincent, que je suis mise au lit ou il vient se glisser après qu'on se soit changer chacun de son côté.

Le réveil est cependant compliqué le lendemain. Enfermer dans mon petit cocon de chaleur et de bien-être Vincent parvient difficilement à me réveiller après de long essaie infructueux. Quand je lui demande la raison de se réveil à une heure aussitôt, prononcer dans un grognement presque inaudible. Il m'annonce que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit aller récupérer mes affaires encore dans l'appartement de fonction.

C'est donc de mauvaise foi, du au manque de sommeil, que je me redresse et récupère mes béquilles pour me diriger vers la salle de bain ou Rosa me rejoint sous les directive « aimable » de Vincent et sa bonne humeur à vite fait de me faire oublier ma fatigue.

Nous discutons un peu ensemble pendant ma toilette puis allons rejoindre Vincent et le Patron, une fois une veste et les clés de l'appartement récupérer qui nous attendent dans le bureau de se dernier. A notre arrivé, je vois le Patron confié des clés à Vincent en lui demandant de faire attention, ce à quoi Vincent répond par un bougonnement quasi inaudible finissant pas « Le vieux »

Me voyant prête, Vincent me fait signe de le suivre et nous fait passer par la porte de derrière en se justifiant qu'il refuse d'être retenu par un tas de morveux en couche culotte sur excité et en manque de gras. Il me conduit à une voiture que je reconnaît comme celle du Patron et vais m'installer sur le siège passager avant de me faire prendre me béquille qui sont ensuite balancer à l'arrière avec une immense délicatesse… noter l'ironie… puis regarde Vincent prendre place au volant.

Je le regarde s'attacher avant de l'imiter et faire plusieurs réglage avant de le voir démarrer le moteur et partir en direction de l'appartement. Le voyage se fait en silence et est seulement coupé par mes indications de route quand il me le demande. Cependant c'est loin d'être désagréable, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour exposer mon visage au soleil qui tape contre ma vitre, profitant de sa chaleur, chose que je n'ai as pu faire depuis longtemps.

Nous arrivons finalement à l'appartement sans encombre, il se gare juste devant la porte d'entré et je me détache avant de le voir en faire de même et de sortir de la voiture, récupéré mes béquilles et me les donnés avant de m'aider à me lever. Il sort finalement un petit paquet rectangulaire de sa poche et en sort une cigarette et un briquet.

-Tu fume?…

-Oui mon Chat je fume, ça te dérange?

-Je… non… je ne t'imaginais pas fumer c'est tout… et puis… tu n'en porte pas l'odeur…

-Je fume qu'occasionnellement. Tu devrais savoir que les apparence sont trompeuse mon Chat

-Oui…

-Bon, part devant je te rejoins quand j'aurai finis de m'en griller une, à moins que tu es besoin de moi pour ranger tes sous vêtement dans la valise

-Je… Non non!… fais ce que tu as à faire… à plus tard…

Il s'adosse à la voiture et tire une latte profonde puis de la retenir un peu, avant de la soupirer doucement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il est plutôt sexy comme ça… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte!? Je secoue ma tête et part en direction de l'appartement, les joue extrêmement rouge. M'arrêtant devant la porte, je me positionne contre le mur et prend les clés dans la poche de ma veste et ouvre la porte en ne faisant qu'un tours.

-Tien?… c'est bizarre… je fais toujours deux tours pourtant… le patron est peut être venu entre temps…

Pas plus gênée que ça, je rentre dans l'appartement ou une odeur âcre assez forte m'assaille quand je referme la porte sans le verrou.

-Quelle odeur!… c'est une horreur!… y'a un truc qui à pourris ou quoi!…

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour essayer de découvrir d'où vient cette odeur bizarre mais l'odeur y est bien moins présente que dans le couloir, je rebrousse alors chemin et essaye de de suivre l'odeur qui me donne de plus en plus la nausée.

L'odeur me conduit bizarrement à ma chambre ou elle est de plus en plus insoutenable et d'où s'échappe de drôle de bruit. Intriguée et ravalant difficilement la bile qui menace de sortir à tout instant, je pousse la porte à l'aide d'une de mes béquilles et me fige d'effrois devant le spectacle qui m'attend.

Ma chambre est sans dessus-dessous, le peu de vêtement que j'ai ont quittés mon armoire et sont froissé au sol et une substance gluante et blanchâtre les recouvres ainsi qu'une grande partie des murs, meuble et drap. Mais ce qui me fais trembler de peur est cet homme corpulent qui se branle vivement en tenant l'un de mes sous vêtements contre son nez en gémissant.

Tout en cet homme me provoque du dégoût. Je laisse échapper un hoquet d'horreur quand il vient finalement se répandre dans sa main en gémissant mon nom. Mon hoquet attire malheureusement son attention et c'est avec une expression de pur extase qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi.

Comme si il s'était pris un coup de jus, il se reprend dans la seconde malgré que des frissons de plaisir le parcours encore et c'est avec une expression de pur fanatique détraqué qu'il commence à s'approcher de moi de moi en se léchant les lèvre dans un bruit mouillé particulièrement répugnant. Sa respiration devient haché comme si il avait couru un marathon.

-Enfin!… Enfin tu rentre à la maison!… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attendais!

-Qui… Qui êtes vous! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez!

-Moi?… mais je suis ton plus grand admirateur!

-Mon… mon plus grand quoi?…

-Admirateur! Depuis se jour ou tu ma servis au restaurant avec cette grande gentillesse, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir te parler seul à seul sans personne pour nous gêner!… je t'ai donc suivis ici un soir et le lendemain je suis venus te voir mais tu n'étais pas là… n'y les jours d'après! Alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre ici car je savais que tu reviendrai! Et maintenant que tu es revenue je vais pouvoir te garder pour moi pour toujours!… Parce que toi! Oui toi! Tu es différente d'elle!

-Vous… vous êtes complètement malade!...

-Malade?… Oui, c'est toi qui m'a contaminé!

Tout sourire, il continue de son approche et continue sur sa lancé

-Toi seul peux me comprendre… tu es mon unique!… je prendrai bien soin de toi!

-Ne… Ne m'approchez pas!

N'y tenant plus, je profite de son avancé pour lui asséner un bon coup de béquille dans le ventre, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas en grognant violemment de douleur

-Je ne suis pas à vous! Ni maintenant ni jamais alors partez d'ici!

L'adrénaline doubler par ma peur me rend bien plus virulente que d'ordinaire et continue de pointer l'une de mes béquilles vers lui en signe de représailles. Je peux ainsi voir son expression changer du tout au tout quand mes paroles l'atteignent de plein fouet.

-Ainsi… tu es comme toute les autres…

-Pardon?…

-Tu es comme toute les autres!

Sans m'y attendre, il agrippe avec une force que je ne lui soupçonne pas, ma béquille et me projette violemment sur le sol venant ensuite me bloquer de son poids en serrant fortement ses mains autours de mon cou

-Tu es comme toute les autres! Elles aussi elles ont rejeté mon amour! Vous vous balader dans des restaurant dans des tenue affriolantes qui m'attire puis vous me rejeter tel un déchet!

-Peux… plus… respirer!…

-Les autres aussi ont réagis comme toi! Mais je leur ai appris! Je leur ai appris à ne pas me traitée comme les salopes quelles était et toi! Toi! Tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle! Tu vas finir comme elles!

-Vin…

-Inutile de parler! Personne ne t'entendra! Tu vas mourir pour ce que tu m'as fait! Comme la putain que tu es!

-Vin… cent…

Des étoiles commence à voilé mon regard, se faisant de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure qu'il sert mon cou, Crachant sans vergogne sa haine. Les étoiles commence par être remplacer par un voile noir,ma prise sur ses mains se relâche complètement et ma seul pensé va vers Vincent et Springtrap.

Cependant, avant que je puisse penser à mes dernière parole, de l'air se fait à nouveau sentir dans mes poumons et l'énorme poids de ce malade quitte mes hanche me permettant de basculer sur le côté et tousser violemment quand les première bouffée d'air pénètre mes poumon avec bienfaisance.

Le bruit d'une bagarre se fait entendre derrière moi avant qu'un hurlement strident se fasse entendre puis laisse place un à silence sourds qui envahit toute la pièce. Je me tend violemment quand des bras viennent me redresser mais me détend bien vite en s'entend l'odeur de Vincent qui me place en position assise contre son torse solide et m'encourage à respirer.

-Du calme mon Chat, respire profondément par la bouche, voilà doucement

-Il…

-T'occupe pas de ça, pense à respirer d'abord

J'acquiesce doucement et ferme les yeux, me rassurant doucement contre lui et je retrouve petit à petit mon souffle. Mes tremblement se calme à leur tours et une fois ma respiration retrouver j'ouvre doucement mes yeux et tombe sur les main recouverte de sang de Vincent, qui me fait paniquer tout de suite.

-Tu es blessé!?…

-Calme toi. Ce n'est pas mon sang mais celui de ce connard

D'un mouvement de tête il me montre le détraqué complètement K.O par terre dans le coin de la pièce, le nez complètement explosé. Une sonnerie forte se fait entendre d'un coup nous faisant sursauter vivement. Vincent jure méchamment avant de prendre le téléphone dans sa poche.

-Quoi! Qu'est ce que c'est!

-…

-Je sais le vieux! Il était là à l'attendre cet enfoiré! Ta tout l'appart à refaire! Ce gros porc ta peinturlurer les murs de foutre! Les affaire de la Gamine sont tout bon pour la poubelle.

-…

-Bien sur qu'il est encore vivant! Pour qui tu me prends! Je l'ai assommé car il était en train de lui sauter dessus!

-…

-Évidemment qu'on reste ici ou veux tu qu'on aille!

-…

-Oui ben grouiller vous car ça pue grave ici et la Gamine en à pris un sacré coup

-…

-Ouai, ouai c'est ça, à toute

Il raccroche rageusement avant de se frotter les yeux soudain fatigué. Il remet son portable dans sa poche avant d'observer la pièce. Il finit par repérer un chaise intacte de toute souillure et s'assure que je peux tenir toute seule avant d'aller la chercher et m'aide à m'asseoir dessus. Je lui attrape vite la main, ne voulant pas qu'il me laisse alors que l'autre malade est encore dans la pièce. Il ne dit rien, bizarrement, et resserre même sa prise sur ma main de façon rassurante avant de froncer les sourcils et de s'accroupir près de moi en fixant mon cou.

-Il ne t'a pas raté l'enfoiré! Ça commence déjà à virer au noir!

-Je… ma… ma gorge me fais un peu mal…

-Tu m'étonnes! Je devrai le tuer pour ce qu'il ta fait! On ne touche pas à mon Chat sans en subir les conséquence!

-Tu… tu es arrivé à temps… c'est le principal…

-Heureusement d'ailleurs! Mais franchement qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi? t'attacher? Te séquestrer?

-Co… comment ça?…

-Dès que je te laisse seule plus de deux minutes tu t'attire des ennuis, peut être quand te séquestrant tu sera épargner

-Je… je fais rien pour!… c'est lui qui est venu! Pas moi! Et puis si ça te gêne autant t'a qu'à rester avec moi!…

-Oh? Serait ce une proposition mon Chat?

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il s'amuse maintenant à me taquiner avec un plaisir plus qu'évident. Je décide pour une fois de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Et si c'était le cas… que ferais tu?…

-D'abord étonner par ma réponse, il s'en amuse très vite et rétorque tout de suite avec un expression plus prédatrice

-Alors j'attendrai n'importe quelle occasion pour te capturer dans un coin sombre pour faire sortir de ta jolie bouche les merveilleux son que tu nous a offert hier pendant que le lapinou te massais sauf que cette fois ci, le massage ne s'arrêtera pas seulement aux épaules mon Chat

Je rougis violemment au sous entendu le faisant rire dans la seconde.

-Je… J'aurai essayée…

-C'est vrai, recommence quand tu veux mon Chat, j'adore joué avec toi mais fais attention a ne pas te brûler les moustache mon Chat

-Je ferai attention…

Il sourit toujours amusé puis vient m'ébouriffer les cheveux me faisant râler au passage. Ont sursaute d'un coup tout les deux quand la porte d'entré est ouverte avec fracas et c'est essoufflé que l'on voit apparaître le patron suivis de deux policiers. Le patron me saute dessus et m'inspecte sous toute les coutures en me posant plein de question sans me laisser le temps de me répondre entre chaque. Vincent finis par venir à ma rescousse après avoir indiqué au deux policiers où se trouvait le détraquer, qu'il s'empresse d'attraper, menotté et emmené dans la voiture.

-Comment veut tu qu'elle réponde à tes question si tu ne la laisse pas en placer une le vieux!

-Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé!

-Je… je vais bien Patron… à part ma gorge qui me fais mal… tout va bien…

-Il n'a rien eu le temps de te faire hein?!

-Non… Vincent est arriver à temps… Il la vite éloigner de moi…

-Bon, et je peux savoir ou tu étais toi! Je t'avais demander de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle!

-Je finissais de fumer! Je voulais la laisser ranger ses dessous sans quelle m'est dans les pattes! Tu va pas me le reprocher!

-Cal… calmez vous!… ce n'est pas de la faute de Vincent… j'aurai du me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas… rien qu'à l'odeur… j'aurai du m'en souvenir… ça ne sentais que ça la bas…

Baissant la tête au mauvais souvenir, je sens la main de Vincent resserrer son étreinte et l'autre se glisser dans mes cheveux, rassurante, alors que celle du patron se pose sur mon genoux en signe de soutien. Je leur offre un pâle sourire et regarde l'un des policiers entrer à nouveau dans la chambre pour venir prendre notre déposition à Vincent et moi. Nous pouvons finalement rentrer au restaurant une heure plus tard avec qu'une seul envie pour ma part, retrouver mon chez moi et les bras de mon Lapin.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^**_

 _ **Grosse pensé à tout ceux qui ont repris les cours et bon courage à vous.**_

 _ **Chapitre 44:**_

 _ **Communication compliqué**_

Une semaine à passé depuis l'attaque du détraqué. La nuit même de l'attaque je me suis réfugié contre Springtrap sans rien dire et ne l'ai pas lâcher e la nuit ce qui l'inquiétas. Vincent à alors été obligé de raconter ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans l'après midi. Springtrap à alors resserrer son étreinte sur moi sans un mot et depuis je passe mes nuit ainsi.

En faite c'est à peine si on arrive à me décrocher un mot ou que je sursaute au moindre bruit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder partout, affolée, avant de rentrer dans une pièce et je ne parle même pas de la chambre ou de mon sommeil. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme bond en arrière… Je fais cauchemars sur cauchemars et j'ai peur de me rendormir après même si Vincent est à mes côtés.

Les moment histoires on également raccourcis pour les enfants, le faisant râler et poser beaucoup de questions mais il se calme rapidement quand j'arrive. Le Patron nous à d'ailleurs fait une belle surprise en dévoilant notre nouveau coin lectures qui était jusque là en travaux. C'est un magnifique igloo à taille adulte décorer de plusieurs dessins représentant les animatronics. L'intérieur est recouvert de coussin tous plus confortable les un que les autres ainsi que des couvertures disposer au col rendant l'endroit chaleureux.

Il a été vivement approuvé par les enfants qui sont rentré dedans le sourire au lèvres. Une chaise à été installé provisoirement pour moi et c'est avec la joie des enfants que l'inauguration c'est fait. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des seules moment ou ma voix se fait entendre.

Aujourd'hui aussi, bien qu'il y est que peut d'enfant, je raconte une nouvelle histoire qui à pour héros Bonnie et Chica. A peine arrivé à la fin de mon histoire de l'agitation se fait entendre hors de notre igloo et c'est un peu terrifié que les enfants me demande ce qui ce passe.

C'est claudicante que je vais voir ce qui ce passe et vois un jeune adolescent dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par une jeune femme entrer dans le restaurant. Le jeune homme pousse des cris aigus en regardant partout. Il agite ses bras qui ont un drôle d'angle dans tous les sens cependant aucune méchanceté ne ressort de lui, c'est plus de l'émerveillement face à ce qu'il voit.

Je rassure vite les enfants qui retournent auprès de leur parents et je regarde Rosa amener le jeune homme et son accompagnatrice à leur table sous le regard curieux, effrayer ou même dégoûter des autres clients ce qui m'intrigue fortement. Voyant Rosa rejoindre la cuisine pour aller chercher des plats, je la suis pour la questionner d'une voix timide.

-Ro… Rosa?…

-Oui ma Puce?

-Les clients qui viennent d'arriver… pourquoi est ce que tout le monde les regardent aussi mal pour la plupart?…

-C'est la première fois que tu rencontre un autiste?

-Un quoi?…

-Un autiste, le jeune homme est atteint d'une maladie qui l'empêche de pouvoir communiquer et ce déplacer convenablement, il est né ainsi, c'est rare comme maladie est très handicapant pour la personne qui le subit et son entourage.

-Je vois… donc les cris qu'il pousse son ses moyens de communiquer c'est ça?…

-Tout à fait ma Puce, mais ce qui est triste c'est qu'à cause de leur handicap les personnes extérieur ne les vois pas comme des humain mais comme des anormalités alors qu'ils sont tout à fait capable de travailler comme toi et moi mais à leur rythme.

-Je vois… la différence leur fais peur et donc ils sont rejeter…

Ma voix s'éteint quelque peu sur la fin de ma phrase et Rosa vient poser sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien. Je lui souris maigrement et la laisse retourner a son service et retourne vers mes activités. Des cris se font à nouveau entendre, attirant mon attention. A table, le jeune femme essaie de calmer le jeune homme avec un sourire au lèvre alors qu'il essaie de pointer Freddy qui chante sur scène en riant. Je souris doucement devant la scène avant d'entendre un vieille homme s'exprimer à voix forte vers sa femme d'une telle façon que ça me glace le sang.

-C'est pas croyable de voir des anomalies pareil! A mon époque les gamins comme ça était tué à leur naissance pour éviter ce genre de désagrément!

Je me fige totalement à ses paroles qui provoque un énorme silence dans la pièce, je vois même d'autre client acquiescer à ses parole ce qui achève de m'énerver.

-Et si on tuait les vieux dès la naissance on serait moins emmerdé par leur connerie!

Le vieille homme me regarde choqué ainsi que sa femme et certain client du restaurant qui ne s'y attendait pas. La jeune femme qui accompagne le jeune handicapé me regarde avec surprise pendant que celui ci lui attrape difficilement un pans de vêtement.

-Non mais je ne vous permet pas sale gourgandine! Sachez que j'ai fait la guerre moi alors un peu de respecter pour vos aînés!

-J'en ai rien à faire que vous aillez fait la guerre! Vous vous êtes battu contre des gens intolérant mais au fond vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux! Ce jeune homme se bat tout les jours pour faire des choses que vous avez acquis bien plus vite et facilement que lui et j'ai bien plus de respect pour lui que pour un vieux croûton acariâtre qui ne doit sa vie seulement parce que ses camarade lui on sauver ses fesses toute ridée! Ce restaurant accueil tout type de personne! Peut importe ce qu'ils sont et ceux qu'ils ont traversés alors soit vous l'acceptez et vous garder vos remarque pour vous soit vous dégager d'ici et n'y remettez plus les pieds ici!

-Non mais!

-Ta pas entendu ce que la demoiselle vient de te dire le Vioc! Ta mangé, ta payé maintenant tu dégage! On veut pas de client comme toi et ta vieille ici! Ça salit notre réputation!

Vincent me rejoint, passant une dans mon dos pour me soutenir et m'empêche ainsi de perdre complètement pied par la suite. A la vue de l'aspect de Vincent, le vieux s'injure encore plus et se lève de table vivement en entraînant sa femme qui bien qu'elle n'ai rien dit approuve vivement les parole de son mari.

-C'est un scandale! Un restaurant familiale qui accueil des hurluberlus pareil! Vous venez de perdre de bon client moi je vous le dit! Viens ma douce, quittons cette endroit avant d'être contaminé!

Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et se dirige vers la sortie que Rosa leur à cordialement ouvert. Celle-ci leur glisse d'ailleurs quelque mots au passage qui font presque défaillir le vieille femme que son mari s'empresse de traîner à sa suite tout ça sous le sourire moqueur de Rosa qui leur adresse un petit signe de la main.

Le silence instauré depuis le début de l'altercation laisse petit à petit place à des applaudissements qui emplissent alors toute la salle. Le patron s'approche de de nous en applaudissent aussi et c'est en rougissant que je m'excuse.

-Par… pardon Patron… Je ne voulais pas faire de bazar mais…

-Calme toi jeune fille, tu as bien fait, j'allais intervenir quand tu es intervenue et comme tu n'as rien dit de déplacé, je t'ai laissé gérer la situation

-Merci…

-Et puis tu as miraculeusement réussi à faire sortir mon petit Vincent de son trou pour qu'il vienne à ta rescousse tel un preux chevalier

-La ferme le Vieux!

La discussion fait rire quelque client autour de nous et m'amuse également. Un raclement de gorge léger me fait alors tourner la tête vers la jeune femme qui accompagnais l'handicapé et qui nous à rejoins.

-Excusez moi, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre intervention, c'est très rare qu'une personne prenne notre parti.

-Je vous en pris… c'est normale, il n'a pas à être juger pour ce qu'il est fait et non pour ce qu'il est…

-Très peu de personne pense comme vous vous savez c'est pour ça que je tiens à vous remercier, vous et cet établissement.

Le Patron s'avance à son tour pour lui serrer la main.

-Ne nous remerciez pas Madame, c'est plutôt à nous de vous présentez nos excuse pour ce désagrément. J'ai ouverts ce restaurant dans l'optique qu'il soit familiale et ou l'intolérance n'est pas tolérer.

-C'est vraiment un chouette endroit, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi réceptif à un endroit public, ça fait plaisir à voir

-Je le comprends bien, sachez que vous êtes les bienvenue ici

-Merci beaucoup

-Je vous en pris, quoi qu'il en soit vous êtes ici pour avoir un bon repas nous allons donc pas vous retenir plus longtemps

-Oui bien sûr, vous devez également avoir des choses à faire

-Pas tant que ça aujourd'hui mais un restaurant ne tourne pas tout seule. Ma Petite Morgane tu veux ben raccompagné Madame à sa table s'il te plais?

-Oui Patron…

-Merci beaucoup, madame je vous souhaite un agréable repas. Mon petit Vincent, j'aurai besoin de tes services

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, le Patron embarque Vincent à sa suite sans que celui ci ne puisse rien y faire. Je raccompagne alors la jeune femme à sa table, elle est d'ailleurs gêné de me voir la raccompagner en béquille.

-Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine mademoiselle, allez vous reposer

-Non non, tout va bien ne vous en faite pas… En faite je voulais vous demander quelque chose si vous me le permettez…

-Oui bien sur

-J'aimerai pouvoir le rencontrer si c'est possible…

-Vous êtes sur? Vous devez savoir qu'avec son handicap il lui arrive souvent de mal réagir au inconnue

-Je m'en doute et je ne m'approcherai pas sans son accord mais j'aimerai beaucoup faire sa connaissance…

-Eh bien pourquoi pas mais surtout ne faite aucun geste brusque près de lui car cela lui ferait peur

-Promis!…

M'entraînant avec elle, elle vient s'accroupir devant le jeune homme en posant une main douce sur sa cuisse puis s'exprime doucement en gardant un timbre de voix très calme.

-Mon grand? Le jeune femme qui nous a aidé avec le méchant monsieur veut te parler un peu, tu veux bien?

Un râle rauque suivis aussitôt d'un cris lui répond tandis que l'une de ses mains tordus vient s'accrocher comme elle peut à la sienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas je reste avec toi tout du long, si jamais ça ne va pas elle s'en ira et nous laissera tranquille d'accord?

Tournant sa tête dans ma direction, je comprend aisément malgré son problème de vision qu'il me regarde et attend une réponse franche de ma part.

-Je te promet qu'au moindre malaise de ta part je m'en irai…

Il me fixe un moment avant de dodeliner de la tête et de pousser un nouveau cris. La jeune femme me sourit avant de se relever puis de m'indiquer que je peux m'asseoir avant de prendre place à son tour. Je les remercie tous les deux et regarde leur commande arriver. La pizza du jeune homme à été pré-découpé pour lui permettre de pouvoir manger plus facilement. Je les laisse entamé leur repas tranquillement qu'un son très guttural ne se fasse entendre de la part du jeune homme.

-RON!

-Ron?…

Il répète plusieurs fois ce mot sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi avant que la jeune femme ne me viennent en aide.

-Il vous demande votre nom

-Oh! Pardon je ne comprenais pas… Je m'appelle Morgane… et toi?

-EO!

-éo?…

Il me fait un grand signe de tête négatif et me le répète à nouveau plusieurs fois. Je fais d'ailleurs signe à la jeune femme de ne pas m'aider pour y arriver toute seule.

-Euh… Théo?… C'est ça ou j'ai encore faux?…

-VI! EO! EO!

-Enchanter Théo, dis moi, quelle âge as tu?…

-CO'ÇA

Difficilement il arrive à me faire compter sur ses doigts qu'il à quinze ans puis pousse un cris particulièrement aiguë et joyeux puis se tourne vers la jeune femme en tapant des pieds.

-Doucement Théo, je sais que c'est que c'est aujourd'hui mais calme toi

-Aujourd'hui?…

-Oui, aujourd'hui ce jeune homme prend un ans de plus

-Vraiment?! Félicitation alors…

Il sourit vivement en continuant à lancer plusieurs cris joyeux avant que le jeune femme arrive à le calmer et à lui faire comprendre qu'il faut manger. Il parvient à se canaliser et commence à manger, m'étant parfois autant de nourriture dans sa bouche que sur son pantalon.

Sarah, qui ma finalement donner son nom pendant qu'on discutait, l'essuie avec patience quand cela arrive et nous continuons à discuter ensemble doucement. Théo se joint parfois à nous avec une exclamation ou un cris plus ou moins aiguë.

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit et m'excuse de devoir leur fausser compagnie le temps d'un instant et me dirige dans un premier temps dans la cuisine pour leur demander de mettre des bougie sur le dessert de la table quatre ce qu'ils acceptent quand je leur explique le pourquoi du comment. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bureau du Patron pour concrétiser mon idée. Je toque à la porte entre-ouverte le surprenant sur le coup mais il se reprend vite à ma vu et souris.

-Un problème ma Petite Morgane?

-Non Patron mais j'aimerai offrir quelque chose au jeune homme handicapé, à la fois pour le dédommager mais aussi et surtout pour son anniversaire…

-Bonne idée. Tu as pensé à quelque chose en particulier?

-Je sais qu'on a reçu un échantillon de peluche à l'effigie de nos animatronics et comme il semble les appréciés…

-Comment le sais tu? On les as reçu il y as seulement deux jours, je voulais les faire commercialiser pour renflouer un peu nos caisse

-On est dans le rouge?…

-Non mais vu le succès de nos mascotte, je me suis dit que des peluche ne serai pas mal

-C'est vrai quelles sont mignonne…

-Alors, comment les à tu découverte?

-Par hasard en faite… Pup… je… je suis tomber dessus en allant vérifier que tout allait bien et Vincent à ouvert l'un des cartons pour vérifier…

-Je vois, et donc tu pense que ça lui plairait?

-Oui à cents pour cents…

-Alors prend un carton, emballe le et offre lui avec les compliment du restaurant

-Merci Patron!

Heureuse d'avoir pu obtenir son autorisation, je béquille vite retrouver Rosa pour avoir son aide ce qu'elle accepte avec joie puis me suis dans la réserve où l'on récupère un peluche représentant chaque animatronics du restaurant, ont les emballes dans un seul grand paquet avant d'y apposer un mot dessus.

Le paquet marquer, Rosa me suis et l'emmène à table ou Théo s'extasie de joie devant les bougie sur son gâteau. Sarah nous regarde arrivée dans un premier temps surprise puis ému en comprenant notre intention. Elle attire d'ailleurs l'attention de Théo qui pousse des cris de joie quand Rosa pose le paquet devant lui.

-Joyeux anniversaire Théo!…

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé vous savez, les bougies suffisait

-Je sais… mais ça nous fait plaisir… En plus tu vas pouvoir profiter des nouveaux produit du restaurant en exclusivité Théo… Vas y, ouvre…

Complètement excité, on est obligé de tenir le paquet le temps qu'il ouvre pour éviter qu'il tombe par terre. A la découverte du contenue du paquet, Théo s'agite dans tous les sens joyeusement, des larme se forme aux coin de ses yeux quand il sort la peluche de Freddy du carton. Souriant, attendris, je viens lui essuyé ses larmes avant de me retrouver happé dans une étreinte maladroite mais avec une force digne d'un ours.

-ASI! ASI!

-De rien mon grand, ravie que ça te plaise, comme ça tu les auras tout le temps avec toi…

Étrangement son étreinte me fait beaucoup de bien et une fait relâcher je profite de sa joie innocente pour oublier tout mes soucis. Certain enfants, en voyant les peluches, commence à les vouloirs et le Patron fait vite son apparition accompagner de Vincent et met vite fin à la révolution infantile qui commençait.

Je m'approche doucement de Vincent et vient spontanément l'embrasser sans me poser de question. D'abord surpris, Vincent se ressaisit vite et répond vite en m'entourant de ses bras pour l'approfondir.

Je me recule un peu pantelante sous le sifflement de Rosa et le regard goguenard du Patron qui sont suivit des applaudissement des enfants qui cris des «ouh! les z'amoureux!» qui agace Vincent et me fait rire doucement en rougissant. Cependant il garde son dans mon dos et son sourire satisfait au lèvre.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passé et que vous avez pu trouver vaut marque.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous présenter Ganondorf3099 qui est devenu mon béta pour cet histoire pour le plus grand plaisir de vos yeux XD.**_

 _ **Bon trève de bavardage, on dit tous merci à Ganondorf pour son travail et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Chapitre 45:**_

 _ **Répétition**_

C'est sur une note joyeuse que s'est terminé la soirée. Après avoir reçu son cadeau, Théo a manger son dessert avec beaucoup d'appétit puis est rentré chez lui après avoir offert un câlin à la plupart des employés qu'il à pu croisé. Sarah nous à tous remercier pour lui avoir fait passer une agréable journée.

En fin de journée, le restaurant s'était peu à peu vidé ne laissant plus que moi et Vincent pour surveiller le restaurant. Je reprends mes béquilles et part dans l'autre salle et alla me poster devant la scène de mon lapin en attente de son réveil, impatiente. Il ne tarde pas à ouvrir les yeux et c'est avec plaisir que je retrouve ma place entre ses bras.

-Bonsoir mon Lapin…

-Bonsoir Chaton, ça va mieux on dirait.

-Oui… je crains rien ici… alors tout va bien…

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire Chaton.

Il vient doucement frotter son nez au mien me faisant rire sous l'action puis prend la direction de la grande salle où tout le monde s'est réunis. Freddy se dirige d'ailleurs vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Bravo pour ton intervention Gamine.

-Je… c'était rien tu sais… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir quand cet homme à parler…

-Comment ça Chaton ?

Je lui raconte calmement ce qui s'est passé cette après midi, appuyer par Freddy et Chica.

-Certains humains ne méritent pas de vivre franchement !

-Oui… tant que ça ne leur arrive pas à eux ou à un de leur proche… ils ne le comprennent pas…

-Ça fait peur à voir.

-Oui… mais c'est comme ça… ils ne changeront jamais…

-Allez, n'y pense plus Chaton, il est partie heureux alors c'est une bonne chose.

-Oui… d'ailleurs… Je tenais à te remercier de ta découverte des peluche Puppet…

Il tape fermement du poing sur son torse qu'il bombe ensuite fièrement avant de se pavaner devant nous avec arrogance nous faisant rire. Foxy se rapproche de moi avec un sourire espiègle au visage.

-Bon, si Puppet à finit de faire sa Diva

Puppet poussa un cri d'indignation

-Nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

-Chose sérieuse mon Renard ?

-Oui ma Prunelle, il me semble que notre gardienne a un concert à faire dans deux semaine

-De… deux semaines déjà ?!

-Et oui, petit mousse, donc va sur scène et en avant!

-Euh… c'est que je…

-Pas d'excuse ! Si tu ne t'y mets pas maintenant, tu ne t'y mettras jamais et ton amie Rosa sera déçu. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est ce pas ?

-Je… non évidemment…

-Alors en piste !

J'acquiesce et laisse Springtrap m'amener sur scène où une chaise est déposée par Chica pendant que Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie et Toy Chica vont chercher leur matériel. Freddy me donne la liste des chansons que Rosa leur a intégrer et à par une ou deux chansons, je ne connais absolument pas les autres.

Les Freddy entreprennent donc de me les chantés avec la musique, joué ensemble par les Bonnie et les Chica, en tenant compte du rythme. J'écoute attentivement, essayant de m'approprier les temps et de retenir au moins les refrain.

À la fin de la première chanson, je leur demande si il est possible qu'on répète dans un premier temps les chansons que je connais et qu'on commence les autres un autre jour quand je saurai les parole.

Ils acceptent volontiers et actionnent leur répertoire pour avoir les bonnes chansons en tête et on commence doucement les répétitions car je peine à faire entendre ma voix plus haut qu'un murmure, quelque peu amplifié avec le micro, malgré les regards encourageant de mon Lapin. Pendant ce temps Mangle rejoint son Renard et lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

-Dis donc mon Renard, tu étais obligé de la manipuler ainsi ?

-Oui car sinon elle ne serait jamais monté sur scène et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ma Prunelle.

-Peut être mais ne recommence pas car si c'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que ça le sera demain

-Sans doute, mais le plus dure c'est de débuter et puis j'en connais un qui aura les arguments pour la convaincre sans souci.

Il accompagne sa phrase d'un signe de tête vers Springtrap et Mangle lui sourit, amusée en comprenant très vite son idée.

-Tu es fourbe mon Renard.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aime ma Douceur.

Sans plus de cérémonie et pour appuyer son propos, Foxy l'embrassa avec fougue, ce qui ne semble pas la déranger plus que ça puisqu'elle lui répond avec tout autant d'énergie sous les rire joyeux des jumeaux qui matent le couple sans vergogne derrière un canapé.

Les répétitions durent deux bonne heures où je prends de plus en plus confiance en moi et j'arrive à chanter à un niveau convenable sans que Foxy n'ai à rajouter des « plus fort, on entend rien ». C'est donc sous les applaudissements du couple de renards, des jumeaux, Puppet et mon Lapin que ma première répétition s'achève et retrouve avec bonheur les bras de Springtrap et me cacha vivement dans son cou pour calmer mes rougissements quand il vient me chercher sur scène.

Il m'emmène sur un canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en me félicitant pendant que les Toys ramènent leurs instruments dans leur salle. Je me calme doucement, mes rougeurs et mes tremblements du au stress disparaissent grâce aux légères caresses qu'il applique dans mon dos.

-Tu vois, tu peux le faire Chaton.

-Oui… mais là c'était devant vous… rien que d'imaginer devoir chanter pour des inconnues…

-N'y pense pas Chaton, garde juste en tête que tu fais ça pour des enfants et ça ira tout seul.

-Hmm…

-Aller, le principal c'est que tu y sois arrivée aujourd'hui.

-Oui…

Je me colle un peu plus contre lui et soupire de bonheur en fermant les yeux juste pour profiter. Chica m'appelle doucement quelques temps après pour me donner mon repas que je mange avec appétit après autant d'émotion et après l'avoir remercier.

Au retour des Toys, je vois Foxy et Mangle s'éclipser derrière le rideau du Pirate Cove et Freddy emmener, ou plutôt traîner derrière lui un Toy Bonnie très heureux, hors de la pièce. Les jumeaux tente de les suivre mais ils se retrouvent coincé par un mur nommé Toy Chica qui les décourage aussitôt.

Puppet tente à son tour de passe en catimini puisqu'elle est occupé avec les jumeaux, mais un raclement de la gorge de ma par le fait se figer très vite dans son mouvement et c'est très lentement qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi avec un visage de pur innocence.

-Même pas en rêve jeune homme… et retire moi tout de suite cet air innocent de ton visage car il ne marchera pas avec moi…

Baissant ses bras, sa tête et ses épaule, déçu de s'être fait avoir, il fait demi tour avant de se diriger vers moi et de grincer doucement à ma hauteur qu'il voudrait une histoire, dixit Springtrap. J'accepte avec joie ce qui fait rappliquer les jumeaux à nos cotés en moins de dix secondes.

Je leur dis d'aller chercher des coussins et des couvertures pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement devant moi le temps que je chercher une histoire à leur raconter. Ils s'empressent d'aller rechercher le matériel, Puppet manque d'ailleurs de tomber dans son empressement car il marche sur l'une des couvertures. Un fois tous confortablement installer, j'entame doucement mon récit sous leurs yeux avides et excités.

Pendant l'histoire, je sens parfois Springtrap me faire des caresses plus ou moins appuyés dans mon dos, déclenchant de fort ronronnement de plaisir qui amuse à la fois mes petits spectateur mais aussi les Chica et leur compagnons.

Mes rougissements le calme sur son ardeur, mais une fois mes rougeurs atténuées il reprend plus doucement ses caresses. Mes histoires se terminent seulement une heure plus tard, après réclamation de plusieurs autres une fois la première achevée, sous mes ronronnement, le regard ensommeillé de Puppet et les ronflements des jumeaux qui se sont endormis l'un sur l'autre.

Je me penche doucement en avant pour prendre Puppet contre moi et l'embrasser sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit avant de le confier à Toy Freddy qui l'emmène se coucher dans sa boite pendant que les deux poules prennent chacune un des jumeaux pour les coucher dans leur salle.

Je me replace confortablement contre Springtrap en soupirant de bonheur quand il remet ses bras autour de moi. J'entrouvre un œil pour observer la salle qui semble complètement déserte et je souris doucement. Je me redresse et me tourne vers lui.

-Spring ?…

-Oui Chaton ?

-Tu… tu veux bien prendre ton autre… forme… S'il te plaît ?…

-Bien sur mais pourquoi ?

-Je… fait le juste d'accord ?…

Il acquiesce, intrigué, et en une mini explosion pleine de fumée, qui me fait tousser fortement, il prend sa forme humaine et me regarde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Alors Chaton ? Pourquoi cette forme ?

-Pour… pour ça…

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes avec beaucoup de fébrilité. Il écarquille les yeux sous l'action avant de doucement resserrer ses bras autour de moi et de répondre avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse à mon baiser, comme si il avait peur de me briser à la moindre action trop forte de sa part.

Notre baiser ne dure pas bien longtemps mais c'est suffisant pour qu'on se sépare l'un de l'autre légèrement essoufflé et que je viennes poser mon front contre le sien avec un sentiment de plénitude me remplissant le cœur.

Nos regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, on se sourit complice avant de sentir sa main passer dans mes cheveux, les caressant au passage et s'arrêtant sur ma nuque pour la papouiller. On est interrompu dans notre bulle par un rire bas et grave qui me donne des frissons dans le dos. On se tourne tout les deux vers Vincent qui nous observe attentivement, appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte menant au couloir, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici

-Vincent…

-Et alors ? Tu es jaloux Purple Guy ?

-Jaloux ? Laisse moi rire le lapin, ça aurait pu être le cas si tu avais été le premier qu'elle avait embrassée aujourd'hui

Je détourne vite le regard, rouge d'embarras quand Springtrap se tourne vers moi à la fois surpris par la révélation et dans l'espoir de savoir si ce qu'avait dit Vincent est vrai alors que celui ci rigole bas.

-Chaton…

-Je… c'était pas prémédité… je… c'était sur l'instant… à l'instinct…

-Alors si tu m'as embrassé à l'instant c'était seulement par obligation ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Comment peut tu dire ça ! Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie… c'est tout…

Un grand soulagement le prend et c'est plus léger qu'il resserre son étreinte sur moi et vient plonger sa tête dans mon cou en soupirant très fort.

-Sp… Spring ?…

-C'est rien Chaton, laisse moi juste rester comme ça un moment.

-D'a… d'accord…

Je le sens se détendre doucement à l'entente de ma réponse et j'en viens à lui caresser les cheveux pour le relaxer un peu plus. Un soupir agacé se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce et Vincent s'approche de nous en faisant claquer ses talons au sol.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ces niaiseries !? Y'a plus important à faire là !

-Co… Comment ça plus important ?…

-Évidemment ! Tu dois absolument nous dire quel baiser tu as préféré !

-Par… Pardon !?…

D'abord agacé d'être encore déranger, Springtrap relève la tête intrigué avant de tourner son regard vers moi très intéresser par ma réponse.

-Alors petit Chat ? Qui a été le meilleur ?!

-Mais je… je sais pas…

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! Tu sais quand même lequel tu as préférer non ?!

-Je… je peux pas dire… les deux était… c'était vous quoi !

-Nous Chaton ?

-Oui je… je ne saurai pas comment l'expliquer autrement… désolée…

-C'est pas grave Chaton.

-Pas grave !? Mais bien sur que si c'est grave le lapin ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

-Et tu crois qu'on en a quelque chose à faire ?

-Vous peut être, mais moi pas alors il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire !

Cette fois, il s'approche complètement de nous et attrape doucement mon menton entre ses doigt avant de faire tourner mon visage dans sa direction et de le relever doucement.

-On va recommencer chacun notre tours alors tâche de te concentrer mon Chat.

-Qu… Quoi ?!

-Vincent il est hors de ques…

Un drôle de cri interromps Springtrap et nous fige tout les trois. Vincent relâche mon menton et on se regarde les uns les autres avec l'impression d'avoir imaginé le son quand un autre cri plus aigu suivi d'un soupir fort se fait entendre venant du Pirate Cove, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les lèvre de Vincent s'étire en un sourire machiavélique alors que Springtrap regarde vers le rideau fermé avec incompréhension. Je baisse doucement la tête et fixe mes mains qui se mette à trembler de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que leurs cris augmentent.

-Et ben, y'en à qui ne manque pas d'air !

-Tu sais ce que c'est Vincent ?

-Les deux renards sont entrain de se faire une belle partie de jambe en l'air très satisfaisante si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Jambe en quoi ?

-Jambe en l'air ! Ils se reproduisent quoi !

-Ah.

Les cris se font de plus en plus présent, gênant Springtrap au possible et m'obligeant à plaquer mes mains sur mes oreille pour ne plus les entendre. Mon corps complet tremble, je peine à retenir mes larme quand Springtrap s'aperçoit de mon état en m'entendant leurs murmurer difficilement.

-A… Allons nous en…

-Chaton ?

-Je… je veux partir… je t'en supplie…

Perdant tout son amusement Vincent se tourne vers Springtrap avec urgence et lui ordonne fermement.

-Reprend ta vrai forme !

-Pardon ?

-Reprend ta vrai forme dépêche toi !

Il s'exécute en comprenant l'urgence de la situation et Vincent lui ordonne de le suivre sans poser de question. Me portant dans ses bras Springtrap suis Vincent, partant vers la salle aux hamacs. Il nous stoppe et nous fait faire demi tour quand en ouvrant la porte, il tombe sur Freddy et Toy Bonnie quelque peu déshabiller et des plus bruyant eux aussi ce qui me fait paniquer un peu plus.

-Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont donner le mot ou quoi ! C'est pas un baisodrome !

Voyant la situation empirer pour moi, Vincent l'entraîne dans son sillage en lui ordonnant de ne pas lui poser de question quand une fois la moitié du restaurant traversé il nous fait passer par des porte dissimuler. .

-Tu nous emmènes où là ?

-Dans ce qui a été mon chez moi pendant plusieurs année et là ou elle trouvera enfin le silence dont elle a besoin.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que votre rentré c'est bien passé et que vous avez pu profiter de vos semaines de vacance**_

 _ **voila un nouveau Chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir, bonne lecture mes Chaton**_

 _ **Béta : Ganondorf3099**_

 _ **Chapitre 46:**_

 _ **Le Fauve est de sortie**_

Après avoir marché un peu dans un couloir sombre, Vincent ouvre une nouvelle porte qui laisse place à une salle aussi grande que l'atelier de Bonnie. Un canapé sombre se trouve au fond à gauche faisant face à un bureau sur lequel se trouve une lampe de chevet et une multitude d'écran de surveillance qui montre différente salle du restaurant, notamment des salles ou il ne devrait même pas y avoir de caméra, et une autre porte se trouve à sa droite.

Vincent montre le canapé à Springtrap et lui dit d'aller s'asseoir pendant qu'il récupère un boîtier fin relié à un casque audio. Springtrap essaie comme il peut de me calmer mais ses tentatives reste vaine. Vincent revient vers nous et attrape un plaid qui se trouvait sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé avant de me le mettre autour de moi et sur ma tête ce qui interpelle Springtrap.

-T'es malade ! Elle va étouffer !

-Tais toi Stupide Lapin ! C'est pour l'aider à se calmer !

-En quoi avoir ça sur la tête ça va l'aider ?!

-Elle sera à l'abri! Cacher du monde !

-Et cette machine ?

-Je vais lui mettre le casque sur les oreilles et actionner la musique, ça la ramènera doucement vers nous et l'éloignera de ses souvenir.

Appliquant le geste à la parole, il met doucement le casque sur mes oreilles, avec difficulté quand il doit passer la barrière de mes main et actionne la musique puis me recouvre complètement du plaid une fois sur que le casque tient.

-Continue de la tenir ainsi sans bouger tes mains. Même si elle arrête de trembler ou quelle bouge, toi tu restes immobile! Tu es son point d'accroche donc au moindre geste de ta part elle pourrait se braquer et replonger. Quand elle sera suffisamment revenus à elle et nous reconnaîtra, là et seulement là tu pourras agir.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Réfléchis deux minute le Lapin, tu te retrouves dans le noir, les oreille coupées du monde, tu es terrorisé car tu viens à peine de sortir de ton cauchemar personnelle et tu aperçois du mouvement à côté de toi à peine sortie de ta cachette. Tu réagis comment à ton avis ?

-Mal, très mal…

-Au moins tu réfléchis quand tu veux. Donc quand elle montrera le bout de son nez, tu ne bouge pas et on attend qu'elle fasse le premier pas, c'est tout.

-Compris.

-A la bonne heure ! Bon maintenant voyons voir à combien d'irresponsable je vais devoir botter leurs fesses métalliques.

S'asseyant à son bureau, Vincent actionne plusieurs bouton et regarde à travers les caméras qui sont les responsables de l'état de son Chat. A part Toy Freddy et Toy Chica qui sont assis l'un contre l'autre à discuter tranquillement, tous les autres couple sont occupés par leur partenaire. Vincent siffle d'un coup d'admiration en tombant sur le couple de Renard.

-Eh beh, je la pensais pas si souple la Renarde !

-Éteins ça humain !

-Fais pas ton prude, je suis sur que ça t'excite !

-Ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi! C'est immonde de les regarder ainsi !

-Ça va ! Détend toi, c'est pas méchant.

-Non c'est malsain ! Éteins moi ça !

-Tch ! Rabat joie !

De mauvaise foi, il éteint les écrans nr laissant seulement que pour lumière, la petite lampe de chevet allumée sur le bureau

-Franchement si t'es comme ça au lit, je plains mon Chat, elle va s'ennuyer.

-En attendant c'est à moi qu'elle est raccrochée et non à toi.

-Tch !

Mouché par Springtrap, Vincent se détourne, vexé que le Lapin ait réussi à gagné la partie. Un silence s'installe dans la pièce, concentrer pour Springtrap et ennuyant pour Vincent qui soupir avant de lui demander.

-Du changement ?

-Elle ne tremble plus.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Comment as tu su ?

-De quoi le Lapin ?

-Ce qu'il fallait faire pour la calmer ?

-C'était logique.

-Non ça ne l'était pas, tu aurais pu essayé de la rassurer comme je l'ai fait ou alors tenter de t'imposer comme la dernière fois mais tu n'as rien fait, tu t'es tout de suite dirigé vers cet engin et tu la emballer dans la couverture.

-Et alors ! T'essaies de me faire dire quoi là !

-Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle te trouvais, elle ma répondu que vous vous ressembliez bien plus sur votre passé que ce que l'on peut voir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde le rongeur !

-Ça me regarde car nous partageons la même compagne ! Et si ce qu'elle ma dis est vrai, j'aimerai en savoir plus pour éviter que tu nous fasses le même genre de crise !

-Je ne te dois rien le rongeur ! C'est mon passé ! Ma vie !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous faisons partie de ta vie ! Et même si ça me fait grincer des dents de l'admettre, elle a besoin de toi ! Alors j'aimerai savoir si ton passé a encore une incidence sur toi et qui pourrait lui faire du mal !

-Si un jour ! Je dis bien un jour je dois révéler mon passé, cela ne sera qu'à elle seule car comme tu la si bien dit, elle et moi avons un passé semblable !

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être borné comme humain !

-Et toi fouineur !

-Je !…

-La ferme le Lapin ! Bouge plus !

Springtrap ne réplique pas en sentant du mouvement entre ses bras. Vincent et lui regardent calmement la forme se dégager de son cocon avec prudence , cependant une fois le visage dégagé du plaide Vincent se fige et murmure à Springtrap.

-Ne bouge pas.

-Quoi ?

-Ne bouge surtout pas ! C'est pas elle qui est revenue.

-Pardon ? Comment ça c'est pas elle ?

-Ne cherche pas ! C'est pas le moment, alors ferme la et laisse moi faire!

Springtrap acquiesce, sceptique, mais le laisse agir quand la jeune femme secoue la tête dans tous les sens pour s'enlever le casque des oreilles qui vient s'écraser au sol et laisse échapper une douce musique. Vincent le remercie d'un regard et lève doucement la main avant de l'agiter calmement pour attirer l'attention de la forme recroquevillée, ce qui marche plutôt bien puisque les yeux bleu fluorescent se tourne vers lui.

-Comme on se retrouve ma Tigresse.

-GRR…

Springtrap s'étonne d'entendre sa protéger grogner ainsi mais reste concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu ne reconnais pas ton Alpha a ce que je vois, j'en suis très déçu ma Tigresse.

Un grondement plus doux se fait entendre. Vincent se lève calmement de sa chaise et s'approche du canapé, dominant la forme toujours dans les bras de Springtrap, de toute sa hauteur avant de doucement prendre son menton dans sa main.

-Que devrai-je faire de toi ma Tigresse, doit-je te punir ou laisser passer pour cette fois ?

Un miaulement de pure détresse se fait entendre avant que la forme se mette à trembler en rentrant sa tête dans les épaule et de fermer vivement les yeux.

-Je vois que tu as compris Tigresse. Ne te rebelle pas à nouveau ou je sévirai cette fois ci compris ?!

Un miaulement de reconnaissance lui répond avant qu'elle ne se lève, faisant tomber le plaid par terre et vint se mettre contre lui en ronronnant fortement dans son cou. Springtrap regarde la scène avec stupeur et lance un regard interrogateur à Vincent dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin des réponses sur la situation.

-Le rongeur, je te présente la Tigresse qui réside en mon Chat.

-Attend… tu veux dire que ça, là, c'est la « Bête » qui réside en elle ?

Au mot « bête » un profond grognement se fait entendre mais Vincent calme vite le danger en posant une poigne ferme sur la nuque du fauve et en gardant sa tête orienter vers lui.

-Oui mais je te suggère d'éviter ce genre de terme car tu ne veux pas la voir en colère, crois moi.

-Je ne voulais pas être insultant, ça m'a juste surpris c'est tout.

Le grognement se calme alors avant que la bête ne revienne dans son cou avant de humer profondément son odeur puis de mordiller doucement la peau tendre sous ses yeux, sous le regard surpris de Vincent et Springtrap mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'aient dit quoique ce soit, un petit bruit succions se fait entendre, les interloquant.

-Mais… Qu'est ce qu'elle fait exactement ?

-Au vu des sensation, je dirais qu'elle tète.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire comme un bébé ?

-Il semblerait bien que oui et vu le ronron qu'elle produit, ça à l'air de lui plaire.

Un immense ronronnement emplit la pièce et est seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de succions plus ou moins fort. Vincent essaie de la décollée de son cou mais les mains griffues se referme de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il essaie, jusqu'à griffé sa peau.

Il laisse tomber la bataille, ne voulant pas finir bariolé de griffure, puis la prend dans ses bras pour la décoller légèrement du sol pour que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol et échange sa place avec elle pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'installer entre lui et Springtrap. Tout deux regardent la jeune femme téter en silence le cou de Vincent tout en sortant et rétractant ses griffes de chaque mains l'une après l'autre dans un mouvement de palpation.

-Que fait-ont maintenant qu'elle est comme ça ?

-Bonne question le Lapin mais je dois bien avouer que je suis tenter de la laisser ainsi.

-Pardon ? Il en est hors de question !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas comment c'est agréabl… Aie !

-Oh oui, en effet ça a l'air de l'être.

Se retenant de rire moqueusement, Springtrap regarde Vincent se mordre la lèvre quand les griffes s'enfonce un peu trop dans son pectoral gauche avant de se mettre à gronder fortement en attrapant les deux mains fautive et la faisant reculer dans un geignement de frustration.

-Ça fait mal Tigresse !

Le ton coléreux la fait reculer pour s'éloigner du danger avant qu'elle ne vienne buter contre le corps chaud et duveteux de Springtrap, qui par réflexe vient passer ses bras autour d'elle, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

Tournant la tête prête à mordre l'étranger, elle se fige en croisant le regard argenté de Springtrap et observe sous toutes les coutures, cet étrange créature qui la tient avec beaucoup de précaution et de douceur. La tête légèrement penché sur le côté, elle regarde Springtrap avec beaucoup de curiosité et sursaute quand l'une de ses oreilles bouge inconsciemment.

Springtrap lui sourit calmement pour la rassurer avant de l'imiter et de pencher à son tour la tête sur le côté. Il en profite pour observer ses deux yeux fluo si différents mais pourtant si proche de sa compagne. De plus en plus intrigué, elle penche à nouveau sa tête dans l'autre sens avant de voir ce drôle d'être pencher également sa tête dans le même sens.

Se tournant complètement pour lui faire face, la jeune femme se place à genoux sur le canapé et lève prudemment sa main vers son visage. Springtrap, la voyant faire, baisse légèrement la tête et ferme les yeux avant d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier geste ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

Caressant doucement le visage pelucheux, elle observe prudemment ce drôle de bipède qui ressemble à un Lapin mais qui possède une odeur plus sucré. Penchant son visage vers son cou, elle renifle doucement cette odeur qui lui semble étrangement familière et qui l'invite à se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fait doucement tout en épiant ses réactions.

Springtrap ouvre à nouveaux les yeux mais ne bouge pas de sa position, la laissant prendre place confortablement contre lui sous le regard surpris de Vincent qui observe la scène silencieusement. Un fois bien calée, à moitié assise sur ses genoux et le visage contre son cou, la jeune femme baille largement avant de laisser échapper un léger ronronnement quand les bras de Springtrap se place autour d'elle, tel un cocon protecteur, alors que ses yeux se font lourds.

-Dort Chaton, je veille sur toi.

-Myah…

Succombant à la sensation de bien être la jeune femme s'endort non sans avoir agrippé sa main à un paquet de fourrure pelucheuse. La respiration de plus en plus profonde au fils des minutes, indiquent au deux hommes de la pièce que la jeune femme ne risque pas de se réveiller de si tôt, ce qui leurs permettent de se détendre et de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus tendu qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour se les frotter, Vincent soupir avant de chuchoter, lasse.

-Et bien le Lapin, si j'avais su que tu étais si soporifique, je te l'aurai confié dès le début.

-Très drôle l'humain. Tu penses qu'elle sera à nouveau elle même quand elle se réveillera ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien.

-Comment ta fait la dernière fois ?

-Elle ma sauter dessus pour me tuer, à vu mes cicatrice, s'est stopper et ma lécher.

-Et elle est redevenu elle même juste en te léchant ?

-Non, je lui ai ordonné de me rendre mon Chat et elle a eu comme un choque avant de tomber inerte sur moi et de dormir comme une bienheureuse.

-Alors pourquoi m'as tu parler de son léchage !?

-Parce que tu m'as demander comment ça s'était passer la dernière fois, et que ta tête à ce moment la était à mourir de rire.

-Enfoiré !

-À ton service, mangeur de carotte ! Enfin, c'est pas tout ça mais avec sa crise, la nuit est bientôt finis.

-Déjà ?!

-Regarde l'heure toi même si tu ne me crois pas.

Vincent pointe le cadran fixer au mur, Springtrap comprend qu'il a raison en voyant marquer cinq heures cinquante sur celle-ci. Voyant l'heure de la séparation arriver, il ressert son étreinte sur la jeune femmes, qui en réponse se colle un peu plus à lui en ronronnant plus fort, le faisant sourire.

A côté de lui, Vincent baille avant de se lever puis de se tourner vers Springtrap.

-Aller vient, je doute que tu arrives à sortir seul d'ici.

-Mais et elle ?

-Tu l'emmènes et une foi sur ta scène, je la récupérerai pour aller la coucher et je la surveillerai. Bref ne traîne pas.

Prenant la direction de la sortie, Vincent n'attend pas Springtrap, presser d'aller se coucher. Ce dernier se dépêche alors de se lever et de le suivre en faisant attentions à ne pas réveiller sa protégée puis rejoint Vincent. Après un petit couloir, ils se retrouvent à nouveaux dans le couloir reliant les différente salles du restaurant. Springtrap prend alors lentement la direction de sa scène, après avoir confié son Chaton à Vincent avec réticence et un peu de résistance de la part de la jeune femme qui ne voulais pas le lâcher.

Un fois tout le monde en place, Vincent put enfin se diriger vers l'appartement qu'il partage avec son Chat et qu'il vint poser sur le lit après avoir retirer la couverture. Il la déshabille puis la couvre avant de se déshabiller à son tour puis de se glisser dans les draps, prenant soin de caler son Chat dans ses bras et s'endort quelque instant plus tard comme une souche.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Bonjour mes petits chatons ^^ j'espère que tout va bien ^^ et que vous avez eu un bon Noël (et que le Père Noël vous à gâter ^^)**_

 _ **Continué à profité de vos semaines de vacance**_

 _ **voila un nouveau Chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir, bonne lecture mes Chatons et surtout bonne fête de fin d'année**_

 _ **Béta : Ganondorf3099**_

 _ **Chapitre 47:**_

 _ **Froid**_

Le réveil est dure, très dure… J'ai l'impression de m'être fait renverser puis piétiner par les jumeaux lors de l'une de leur partie d'attrape moi. Et puis il fait tellement froid… J'ai beau essayé de me coller au corps chaud à mes côté mais rien n'y fait. Je continue de trembler de froid réveillant le propriétaire dudit corps chaud.

-Arrête de bouger Tigresse.

-Vin… Vincent…

Interloqué, il se redresse sur l'un de ses coude pour voir ce qui se passe en entendant ma voix inquiète.

-Mon Chat ? Tu es revenue.

-De quoi ?… tu parle ?…

-Tu nous as refais une crise prédatrice quand j'étais avec le Lapin.

-Je… Je ne vous ai pas fais de mal pas vrai ?!… Je...

-Du calme, ta rien fait à par ronronner.

-Tant mieux…

-Donc qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu tremble comme une feuille alors que je ne t'ai encore rien fais. Cauchemar ?

-Non… je… J'ai froid… très froid… et très mal à la tête…

-Hmm, regarde moi mon Chat.

Obéissante, je sors ma tête des couvertures et le regarde difficilement, la lumière me brûlant les yeux et augmentant mon mal de crâne. Je le vois tiqué quand il croise mes yeux puis le sens poser sa main sur mon front quelques instants.

-Ta de la fièvre mon Chat, voilà pourquoi t'es pas bien.

Il se redresse complètement avant de sortir de lit pour aller mettre un pantalon. Il sourit en coin quand il m'entend geindre à cause de la perte de ma source de chaleur.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps mon Chat, prend ton mal en patience.

Sur ces mots, il se dirige vers la porte et arrive dans le bureau où le patron s'entretenait avec Rosa jusqu'à présent.

-Bonjour mon petit Vincent, bien dormi ?

-Ouais, ouais, t'aurais des médoc contre le rhume le Vieux ?

-Si tu t'habillais aussi Purple Guy, t'aurai pas attrapé froid idiot.

-La ferme la Pin-up !

-Les enfants du calme s'il vous plaît, c'est pour toi mon Petit Vincent ?

-Non, pour mon Chat.

-Mon Bébé est malade ?!

-Oui, MON Chat est malade alors tu la laisse tranquille aujourd'hui.

-Non mais !…

-Les médicament sont dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie.

-Bien.

Vincent commence à se diriger vers la porte mais est couper dans son élan par le Patron.

-Mon Petit Vincent, je sais que tu es fier de ton physique mais j'aimerai éviter un scandale devant les clients parce que tu te balades à moitié nu devant eux dans le restaurant.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ces coincés du cul !

-Je m'en doute bien mais ce n'est pas mon cas donc tu vas retourner avec Morgane et faire en sorte qu'elle soit suffisamment réveillée pour pouvoir avaler un petit truc avec son médicament que je vais te ramener.

-Tch ! Comme tu veux le vieux.

-Je peux m'en occuper si vous le souhaitez Patron.

-Non merci ma Petite Rosa, ton service va commencer et cela va me dégourdir les jambes.

-D'accord Patron. Ta intérêt à bien prendre soin de mon Bébé Purple Guy sinon t'auras affaire à moi.

-C'est ça, cause toujours.

-Les enfants, je vous aimes bien mais vous avez des chose à faire.

Chacun renâclent mais ils obéissent docilement. Vincent entre à nouveaux dans la chambre pour rejoindre son Chat tandis que le Patron suit Rosa dans le restaurant pour prendre le médicament et demander aux cuisiniers de préparer vite fait quelque chose à manger.

Revenant dans la chambre, Vincent se glisse à nouveau dans le lit et sourit en coin en me sentant tout de suite venir me blottir contre lui à la recherche de chaleur.

-Je t'ai manqué mon Chat ?

-Fr… froid…

-Je sais, le Vieux va t'emmener de quoi te soigner donc ne t'endors pas tout de suite.

-Mais… et les enfants…

-Ils vont fermés leurs grandes bouches et se passer de toi pour aujourd'hui.

-Je… je devais aussi… demander…

-Demander quoi ?

-Les paroles… des chansons à Rosa… j'en connais que deux…

-Tu crois que c'est le moment d'y penser ? Reposes toi plutôt !

-Mais… c'est bientôt…

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Tant que t'es pas sur pied, tu ne feras rien du tout ! Compris ?!

-Ou… Oui Alpha…

-Bien ! Maintenant tu vas mettre ma chemise et on va se placer de sorte à ce que tu puisses manger au chaud.

-Tu… tu veux bien m'aider ?…

-À t'habiller ? Je préférerai faire l'inverse Mon chat.

-Idiot pervers…

-Pour ton plus grand bonheur Mon chat.

Amusé par mon immense répartie, il tend le bras et attrape sa chemise avant de m'aider à la mettre non sans se rincer l'œil et quelques remarques grivoises qui me gêne au plus haut point. Une fois les épaules couvertes, il m'aide à m'asseoir sur le matelas et me place entre ses jambes pour que je puisse m'appuyer contre lui tout en profitant de sa chaleur. Je soupir de bien être quand je place mon visage dans son cou le faisant sourire moqueusement.

-Mais c'est qu'il prend ses aises le petit Chat.

-Chut…

-Insolent Minou.

-Non… seulement pas bien… donc faut pas se moquer…

-Hmm, intéressant mais j'ai quoi en contrepartie ?

-… Un câlin ?…

-Mmh ? C'est un peu juste ça, essaye encore.

-… Joker…

Il rit doucement avant de m'ébouriffé les cheveux, me faisant râler sous l'action

-Nous verrons ça plus tard mon Chat, cette fois tu ne m'échapperas.

Je frissonne à cause de la promesse cette fois ci avant de sursauter en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Vincent grogne un « entré » qui permet à la personne d'ouvrir la porte. Le Patron entre alors avec un plateau dans les bras avec un repas léger dessus ainsi qu'un verre d'eau, une tasse de café et une boite.

-Bonjour ma Petite Morgane, ça va pas fort on dirait.

-Bonjour Patron… j'ai mal à la tête et très froid…

-Je vois.

Il s'approche du lit en lançant un regard amusé à Vincent en voyant notre position et dépose le plateau sur la table de chevet et d'y prendre une bande noir, que je n'avais pas vu, qu'il vient appliquer sur mon front. Il me demande de ne pas bouger quelque instant puis finit par retirer la bande.

-39,2 degré, tu à une bonne fièvre ma Petite Morgane.

-C'est horrible comme sensation…

-C'est la première fois que tu es malade ma Petite Morgane ?

-Je… je crois oui… je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà ressentie ça… on nous donnait toujours des truc comme ça quand on manquait d'énergie… mais c'était pas de cette couleur…

Je montre la boîte de gélule de la tête en disant ça. Je sens Vincent se tendre dans mon dos et me cale un peu plus contre lui pour le calmer. Le Patron à une mine sombre aussi mais il finit par prendre la boite et en sort une gélule qu'il me donne avec le verre d'eau.

-Bon tu vas me prendre ce médicament et manger un peu puis tu vas te reposer. Tu vas bien dormir et revenir en pleine forme.

-D'accord… mais et le spectacle…

-On a encore le temps ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant repose toi et à ton prochain repas tu reprendras une nouvelle gélule.

-Compris…

-Bien à plus tard alors et je compte sur toi mon Petit Vincent pour surveiller Ma petite Morgane et nos amis à fourrure.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, va t'en, tu pollues l'air.

-Soyez sage les enfants.

Tout souriant le patron quitte la pièce, ignorant Vincent qui fulmine de s'être fait ignoré de la sorte. Je l'entends ruminer un temps, en me retenant de rire, et finit par le voir prendre le plateau qu'il dépose sur mes jambes mais qu'il tient tout de même avec une main au cas où.

-Aller mange mon Chat après tu dors.

-Oui monsieur…

-C'est ça, moque toi mon Chat, ça se payera ne t'en fait pas.

-J'ai rien dit…

je lui tire la langue de façon très mature et commence à manger mon petit repas tandis qu'il récupère le café sur le plateau et le bois doucement amusé par mon comportement. Le petit déjeuner se passe dans un silence confortable mais ne s'éternise pas trop car la fatigue me rattrape de plus en plus. En me sentant s'alourdir contre lui, Vincent s'empresse de me faire avaler mon médicament avec l'eau puis replace le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il m'aide à m'installer à nouveau confortablement dans le lit où je m'endors, à nouveau, épuisée par la maladie.

C'est bien plus tard que je me réveil à nouveau dans un cocon de couverture et de brouillard, gêner par des mouvement de marche. Je grogne doucement et ouvre difficilement un œil pour voir Vincent me porter à travers le restaurant bien silencieux.

-Vincent…

-Reste calme mon Chat, tu as encore de la fièvre.

-Où… on va ?…

-Toi tu vas dormir dans ton hamac, le Lapin te surveillera.

-Spring… mais et toi…

-Je dois surveiller le restaurant et m'occuper des cul pelucheux.

-Ah…

-Dois je comprendre que ton maître te manque déjà mon Chat ?

-Imbécile…

-Je retiens mon Chat, mais je prend également ça pour un oui.

À peine quelque pas plus loin, Vincent arrive à destination et me dépose dans mon hamac habituel en faisant attention à ce que je sois toujours bien couverte. Il pose doucement une main sur mon front, me faisant faiblement gémir, puis la retire quelques instants plus tard en caressant mes cheveux au passage.

-T'es toujours chaude mon Chat.

-Mais… froid…

-Je sais, je t'envoie vite le lapin, sois patiente.

-Vite…

-Sois sage mon Chat.

Sur ses mots, il quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre la salle des Toys où chacun commence à s'éveiller. Comme à leur habitude, chacun part en direction de la salle principale mais Vincent retient Springtrap et attend que tout le monde soit partie pour parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Mon Chat est redevenu elle même mais c'est pas sans conséquence.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Répond !?

-Calme toi ! C'est pas en me secouant comme un prunier que je vais te répondre sale rongeur !

-Désolé.

-Elle est malade, une bonne fièvre qui la fait trembler de froid mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle à beau être revenue, c'est les yeux de la tigresse qui sont là, il suffirait d'une émotion un peu trop forte pour quelle revienne.

-Où est t'elle ?

-Dans la salle aux hamacs, tu vas aller la rejoindre et lui servir de bouillotte cette nuit, tu la surveilles étroitement pendant que je m'occupe des peluche inconscientes

-Compris.

-Vas y, plus on parle et plus elle se les gèle.

Sans demander son reste, Springtrap s'empresse de rejoindre la salle aux hamacs et arrive complètement inquiet. Il se dirige vivement vers la forme recroquevillée qui tremble de froid et vient s'installer à ses côté.

-Spring…

-Je suis la Chaton.

-Je… j'ai froid Spring…

-Je sais Chaton, viens là.

Je sens Springtrap soulever ma couverture pour se glisser dessous et ainsi me faire profiter de sa chaleur que j'accueil à bras ouvert en me blottissant contre lui.

-Tout chaud Spring…

-Alors profite Chaton et repose toi, je reste à tes côté.

-Mais… c'est long…

-Avec toi, jamais Chaton, dors maintenant.

-'Nuit Spring…

-Bonne nuit Chaton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir donner ses directives à Springtrap, Vincent rejoint à son tour assez rapidement la salle principal avant que tout le monde ne s'éparpille dans le restaurant . Son arrivé provoque un froid dans la pièce et son visage fermé n'aide pas à la discussion non plus. Comme à son habitude c'est Chica qui l'attaque de front.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux humain !?

-Vous remettre vos pendule à l'heure ! Mais avant, la poulette et l'ours Toys, vous allez emmener les gosse et la marionnette dans la salle de jeu

-Pourquoi ça l'humain !

-Parce que EUX non rien fait de mal.

Voyant la tension s'accumuler dans le corps de Vincent, Toy Chica entraîne Toy Freddy, les jumeaux et Puppet dans la salle de jeu, laissant à leur départ un silence assourdissant regagner la pièce.

-Bien maintenant que les innocents son partie on va pouvoir régler nos comptes.

-Mais vas y humain ! Je t'attends, on à rien a se reprocher nous !

-Rien à vous reprocher ? Laisse moi rire la volaille ! J'ai beau être qualifié de mauvais, j'ai au moins la décence de ne pas baiser dans la même pièce qu'une gamine qui a subit des violes durant une partie de sa vie !

Un nouveau silence se fait entendre à cette révélation, un silence remplie de honte, d'inquiétude mais surtout de culpabilité.


End file.
